Tesori
by Woshi
Summary: Feliciano et Lovino Vargas; deux frères innocents, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo et Arthur Kirkland; deux pirates redoutables. Un trésor inestimable, une clef disséminée, point central partant de Venise. Folle aventure qui attend ces jeunes croyants italiens embarqués malgré eux dans le monde de la piraterie, de la magie et de la foi.
1. Chapter 1: Ombres urbaines

**Tesori**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Rating: T, ça variera à M selon comment évolue l'histoire.

Genre: UA, PirateFic, Aventure, Angst, Humour (enfin, je crois...), Romance, quelques OC qui traînent par là (j'avais besoin de faire des équipages), présence d'OOC et deux Nyotalia surprises. Les trois thèmes les plus mis en avant seront: _Piraterie, Religion _et_ Fantastique._

Personnages: Arthur/Angleterre, Antonio/Espagne, Feliciano/Italie, Lovino/Romano sont au cœur de l'histoire mais pas mal de personnes gravitant autour d'eux auront leur importance également. Après, c'est promis: tout le monde fera au moins une apparition plus ou moins importante.

Pairing: Arthur x Francis, Antonio x Lovino et Ludwig x Feliciano. Je vous préviens; ce ne sont que des références et il y en aura beaucoup.

Contexte: Cela se passe vers le milieu du 18ème siècle, le tout dans notre monde actuel. J'ai gardé beaucoup de lieux géographiques existants mais il y aura également des îles inventées.

Note: Et voila ma première histoire à chapitre sur Hetalia! Dire que j'ai mis la même chose sur ma Mafia!Fic qui est maintenant abandonnée, snif...

Enfin bref, donc cette fic est totalement hors contexte puisque nos personnages sont des humains en chaire et en os, que ça se passe à l'époque de la piraterie et qu'en plus, la moitié seront sûrement OOC, notamment avec Espagne et Angleterre (thème oblige). Au départ, j'avais fait deux fics distinctes: une sur les Holy!Italians et une sur les Pirates, mais finalement, les deux faisant bon ménage, j'ai réunis toutes les idées que j'avais en une seule fic. Mais du coup, ça va faire un concentré d'histoires différentes qui se croisent, alors accrochez bien vos cerveaux!

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi j'ai eut de plaisir à l'écrire à la sortie de la douche sous un fond musicale de Pirate des Caraïbes en revenant de 2h30 d'entraînement intensif à l'aïkido!

* * *

><p>Belle et douce nuit sur Venise, ville qui rayonnait par son élégance culturelle et son raffinement artistique. Le souffle marin balançait doucement les vagues entre elles, laissant les bateaux reposer sur un tapis stable, bercés par le chant des mouettes. Quelques filles de joie se promenaient au bras d'hommes un peu émoustillés par les quelques verres de vin qu'ils burent tantôt, mais rien ne semblait être prompt à un incident nocturne. Même la lune semblait être en faveur d'une soirée douce et sans entrave, illuminant les rues de la capitale pour qu'aucune personne dotée de mauvaises intentions ne profite de l'obscurité pour commettre un crime en toute impunité.<p>

Quelque part au milieu de toutes ces ruelles, une belle et majestueuse église se dressait pour toute âme ayant besoin de se repentir. Ses vitraux laissaient passer la lumière intérieure des bougies, procurant un doux réconfort chaleureux à n'importe quel malheureux qui passerait devant le monument. Deux statuts d'anges se tenant de chaque côté de la grande porte en bois mis close semblaient inviter les passants à pénétrer dedans pour admirer le chef d'œuvre humain, se mettre à genoux devant l'autel et se délecter de la voix de dieu à travers les paroles du prêtre.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pourtant que deux personnes. Deux jeunes hommes, assez différents pour ne pas être jumeaux, mais assez semblables pour ne pas être étrangers l'un à l'autre.

Le plus âgé avait les cheveux châtains aux reflets acajous, la frange sur le côté d'ou partait une curieuse mèche de cheveux bouclant vers le haut gauche.

Le plus jeune portait une couleur capillaire plus claire, sa frange se tenant au milieu de sa tête et la même boucle partait uniquement du côté droit.

Tous deux priaient en silence, les mains jointes, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, murmurant de temps à autres quelques souffles de mots pour appuyer leur incitation. Chacun d'un côté, rien ne semblait pouvoir les perturber dans leur rituel religieux, tellement concentrés que c'est à peine si l'on pouvait les entendre respirer. C'était un monde qui leur était propre, et ce moment n'était pas seulement avec Dieu, mais aussi entre eux. L'échange intime ne se faisait pas à deux, il se déroulait à trois. Deux mortels et un immortel partageant un instant sacré que nul ne pourrait venir profaner.

A la fin de la prière, ils firent le signe de croix pour conclure puis se relevèrent aussi cérémonieusement. Maintenant qu'ils avaient les yeux ouverts, ceux ci s'ajoutaient à cette différence: l'aîné les avait verts avec une pointe de marron tendis que le cadet possédait deux pupilles ambres. De loin, ces distinctions physiques ne se voyaient pas, et le fait qu'ils portaient la même tenue blanche de saint accentuait leur similitude. N'importe qui ne les connaissant pas un minimum, qui plus est au niveau du caractère, pourrait les confondre.

-"Bien." Fit doucement un vieil homme en entrant par la porte du fond à gauche. "Vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui, Feliciano, Lovino."

Les deux frères se regardèrent brièvement avant de reporter leur regard sur le prêtre en hochant la tête.

-"Vous pouvez aller vous coucher, mes enfants. Que le seigneur veille sur votre sommeil."

-"Merci mon Père." Répondit en cœur le duo.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à leur gardien, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur chambre commune sans aucun autre commentaire. Cela était comme ça depuis près des années: depuis qu'ils vivaient sous la protection du prêtre de cette église. Un quotidien fait de bonnes actions pour leur image, de dur labeur en échange de leur toit pour vivre et de prières fixes qui ne pouvaient être contestées en aucun cas.

Une fois dans leur espace personnel, le masque tomba enfin, et ces garçons qui furent si gracieux dans leur démarche, accueillant chaque fidèle dans une posture noble et digne, laissèrent enfin leur corps relâcher la pression. Le plus vieux, Lovino, tomba misérablement dans son lit avec un gros soupire tendis que le plus jeune s'étira les muscles pour faire craquer ses os.

-"Bordel... je n'en peux plus, tous les jours, c'est la même chose!"

-"Ve~ Fratello, aujourd'hui a été particulièrement fatiguant, il a fallut s'occuper de la récolte du raisin pour le vin de la messe."

Lovino Vargas se retourna vers son petit frère avec une expression agacée. Oui, ils avaient dû faire la récolte, mais si ce n'était que ça, il ne s'en serait pas plaint. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était que toutes ces tâches laborieuses se répétaient tous les jours sans aucun répit. Il n'y avait que le dimanche ou ils pouvaient reprendre leur souffle, du moins, après la messe hebdomadaire. Quand bien même ils faisaient ça pour les louanges de dieu, ils finissaient par se lasser physiquement et moralement.

-"Feliciano, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir ce rythme!"

-"Je sais, mais nous y arriveront bientôt. Il suffit d'attendre l'âge de notre majorité, et nous ne seront plus obligés d'être sous la protection du Père. Et nous pourrons nous marier!"

Alors que cette idée enchantait Feliciano, elle laissa de marbre Lovino. L'ainé Vargas ne rêvait pas vraiment de s'engager avec une seule et unique fille, sans doute la première qui se présenterait à lui, mais plutôt d'en voir plusieurs afin d'être sûr que celle avec qui allait passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés serait la bonne. Malheureusement, ses mœurs interdiraient l'adultère, et il préférait mourir plutôt que de renier sa religion pour un simple caprice. Aussi, espérait-il que celle avec laquelle il s'engagera sera celle dont il tombera éperdument amoureux.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas que son petit frère avait ouvert la vitre, et un vent glacé le secoua violement.

-"Feliciano, ferme cette fenêtre!"

-"Ve~ je voulais juste admirer un peu l'océan. On passe tellement de temps dans les champs ou enfermés dans l'église qu'on n'a même plus le temps d'admirer un peu le paysage marin."

Avec un soupir de résignation, le plus grand se leva, poussa son cadet et ferma lui même la porte vitrée, s'attirant des pleurnicheries dont il n'eut que faire. Cependant, il ne résista pas à l'envie de jeter un œil derrière la glace pour voir que son frère avait raison. La lune reflétait sur l'eau de manière si poétique qu'il en aurait envie de courtiser une demoiselle en chantant une douce litanie. Deux sombres silhouettes de navires attirèrent son attention sur l'horizon quelques secondes puis il s'en détourna, trop fatigué par sa journée pour s'inquiéter de ce genre de détail.

Une fois la bougie éteinte, les deux frères s'endormirent dans un profond sommeil, encore innocent sur ce qui les attendait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, les deux navires que Lovino eut aperçût tantôt se faisaient face alors même qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore posés sur les côtes vénitiennes. Il semblait émaner d'eux une sorte d'aura malfaisante qui laissait croire qu'une attaque allait être déclenchée à n'importe quel moment. Tels deux fauves face à un gros gibier, la tension qu'émanait de ces morceaux de bois flottants était assez impressionnante pour empêcher leurs passagers de montrer le bout de leur nez sur le pont. Du moins pour le moment.

Tout comme les jumeaux italiens, ces deux navires étaient aussi semblables qu'ils différaient en de multiples points. Les voiles, la forme de la coque, le drapeau, le pont, tous ces petits détails qui faisaient que ces embarcations n'étaient pas les mêmes. Tout comme deux frères ennemis, ils se jaugeaient dans leurs ressemblances et leurs différences, prêts à défendre leur statut exceptionnel de vaisseau unique au monde, au point de faire disparaître l'autre sans aucune pitié. Et enfin, les maîtres de ces deux monstres marins osèrent sortir de leur cachette.

Ils se sourirent. Leur lèvres étaient figées dans un rictus moqueur, se défiant l'un l'autre de venir l'affronter en face à face. Deux paires d'yeux verts émeraude se reflétaient l'une dans l'autre, s'invitant mutuellement à trouver laquelle ferait siller son adversaire en premier. Majestueusement perchés du haut de leur poste de capitaine, les deux hommes ne dirent rien, ne firent aucun geste pour engager une offensive alors même que leur navire se touchaient presque. Ils étaient prêts au combat, prêts à s'entretuer au moindre battement de cil suspect, prêts à faire couler le bateau de l'autre pour qu'enfin, il n'existe plus qu'un seul homme digne de sillonner les mers.

Pourtant, ce soir, les canons n'allaient pas pleuvoir contre eux.

Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête de manière synchrone vers une même direction : Venise.

La citée de l'eau.

Si belle, si paisible, si élégante. C'était la ville d'une république qui ne voulait rien de plus que s'auto suffire dans sa culture et sa religion. Ses citoyens étaient paisibles, charmants et accueillants, laissant volontiers les étrangers venir découvrir les trésors de littérature, d'art, de gastronomie et de raffinement que cachaient leurs monuments et leurs savoirs. Leurs filles se laissaient volontiers séduire, ouvertes aux premières galanteries. Réellement, Venise prônait à elle seule la paix et l'amour avant la guerre.

Savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire dans quelques minutes les firent presque regretter leurs intentions malhonnêtes envers un peuple si innocent. Aussi, celui qui venait du sud, se sentant par conséquent plus proche de ces gens, préféra laisser son confrère donner le premier coup de canon pour engager les hostilités afin de se décharger un peu de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

Lorsque le premier son d'effondrement parvint à ses oreilles, il laissa tous ses ressentiments s'envoler pour donner place à sa véritable nature et signala à ses sbires de faire feu sans aucune pitié.


	2. Chapter 2: Attaque surprise

**Tesori**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Rating: T, ça variera à M selon comment évolue l'histoire.

Genre: UA, PirateFic, Aventure, Angst, Humour (enfin, je crois...), Romance, quelques OC qui traînent par là (j'avais besoin de faire des équipages), présence d'OOC et deux Nyotalia surprises. Les trois thèmes les plus mis en avant seront: _Piraterie, Religion _et_ Fantastique._

Personnages: Arthur/Angleterre, Antonio/Espagne, Feliciano/Italie, Lovino/Romano sont au cœur de l'histoire mais pas mal de personnes gravitant autour d'eux auront leur importance également. Après, c'est promis: tout le monde fera au moins une apparition plus ou moins importante.

Note: Bonne année, déjà! Meilleurs vœux en retard, en espérant que le fandom d'Hetalia ne s'aggravera pas trop de kikoolisme (oui, je sais, je peux parler...). Bref, tout le tintouin, vous le connaissez donc on va passer directement à la fic. Soyez ravis, première apparition d'un de nos deux pirates. Saurez-vous deviner lequel?

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne et beaucoup de bien à l'auteur.

* * *

><p>C'est une ville qui jadis s'endormie paisiblement dans la douceur de ses foyers, tel un nourrisson bercé dans les bras de sa mère, qui fût soudain secouée par de violents bombardements étrangers. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que le feu pleuve du ciel en une nuit si calme et si douce, alors même que la garde royale veillait sur le sommeil de ses protégés. L'alarme fut donnée au premier retentissement mais le peuple, encore engourdit par le début du rêve qui les avait attendu tout le long de la laborieuse journée, eut du mal à réagir immédiatement. En fait, ceux dont l'attaque leur paraissait lointaine se contentait de regarder vaguement par leur carreaux d'un air ailleurs.<p>

Ce fut le cas des deux âmes liées par le sang, peinant à sortir des doux bras de Morphée qui les avait accueillit si chaleureusement. Le plus grand eut quand même le courage d'ouvrir sa fenêtre pour mieux comprendre ce qui les empêchait de dormir. C'est avec l'effroi le plus total qu'il constata de la fumée noire monter de part et d'autre dans l'obscurité de la nuit, annonçant un début d'incendie ça et là illuminer la mer adriatique d'un rouge étincelant. Il n'eut pas à scruter l'horizon avec plus de détail pour comprendre que la source de cette attaque venait des deux navires nouvellement accostés. Il n'en n'était pas sûr à cause des ténèbres persistant et de la distance, mais il lui semblait que ces navires n'appartenaient pas à d'honnêtes marchands de passage, vu leur manière de débarquer.

Des pirates étaient en train d'attaquer Venise.

Bien sûr, ils étaient en sécurité dans l'église, car même le plus bas des pirates connaissait un minimum de convenance religieuse et n'oserait pas venir profaner un saint lieu, encore moins le piller! Du moins, s'il était croyant. Cela amena le doute à Lovino, car il n'ayant jamais vraiment voyagé, sauf entre sa ville natale et celle ci, voyage qui remontait à ses deux ans. Et depuis, il n'avait jamais quitté son pays. Aussi, il ne savait quel genre de païen, de mauvais homme et de charlatan le monde extérieur pouvait abriter au delà des montagnes et des océans. Quand bien même, que seraient-ils venus chercher ici, si ce n'est quelques cierges en or et pacotilles sans valeur? Non, vraiment, ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter, ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher.

Alors pour son petit frère qui s'était réveillé en sursaut, le tira de toutes ses forces en le suppliant de quitter les lieux.

Feliciano Vargas était un jeune homme connu pour sa faiblesse, autant pour sa gentillesse. Il n'était pas un trouillard, mais préférait éviter les conflits un maximum pour tenter de résoudre les problèmes par la manière douce, si possible autour d'un bon repas bien copieux. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il ait un peu peur en voyant une attaque de pirate se dérouler à quelques kilomètres sous ses yeux. Cependant, Lovino ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de panique, même lorsqu'une armée allemande avait traversé la ville pour un contrôle de routine (mais leur attitude faisait vraiment croire qu'ils étaient prêts à recevoir une quelconque offensive ennemie).

Lovino ne comprenait pas, si ce n'est qu'il était dehors en chemise de nuit avec son petit frère qui l'implorait de le suivre dans une cachette pour qu'ils ne soient pas trouvés. L'église avait beau être isolée dans un quartier plutôt étroit, il ne faisait aucun doute que les bandits allaient forcement passer par là tôt ou tard, ne serait-ce que pour avoir le plaisir de voir la ville bruler de tous ses bâtiments. Alors qu'il était entraîné contre son gré hors de l'église vers le cœur de la ville, l'ainé Vargas se rendit compte que tout ce raffut n'avait pas réveillé le Père, étant sourd par vieillissement. Nul doute que le saint homme aura une bien mauvaise surprise lorsqu'il se réveillera le lendemain matin.

Arrivés devant une auberge en piteux état, Feliciano s'adressa à l'homme derrière le comptoir, murmurant des phrases à l'oreille que Lovino pouvait à peine comprendre, si ce n'est un "marché" entre les deux individus et une "cave comme convenu". En effet, après une petite minute de dialogue secret, l'aubergiste ouvrit une trappe sous un tapis, faisant signe aux deux frères d'y descendre sans plus tarder. Ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il se passait mais faisant confiance à son frère, Lovino obéit immédiatement.

Une fois enfermés dans un sous sol remplis de bouteilles de vin et de charcuterie, ils se permirent de souffler un peu.

-"Bon, maintenant que nous sommes en sécurité, peux-tu me dire ce qui t'as pris?"

-"Je suis désolé, grand frère, mais le temps me pressait un peu." Répondit le plus jeune en se triturant les doigts.

-"Je comprends bien que tu ais peur, mais de là à t'enfuir, sans prévenir le Père en plus. Il sera furieux contre nous, tu sais."

-"Oui."

-"Enfin, l'essentiel, c'est que l'on soit en sécurité." Souffla Lovino en s'asseyant sur une caisse de vin, examinant un peu les lieux. "Ces pirates ne nous trouveront sans doute jamais ici."

-"Oui." Répéta son cadet d'un ton différent.

Le grand frère regarda le petit d'un air absent, avec une sensation de malaise sans savoir pourquoi. Bien sûr, ils étaient enfermés dans une cave craignant d'être retrouvés par des pirates à tout instant, mais à vrai dire, il y avait autre chose qui le taquinait sans qu'il puisse trouver quoi. Déjà, la crise d'angoisse que son frère lui avait faite lui semblait bien importante pour que cela soit simplement dû à une peur puérile de méchants venus des mers. Feliciano avait un côté enfantin, mais il savait rester sérieux quand les circonstances l'exigeaient.

Et puis, il y avait cette cachette. Outre le fait qu'il trouvait étrange que le plus jeune ait fait d'avance un accord avec un tavernier pour qu'il le cache dans sa cave, cela voulait dire qu'il s'était attendu à une attaque de pirate. Ou du moins un événement similaire. Et il n'en résultait pas seulement d'une peur maladive ou d'une précaution, mais d'une réelle anticipation. En y réfléchissant de plus prêt, Lovino ne voyait pas pourquoi des pirates attaquaient une ville italienne, certes riche culturellement, mais qui n'avait rien à envier aux ports britanniques, espagnols ou même français. Il était quasiment certain que cela avait un lien avec l'angoisse omniprésente de Feliciano.

Et dans ce cas, cela voulait dire qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

-"_Fratello._" Fit doucement Lovino en se levant face à lui. "Pourquoi tu es tellement effrayé?"

-"Je ne suis pas effrayé..." Rétorqua Feliciano en tremblant. "J'ai juste froid, c'est tout."

-"Tu sais... je veux bien fermer les yeux sur tout ces petits secrets que tu me caches, comme par exemple le fait que tu ais apparemment demandé à cet aubergiste de nous cacher, comme si tu savais à l'avance que l'on allait nous attaquer."

-"Non, pas du tout..."

-"Mais!" Le coupa son aîné. "Si jamais tu es lié de prêt ou de loin à la piraterie, alors tu dois absolument te confesser. Feliciano, je sais que tu n'es pas étranger à ce qui se passe dehors, tu sais la raison de leur présence dans cette ville, peut être même que tu les connais personnellement! Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants souffrent pour rien, ou plutôt pour nous, lâches qui nous cachons, et toi tu ne me dis même pas pourquoi? C'est là un péché impardonnable, tu le sais!"

Le regard fuyant du moins âgé lui répondit en silence.

-"Feliciano, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont là? Ils sont là pour toi, ou pour moi? Pour nous deux? Dans quel but? Feliciano, répond moi, pour l'amour du ciel!"

Il prit son petit frère par les épaules pour le secouer, espérant le faire réagir mais rien ne vint. Pas de réponse. Pas de protestation. Seuls les bruits sourds des pleurs, des cris et des explosions se firent entendre à travers l'épaisse couche de granit autour d'eux. Il ne tenta même pas la violence, sachant qu'elle ne marcherait pas sur lui, qu'elle ne marchait pas tout court. A bout de patience, l'ainé se détourna de son cadet pour s'appuyer contre le mur froid de la pièce souterraine afin de prier en silence et demander à dieu les raisons d'une telle épreuve qu'il n'avait pas méritée.

La seule chose qu'il vit en dernier fut du verre brisé alors qu'une douleur horrible le pris derrière la tête, le faisant sombrer dans un noir total.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le capitaine regarda le spectacle de désolation qui se déroulait en face de son navire avec une délectation malsaine tout en sirotant sa tasse de thé. Tel un commodore partit en guerre pour chasser les barbares, il admirait ses hommes dégainer leurs épées contre la moindre forme douée de vie et de mouvement, tranchant l'air et la matière sans aucune hésitation. Le bruit des décharges de pistolets accompagnaient les canons qui détruisaient tout bâtiment ayant le malheur de se dresser sur son chemin afin qu'à l'aube, il ne reste plus qu'une terre plate, dévastée. Il se régalait des cris de souffrance, de désespoir des vénitiens basculant dans la folie furieuse d'être attaqués de tous les côtés.

Oui, c'était là un très beau travail qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Sans doute le plus satisfaisant pour un être comme lui.

Avec un petit gloussement, il prit sa plus belle cuillère en argent pour ajouter du sucre dans sa boisson. Il était très étrange de voir un homme de son statut s'autoriser une telle tradition distinguée, qui plus est d'origine britannique. Mais c'était un détail parmi tant d'autre qui le démarquait de tous ses autres congénères, et malheur à ceux qui oseraient le sous-estimer pour cette raison. Après tout, être un bandit des mers n'interdisait pas d'avoir des manières de gentleman, ce qu'il s'auto-attribuait par ailleurs. C'était tout le contraire: sa renommée en tant que dangereux pirate lui permettait de se comporter comme le plus fier des aristocrates.

Après tout, il était le célèbre capitaine Arthur Kirkland, l'une des terreurs des sept mers.

Mais cette manie de boire du thé lorsqu'il profitait d'un moment de détente était loin d'être comprise par ses compères, encore moins par celui qui était juste en face de lui. Tournant habilement sa chaise sans renverser une seule goute de sa tasse pour changer son point de vue, il fixa celui qui participait avec lui à ce massacre injuste. Droit, fier, le regard conquérant, il semblait apprécier la vue qui lui était offerte au moins autant que lui, si ce n'est plus. Un petit sourire passa sur son pâle visage tendis qu'il s'imaginait l'envie ardente qui devait démanger son voisin d'en-face de vouloir se joindre aux acteurs de ce désastre. Mais, tout comme lui, il n'en n'avait malheureusement pas le droit.

C'était là l'un des points d'honneurs du contrat orale grâce auquel ils purent se mettre d'accord pour attaquer cette ville ensemble, sans que l'un ne tente quelque chose contre l'autre. S'il était rare de voir deux pirates s'entendre sur un accord commun pour piller une même destination, dans leur cas, personne n'aurait osé parier, ne serait-ce qu'un livre, qu'ils collaborent, même pour une telle cause! Le capitaine Kirkland se tenait à quelques mètres de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde, certain que leur rivalité prendra une bonne place dans le récit de leur légende, tant la plupart de leurs actes étaient principalement motivés par cette unique raison: être adversaires.

Mais pas cette fois.

Cette fois là, ils se retrouvèrent par mauvaise fortune à être obligés de faire équipe. Ou plus exactement, à attaquer ensemble la ville puis laisser le meilleur gagner ce qu'ils étaient venus tout les deux chercher, avec la sécurité d'une promesse respectée sur leur honneur de pirate. Celle que le capitaine ne devait, en aucun cas, intervenir directement sur le terrain, faisant confiance à l'intelligence et la force de ses hommes pour atteindre son but. Et même si cette condition leur avait paru horrible au début (Un pirate qui ne se bat pas? Qui n'assiste pas au massacre?), ils devaient avouer qu'il était finalement assez plaisant de regarder de loin leur travail sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour eux même.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur le fait qu'il laissera peut être plus souvent ses hommes faire le travail à sa place, du moins pour ce qui est de l'abordage de petites villes côtières comme celle ci (Pour lui, Venise n'était qu'une petite ville côtière, il s'en excusait), le pirate aperçut au loin la silhouette de deux ses hommes qui visiblement, tenaient un prisonnier. Il reposa sa tasse sans bruit sur la soucoupe en porcelaine, puis se leva pour voir de plus prêt ce que cette bande de bras cassée avait faite comme trouvaille. Un jeune homme n'ayant même pas la vingtaine fut jeté à ses bottes, très légèrement vêtu en blanc; sans doute, comme tant d'autre, était-il sortit dans la panique.

-"_What is it?_" Interrogea le capitaine avec un fort accent britannique.

-"_We stopped him while he ran toward the ship._" Répondit le rouquin du groupe.

D'un signe de main, Kirkland poussa ses hommes afin qu'ils puissent laisser le captif se relever. Celui ci émis une plainte en italien que personne ne comprit avant de se redresser légèrement pour observer le pirate. La peur était clairement lisible dans ses yeux, mais la détermination qui y était également reflétée convainquit le pirate qu'il n'était pas là simplement par un mauvais coup du sort. Si ce garçon avait été aperçut près de son navire, ce n'était pas pour rien, bien qu'il ne s'imaginerait sûrement pas qu'il allait être escorté de manière peu conviviale vers lui.

-"Tu ne parles pas anglais, n'est ce pas? Puis-je savoir ce que tu me veux?"

L'italien le jaugea un instant, sans doute impressionné par sa parfaite maitrise de l'italien, puis prit finalement la parole.

-"Je... je suis venu dans le but négocier l'arrêt des hostilités."

Le reste de l'équipage et leur dirigeant le regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent dans un rire peu plaisant en se regardant de temps à autre pour souligner le ridicule de ses paroles. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, sachant qu'il allait devoir affronter ce type de réaction de la part d'individus si immoraux, mais il allait devoir insister s'il voulait sauver sa ville de cœur ainsi que son frère. Il se dressa aussi fièrement qu'il le pouvait pour regarder courageusement les deux pupilles vertes qui lui faisaient face.

-"Je suis sérieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là mais..."

-"Moi, je crois au contraire que si." Le coupa le capitaine d'un ton narquois. "Et je pense aussi que c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu es là, n'est ce pas jeune homme?"

Le concerné recula d'un pas lorsque son interlocuteur s'approcha de lui dans une démarche arrogante. Ses bottes faisaient un bruit lourd en retombant sur le plancher du bateau, son manteau carmin suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, lui donnant dans l'obscurité une carrure imposante.

-"La clef."

Ces simples mots réussirent à lui donné des frissons, tant ils étaient prononcés d'un ton dur, intransigeant et froid. Par reflexe, il porta la main à la croix qui ne quittait jamais son cou pour la serrer de toutes ses forces, implorant la protection du seigneur en un moment si difficile. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait se faire coincer entre la barre et cet homme, le capitaine se détourna aussi tôt de lui pour prendre sa tasse de thé. Ainsi, il était dans de bonne circonstance pour s'expliquer.

-"Moi, et mon cher confrère que tu peux voir en face, avons connaissance d'un trésors fabuleux caché quelque part dans ce monde. Nous savons aussi que la clef qui permettrait d'y accéder a été divisée par son possesseur et dissimilée aux quatre coins des continents. Hors, il se trouve que les morceaux de cette clef se trouvent ici, à Venise, raison pour laquelle nous sommes venu vérifier cela. Enfin, je dirais à ton expression que tu savais déjà tout ça, et même que leur cachette ne t'es pas totalement inconnue, je me trompe?"

Après avoir finit son récit, il prit une gorgée de sa boisson chaude, laissant ainsi le temps à son éventuel prisonnier de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Pour Kirkland, il n'y avait que deux solutions: il lui dirait tout ou il ne lui dirait rien. Il ne voulait pas de petits indices reçus ça et là par des bruits de couloir qui n'étaient même pas fondés, car il avait la forte conviction que la seule personne qui avait existence de la clef en dehors du monde de la piraterie savait forcement tout sur le reste: la position du coffre, la manière de réunir les morceaux et les pièges à déjouer pour atteindre leur but.

-"Si..." Commença timidement le garçon. "Si je vous donnes la clef, vous me promettez d'arrêter de faire du mal à ma ville et à ses habitants?"

-"C'est donc toi qui l'avait, cela ne me surprend même pas en fait." Remarqua le pirate sans tenir compte de la réclamation qui lui avait été faite.

-"S'il vous plait... je savais que cette histoire allait attirer le malheur, mais je ne pensais pas que des gens iraient jusqu'à massacrer une ville entière!"

-"Je devine sans mal à ton allure et ta manière de parler que tu es un enfant de cœur qui prêche la bonne parole de dieu aux pauvres âmes égarées, n'est ce pas?"

Le vénitien sera les poings alors qu'il se faisait clairement humilié pour sa naïveté par ce lâche, ce vil, ce... ce pirate! Oui, il était un croyant pratiquant plein de bonne intention, qui n'avait jamais voyagé plus loin que la petite campagne italienne s'étalant à la périphérie de la ville, mais cela faisait-il de lui un être crédule auquel on peut piétiner la fierté sans problème? Certainement pas!

-"Je... je ne me répéterais pas!" S'exclama le jeune homme en donnant du ton à sa voix malgré ses tremblements."Soit vous acceptez mon offre et vous disparaissez à jamais d'ici, soit je jette cette maudite clef à l'eau afin que plus jamais des mécréants de votre espèce ne viennent la chercher et n'en profitent pour piller _ma_ Venise."

Arthur Kirkland sembla réfléchir un instant en fixant le plus jeune au bord des sanglots d'un œil critique, puis ordonna à ce lui qui semblait être son second de s'approcher. Là, il murmura des mots anglais que l'italien ne sût décrypter et enfin, reporta son attention vers lui. Honnêtement, il n'aimait pas ce sourire hautain qui ornait son visage; il lui donnait l'impression que cet homme préparait quelque chose de mauvais, quelque chose qu'il n'allait certainement pas apprécier.

-"Très bien. Donne moi la clef et j'ordonne immédiatement le cessez-le-feu pour que l'on puisse lever l'ancre tout à l'heure."

-"Je veux que vous partiez d'ici un quart d'heure!"

-"Ce sera l'affaire de dix minutes si j'ai la clef tout de suite!"

Sentant le pirate au bord de sa patience, sans doute mince à la base, le vénitien préféra obéir sans plus tarder. D'un geste lent, il s'empara de sa croix sculptée en bois ornée de quelques décorations pour la tripoter du bout des doigts, délicatement et sans se presser, au grand désespoir de ses observateurs. Au bout de quelques manipulations plus ou moins complexes, il en sortit un losange en or, ternis pas l'obscurité, mais sûrement étincelant au soleil. Il la tendit au pirate qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux. La lueur avide dans ses pupilles n'était pas seulement chez lui; elle se retrouvait dans le regard de tous les malfrats à bord de ce bâtiment, à tel point que le catholique se sentit dégoûté par un tel étalage de convoitise.

Après quelques instants de contemplation, le chef du navire rangea la clef pour se tourner vers son prisonnier.

-"Au fait, comment te nomme-t-on?"

-"Feliciano Vargas." Répondit-il avec un certain malaise.

-"Et bien, Feliciano Vargas..." Il s'arrêta quelques temps, attendit que tout le monde dans son équipage ait le temps de revenir pour être sûr de partir dans l'immédiat. "Bienvenu à bord de la _Licorne Ailée_ !"

Pour appuyer ses propos, les voiles furent lâchées, les cordes ramenées ou coupée et l'ancre levée, laissant ainsi le bateau commencer sa course nocturne alors que la bataille faisait toujours rage dans la ville. Avec effrois, le vénitien se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une feinte et qu'ils étaient réellement en train de prendre le large alors même qui était _encore_ sur ce maudit navire. Sans réfléchir, il s'agrippa fortement au manteau du capitaine et le tapa du poing, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire comme cela:

-"Qu'est ce que cela veut dire! Vous devez me ramener au port, comme prévu! Et l'autre, pourquoi est ce qu'il n'arrête pas aussi ses canons? Vous m'avez mentis!"

Il se retrouva soudain propulsé à terre d'une violence rare, une lame d'épée se retrouvant sous son cou, appuyant légèrement contre la carotide.

-"Premièrement, la prochaine fois que tu me touches, je te promet que ce n'est pas le parquet que tu iras saluer!"

Pour appuyer ses propos, il leva son arme pour l'obliger à pencher sa tête en arrière sous peine de se faire trancher la gorge.

-"Deuxièmement, tu n'as aucunement stipulé que tu voulais revenir à terre dans notre engagement. Troisièmement, notre engagement, justement, ne nous concernait que toi et moi! Il fallait aller le voir _lui_ si tu voulais qu'il arrête aussi les combats. Et quatrièmement..."

Sans bouger son arme, Arthur s'approcha lentement du visage de Feliciano qui était terrorisé, s'agenouillant pour qu'ils soient face à face. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le voyait de près que Feliciano se rendit compte que le visage de cet homme était tordu d'un rictus déformant ses traits

-"Si tu possèdes l'une des clefs, c'est que tu en sais beaucoup sur ce trésors, ne serait-ce que par celui qui te l'a donnée. Il est donc hors de question pour moi de laisser s'enfuir une source d'information si importante."

Le jeune croyant était si abasourdit, si ahurit devant une telle démonstration de malhonnête et de mauvaise foi qu'il en perdit complètement son latin, restant au sol comme une chiffe molle. Une fois levé, le capitaine ordonna à son second de le mettre au fer afin qu'il ne cause aucun problème pour le départ, et c'est des cris de protestation, de désespoir et de rage qui accompagnèrent la descente du captif.

Une fois la paix revenue sur le navire, il retourna à sa table où l'attendait son service à thé reposant sur une nappe finement décorée. Avec un soupire satisfait, il reprit sa cérémonie là où il l'avait laissée, admirant la ville brulante et saignante qui s'éloignait doucement de l'horizon tendis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Alors qu'ils étaient déjà loin, il continuait tout de même d'apercevoir les flammes ardentes des incendies les plus dévastateurs qui juraient avec le noir aux alentours, autant que les sonnettes d'alarme à cette heure tardive de la soirée. Après une gorgée savourée plus que d'ordinaire, Arthur Kirkland eut une pensée pour l'autre navire qui était resté sur le quais, et son dirigeant toujours en guerre, songeant que cette fois ci, il avait bel et bien pris une ligne d'avance sur lui grâce à un heureux hasard.

Pourvu que cela ne dure pas, sinon cette chasse au trésor se révélera bien fade s'il n'y avait aucun adversaire à battre.


	3. Chapter 3: Fin d'une nuit

**Tesori**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Raiting: T, ça varira à M selon comment évolue l'histoire.

Genre: UA, PirateFic, Aventure, Angst, Humour (enfin, je crois...), Romance, quelques OC qui traînent par là (j'avais besoin de faire des équipages) et présence d'OOC.

Personnages: Arthur/Angleterre, Antonio/Espagne, Feliciano/Italie, Lovino/Romano sont au coeur de l'histoire. Après, c'est promis: tous le monde fera au moins une apparition plus ou moins importante.

Note: Et voici, comme vous vous en doutez, enfin le début réel des aventures de nos héros (trois chapitres pour une attaque pirate... je suis pas humaine, moi!). N'oubliez pas une petite review de temps en temps, ça fait toujours plaisir. Enfin bref, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>L'horreur qui lui prit les entrailles lorsqu'il sortit douloureusement de son sommeil sans songe ne valait pas grand chose comparé à ce qu'il ressentit en découvrant l'état de sa citée en sortant de la cave. L'auberge fut littéralement ravagée au point qu'un morceau du toit s'était effondré sur les débris de bois, de verre et de fer. Le jeune innocent ne put retenir, ni ses larmes, ni son haut le cœur en découvrant le propriétaire sauvagement poignardé au cœur, gisant sur une chaise ne possédant plus qu'un pied. Le pire pour Lovino était sans doute de se dire que si ça n'avait pas été ce pauvre homme, ça aurait été lui.<p>

Ce fût tout simplement trop atroce pour sa résistance morale, et il laissa un cri désespéré retentir de tout son être malgré les dangers que cela comportait.

Après un certain temps de deuil et de prières sanglotées pour le brave qui s'était sacrifié pour lui, l'italien se décida de partir retrouver son frère en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il tenta de ne pas céder à ses pulsions bienveillantes en voyant ces femmes, ces enfants l'implorer au détours de chaque rue tendis que les étrangers venus des mers tuaient leurs proches, pillaient leur maison, les dépouillant de tout ce qu'ils avaient. Il ne pouvait pas les aider, manquant de courage et de volonté pour cela: il devait d'abord retrouver son frère, peut importe la punition divine qui lui sera infligé pour ne pas avoir assisté son prochain. Il était capable de supporter tout châtiment si Feliciano était à côté de lui.

Par miracle, il réussit à faire le tour de la ville sans croiser un seul véritable ennemi en face à face. Sans doute était-ce grâce à sa discrétion légendaire; il sentait leur odeur imbibée de rhum et de sueur, entendait le bruit de leur épée trancher il-ne-savait-quoi, voyait même leur ombre se dessiner en plus grand et plus terrifiant sur les murs à cause des flammes, mais à aucune moment, il n'eut le malheur de savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient réellement. Remerciant sa chance, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers le port en espérant qu'elle lui donne un dernier petit coup de pouce dans la recherche du disparu. Peut être était-ce un tour de son imagination, mais il avait l'impression que les pirates furent moins nombreux en ville lors de son retour.

Il crut que la fortune l'avait abandonné en voyant une silhouette habillée de manière très marine se diriger vers lui. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'un simple soldat que le manque de clarté lui avait empêché de reconnaître.

-"Dieu merci, jeune homme, vous vous en êtes sortit!"

-"Excusez moi? Vous devez me confondre avec..."

Lovino se tu immédiatement. Si cet homme le confondait avec Feliciano (chose qui arrivait fréquemment pour son plus grand agacement) et qu'il l'avait vu plus tôt, alors il devait savoir ou son frère était partit.

-"Ils ne vous ont pas fait de mal?" S'enquit le marin d'un air inquiet.

-"Qui?"

-"Les pirates! Ceux qui vous ont embarqué avec eux sur leur navire! J'ai vraiment eut peur lorsque ces deux hommes vous ont agrippé pour vous embarquer avec eux."

Un navire.

Des pirates.

Emmené de force.

Son frère avait été enlevé sur un bateau pirate!

Sans s'expliquer sur sa panique soudaine, il demanda au marin ou ces pirates l'avaient emmené. L'individu pointa la direction du quai, là ou les deux capitaient avaient amarré leur vaisseaux pour s'en prendre à la ville. Lovino le remercia rapidement avant de se précipiter vers les lieux ventre à terre, s'étant tellement précipité sans rependre son souffle qu'un point de côté lui avait scier les côtes à mi-chemin. Sans fléchir, il ne se laissa respirer que lorsqu'il se retrouva en face de l'énorme bâtiment flottant dont les voiles ne lui permettaient même pas de distinguer l'horizon. Il fut tellement pris à la contemplation de ce bijou d'architecture nautique qu'il faillit se faire surprendre par quelques pirates qui rentraient au bercail.

Se cachant in-extremis derrière un poteau, il surprit une conversation entre les deux confrères.

-"Nul part, j'te dis! Le capitaine va être furieux!"

-"Tu crois que Kirkland les a tous trouvées avant lui? Espérons qu'il ne nous tranche pas la gorge à cause de ça! " Trembla le deuxième.

-"Pas en aussi peu de temps! Il en a peut être trouvé une, mais je suis sûr que la deuxième est encore ici."

-"Aller, viens, on va lui faire notre rapport."

-"C'est toi qui lui annonce qu'on a rien trouvé!"

-"D'accord, mais c'est toi qui lui demande si on peut partir d'ici!"

Une fois les deux individus partis, le jeune croyant resta un moment silencieux, perplexe. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont ils venaient de parler, mais il était pratiquement certain que c'étaient la cause de leur présence ici, et de tous ces massacres. Puis, il se rappela des soupçons qu'il avait eut sur son frère avant que celui ci ne l'assomme parce qu'il s'était montré trop curieux et confiant. Il avait beau tenter de le voir sous tous les angles, la conclusion que Feliciano soit un pirate et ait prévu tout ça était impossible. Par contre, si ces pirates recherchaient quelque chose, et si Feliciano savait ou était ce quelque chose, ou mieux, qu'il l'ait en sa possession, alors cela expliquait pourquoi il avait paniqué à l'attaque et prévu un abris: il avait eut peur de se faire tuer à cause de cette chose, quel qu'elle soit.

Mais deux choses étaient alors toujours en interrogation: que pouvait bien être cet objet que ces pirates convoitaient tant, et pourquoi Feliciano le possédait s'il n'avait pas de lien avec les pirates?

Se redressant, Lovino en parvint à une conclusion qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas: son frère savait des choses dont il n'a jamais eut connaissance, et c'est sans doute à cause de cela qu'il est partit se livrer lui même aux loups, le laissant derrière au passage. C'était du suicide, pur et simple! Et l'ainé Vargas se promis de le réprimander comme il le fallait lorsqu'il le sauvera de cette misère. Car il était bien sûr hors de question pour lui qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son frère. Il le reverra, et lui offrira la plus grosse raclée de sa vie, quoiqu'en dise sa religion sur la non-violence!

Il attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer que personne ne rodait, puis s'accrocha à un cordage lié au navire pour le remonter le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au hublot le plus proche avec sa chemise de nuit, le froid ambiant et ses faibles capacités physiques. Après une dizaine de minutes qui le firent transpirer autant qu'un après midi d'été à Rome, il parvint à entrer dans un passage ouvert par un heureux sort du destin, se retrouvant par conséquent dans une chambre assez spacieuse et luxueuse.

C'était bien là une pièce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir dans un navire, encore moins appartenant à des pirates, car dans sa tête, les pirates étaient tous des porcs vivant dans des caves qui puaient la sueur et le poisson, étalés les uns sur les autres dans des hamacs humides dont le cordage menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque balancement. Pour lui, toutes les salles composant un bateau pirate étaient en désordre, le sol jonché de bouteilles non identifiables à moitié vides et des bouts de pain rassis attendant de se faire grignoter par les rats.

Ici, il se trouvait en présence d'un lit simple, mais avec des draps sentant le lys et les tomates, parfaitement pliés sur le matelas et l'oreiller. Le papier peint rouge orné de motif en or donnait un aspect très royal à la chambre, offrant ainsi au mobilier une bonne place dans leur environnement. La pendule finement sculpté dans du bois de qualité reposait contre un mur, juste au dessus d'une carte du monde grossièrement dessinée, mais dont on pouvait deviner les continents et certains pays. Le bureau, meuble qui prenait le plus de place, supportait un petit désordre comprenant une boussole, une autre carte plus détaillée que la première, un compas, quelques armes et quelques livres empilés ça et là dont Lovino ne pouvait deviner le contenu.

Enivré par l'aspect de la chambre, au point qu'il en oublia sa situation, il jeta un coup d'œil curieux vers un sceau remplis de bouteilles d'alcool, majoritairement du rhum. Sans se soucier de ses manières, ni de l'endroit ou il était, il piocha au hasard dedans pour en déboucher une et la renifler légèrement. L'odeur lui coupa tout envie de goûter à cette boisson amère qui allait sans doute le rendre incapable de tenir sur ses jambes au bout d'une gorgée. Il reboucha la bouteille pour la remettre à sa place et en trouver une autre. Il fût tellement concentré dans sa fouille qu'il ne vit pas l'ombre derrière lui.

-"Elles te plaisent, on dirait."

A peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'on l'assomma pour la seconde fois de la nuit, laissant sa tête pleine de promesses de douleur au prochain réveille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Contrairement à son ennemi, il n'était pas aussi tranquille que son apparence extérieure voulait le faire croire. Posté à son lieu de surveillance, près à prendre la barre à n'importe quel moment, le pirate aux cheveux bouclés tapait nerveusement du pied tout en observant la ville tomber sous sa main. Même si sa force fût alliée à celle de Kirkland, il avait vraiment du mal à croire que les vénitiens furent si faciles à faire flancher avec simplement quelques tires de canons et des hommes armés sommairement. Les italiens étaient peut être de nature pacifiste, mais l'homme brun préféra se dire que l'attaque surprise doublée d'une évidente non préparation à d'éventuelles offensives nocturnes expliquaient l'absence totale de réplique de la part de la garde royale.

Disons que c'était moins vexant pour son ego et sa conscience que de savoir qu'il avait pillé une cité d'enfants innocents sans le moindre souci avec l'assistance de son pire rivale.

Qui sait, peut être que les trésors, outre celui qu'il cherchait, regorgeant dans cette ville pallieraient la faiblesse évidente de ces pauvres citoyens descendant des Romains. Après tout, Venise était le centre culturel de l'Europe! Elle avait quand même volé ce titre à Paris, capitale du pays célèbre pour son raffinement en la matière; la France. Il eut un petit sourire en coin à cette pensée, car ayant parcourut le monde, il savait à quel point cette nation possédait des surprises à chaque coin de rue. Ses souvenirs voguant au loin, il se dit qu'en retournant explorer les océans, il passera peut être faire un tour dans l'un des ports français, histoire de se rappeler le bon vieux temps.

Il pensait tellement qu'il ne vit pas arriver l'un de ses sbires, le coupant net par sa voix rêche.

-"Cap'taine... Pedro et Coco sont de retours."

-"Vraiment?" Fit ennuyeusement le pirate. "Ils l'ont trouvé?"

-"Je ne sais pas..."

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, tel était le nom du dirigeant du navire, ordonna à ce que le duo vienne s'expliquer lui même sur les raisons de son retour. Ainsi, deux hommes plutôt âgés déjà rongés par le sel de mer et les coups de guerre se présentèrent face au jeune homme qui les commandait.

-"Cap'taine, on ne l'a pas avec nous." Commença timidement le premier.

-"Alors de quel droit vous osez vous présenter devant moi les mains vides?"

-"En fait... nous sommes venu vous demander si... on pouvait tout arrêter." Reprit le deuxième en se triturant les mains.

-"Pardon?"

L'épée fût sortie de son fourreau en quelques millièmes de seconde, autant de temps qu'il fallut pour qu'elle menace la gorge du pauvre homme qui venait de parler. Cela conforta bien les deux compères sur le fait que malgré son jeune âge, leur capitaine était beaucoup plus menaçant et dangereux que n'importe qui sur ce bateau. Celui ci exigea une bonne raison pour qu'ils lèvent l'ancre là, maintenant, tout de suite et abandonnent ce pour quoi il était venu des caraïbes, passant par Singapour et le désert saharien avec des milliers de flottes marines de différentes nationalités à leur trousse.

-"Cap'taine... ça fait des heures qu'on cherche sans rien trouver. Kirkland est partit depuis deux heures maintenant, et les habitants de cette ville ne savent absolument pas la raison notre présence ici. Ils ont peur; ça devient un véritable génocide!"

Cela faisait mal à Antonio d'admettre que lui non plus n'aimais pas la manière dont ce pillage avait tourné. Il était un pirate, c'est vrai, et les pirates tuaient pour voler ce qui leur faisait envie, mais les pirates n'exterminaient pas une population pour le plaisir. Du moins, pas eux. Ils se contentaient d'éliminer la résistance, ceux qui se mettaient entre eux et l'objet de leur convoitise, pas les innocents. Malheureusement, la ville entière était devenue un obstacle à ce qu'il désirait, et s'il fallait tous les tuer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, raser tous les bâtiments pour trouver la clef, le capitaine n'hésiterait pas à le faire.

-"Peu m'importe ces gens! Il est hors de question que je parte d'ici sans avoir trouver la deuxième clef."

-"La deuxième? Mais comment pouvez vous être aussi sûrs que cet anglais n'ait pas trouvé les deux?"

-"Tout simplement parce que ça ne rimerais à rien sinon." Répondit le jeune homme en se détournant d'eux, levant enfin la menace.

Il s'avança vers la barrière en bois de son bateau pour contempler un instant l'horizon que lui offrait la mer nocturne à présent teintée de rouge. Ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval avec un nœud rouge vinrent lui chatouiller sa nuque dénudée sous l'effet du vent. Celui ci dégageait une fraîcheur bien connue de l'homme.

-"Cela ne fait pas partie du pacte, mais c'est tout comme pour nous. Chacun trouvera un bout de la clef, tentera de récupérer l'autre et d'accéder au trésor avant son adversaire. Le meilleur doit gagner, et pour juger réellement de nos compétences, nous devons partir sur un même pied d'égalité."

-"Mais alors... pourquoi est-ce qu'il a trouvé la clef aussi rapidement alors que nous..."

-"Il a eut de la chance, le fourbe." Enragea le capitaine en serrant les dents. "Cette chance lui a permis de partir en avance dans notre course, c'est tout!"

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre pour éviter de penser à une éventuelle tricherie de la part de ce loup de mer britannique. Il congédia les deux hommes pour réfléchir un instant seul sur sa stratégie, le son des cris agonisants des vénitiens résonnant dans ses oreilles.

L'Eglise avait trop bercé le cœur de ces hommes pour les transformer en pauvres croyants se remettant à Dieu à chaque difficulté de la vie, réduisant leur courage à la pire couardise. Le catholicisme prenait ses racines en Italie, ce même pays qui subissait depuis des siècles des attaques extérieurs, la soumission face aux autres empires sans jamais pouvoir riposter. Pour lui, ce n'était pas étonnant: la religion prônait la non-violence. Dans des conditions pareilles, comment pouvoir se défendre.

L'Espagne aussi était catholique de nature, mais elle savait habillement se servir de ce prétexte pour justement étendre son influence. Il en était de même pour les royaumes Germaniques. L'Angleterre était une exception puisqu'elle était protestante et la France... Et bien, il n'y avait pas plus hypocrite dans ce domaine que ce charmant pays, lorsque l'on savait quels secrets cachaient les gens de la cour royale. Pour lui, il était clair que la religion ne servait à rien, sinon de faire-valoir tout au plus.

C'est avec cette pensée ironique qu'il tâta la croix en bois, usée par le temps, qui pendait à son cou avec une certaine sérénité.

-"Cap'taine! Cap'taine! Alerte!"

L'interpellé leva la tête vers le mât sur lequel reposait son second qui n'avait visiblement rien eut d'autre à faire depuis le début des combats que de flâner au lieu de participer aux recherches. Il pointait le bout de la ville en s'agitant dans tous les sens, au point que le pirate crût qu'il allait finir par tomber de son perchoir. Il sortit habilement sa longue vue de la poche intérieure de son manteau pourpre pour vérifier ce qui le paniquait à ce point là. La lentille grossissante lui montra des troupes militaires avançant visiblement d'un bon pas jusqu'aux portes de la citée. L'obscurité et la distance l'empêchant de bien distinguer, il ne pouvait deviner la provenance de ces soldats, mais nul doute qu'ils venaient pour faire partie de la fête.

Et vu leur nombre, Antonio savait qu'il n'allait pas faire long feu tout seul face à ces petits invités surprises. D'autant plus que même si ses hommes n'eurent pas réellement à se battre contre des ennemis (frappant et tuant plus pour le plaisir), les recherches à travers cette organisation urbaine complexe à cause des réseaux aquatique avaient certainement dû les fatiguer avec le temps. Il ne pouvait dire depuis quand ils avaient engagées les hostilités, mais depuis le départ de Kirkland, l'aube ne devrait pas être loin. Sachant qu'ils avaient abordé à la fin du crépuscule.

-"Que tous les hommes reviennent au navire. On lève l'ancre dans dix minutes!"

-"Et ceux qui sont à l'autre bout de la ville." Interrogea un des rares moussaillons à bord.

-"Soit ils sont assez rapides pour fuir ceux qui arrivent, soit ils iront voir à quoi ressemblent les prisons italiennes de l'intérieur."

L'équipage comprit tout de suite le message, et comme ce fût le cas plus tôt sur la _Licorne Ailée_, des pirates fourmillèrent à leur poste pour lâcher les voiles, relever le symbole marin en fer qui retenait le bateau de dériver, détacher les cordes etc... Le capitaine se posa tout de suite à sa barre, prêt à larguer les amarres une fois le temps donné écoulé. Un flux d'homme envahit le bateau quelques minutes après son signal d'avertissement, tous se mettant vite au travail en voyant l'œil critique de leur chef. La sueur les envahit au fur et à mesure qu'ils virent le groupe d'homme à cheval et à pied s'approcher d'eux. Ceux qui étaient déjà à bord n'attendaient plus qu'une chose; que le bateau quitte le quai, tendis que ceux qui étaient encore à terre priaient pour que celui ci reste encore un peu plus longtemps.

Antonio tînt sa promesse; son bateau quitta le port peu de temps après que les premiers étrangers eurent pénétré en ville. Quelques tentatives désespérées de couler son bateau de loin par des tires de canons se révélèrent vains à cause de la distance qui s'agrandissait. Quelques malchanceux se firent arrêtés immédiatement par des soldats, regardant une dernière fois le navire qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir partir sans eux ce soir là. D'autres eurent plus de chance, se cachant dans des maisons ou des auberges en espérant ne pas se faire prendre.

Toujours est-il que l'arrivé de ces militaires étrangers fût accueillit comme une bénédiction par les vénitiens, au point que le pirate se surpris à entendre des cris de joie alors que les feux de la ville s'éteignaient sous son regard. Cela lui rappelait les ambiances de fin de guerre, lorsque tous fêtaient le retour des soldats: impressionnables pour un rien!

Le capitaine détourna immédiatement son attention de ces misérables individus dont le pillage appartenait déjà au passé pour se reporter plutôt vers le début d'aurore qui se dessinait dans le ciel. Son bateau avançait maintenant d'un bon rythme, sillonnant les vagues translucides sans difficulté. Même s'il ne toucha pas la terre ferme ce soir là, l'espagnol fût bien content de ressentir de nouveau les secousses si propres aux navires sous ses pieds.

-"Hey, 'Tonio"

L'interpellé se retourna vers son second qui avait laissé la barre à un autre de ses confrères.

-"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant."

-"C'est simple: on retrouve Kirkland, on lui vole sa clef, et on lui fait avouer toutes les informations qu'il a sur le coffre."

-"Ca me paraît être un bon projet."

Un silence souffla entre les deux hommes.

-"Et pour notre passager clandestin?" Demanda finalement le pirate qui dû s'en occuper juste après que son supérieur l'ait assommé.

-"Lui? Je ne sais pas."

Il est vrai qu'avec tous ce remue-ménage, Antonio avait complètement oublié le jeune homme qui dormait actuellement dans sa chambre, pieds et poings liés. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui l'avait poussé à infiltrer un vaisseau pirate, ni de ce qu'il allait en faire, mais il était clair qu'il allait devoir vite prendre une décision le concernant. Et celle ci était plutôt simple puisqu'elle se résumerait en deux choix: il le gardait ou il le jetait en offrande aux sirènes.

Un air sadique envahit ses traits alors qu'il se remémorait que la plupart des italiens étaient connus pour être des amants hors pairs. L'idée de vérifier cette rumeur avec cet imprudent personnage ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment, lui donnant au passage un passe gratuit la prochaine fois qu'il devra s'aventurer sur le territoire de ces créatures marines démoniaques.


	4. Chapter 4: Prisonniers

**Tesori**

Auteur: Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Raiting: T, ça varira à M selon comment évolue l'histoire.

Genre: UA, PirateFic, Aventure, Angst, Humour (enfin, je crois...), Romance, quelques OC qui traînent par là (j'avais besoin de faire des équipages) et présence d'OOC.

Personnages: Arthur/Angleterre, Antonio/Espagne, Feliciano/Italie, Lovino/Romano sont au coeur de l'histoire. Après, c'est promis: tout le monde fera au moins une apparition plus ou moins importante.

Note: Et voui, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas poster de nouveau chapitre. Bon, même si ça avance à pas de tortue, j'espère quand même que cela vous plaira. N'oubliez pas que pour une review laissée, un baiser italien offert (j'ai capturé Feliciano, profitez en!). Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Si le plafond en bois ne fuyait pas, laissant quelques gouttes salées tomber sur son nez, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il aurait continué à rêver de la veille.<p>

En l'espace d'une soirée, il avait assommé son grand frère, pénétré dans le vaisseau d'un pirate pour finalement découvrir que le Capitaine l'avait piégé sournoisement en le forçant à rester sur son navire, le pire étant que cela se fît de manière tout à fait légitime. Honnête, certainement pas, mais cela lui apprit au moins que ces bandits des mers pouvaient faire preuve d'une intelligence stupide lorsqu'ils le voulaient. Les premières heures, il pleura, hurla de toutes ses forces pour sa liberté, se rebellant contre cette injustice puis finalement, à bout de forces et de larmes, il s'endormit dans un lourd sommeil.

Aussi, Feliciano eut de la chance que cette micro-toilette du visage le sortît assez vite des bras de Morphée pour ne pas être surpris lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un surgit sans crier gare dans la prison. Par reflexe, l'italien recula jusqu'au fond de sa cellule lorsque son geôlier s'approcha à pas lourd vers lui. À travers les barreaux, il reconnut les traits de celui qui l'avait amenée dans sa cage la veille, le même qui secondait aussi le Capitaine d'après ce qu'il pût comprendre dans sa confusion. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour, il distinguait nettement la couleur de ses cheveux qui étaient d'un roux flamboyant tirant vers l'orange ainsi que celle de ses yeux, verts profonds reflétant une certaine dureté.

Sans même saluer le jeune homme, il saisit une clef pendue parmi celles accrochées à son trousseau de ceinture pour lui ouvrir la porte. Son attitude ne semblait pourtant pas laisser croire qu'il le libérait, bien au contraire. Aussi, le cadet Vargas ne bougea pas de sa position tant qu'il n'aurait pas d'explication. Le rouquin exaspéré dû alors venir à l'intérieur pour lui saisir la manche de sa tenue de nuit afin de le traîner sans aucune délicatesse jusqu'à la sortie. Feliciano, obligé de le suivre par peur d'être menacé, se rendit compte qu'il l'amenait sur le pont, là où tous les pirates grouillaient, y compris le dirigeant du bateau. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder autour de lui qu'ont le jeta aux bottes d'Arthur Kirkland.

-"J'espère que vous appréciez le voyage parmi nous, Sir Vargas. Désolé si nos cabines de première classe ne correspondent pas à vos goûts raffinés." Déclara-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Le venitien entendit quelques moqueries venir derrière son dos, sans doute parce qu'ils savaient d'avance ce que leur chef lui réservait. Il ne se démonta cependant pas: restant à genoux, il redressa la tête pour regarder l'homme. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avec la nuit, la peur et la précipitation, mais ce pirate était beaucoup plus jeune qu'il ne laissait le croire dans sa manière d'être. Pas plus de la trentaine, et encore, c'était assez souple. Néanmoins, l'équipage entier restait bien plus âgé que lui, pauvre puceau embarqué de force dans cette effroyable aventure.

-"Je... je veux rentrer chez moi."

-"Je ne puis malheureusement pas accéder à votre requête. Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, vous savez des choses qui me sont précieuses et je compte bien en profiter dès maintenant."

Tout en bavardant, l'anglais se baladait autour de son passager forcé tel au vautour tournoyant au-dessus d'une belle carcasse à l'agonie. Feliciano eut toute la nuit pour réfléchir à sa situation pour en conclure qu'il ne sera pas relâché tant qu'il n'aura pas fait part de tout ce qu'il savait sur son médaillon. Pour être honnête, il n'avait cru qu'à moitié que cette simple croix refermait la partie d'une clef pour accéder à un trésor d'une valeur inestimable. Son frère, de nature téméraire, en aurait sûrement été ravis, mais le jeune catholique n'était pas adepte des contes de piraterie, d'aventure ou de légende. Il préférait le spiritualisme, les histoires merveilleuses de mythes historiques ou de religion.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, il allait être obligé de se replonger dans un univers qui lui était tout à fait indifférent. Si ce dangereux homme l'avait fait sortir de sa prison morbide, ce n'est uniquement que parce qu'il était temps qu'il prenne connaissance de tout ce que Feliciano savait sur son pendentif. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

-"D'où te venait cette clef?" Commença Kirkland d'un ton qui ne supporterait pas un seul mensonge.

-"C'est... c'est un cadeau de mon grand-père."

-"Un vieil homme? Et que fait-il en ce moment?"

-"Je ne sais pas... cela fait dix ans qu'il nous a laissé, moi et mon frère, aux bons soins du Père Mariano."

Cette information sembla contrarier le pirate, ses épais sourcils se fronçant d'un seul coup sur son visage crispé. Néanmoins, son irritation ne semblait pas dirigée contre l'italien car il continua son interrogatoire d'un ton tout à fait calme:

-"Il t'a sûrement dit quelque chose en te le donnant, n'est ce pas?"

L'italien semblait hésiter, sans doute par peur de voir sa seule garantie de liberté disparaitre si jamais il racontait tout. Voyant qu'il était indécis, le Capitaine fît pencher la balance en sa faveur en dégainant son épée contre sa frêle épaule. Le jeune homme, ne s'y attendant pas, sursauta, s'entaillant légèrement la clavicule, saignotant sur sa tunique blanche. Arthur voulait lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas lui qui décidait si oui ou non il pouvait parler. Il était soumis à ses désirs, non l'inverse.

-"Il m'a raconté une histoire!" S'exclama le croyant, tout tremblant.

-"Quelle histoire?"

-"Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, il me l'a conté quand j'avais huit ans, et juste une fois avant de m'endormir. Le lendemain, il était déjà parti et on ne l'a plus jamais revu depuis..."

-"Quelle histoire?" Répéta le blondinet d'une voix bien plus agressive.

-"Une... une histoire de trésor. Il disait que ce médaillon refermait la partie d'une clef qui menait à un coffre dont le contenu dépassait tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer."

Pour le moment, rien de nouveau mais cela ne saurait tarder. À l'arrière, l'équipage avait ralenti toute activité pour mieux entendre ce que leur prisonnier avait à leur divulguer. Même leur commandant avait cessé sa promenade, stationnant maintenant en face du venettien, plutôt satisfait; il n'aurait jamais crut pouvoir trouver une source d'information aussi claire. D'un mouvement de tête, il ordonna au jeune homme de continuer.

-"Il disait que les flèches représentées par cette clef indiquaient la direction du trésor."

-"Des flèches?"

-"Oui. Elles ne fonctionneraient que lorsque la clef sera complète mais... il paraît que si l'on possède l'une des parties de la clef, elle attire l'autre à elle automatiquement."

-"De la magie..." Fit pensivement Arthur en se frottant le menton, pensif. "Voilà qui m'arrange bien. Dis-moi alors, où se trouve l'autre partie?"

-"Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a jamais dit!"

-"Mais s'il t'a expliqué tout ça, il a forcément dû te dire comment fonctionnaient ces clefs, ne serait-ce que la nature de la magie!"

-"Peut-être mais... mais je ne m'en souviens plus, c'est si lointain!"

-"J'ai un moyen assez radical pour te faire retrouver la mémoire, alors tu as intérêt à te rappeler rapidement!" Grogna le Britannique en soulevant son épée.

-"Mais... mais puisque je vous dis que je ne sais plus! S'il vous plaît, j'ai tout dit, alors ramenez-moi à Venise!" Pleurnicha le Méditerranéen, les mains jointes.

-"C'est absolument hors de question! Il y a trop de points obscurs pour que je me contente de ça. Qui plus est, ce sale _spagnard_ est sûrement à mes trousses et je n'ai absolument pas envie de risquer un affrontement direct et inutile pour un sale gosse capricieux!"

Il fit signe de ramener Feliciano dans sa cellule, les mêmes cris, les mêmes pleures, les mêmes supplications accompagnant sa descente dans les cales que la nuit précédente. La première fois, on le prenait presque en pitié, la deuxième fois, on avait juste envie de le faire taire d'une balle dans la tête. Malheureusement, aussi tentante que fût l'idée, Arthur ne pouvait se permettre de tuer une si précieuse source d'information, et tout son équipage en fût d'ailleurs prévenu qu'au moindre attentât, c'était le supplice de la planche. Après quelques minutes, les hurlements s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup, informant le capitaine que son second s'était sûrement occupé de l'enfant.

Celui-ci remonta immédiatement, rejoignant le blondinet assis sur les marches le menant à la barre qui en profitait pour souffler un moment. Ils profitèrent un instant de l'air matinal venant rafraichir leur visage de ses odeurs salées. Quelques mouettes avaient suivi le bateau peu de temps après le départ, planant au-dessus de celui-ci pour l'animer de leurs chants si caractéristiques. Même les vagues semblaient de bon augure, clapotant doucement sur la coque du navire. Une telle ambiance ne pouvait que signifier "bon courage" dans leur quête.

-"Ce gamin m'épuise." Déclara le rouquin d'une voix âpre en essuyant la sueur qui coulait de son front. "Je te préviens, la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas moi qui m'en occupe."

-"Je n'en aie rien à faire, Alister. Demande à Kenny!"

-"Tu sais, j'y pensais, mais s'il ne se souvient de rien, crois-tu que ce soit une bonne idée de le garder avec nous?"

-"Juste pour qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre par Carriedo, oui." Répondit Arthur immédiatement.

-"Quand bien même, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit en l'intimidant de la sorte que tu réussiras à tirer quelque chose de lui."

-"Tu remets en cause mes méthodes?"Ledit Alister vit la lame d'épée de son supérieur briller dangereusement au soleil sans pour autant s'en inquiéter. À la place, il sortit un cigare qu'il prépara grossièrement à la dégustation avant de l'allumer, enfumant au passage son voisin. Celui-ci ne dit rien, mais son regard noir en disait long sur son irritation quant à la fumée de tabac qui le faisait tousser de temps en temps. Arthur détestait l'odeur de cette plante, de quelque forme qu'elle soit, pratiquement autant que le café, mais il fallait croire que son frère s'apprenait pour ces cultures de sauvage.

Après quelques secondes de silence, ils reprirent la conversation d'un ton tout à fait normal.

-"De toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour lui. Je sais comment l'amener à retrouver la mémoire."

Alister n'eut même pas à lui demander plus précision pour savoir de quoi son capitaine parlait. Il s'en plaignait d'avance: pourquoi diable Arthur ne pouvait-il pas faire les choses comme tous les pirates normaux qui se respectent? Certes, c'est cette attitude marginale qui lui avait construit sa réputation d'un des Sept Pirates Prince, mais tout de même...

-"Je te fais confiance, petit frère." Conclut le rouquin en se retournant. "Essaie juste de ne pas être trop dur avec lui. Les civils ont le coeur fragile, tu as pu le constater."

Sur ces dernières paroles sans réponse, le Second partit vérifier sur le pont que tout était en ordre. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder dans sa longue vue le large, laissant l'anglais les diriger là où bon lui semblait, comme toujours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le réveil de Lovino fût du même genre que celui de son frère, les remous causés par le bateau l'ayant extirpé d'un repos forcé. La première chose qu'il découvrit fût la douleur vrillant son front jusqu'à l'arrière du crâne de la même manière qu'un couteau, le faisant gémir de douleur une seconde après sa prise de conscience. Il se serait bien enfoui la tête sous l'oreille du lit sur lequel il reposait, mais les étreintes de son corps des épaules aux pieds constituèrent sa deuxième découverte, pas des plus charmantes. Il se débâtit tant bien que mal avec l'espoir de défaire ses liens, ne réussissant qu'à tomber par terre, le mettant par conséquent dans une situation encore plus délicate. Il aurait bien crié à l'aide, mais le bâillon sur sa bouche étouffait tout son menaçant d'en sortir.

Ce n'est qu'après s'être calmé pour réfléchir qu'il fit sa troisième découverte en prenant le temps de regarder son environnement: il reposait dans le même endroit dans lequel il s'introduit la veille. La carte, le lit, la tapisserie, le bureau; il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était la fameuse chambre qui l'avait tant fasciné par son raffinement. Sa mémoire fonctionnant mal, il réussit tout de même à se souvenir d'avoir examiné un sceau rempli de bouteilles d'alcool avant d'entendre une voix qui lui disait il-ne-savait-plus quoi puis à sentir une vive douleur derrière la tête qui l'Expedia immédiatement au pays des rêves. Et maintenant... maintenant...

_-Ils m'ont capturé, ces enfoirés!_ Maudit l'italien.

-"Tu es enfin réveillé." Coupa une voix étrangère.

La tirade d'insulte qui était prête à partir de la bouche de Lovino resta enfermée à l'intérieur du bâillon, tandis que l'individu présent au coin de la porte le regardait avec une mimique désagréable. Dans sa précipitation, le jeune homme ne l'avait même pas entendu venir, à moins qu'il n'ait été présent depuis son é, l'homme se rapprocha de lui à pas lourds, ses bottes faisant grincer le plancher de la chambre dès qu'il posait le pied. Une fois en face de Lovino, il saisit une bonne poigne de corde qui entourait celui-ci pour le remettre à sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire allongé sur son lit.

L'italien grogna au manque de délicatesse de l'homme. L'étranger lui défit ensuite son bâillon en s'assurant tout de fois qu'il ne le mordrait pas dans son entreprise. Une fois son champ de vision un peu plus élevé, Lovino pût enfin identifier physiquement le pirate qui le retenait et qui l'avait sans doute capturé hier soir.

C'était vraisemblablement un homme du sud vu le teint hâlé de sa peau, s'alliant parfaitement à la couleur de ses cheveux qui était d'un marron chocolat. Ondulé mais long, un noeud rouge les retenait en queue de cheval descendant sur ses épaules carrées, un chapeau rouge cachant le haut de son crâne, sermenté de plumes colorées et de quelques pierres précieuses. Une longue veste rouge bordée d'or recouvrait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une grosse ceinture portant armes et équipement de marin qui retenait son pantalon beige délavé par l'eau de mer. Enfin, il eut l'occasion plus tôt d'admirer ses magnifiques bottes en cuir noir, sans doute encore chères malgré leur usure pour complètement mentalement l'image de ce hors-la-loi.

Cependant, dans tout cet attirail du parfait pirate de luxe, ce fût ses yeux qui l'attirèrent le plus. D'un vert profond dans lequel se reflétait une sorte de passion froide alimentée par une indifférence ardente qui lui prenait jusqu'au ventre. Il avait l'impression que ces pupilles le dénudaient corps et âme sans aucune gêne, le laissant s'ouvrir à lui comme les pages d'un livre. Oui, c'était cela: cet homme serait capable de vous dénuder avec une perversité dissimulée sous un masque impassible alors même que vos frémiriez sous ses mains. Jamais, de sa misérable vie, Lovino n'avait vu chez une personne une telle expression de débauche.

-"Nous allons devoir nous parler un peu."

-"Vous... vous êtes qui?" Exigea le catholique malgré sa situation.

-"Quel idiot je fais, je ne me suis pas présenté!" S'exclama le pirate en reculant d'un pas, d'une tenue parfaite. "Capitaine Antonio Fernandéz Carriedo, dirigeant de ce modeste navire nommé la "Passion Rouge" pour vous servir, jeune saint." Il ponctua ses paroles en s'inclinant dans une révérence tout en enlevant son chapeau, ses gestes témoignant d'une grâce que l'on ne soupçonnerait pas chez un pirate.

Lovino avait la fâcheuse manie d'être réputé aussi crédule que son frère, mais il devinait quand même lorsque quelqu'un se payait sa tête sous son nez. Et pour être franc, il apprécia cela très très moyennement, en particulier la référence à sa religion à cause de la grosse croix qui pendait à son cou. D'un accès de colère, il essaya de se libérer dans une tentative désespérer dans l'intention de faire manger son chapeau de pirate (ridicule soit dit en passant) à cet enfoiré qui osait se moquer de lui! Le concerné ne pût que rire face à une attitude aussi puérile qu'inefficace de la part de son prisonnier.

-"Allons, allons! Est-ce là un comportement à adopter à l'égard de son hôte?"

-"Quel hôte? Vous m'avez kidnappé, sales brigands!"

-"C'est ce qui arrive quand on joue aux curieux." Réprimanda Antonio en s'asseyant sur le lit, son poids faisant rouler Romano jusqu'à son dos. "Je sais très bien qu'à ton âge, les gamins rêvent d'aventures, de voyages et de rencontres... mais de là à aller s'aventurer imprudemment dans le vaisseau d'un pirate, qui plus est, la cabine du capitaine, c'est clairement idiot."

Lovino comprit en premier qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans la chambre de cet homme (ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis le début, même si cet Antonio lui paraissait deux fois trop jeune pour commander des pirates), puis la deuxième chose à le faire réagir fût d'être traitée d'enfant par cet , un gamin? Il avait dix-huit ans, il s'occupait de son frère depuis ses huit ans, il travaille toute la journée pour l'église, dans les champs, à la messe, tout cela pour qu'ils puissent se subvenir à eux-mêmes; et cet inconnu sortit de nulle partiparte osait le traiter comme un gosse!

-"Je suis tout sauf un enfant, salaud! Libère-moi tout de suite, je vais te briser les os!"

-"Je ne crains pas que ce soi possible. Vois-tu, tu as pu constater dans ma chambre des choses confidentielles auxquelles même certains de mes hommes n'ont pas accès. Qui plus est, tu t'es retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment car tu as embarqué à bord de mon navire juste avant que nous levions l'ancre."

Le visage de l'italien se blanchit d'effrois en réalisant qu'ils étaient maintenant en mer, à des kilomètres de sa ville. Il ne s'en débattit que plus violemment, obligeant le capitaine à le retenir de force pour éviter qu'il ne retombe par terre.

-"Je veux repartir... mon frère, mon petit frère! Il est retenu par des pirates, bande de...!"

-"De quoi tu parles?" Siffla Antonio en le tenant par les mains d'une poigne de fer. "Tu es le seul passager clandestin ici..."

-"Comment ça? On me l'a clairement dit; mon frère est monté dans un bateau pirate et il en est jamais redescendu! N'essayez pas de me mentir!"

Antonio prit le temps de penser quelques secondes pour comprendre que ce soi-disant petit frère dût être enlevé par Kirkland, car il ne voyait pas quel autre pirate susceptible de le faire. En voulant le sauver, ce garçon s'était sans doute trompé de navire, bien qu'on ne pût lui rejeter la pierre puisque à ce moment-là, un seul bateau pirate était encore accosté au port. Laissant l'autre s'agiter comme un ver de terre, le pirate réfléchit sur les raisons qui pousseraient son pire ennemi à vouloir enlever un gamin, qui plus est enfant de choeur (si c'était de famille). Sa seule conclusion fût que cet enfant était peut-être lié à la clef menant au trésor, d'où son départ si précipité.Si

-"Et si tu me parlais un peu plus de ton frère?"


	5. Chapter 5: Légende

**Tesori**

Auteur: Fudanshi-chan, ancienne Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Raiting: T, ça varira à M selon comment évolue l'histoire.

Genre: UA, PirateFic, Aventure, Angst, Humour (enfin, je crois...), Romance, quelques OC qui traînent par là (j'avais besoin de faire des équipages) et présence d'OOC.

Personnages: Arthur/Angleterre, Antonio/Espagne, Feliciano/Italie, Lovino/Romano sont au coeur de l'histoire.

Note: Ceci est le dernier chapitre où nos quatre perso principaux sont au centre; à partir du prochain, de nouveau entre en scène, pour votre plus grand plaisir (Spoil: Si je dis FrUk, vous me répondez quoi?). Allez, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Le jeune catholique attaché prit le temps de jauger sa situation pendant que son kidnappeur se mettait tout à son aise sur la couchette. Maintenant qu'il était plus proche de lui, Lovino pût remarquer que sa chemise, en plus d'être lourde de saleté, de sueur et d'eau de mer, s'ouvrait sur son torse pour laisser apparaître une croix pendant à son cou. Cela ne manqua pas de le choquer: il avait sous ses yeux la preuve flagrante d'avoir affaire avec un croyant, peut-être pratiquant, et pourtant, celui-ci exerçait une activité qui allait à l'encontre de tous les principes de l'Église!<p>

Il était par conséquent hors de question qu'il lui parle de quoi que ce soit. Ses histoires de famille regardaient autant ce sale voleur des océans que les histoires de lit de la cour Anglaise. Il ne respirait pas la confiance, plutôt la fourberie, semblant prêt à profiter de lui puis le tuer sans aucune once de remord. Il n'était pas sortit souvent des murs sacrés qu'avait constitués son refuge, mais il avait eu assez vent d'histoires racontées sur les pirates pour savoir que ceux-ci seraient capables de vous voler votre coeur pour ensuite vous le revendre les yeux de la tête!

Constatant son silence entêté, le pirate n'eut d'autres choix que de recommencer la conversation à son tour:

-"Je ne te force pas, jeune homme. Mais sache que tout ce qui m'est inutile, je m'en débarrasse aussitôt."

Il n'eut qu'à pointer la mer à travers le hublot pour faire comprendre à son prisonnier le sort qui l'attendait s'il s'obstinait à rester muet comme une tombe.

-"Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile, mon bon capitaine?" Grinça Lovino entre ses dents.

-"Cela dépend; connais-tu le secret du trésor des deux pirates légendaires."

-"Je suis un homme d'Église, je ne m'interesse pas à ce genre de fable!"

-"Dans ce cas, il va falloir que j'enrichisse un peu ta culture pirate ." Déclara Antonio avec un sourire narquois.

Lovino n'aimait pas cette expression car elle lui donnait l'impression que cet homme se moquait sans arrêt de lui. Il le connaissait depuis peu de temps, et la liste des choses qu'il détestait le plus chez l'espagnol dépassait déjà les dix raisons. Pas très bon comme première impression. Ne tenant pas compte de son air méprisant, le capitaine entama son récit maintes fois rabâché:

-"Jadis, dans le monde de la piraterie, il existait deux hommes, deux pirates de légende qui se fondirent une réputation en très peu de temps. Jamais ils ne manquèrent un abordage, jamais ils ne se firent prendre par la marine royale ou couler leur navire; tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient fût toujours un exploit. Ils se différenciaient radicalement tous les deux dans leur origine et leur manière de vivre, considérés d'ailleurs dans le monde de la piraterie comme deux antithèses. Pourtant, malgré leur opposition, il arrivait frequement que ces deux pirates se retrouvent en position de coopération, l'un allant parfois même jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour sauver l'autre. Beaucoup disent que le lien fort qui les unissait était peut être encore plus profond qu'on ne le pense... enfin bref, là n'est pas la question!"

Il prit le temps de déboucher une bouteille d'alcool pour la vider à moitier. Une fois sa gorge sèche désaltérée, il reprit sans faire attention à son auditeur.

-"Toujours est-il qu'il y a de cela quelques années, dix huit ans pour être plus exacte, ils se retirèrent tous les deux de la piraterie sans explication. On n'entendit plus jamais parler d'eux pendant huit ans. Puis un jour, les deux refirent apparition dans la taverne la plus fréquentée de l'île des Parrots - c'est une île pirate quelque peu spéciale - , ils prétendirent que tout le butin qu'ils avaient ammassés durant leur vie fût réunit en un seul trésors. Ils l'auraient caché quelque part dans le monde, mais personne ne savait ou.

De plus, ils avaient scellé l'accès avec une clef spéciale. Ils la divisèrent en plusieurs morceaux et l'éparpillèrent aux quatre coins du globe. Le jour de leur annonce, ils tinrent ce dialogue mot pour mot: _"Les clefs sont cachées au sein de la ville Source avec sa jumelle.", _le tout en montrant deux doigts chacun. Tout le monde pût alors en déduire qu'il y avait deux morceaux de clefs cachées."

Le capitaine jetta un coup d'oeil à Lovino qui maintenant ne bougeait plus du tout, hypnotisé par l'histoire de l'espagnol. Elle apportait maintenant maintes réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions.

-"Je vois que tu as deviné." Reprit Antonio. "Oui, nous mîmes beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Venise. Le reste est un peu plus personnel, mais sache que moi et Arthur Kirkland, mon plus fidèle ennemi pirate, courons depuis des années après ce fabuleux trésor. Aussi, il a été décidé que pour mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté, nous allions attaquer cette ville ensemble puis laisser le hasard décider de celui qui aura trouvé les clefs en premier. Et j'ai l'impression que grâce à ton frère, je me suis fait misérablement doubler."

-"Attends une minute, _bastardo_! Tu insinues que c'est mon frère qui avait ces soi-disant clefs?"

-"Tu m'as bien dit toi-même qu'il est allé voir un pirate, et que celui-ci l'a capturé. Kirkland est comme moi: il ne prend jamais de prisonniers inutiles et excuse moi de te le dire, mais sans la clef, toi et ton frère, êtes dénués de toute importance à nos yeux."

Le jeune catholique serra sa mâchoire en même temps que ses poings, brulant d'une irrésistible envie d'assommer ce type qui les traitait comme des moins que rien. Il voulait le voir entre ses mains, l'étrangler, admirer son visage passer lentement du rouge au violet tandis que l'air lui manquait de plus en plus, à l'agonie, à sa merci. Que Dieu lui pardonne pour ses pensées malsaines peintes de violences, mais jamais avant il n'eut rencontré un tel individu méprisable. Sa rage était telle que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair alors qu'il crût que ses dents allaient exploser sous la pression de sa mâchoire.

Comment _osait_-il?

-"Bien, maintenant je vois que cette histoire ne t'a pas laissé indifférente, alors dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur les trésors, et je consentirais peut-être à te relâcher à la prochaine île."

Le prisonnier jaugea son geôlier pour mesurer de sa franchise dans ses propos. Celui-ci le laissa réfléchir un moment, le temps de vider le reste du récipient, étanchant enfin sa soif depuis le départ du voyage puis jeta négligement la bouteille vide dans un coin de la pièce, sachant qu'on viendrait y faire le ménage plus tôt. Lovino était face à un cruel dilemme car si Feliciano semblait avoir toutes les cartes en mains (même si le fait de s'être fait enlever ne faisait sûrement pas partie de son plan), lui ne savait absolument rien.

Comment avouer à ce pirate qu'il avait fait la mauvaise pioche sans risquer de passer par-dessus-bord?

-"Je... je ne vous dirais rien tant que je n'aurais pas la garantit qu'il ne m'arrivera rien si je parle!"

C'était sa seule chance: tenter le bluff, en espérant que son adversaire soit assez crédule pour y croire.

-"Monsieur le croyant est exigeant à ce que je vois." Annonça Antonio avec un grans sourire.

Sans un mot, le pirate laissa son poignard venir se planter juste devant le nez de l'italien, causant un sursaut de frayeur chez celui-ci. Le sourire aux lèvres, il retira l'arme pour la faire caresser la nuque de son captif. Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut l'échine du jeune homme alors qu'il se rendait compte que l'homme n'avait peut-être pas gagné son statut de Capitaine à un jeu de hasard. Il sentit la fraîcheur de la lame se retirer alors que des doigts chauds vinrent prendre sa place sur sa peau. Leur possesseur se pencha jusqu'à l'oreille de Lovino tout en serrant sa prise .

-"Un petit conseil, mon garçon: ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. Tu y perdras bien plus que tu ne le crois. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai déjà fait pour en arriver jusque-là, et avoir un incident fâcheux avec un catholique ne ferait qu'alourdir ma liste de péchés déjà bien nombreux."

Lovino déglutit, les yeux écarquillés, comprenant maintenant à quel genre de personne il avait réellement à faire. Loin de se démonter, il répliqua:

-"vous... vous ne me faîtes pas peur! Une bande de brigands qui ont vendu leur âme au diable telle que vous n'arriveront jamais à faire plier la foi de Dieu!"

-"Ha... je vois, croyant et pratiquant jusqu'au bout des ongles." Railla Antonio en rangeant son arme. "Dans ce cas, priez pour que je retrouve rapidement la clef, sans quoi je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous laisser à la merci de gens encore plus mauvais que moi."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il lui semblait que le navire fût pris de violentes secousses incontrôlables, comme si le bois constituant l'embarcation avait la chair de poule. Impossible de se lever sans retomber à genoux immédiatement; à chaque déplacement, il était obligé de s'appuyer contre le mur ou la grille de sa cellule. À force de chuter sans retenue, il avait des bleus sur les jambes qui lui rappelaient douloureusement sa situation. Aussi, depuis quelque temps, il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête calée dans ses genoux, abandonnant l'idée de faire les cent pas ou rester suspendu aux fers d'un air misérable, les mouvements continus l'empêchant de rester stable.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le bateau pirate qui tremblait, mais bel et bien lui.

La peur, la fatalité, la mort. Tous ces sentiments qui s'étaient emparés de lui jusqu'à la gorge pour s'exprimer de tout son corps par des spasmes imprévisibles. Ses lèvres laissaient échapper des gémissements réguliers, entrouvertes depuis trop longtemps due à l'inaptitude du jeune homme à pouvoir les refermer. Ce qu'il ressentait n'était que la manifestation de ce qu'il vivait depuis maintenant des jours. Deux semaines enfermé sur cette prison flottante. Depuis son entrevue avec Kirkland, il n'était pas sorti une seule fois de sa geôle et personne ne venait lui rendre visite hormis le matin très tôt et le soir très tard pour lui apporter ses pitances.

Toujours la même: un grand roux tacheté au regard blasé, plutôt maigrichon au vu de ses bras osseux qui lui posaient à chaque fois son bol de soupe de poisson. L'homme ne parlait jamais, même lorsque Feliciano tentait d'engager la conversation. Toutes les approches y étaient passée: la gentillesse, la camaraderie, la bonne parole, l'avertissement, la menace, et la supplique. Aucune n'avait marché, comme si le visiteur était sourd, des oreilles ou du coeur, aux appels désespérés de l'italien. Celui-ci ne savait pas si c'était là une tactique du capitaine Kirkland pour le faire craquer,

Celui-ci ne savait pas si c'était là une tactique du capitaine Kirkland pour le faire craquer, mais si c'était le cas, ça ne servait qu'à encrer encore plus son prisonnier dans son mutisme.

Il ne parlait plus maintenant.

Ce n'était pas là une décision prise à la légère, c'était juste la conséquence d'être retenu trop longtemps coupé du monde civilisé pour une âme qui ne connaissait rien à la vie. Et il en allait de même pour la nourriture: en plus d'être affecté, elle ne lui procurait plus aucun soulagement, sachant qu'il pourrait mourir à tout moment de la main de ces pirates: A quoi bon survivre? C'est ce que se rendit compte le rouquin il y a quelque temps lorsqu'en lui apportant son souper, il retrouva le dîner intact, autant que le quignon de pain servant d'accompagnement. Il n'en tint pas compte la deuxième fois, intrigué cependant par le comportement autiste du jeune homme.

À la fin de la deuxième semaine, il alerta le capitaine. Celui-ci émit une moue peu rassurante en apprenant le problème de sa précieuse source d'information, voyant dans les yeux verts de son aîné qu'il avait fait un mauvais choix. Il congédia son autre frère irlandais puis prit l'initiative d'apporter lui-même le repas du soir en compagnie d'Alister, déterminé à en avoir le coeur net. Et il constata qu'en effet, Kenny ne lui avait pas menti: il retrouva une loque tremblante amaigrie par l'absence de nourriture, visiblement prise dans un autre monde.

Confiant sa lanterne à son frère, Arthur ouvrit la grille pour s'approcher du garçon.

-"Tu ne gagneras rien à rester comme ça, si ce n'est m'irriter plus encore.

"Ne percevant aucune réponse du visage caché, il continua.

-"Je te forcerais à me dire tout ce que tu sais, même si je dois te couper les doigts phalanges par phalanges. Mais je suis aussi capable de me montrer le meilleur gentleman du monde en t'offrant tout le confort qui te manque ici."

Rien sinon du silence.

-"Te priver de nourriture ne servirait à rien. Si je te garde en vie, il y a une raison, alors mange et dis-moi si quelque chose t'est revenu. Je n'ai besoin que de la manière dont il faut activer la clef, et je te promets sur mon honneur d'anglais que tu pourras regagner ta ville natale dans les plus brefs délais."

Même le vent faisait plus de bruit que la respiration du vénitien, ce qui poussa le capitaine à le secouer pour vérifier qu'il était encore en vie. Et là, la tête sortie enfin de son refuge, laissant de grands orbes dorés vides de réaction fixer leur agresseur. Constatant que son état était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait, Arthur sortit son épée de son fourreau pour la laisser tomber sur la tête de Feliciano. Le geste in extremis de son grand frère avec la sienne empêcha l'impact de quelques centimètres.

-"Tu veux l'achever ou quoi?" Cria avec colère le rouquin en repoussa l'arme de son cadet.

-"Je veux le faire réagir: il est en état de choc, c'est pour ça qu'il ne répond plus."

-"Évidemment, abrutit! Tu l'as kidnappé loin de sa ville natale, tu lui as menti, tu l'as menacé de mort, tu l'as enfermé dans cette cave sans fenêtre en ordonnant à Kenny d'agir comme un fantôme pour le pousser à bout!"

-"J'ai déjà vécu pire." Répliqua hautainement le blondinet en rangeant sa meilleure amie.

-"Tu es un pirate, pas un croyant! On parle d'un gamin qui ne connaît les lois du monde qu'à travers les codes de la Bible! La pire galère dans laquelle il aurait pût se retrouver, c'est lors des moissons en temps de sécheresse!"

S'avouant vaincu sur cet ultime argument, l'anglais tourna le dos à son aîné pour l'inviter à le suivre hors de la cellule, abandonnant ainsi Feliciano dans sa déchéance intérieure. Une fois assuré que tout était bien fermé, il retourna dans ses quartiers en compagnie du grand frère qui continuait de le réprimander sur son comportement odieux. Il ne l'interrompit qu'après avoir enlevé ses habits.

-"Très bien. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi sensible, mais visiblement, les Italiens sont tous des femmelettes."

-"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors?" Interrogea Kenny en croisant les bras contre le mur. "Il ne nous sert à rien avec cette léthargie et il risque même de passer à l'acte si on le laisse comme cela, auquel cas nous nous retrouverions bien!"

-"C'est bon, j'ai déjà tout prévu." Soupira Arthur en desserrant son col. "J'ai l'élément idéal qui le sortira de son état et qui pourra lui faire dire tout ce que je n'aurais pas pût lui extraire par la force. J'aurais préféré éviter d'en arriver là vu ce que cela m'implique de faire, mais puisque je n'ai pas le choix..."

-"J'espère pour toi que ta solution-miracle se passera rapidement, vu la vitesse à laquelle le statut de notre invité se dégrade."

-"C'est l'affaire de..." Il regarda rapidement sa carte, sa boussole et sa montre gousset. "Environ quinze heures à compter de maintenant. Donc, puisque tu es enfin rassuré quant à l'éventuelle disparition d'une trace de ce pour quoi j'ai laissé dix ans de ma vie, pourrais-tu me laisser seul afin que je profite de ces dernières quinze heures de paix et de calme."

Comprenant le message, le pirate aux cheveux de feu sortit de la pièce de son petit frère, non sans lui souhaiter un bon repos.


	6. Chapter 6: Chantage

**Tesori**

Auteur: Fudanshi-chan

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Note: Bah, voila le chapitre 6 avec deux nouveaux persos pour le prix d'un. Le premier, je pense que vous le savez, le deuxième... vous verrez. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>L'herbe verdoyante s'écrasait au passage de pieds énergiques qui ne faisaient attention, ni à la boue qui salissait leurs orteils, ni à la rosée matinale venant les rafraîchir, jusqu'à geler la peau encore douce de ces petits membres. Elle recouvrait toute la côte, poussant sauvagement au caprice du soleil et de la pluie, offrant un tapis de jeu délicieux pour ces enfants à qui il ne fallait rien de plus pour s'amuser jusqu'au soir. Ils couraient, riaient, criaient, parfois, chantaient avec joie sans jamais s'épuiser malgré la pente raide jusqu'à leur maison qu'ils devaient affronter chaque jour lorsqu'ils partaient pêcher ou chasser.<p>

Ce défi n'était rien pour deux êtres débordant de volonté, inépuisable lorsqu'il s'agissait de tâches physiques.

De loin, un regard reflétant l'azur de la mer veillait sur eux, leur possesseur prêt à bondir avec attention au moindre problème. Ses protégés lui donnaient bien des soucis à s'agiter plus que de raison, menaçant de chuter au moindre faux-pas même si la blessure ne sera pas méchante. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une vague trop violente ou d'une tempête imprévue, surtout dans ce genre de lieu isolé du reste du monde. Le village n'était pas loin à dos de cheval, mais si la malchance décidait que la monture fuirait le jour fatidique, il ne leur restait plus que leurs jambes pour courir et leurs larmes pour pleurer. Cependant, l'homme n'était pas pessimiste, ni les enfants, alors qu'ils soient protégés de tout incident fâcheux.

La plus grande fit un signe de main pour montrer que tout allait bien avant de s'engager sur le sentier qui menait à la plage. Les voyant disparaître, il ne pût s'empêcher de les interpeller:

-"Soyez à l'heure pour le dîner! Il y a encore quelques reserves dans l'abri!"

Il entendit vaguement un oui répété à l'unisson qui le satisfit. Tranquillement, il s'attacha ses cheveux blonds ondulés en queue de cheval puis commença sa tâche quotidienne qui était de préparer à manger. Tous les jours, à la même heure, il enfilait son tablier de ménagère et déployait tout son savoir-faire afin de faire plaisir aux deux êtres qui lui étaient chers lorsqu'ils s'installeront devant leur couvert, les yeux émerveillés et l'eau à la bouche. Ce moment était sans doute le préféré durant la journée de Francis Bonnefoy.

D'une main habile, l'homme décortiqua trois crabes qui feront guise d'entrée après avoir allumé un feu doux. Il placa une marmite remplie d'eau salée au-dessus de la cheminée dans laquelle il versa plusieurs herbes et légumes. Laissant le tout mijoter, il s'empara d'un thon de taille honorable qu'il vida également de ses arêtes pour le couper en morceaux. Une fois sa manoeuvre faite, il s'empara rapidement du gros récipient pour en sortir ses ingrédients. Disposant de manière élégante les légumes dans des assiettes, il y ajouta le thon finement découpé en parts égales pour deux d'entre elles, un peu plus petite pour la sienne.

Après avoir disposé les assiettes autour de la table en bois faisant face à la cheminée, il entama la préparation du dessert sans bien sûr avoir oublié de s'essuyer les mains qui infestaient le poisson. Tournant le dos à sa table, il chercha des pommes conservées dans son armoire puis alluma un autre feu dans un petit four en pierre afin de préparer sa future recette. Laissant l'intérieur chauffer, le cuisiner commença la préparation des pommes avec une certaine joie.

-"Eh bien, la cuisine est toujours un talent qui ne te perd pas à ce que je vois."

Il se figea immédiatement, le couteau suspendu en l'air, le dos bien droit. Après avoir repris son souffle, il reprit également sa cuisine comme s'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix si désagréable à ses oreilles. Une voix qu'il reconnaissait, malheureusement, par sa consonance grave, portée sur son auditeur avec ce ton si narquois. Une voix chargée de sous-entendus, de mots cachés dans la gorge, de sons amers qui donnaient envie de se boucher les oreilles. Oui, une voix qui l'insupportait, c'était vrai. Mais pas autant que celui à qui elle appartenait.

-"Et je constate que le tient, celui de t'infiltrer chez les autres, ne t'a pas non plus perdu."

Il entendit un rire venant derrière lui, refusant de se retourner pour voir le visage qu'il connaissait par coeur de son interlocuteur. Il savait d'avance ce qu'il allait retrouver sur celui-ci, l'idée suffisant à elle-même pour l'inciter à ne pas céder à la curiosité.

-"Comme tu es méchant avec moi! Alors que j'ai risqué de me faire capturer par la marine royale française juste pour te rendre visite!"

-"Je suis touché que tu aies pris autant de risque pour moi." Répliqua ironiquement Francis dans un sourire crispé malgré lui.

Le son de la chaise glissant sur son plancher l'informa que son visiteur s'était assis, probablement à sa place, celle au bout de la petite table à manger. Il semblait examiner le vase rempli d'eau et de fleurs fraîches cueillies le matin même ainsi que la porcelaine des assiettes maintenant fumantes d'un délicieux repas promis aux deux innocents qui rentreraient bientôt.

-"L'état de ta maison est toujours aussi pitoyable, pire qu'à ma dernière visite." Constata l'étranger sans aucune gêne en frottant le bois du bout des doigts. "Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux supporter ce cadre de vie alors que tu vaux largement mieux!"

-"Tu ne comprends pas que l'on puisse penser à d'autres personnes que soi-même, Arthur!"

Sur ces mots, Francis se retourna vers le pirate qui le fixait indifféremment, le coude posé sur la table, la joue contre le poing. Comme l'avait soupçonné le Français, il n'avait pas changé d'un cheveu depuis la dernière fois: il se tenait toujours de manière arrogante dans son manteau rouge aux bordures dorées, sabre à la ceinture, prêt à prouver sa supériorité au premier effronté qui viendrait le défier sans savoir à qui il avait affaire. Même son chapeau n'avait perdu aucune des nombreuses plumes tricolores qui pendaient, des bijoux tout aussi pétillants ou du ruban carmin formant un noeud flottant au vent.

L'essence même du pirate.

-"C'est vrai que tu as tes deux gamins à charge en plus de ta propre existence. Ce doit être frustrant sachant que tu n'as même pas eu les deux nuits de plaisir qui auraient dû aller avec."

L'homme aux cheveux longs serra les lèvres, interdisant aux injures destinées à l'autre blond de les dépasser malgré son envie ardente de répliquer tant il était courroucé. Il était plus qu'habitué aux piques mesquines que lui lançait l'anglais, aussi, il connaissait le meilleur moyen d'y répondre implacablement. Celle-ci consistait à rester calme sans jamais donner l'occasion au brigand des mers de le maîtriser dans un combat improvisé. Aussi, il se retourna pour s'occuper de ses pommes, laissant ses nerfs se défouler sur elles, quitte à gâcher la partie sucrée du déjeuner.

-"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'imagine bien la misère dans laquelle tu peux être et..."

Le pirate s'arrêta un instant, laissant penser à Francis qu'il cherchait ses mots. Il fut vite détrompé en sentant le pirate se coller contre son dos, ses deux mains posées sur la table de pierre qui lui servait à cuisiner, l'une glissant sournoisement le long de son bras pour atterrir sur la main qui tenait le couteau. Toujours aussi habile pour se déplacer en silence, apparemment...

-"... et tu sais que je peux t'arranger ça facilement." Continua Arthur dans un murmure à l'oreille du français. "Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et te voilà riche, couvert d'or, d'argent et de pierres précieuses, à l'abri de tout problème financier jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Imagine, tu n'auras plus le souci du lendemain pour tes deux enfants et tu pourras enfin te reconsacrer à ta véritable passion. Plus de ménage, plus de cuisine, juste des loisirs à volonté. Alors, qu'en dis-tu?"

Sentant les mains gantées du capitaine se poser sur ses hanches, l'homme aux yeux bleus ferma ses pupilles pour reprendre contenance alors même que l'autre laissa reposer son menton contre son épaule pour l'observer minutieusement. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse voir à celui qu'il considérait comme son opposé qu'il tressaillait sous son toucher. De dégoût, de peur. Mais aussi d'autres choses inavouables dont il avait honte plus que tout. Il prit une grande inspiration dans le but de se calmer, comme il le faisait toujours malgré les mains baladeuses sur ses cuisses, lui arrachant un frisson.

-"Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que tu me fais cette proposition." Il tourna sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, leurs bouches se côtoyant légèrement."Et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que je te donne cette réponse: c'est non!"

Sur ce, il le repoussa d'un violent coup de coude, soulagé d'être dégagé d'un tel poids, même si ce n'était que temporaire. Il connaissait bien le loup; celui-ci revenait toujours à la charge, avec plus de ténacité comme si les rejets le rendaient plus fort que la veille. Il ne comprenait pas que ce qu'il faisait était vain, peu importe toute la passion et l'hardeur qu'il mettait à chacune de ses propositions. Cela faisait plus de cinq ans maintenant que le très célèbre et renommé Prince des Sept Mers le harcelait pour qu'il accepte ce marché aussi tordu que malhonnête. À savoir que Francis acceptait de se laisser couver par Arthur en échange de quoi il devra être à sa disposition.

Et cela impliquait en premier qu'il rejoigne son équipage de pirates, abandonnant ainsi les deux êtres qu'il s'était juré de protéger.

Pour faire simple, Francis serait l'animal de compagnie choyé par Arthur, une sorte de réconfort personnel de celui-ci. C'était tout simplement impossible pour le français d'abandonner tout orgueil, toute fierté pour devenir un petit chat vivant sur un cousin d'or mais prêt à se faire caresser sur les genoux de son maître au moindre désir. Il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait proposer un marché plus pervert que celui-ci, mais il fallait dire que le capitaine Arthur Kirkland était un expert en la matière, ayant fait une bonne partie de sa réputation là-dessus.

Un point qui ne le différenciait pas grandement d'Antonio, soit dit en passant.

-"Je vois, toujours aussi borné."

-"Je ne te céderais pas, Arthur. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, vas-t-en. Seychelles et Matthieu vont bientôt arriver pour manger, et tu leur fais peur!"

L'homme des mers se recula avec un petit grognement peu distinct, laissant l'homme au foyer passer pour faire cuire ses pommes. Du coin de l'oeil, il l'observa enlever son tablier, délier ses cheveux de blés afin de l'admirer tout entier comme il ne pouvait le faire dans la vie de tous les jours. Après s'être rincé l'oeil sur la tunique bleue foncé de Francis qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, Arthur s'adossa à la cheminée sans quitter son sourire calculateur.

-"En fait, je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour réitérer ma proposition. Je sais qu'un jour, tu finiras par te donner à moi de ton plein gré." Il ignora le "tss" méprisant de son auditeur et continua. "La vérité, c'est pour te prévenir qu'une attaque pirate va bientôt arriver sur ton village."

-"Pardon?"

-"Tu m'as bien entendu." Fit l'anglais dans un claquement de langue. "Ce seront des pirates venant d'Asie mineur, je crois. Ils ont l'intention de tout piller pour remplir leur réserve en vue d'un long voyage vers le nouveau Monde. Les terres ici sont fertiles, ils seront donc servis."

-"Comment... comment peux-tu savoir ça! Tu... tu mens!"

-"Non, je ne mens pas. D'ici demain ou après-demain, ils accosteront et tu pourras dire adieu au village où tu aimais bien aller pour tes petites courses personnelles. Bien sûr, toi et ta petite famille serez épargnés, car tous te connaissent dans le monde de la piraterie comme ma petite perle précieuse. Personne - à moins d'être fou - n'oserait s'en prendre au protégé d'un pirate craint par tous. Par contre, les autres..."

Francis regarda les iris verts en face de lui pour y déceler la moindre faille, un signe qui prouverait que ce prediction n'était qu'une feinte destinée à l'intimider. Malheureusement, les émeraudes d'Arthur s'avérèrent infaillibles à tout mensonge, prouvant au français que chacune de ses paroles prononcées pouvait être jurée devenant Dieu par leur honnêteté. Connaissant en plus le caractère de l'homme, il avait maintenant la certitude qu'on ne le trompait pas. Et que le village qu'il aimait tant allait être dévasté par ces pirates qu'il détestait tant!

Un village rempli de bonnes âmes qui n'aspiraient qu'à la gentillesse et à la bonté. Ce fût ce même village qui lui offrit avec générosité la maison dans laquelle il habitait alors qu'il revenait d'une île pirate et n'inspirait absolument pas confiance. Chaque voisine, chaque marchand était pour lui comme une deuxième famille et eux, ils les tueraient sans aucune pitié!Il le maudit, lui et tous ses congénères, lui ordonnant de quitter sa demeure sans plus de cérémonie mais le blondinet ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-"Ce n'est pas la peine de te défouler sur moi, ce sont eux qui ont décidé cet abordage d'eux-mêmes, la malchance a désigné tes côtes; je n'y suis pour rien du tout dans cette histoire."

Un heureux coup du hasard, quand même...

-"Cependant, tu n'aurais pas tort en pensant que j'ai peut-être le pouvoir d'influencer leur décision."

-"Comment cela?"

-"Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir pour ton propre bien. Ce sont mes méthodes immorales qui te révulsent tant, donc ça me concerne. Retiens juste que je peux sauver ton village, si je le veux."

Francis jaugea d'un oeil critique son vis-à-vis, s'attendant à tout de sa part. Pour avoir côtoyé Arthur pendant plus de dix ans, il savait que lorsque celui-ci avait un plan, il en prévoyait les moindres ficelles, ne laissant rien à la chance. Ce n'est pas par hasard s'il est devenu aujourd'hui un des capitaines les plus célèbres dans le monde de la piraterie aux côtés d'Antonio, certain parlant même de "descendances" des deux Légendes maintenant disparues.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi? Que j'accepte ton marché?"

-"Non." Rassura le pirate. "Il me semble t'avoir dit que tu accepteras ce marché par toi-même, je veux pas recourir au chantage. Ça m'ôterait toute satisfaction de t'avoir enfin à moi seul."

Il s'empara d'une décoration posée sur une étagère faite sommairement avec de l'argile qu'il devinait aisément comme une oeuvre d'un des deux gosses dont Francis avait la charge. Sans doute la fillette venant des îles vu la finesse des ornements. Après un bref instant d'appréciation de l'oeuvre d'art, il reprit:

-"En revanche, j'ai un service à te demander."

-"Quel genre de service?"Il fit un pas en arrière instinctivement dans le réflexe de fuir son destin alors que celui-ci se présentait inévitable à lui.

-"Calme toi, _heartie_." Taquina le capitaine en le voyant se braquer. "Ce n'est rien qui ne vienne à l'encontre de tes bonnes moeurs, bien au contraire. Il s'agit de quelque chose de très simple pour quelqu'un comme toi qui a le bon contact avec les enfants."

Sans transition, Arthur entama donc l'histoire que l'on connaissait tous: l'assaut à Venise - qui arracha un cri d'outrage à Francis - le morceau de clef, la capture de l'italien - deuxième cri d'outrage - les informations sur les trésors, le traitement de Feliciano et ses conséquences qui achevèrent la colère du français.

À la fin de son récit, le pirate en conclut qu'il n'y arrivait plus tout seul et qu'il avait besoin de Francis pour parler au petit, sans quoi il ne pourrait rien faire de lui. Il savait que le bon coeur du français réussirait à sortir de son mutisme celui du gosse, surtout que les deux peuples demeuraient plutôt proches. Le grand blond aux yeux bleus connaissait déjà l'histoire du trésor des deux légendes depuis son commencement, mais il fut loin de se douter qu'Arthur allait l'impliquer directement dans cette course folle.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, même après l'arrivée des enfants qui durent jeuner en silence, lançant de temps à autre des regards intimidés sur cet homme des mers qui les effrayait autant qu'il les fascinait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Du bleu, toujours du bleu composé de la turquoise de la mer mélangé à l'azur du ciel dégagé de nuage, et aucune terre qui ne venait troubler ce monochrome avec un vert, un marron ou un gris. Non, rien du tout à part un horizon clair, limpide, un desert d'eau et de sel qui ne laissait présager aucune côte, ni même le moindre ilo qui se dessinait dans la longue vue du capitaine Carriedo. Celui-ci rentra l'objet de vision dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, nullement inquiété par l'absence totale de point de chute dans son voyage. C'était un peu sa manière de vivre, laisser l'océan l'amener au fil du vent sans se soucier du lendemain.

Alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la rambarde pour profiter un peu du rare calme de l'eau, il sentit quelqu'un venir derrière lui. Un bref regard dans son dos l'informa qu'il s'agissait de son second. Nullement inquiété, il retourna à sa contemplation alors que l'homme s'accoudait à côté de lui. Un grand blond décoloré dont les pupilles rouge sang laissaient deviner qu'il souffrait d'albinisme ou autre maladie de depigmentation. Aussi fièrement vêtu que son capitaine, à l'exception de son manteau de couleur bleue moins imposant et son chapeau rouge également plus petit et moins décoré que celui d'Antonio, il n'en demeurait pas moins aussi arrogant, si ce n'est plus, que l'espagnol.

Respirant un bon coup, il commença:

-"Alors, Tonio, tu as une idée d'où est-ce qu'on va?"

-"On quitte l'Europe, Gilbert."

-"Vraiment? Aucun détour?"

-"Directement jusqu'aux parrots. Vous avez fait le plein à Venise, de toute façon, non?"

-"Ja!" Répondit l'homme en souriant. "Mais c'est plus la raison qui m'intrigue. Ne t'y es pas retourné depuis au moins un an, alors je m'interroge."

-"Disons que je sais que c'est la direction que prendra Kirkland. S'il a eu la même idée que moi..."

-"C'est-à-dire?"

-"Avoir la clef ne suffit pas, encore faut-il qu'il sache comment l'utiliser." Expliqua le capitaine, la tête tournée vers son auditeur."Personne ne le dit, mais tout le monde devine qu'il y a de la magie là-dessous, alors à l'île des parrots..."

-"J'ai compris: il n'y a pas que les pirates qui ont fait la réputation de cette île, n'est ce pas?"

-"De toutes les sorcières et mages cachés là-bas, il y en aura bien un qui saura comment fonctionne cette clef. Bien sûr, il suffira juste de se cacher quelque part et de la dérober à Kirkland une fois que l'on saura tout et à nous le trésor!"

-"Vous êtes le meilleur, capitaine." Nargua le dénommé Gilbert.

-"Merci, je le sais."

Les deux partirent sur une conversation un peu moins professionnelle, parlant des nouvelles filles de joie qu'ils allaient rencontrer là-bas, prévoyant sans doute de s'offrir une ou deux nuits festives avant de repartir à l'aventure. La différence entre les prostituées de l'île des parrots et celles que l'on croise ordinairement réside dans le fait que les premières peuvent dissimuler n'importe quel secret sous leurs jupons. Cela était diablement excitant et sensuellement effrayant à la fois.

Antonio s'en souvenait très puisqu'il était tombé un jour sur une ancienne succube qui avait apparemment gardé quelques manies de sa vie passée. Non pas qu'il s'en était plaint, mais il lui avait fallu s'enfuir par la fenêtre avant de mourir d'épuisement par la belle. On le retrouva au petit matin dans une ruelle, dénudé et complètement vidé d'énergie. Gilbert n'avait cessé de répandre cette histoire dans toutes les tavernes qui croisaient leur route. Heureusement qu'il en fallait bien plus pour ternir la réputation du grand pirate hispanique, celui-ci ayant de toute façon divulgué entre-temps la rumeur selon laquelle le pirate britannique se serait fait piller son or par des lutins malins.

L'honneur était sauf, donc.

Leur dialogue dériva ensuite sur le captif maintenant retenu vingt jours sur le navire. On le transféra depuis longtemps de la chambre du capitaine Carriedo à une autre pièce qui fût jadis la réserve d'alcool, aujourd'hui ne servant plus que de placart à balais. Antonio prit quand même soin de lui aménager un petit lit afin qu'il ne se casse pas la nuque à dormir par terre - grand geste de générosité de sa part - mais ne poussa pas jusqu'à lui retirer ses fers, voyant comment l'ingrat recevait ses marques d'hospitalité. Depuis, il se chargeait personnellement de lui apporter ses repas, subissant à chaque fois les piques colorées de l'italien qui ressassaient les mêmes choses.

On pouvait les résumer à: "Salopards de pirates, relâchez-moi ou je vous broie vos parties génitales! C'est de votre faute si mon frère s'est fait capturer; je vais tous vous tuer les uns après les autres, sataniques!"

Au départ, il avait trouvé cela amusant de se faire insulter par un jeune chrétien qui ne voyait pas le monde plus loin que le bout de son clocher, mais finalement, il s'était vite lassé des noms d'oiseau dont il était attribué. Comme le gamin fût quand même élevé dans le respect des bonnes moeurs, ses grossièretés n'allaient jamais dans des choses offensantes. S'il concourait avec un de ses hommes, il ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes, songea Antonio avec mesquinerie. D'ailleurs, c'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, et il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner pour se faire répéter les mêmes choses. D'autant plus que Lovino semblait ne rien vouloir lui dire sur la clef ou sur son frère malgré sa dernière menace.

Difficile, donc...

-"Jolien!" Appela l'homme au teint hâlé en levant la tête vers le ciel.

Gilbert se décala de quelques mètres en voyant une ombre planer sur lui, évitant de peu la furie qui allait s'abattre sur lui. La demoiselle tomba sur ses deux pieds sans trembler, impressionnant encore certains nouveaux de l'équipage en sachant qu'elle venait de plonger du haut du mât. Blonde, ses cheveux ondulés mi-courts, retenus seulement par un ruban vert, flottaient sur sa nuque ouverte par son col de chemise blanche, presque grise au-dessus duquel un corset négligement attaché lui entravait le torse. Un pantalon marron retenu par des tissus rouges et pourpre se terminait sur deux bottes noires à talon. Nul doute qu'elle ferait tache au milieu des filles de bonne famille.

Elle se redressa toute fière d'elle, lançant un clin d'oeil complice à l'albinos avant de se tourner vers l'espagnol, pleine d'entrain.

-"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Tonio?"

-"Apporte son repas au prisonnier. Il m'exaspère à chaque fois que j'y vais: je ne peux plus l'entendre."

-"Quoi, c'est tout? Demande à mon frère; moi, je ne m'occupe pas des tâches ingrates!" Bouda la jeune fille.

-"Je ne veux pas que tu lui apportes seulement sa nourriture." Lança le capitaine en se retournant vers elle. "Je veux aussi que tu le fasses parler... à ta manière."

La lueur qu'elle vit dans les émeraudes du dirigeant de la Passion Rouge lui fit bien saisir sur ce qu'il voulait dire. Avec une démarche affriolante, elle tourna autour de lui.

-"Mon capitaine voudrait-il que j'use de mes charmes sur un pauvre innocent?" Le concerné la jaugea un instant, la connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à jouer comme ça d'un homme malgré les... qualités évidentes qu'elle possédait.

-"Je n'irais jusque-là. Notre sujet est un homme d'Église, et la luxure est un péché severement puni par les Évangiles, comme tu dois le savoir."

-"En plus, il est sûrement puceau, tu ne t'amuserais même pas avec lui." Compléta Gilbert dans un ricanement.

-"Contente-toi de le faire parler le plus possible et je me charge du reste."

-"Je vois. Dans ce cas, compte sur moi, je m'occupe de lui!"

Sur ce, elle détala rapidement sous l'oeil des deux compères qui ne ses gênèrent pas pour la reluquer de haut en bas avant de s'observer avec un sourire narquois. La Belge avait beau paraître jeune, déborder de fraîcheur et d'innocence, ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle était une des plus coriaces et redoutables de l'équipage, pour s'être frotté à elle un soir de beuverie un peu trop lourde. Gilbert, entre autres, en avait gardé une cicatrice sur le coude tandis qu'ntonio en conservait un bain de minuit pas très romantique en tête à tête avec les requins.

Depuis, ils n'avaient plus jamais tenté quoi que ce soit sur elle, ivres ou pas, surtout avec son grand frère qui rôdait dans les environs.

De son côté, la jeune fille d'origine belge, se doutant bien qu'on jasait sur elle mais n'y prêtant aucune attention, préparait gaiement la pitance du pauvre inconscient qui avait osé s'aventurer sur leur bateau (dans les cabines du capitaine qui plus est, il ne devait pas avoir envie de vivre). Jugeant qu'une marmelade de thon accompagné d'une miche de pain et d'un verre d'eau seront suffisants, elle s'empara du plateau avant d'entamer le chemin vers la fameuse "cellule". Elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs que son capitaine ne l'ait pas enfermé dans les véritables prisons du navire. Il avait vraiment dû être dans ses bons jours.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer, et ouvrit la serrure de la porte avec les clefs qu'on lui avait confiées après avoir posé son plateau. Une tête brune jaillit soudain sur elle, la surprenant alors qu'elle venait juste de faire grincer la porte en l'entrouvrant. Jolien reprit vite ses esprits en assenant un coup de pied magistral dans le ventre de son agresseur, remettant rapidement celui-ci à sa place, c'est-à-dire sur le plancher. Un lourd gémissement se fit entendre alors qu'elle le vit plié en deux par terre.

Émettant un sifflement réprobateur, elle poussa du bout du talon la nourriture vers la tête de l'italien.

-"Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça. Je t'apporte à manger, et tu essaies de m'assommer."

Ne percevant aucune réponse, elle se demanda si elle y était allé un peu fort avant de le voir relever la tête, visiblement surpris. Ah, une femme pirate, qui s'affichait publiquement en plus, c'était rare!

-"Vous... vous êtes qui?"

-"Jolien, modeste moussaillone au service du capitaine Antonio Fernandéz Cerriedo venue vous apporter votre déjeuner."

La voyant faire la même reverence que celle de cet enfoiré lorsqu'il s'était présenté, Lovino ne pût s'empêcher de faire la grimace. C'était typique des pirates de ce navire de se payer sa tête, ou quoi?

-"Allez, mange. Je sais que tu le peux malgré tes liens, alors dépêches-toi."

Le croyant s'exécuta, visiblement encore déstabilisé de constater que c'était bien un individu de sexe féminin habillé de manière peu convenable qui s'adressait à lui. La femme en question l'observait aussi d'un oeil vert assez critique; Antonio lui avait dit qu'il avait capturé un catholique, mais il ne lui avait jamais mentionné qu'il s'agissait d'un gamin! Cela renforça un peu plus sa curiosité de savoir ce que son supérieur pouvait bien trouver à une personne aussi jeune avec pourtant déjà plein de préjugés sur la vie, vu sa manière d'être.

Croisant les bras sous sa poitrine de taille moyenne, elle attendit qu'il ait fini la première gorgée d'eau avant de parler.

-"Alors, c'est donc toi, Lovino Vargas. Ça m'étonne de savoir que quelqu'un comme toi ait eu affaire à des pirates."

-"Je n'aie pas eu affaire à des pirates!" Grinça le jeune homme. "C'est mon petit frère qui a été mêlé à tout ça, et maintenant, il est prisonnier avec un autre bâtard!"

-"Oui, je sais tout ça. Mais même ton petit frère me semble être de ceux qui n'y touchent pas, alors ça m'intrigue."

Le concerné la regarda méchamment, n'aimant pas que l'on dénigre, même indirectement, la pureté de son frère. Lui, il était convaincu que ce n'était qu'une méprise, et qu'il y avait forcément une explication sur la possession de cette clef. Il ne voulait pas croire que Feliciano ait un lien avec ces individus de bas-rang, c'était impossible! Et d'ailleurs, en parlant d'impossible...

-"Moi, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est de savoir comment une femme aussi belle que vous puisse vivre dans ce tel monde de débauche!" S'insurger Lovino, voulant aussi détourner la conversation d'un sujet qui lui était sensible.

-"Hohoho." Ricana la Belge d'un air mesquin, une main sur la joue. "Comme tu es mignon: tu penses que je suis une petite pucelle fragile qui ne sait pas se défendre toute seule?"

-"Les filles sont des êtres faibles qui ont besoin de la protection des hommes pour vivre et se développer harmonieusement, au foyer et nul part ailleurs!"Sans crier gare, la demoiselle empoigna le col du prisonnier de sa main droite en se penchant contre celui-ci. Lovino fût tellement sous le choc qu'il en laissa tomber le bout de pain qu'il grignota tantôt.

-"Sache qu'à un duel contre moi, tu ne tiendrais pas deux secondes, même si j'étais désarmée contre deux épées." Lança Jolien avec un sourire espiègle."Même le capitaine aurait des misères contre moi, alors toutes tes petites idées machistes ou autres, range-les au placard. Tu n'es plus chez les chrétiens là, tu es dans le monde des pirates, et tu verras bien d'autres choses qui remettent totalement les textes de la Bible en cause. Du moins, si tu survis jusque-là. Comprit?"

-"O-oui madame!" S'empressa l'italien, tremblant.

Ce n'était pas tant par peur qu'il s'agitait (même si la Belge l'intimidait vraiment) mais plus parce qu'il avait une vue imprenable sur le décolleté plongeant de la demoiselle, et que pour un croyant qui se désespérait de ne jamais tomber dans le piège des tentations, le voilà soudainement pris par une bouffée de chaleur incontrôlable. Non, il ne pensait pas à des choses interdites par le Livre Sacré qui lui vaudraient un aller simple pour l'enfer si jamais il réalisait ses fantasmes avant le mariage! Dieu, cette fille était vraiment un pirate pour oser exhiber cette partie de son corps sans aucune pudeur, et aucun sous-vêtements, qui plus est!

Voyant son trouble, la pécheresse se retira à son grand soulagement, amusée par ces réactions de vierge effarouché.

-"Ne rougit pas comme ça, jeune homme. Certains à ta place en auraient plutôt profité pour les tâter." Elle appuya son geste en soutenant ses seins avec ses bras.

-"Ja jamais de la vie!" S'outragea Lovino en reculant le plus possible. "Comment pouvez-vous..."

-"Mais je le peux, tout simplement. Et crois-moi, je ne suis pas la pire!" Elle prit le temps de réfléchir deux secondes."En fait, je crois que c'est notre capitaine lui-même qui nous dépasse tous en matière d'obscénité, même si son second, Gilbert, le talonne de près..."

-"Je... je ne veux rien savoir!"

Si au départ, il l'avait un peu agacé avec ses idéaux misogynes quelque peu déplacés, la belge ne pouvait s'empêcher de commencer à comprendre pourquoi Antonio lui accordait un traitement de faveur. Qui pourrait résister à ces deux orbes dorées débordant de chasteté qui ne voulait surtout pas se faire salir par des éventuelles horreurs. Vraiment, jouer avec lui était si distrayant qu'elle pourrait rester là toute la journée à essayer de le faire tourner en bourrique, le voir s'offusquer à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait un détail un peu trop osé sur sa vie privée ou celle de ses camarades.

Malheureusement, elle avait un poste à tenir, et il n'était jamais bon de sympathiser avec un prisonnier.

-"J'ai compris, jeune homme. J'arrête de harceler ta chasteté si précieuse et je te laisse savourer la fin de ton repas tranquillement. Mon frère viendra chercher ton plateau tout à l'heure."

Elle tourna les talons, refermant la porte dans un grincement qui lui fit penser à demander à son frère

Elle tourna les talons, refermant la porte dans un grincement qui lui fit penser à demander à son frère d'huiler les gongs lorsqu'il reviendra. Avant de la clore totalement, elle préféra néanmoins laisser un message d'avertissement par compassion pour ce petit oisillon sortit de force de son nid car elle devait avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas assister à un massacre uniquement à cause de la crédulité de ce garçon.

-"Lorsque le capitaine reviendra te voir, tu ferais mieux de lui dire tout ce que tu as à dire. Il a été patient avec toi jusque-là, mais n'en abuse pas car on ne sait pas jusqu'où cela peut aller, surtout avec lui. Personne n'aimerait le voir s'énerver pour de bon, même pas moi..."

Elle ferma la pièce sur cette dernière phrase qui laissa beaucoup d'interrogations à Lovino, à tel point qu'il ne pût finir son déjeuner qui fût reprit une demi-heure plus tard par un grand blond décoiffé qui le fixait d'un oeil étrange.


	7. Chapter 7: Torture

**Tesori**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Note: Vi, c'est la dernière fois que je change de pseudo! Bon, alors, déjà: UNE ENORME MERCI A TOUT CEUX QUI ONT LAISSE UNE REVIEW!

Je vous jure, j'étais trop contente à chaque fois en lisant que j'avais un commentaire et, qui plus est, un commentaire bien long! Vraiment, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir et encouragé à écrire (j'ai presque finit la première partie, c'est vous dire!). Donc voila, tout ça pour vous dire que je vous en suis très reconnaissante (je me met à genoux) et je vous supplie de continuer sur cette voie, parce que c'est le bien!

Bref, j'arrête de vous harceler et vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre!

* * *

><p>Cela faisait des heures qu'ils naviguaient en ces eaux limpides, sans aucun trouble, mais Arthur Kirkland, le capitaine du navire actuellement en vogue, se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il n'aimait pas la lenteur que prenaient les choses, venant même à en souhaiter une tempête inattendue pour pousser un peu leur navire et faire bouger ses hommes qui flémardaient pour la plupart. Même son second, Alister, avait décidé de s'offrir une petite sieste au soleil malgré sa peau blanchâtre qui ne supportait pas les agressions des rayons lumineux. Son petit frère avait juste envie de faire tourner violemment le navire histoire de le faire rouler jusqu'à l'eau pour le réveiller. Et se passe les nerfs, accessoirement.<p>

En effet, le pirate britannique était passablement énervé.

Du rythme insupportable à causer l'absence totale de vent, leur faisan perde un précieux temps qui sera rattrapé par leur ennemi commun: Antonio Fernandéz Carriedo. Evidement, Arthur n'était pas stupide, il connaissait l'Espagnol aussi bien que celui-ci le connaissait lui, au point qu'ils étaient devenus tous les deux prévisibles l'un pour l'autre (les seuls, d'ailleurs); il savait que l'Espagnol allait partir en direction de l'île des parrots afin de le piéger en pleine recherche d'une source de magie potentielle pour l'aider dans sa quête. Beaucoup de personnes disaient que cette île était un refuge pour toutes les âmes damnées qui n'avaient pas sût s'intégrer dans le monde civilisé.

Mais peu de personnes savaient pourquoi, et l'anglais en faisait partie.

Il avait eut connaissance que cette île fût jadis un point de rencontre harmonieux entre les différents mondes magiques. On pouvait y retrouver des créatures de toutes sortes, aussi bien merveilleuses comme les fées ou les lutins qu'effroyables comme les trolls ou les chimères. Tous se rencontraient pour marchander des produits de leurs différents mondes dans une paix rarement vue. Après une catastrophe naturelle, cette île aurait été ravagée par des pirates qui s'en serait emparé et en aurait fait un de leurs repères secrets.

Depuis, les créatures magiques ne pouvant plus y apparaître librement comme avant, elles se cachaient sous des déguisements plus ou moins réussis. Aussi, une légende raconte qu'ils s'y manifesteraient sous la forme de perroquet aux couleurs chatoyantes que l'on ne verrait nulle part ailleurs, d'où le nom de cette île. Un point disait vrai: les oiseaux présents dans cette île ne sont reconnaissables nuls partiparts ailleurs.

Mais ce n'est pas là le point principal de cette histoire. Le véritable problème était la colère d'Arthur. La vérité, c'est que l'allure du bateau l'importait peu finalement. Un retard se rattrape et il n'avait pas peur d'affronter Carriedo en face à face, se faisant même un plaisir rien qu'à l'idée de l'humilier une fois de plus en lui brandissant sa clef sous le nez une fois qu'il l'aura battu en combat.

Ce qui l'agaçait réellement, c'est que depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route, Francis n'était pas sorti une seule fois!

Il se souvenait encore du mal qu'il eut à le convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas mieux pour lui et de la recalcitrance de l'homme aux yeux bleus de laisser la prunelle de ses yeux derrière lui en sachant qu'une éventuelle attaque pirate pourrait leur tomber dessus. Arthur avait dû jurer devant Dieu, son honneur de pirate et ce qu'il avait de plus cher que rien n'arrivera aux deux enfants, du moins, pas à cause des pirates. Finalement, après une nuit de débat, le Français consentit enfin à partir avec lui, non sans une amertume à peine cachée. Il avait embarqué sans un mot, demandant en premier à voir le fameux prisonnier qu'il était censé rassurer.

Cela avait un peu irrité l'anglais mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, se disant que ça ira mieux après quelque temps.

Sauf que cela faisait presque huit jours qu'il était enfermé dans cette cellule en compagnie de l'italien avec l'interdiction à quiconque de descendre pour voir ce qui s'y passait, prenant les assiettes de pitance sur l'escalier. L'imagination du britannique marchait à plein régime alors qu'il serrait les pants de veste en même temps que ses dents. Cela faisait depuis longtemps que plus personne dans son équipage n'avait osé lui demander s'il allait bien, de peur de se prendre une balle dans le crâne en guise de réponse. La nuit tombait bientôt et toujours rien...

Le miracle eut lieu deux heures plus tard lorsque Francis emergea de la cave, visiblement pas plus calmé que lorsqu'il y était rentré. Le capitaine s'engagea vers lui, d'un pas qu'il voulait me sûrement presser pour ne pas avoir l'air de celui qui avait attendu toute la semaine qu'il veuille bien sortir de son trou. Son accueil ne fût guère chaleureux.

-"Tu es un monstre!" Lui cracha le Français avant de se détourner.

-"Tu étais prévenu: mes méthodes n'ont jamais été louables." Se défendit le pirate en le suivant. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as tiré de lui?"

Il faillit buter contre le dos du français dans son arrêt imminent. Celui-ci se retourna avec une colère rarement vue dans ses pupilles bleues, au point qu'il fit reculer le pirate, non pas par crainte mais plus par anticipation.

-"Il est complètement traumatisé! Il me faudra des jours avant de pouvoir le faire parler normalement! Je ne sais même pas si je peux encore gagner sa confiance!"

-"Tu parles comme si je l'avais violé."

-"C'est tout comme!" S'enragea Francis sans se démonter. "Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais tu lui as pris tout ce à quoi il tenait dans la vie sans tenir compte de ses sentiments, et tu attends maintenant qu'il te raconte bien gentiment son enfance?"

L'anglais se tût, penaud. Il est vrai qu'il s'était montré assez dur (comme le lui avait mainte et mainte fois répète ses frères) mais qu'y pouvait-il s'il n'était pas habile en ce qui concernait les rapports humains.

-"Je vous interdis à toi et à ta bande de pirates de l'approcher, vous lui faites peur. Je m'occuperais exclusivement de lui jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux."

-"Très bien, si ça peut l'aider à se rappeler..."

-"Je ne fais pas ça pour qu'il se rappelle en premier, Arthur! Je fais ça d'abord pour son bien-être!"

-"Grand bien t'en fasse. En ce qui me concerne, je pense avant tout au trésor auquel il peut me mener. Le reste te regarde."

Des années passées ensemble, et pourtant, Francis n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment Arthur pouvait se montrer autant impassible devant la souffrance d'un pauvre enfant. Toujours aussi cruel, toujours aussi avide de pouvoir au point de considérer le reste de son entourage comme de simples objets, se croyant supérieur à tous. Rien, à part sa petite personne, ne semblait l'inquiéter. Sauf peut être ses conquêtes qu'il aimait exposer fièrement comme des trophées à chaque beuverie en compagnie d'hommes aussi peu scrupuleux que lui.

Conquêtes dont il s'était promis de ne jamais en faire partie.

-"Bref, je suis fatigué. Amène-moi à ma chambre, je vais me coucher sans manger."

-"Très bien, suis-moi."

Le français s'exécuta, descendant dans le ventre du navire anglais avec une certaine appréhension, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Arthur le guida, chandelle à la main, jusqu'à une pièce à part de celle où logeait le reste de l'équipage, isolée tout au fond du bateau. L'intérieur n'avait rien de chic mais possédait le strict minimum. À savoir, un lit, une commode et une table sur laquelle étaient posés feuillés et crayon pour quelque envie d'écriture. Francis remarqua même la présence d'une penderie, comme s'il avait des affaires de rechange (ce qui était le cas, mais on a vite fait d'oublier ces détails lors d'une vie marine).

L'invité regarda sa chambrée d'un oeil très critique, s'attendant à ce qu'un piège se déclenche au moindre mouvement de sa part. Il reposa ses yeux sur son hôte qui n'avait pas bougé du seuil de la porte depuis, s'attendant à toute remarque de sa part.

-"Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, mes quartiers sont juste à côté."

Dans un haussement de sourcils, Francis se demandait même pourquoi il était surpris d'une telle méfiance alors qu'il s'était joint à cette aventure pratiquement contre son gré.

-"Merci, tu peux disposer maintenant."

Dans un ricanement signifiant qu'il venait de dire une bêtise, à savoir qu'un capitaine de navire dispose quand il en a envie, Arthur referma la porte en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Et de ne pas se faire attraper par les fantômes marins dans son sommeil. Ignorant les moqueries du pirate, le blondinet s'allongea sur sa couchette, la tête pleine des tourments de la journée. À peine partit de son doux foyer, celui-ci lui manquait déjà cruellement. Sa petite maisonette, ses charmants enfants maintenant confiés à sa cousine. Il se souvenait encore du mal qu'il avait eu à les quitter alors que la demoiselle lui assurait qu'elle prendrait grand soin d'eux. Ce dont il ne douta pas, car ce fût plus la peur de ne pouvoir jamais revenir à eux qui lui prit les entrailles.

Le mal au ventre de tant de nostalgies, il se conseilla de s'endormir rapidement, son instinct lui disant qu'il devra faire face à de lourdes responsabilités le lendemain.

Un peu plus loin, dans une cellule maintenant aménagée avec un lit de paille recouvert d'une lourde couverture, le jeune italien était dans la même position, physique et morale. Avant, il fût terrorisé, maintenant, il se sentait juste apaisé après avoir parler avec ce français venu de nulle part et de partout selon ses dires. Un grand blond dont les deux saphirs bleus lui avaient paru soudain être le concentré de toute la gentillesse qui existait sur terre tant elles débordaient d'une bienveillance qu'il avait rarement vue.

Cet étranger s'appelant Francis l'avait approché comme un animal apeuré, doucement, sans brutalité, puis avait commencé une sorte de monologue dans lequel il se présenta, lui, sa vie, sa famille disparue, sa nouvelle famille, la raison de sa présence parmi eux, ce qu'il ressentait et son ressentiment envers les pirates.

L'italien savait reconnaître l'âme d'une personne, et il avait su tout de suite que Francis s'apparentait à un grand frère protecteur. Même si ce capitaine le manipulait par-derrière pour obtenir des informations de sa part, même si ce n'était pas tant de manière spontanée mais bel et bien forcée qu'il tentait de le sortir de son mutisme, Feliciano savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Alors lui aussi, il s'était ouvert, petit à petit. D'abord par un regard, puis par un mouvement de tête, et enfin par quelques mots. Son camarade l'avait suivi jusqu'au bout, réconforté, rassuré puis promis qu'à partir de maintenant, il se chargerait de tout ce qui le concernait et qu'aucun pirate ne viendrait lui faire de mal.

Il l'avait cru. Parce qu'en des temps si durs, si cruels, il voulait quand même se rattacher à l'espoir que quelqu'un s'occupa vraiment de lui.

Dans un souffle, il sourit. Puis il pria pour toutes les âmes qu'il connut jusqu'à maintenant. Celle de son frère qui devait désespérer à Venise. Celle de la Mère, sûrement affondrée par son enlèvement. Celle de Francis, samaritain malgré lui. Celles des pirates de ce navire, qu'ils reposent en paix le jour du jugement dernier malgré leurs péchés. Et même celle d'Arthur, aussi bas homme soit-il, tout le monde pouvait être sauvé avec la foi. C'est ce pour quoi lui et son frère vivaient depuis des années. Depuis que leurs parents étaient mort, la foi les avait bercés, assurés que les bons croyants que furent père et mère veillaient maintenant sur eux aux côtés du Seigneur.

Oui, Feliciano en était intimement persuadé: la foi les sauverait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le bois reflétait la brillance du soleil sous le coup de l'humidité de la serpillère, laissant un miroir de courte durée imprégner le bateau avant de disparaître sous la chaleur. La journée était plutôt agréable pour flâner, mais certainement pas pour nettoyer, surtout en plein air. Tel était l'avis de Lovino tandis qu'l passait avec son balai sur le pont sous les regards goguenards de ces pirates qu'il détestait tant. Ses poignets étaient encore liés par des chaînes, malheureusement assez longues pour le faire travailler en tant que Mousse, tel avait décidé le Capitaine la veille en lui apportant son souper.

Personne ne pouvait dire d'où lui était venue cette idée saugrenue de faire travailler un prisonnier au risque de le voir s'échapper par la mer.

Cependant, cette idée n'effleura même pas l'esprit de l'italien tant il était plutôt concentré sur le fait de savoir s'il allait survivre avant la fin de l'après-midi. Ses paumes ne cessaient de se frotter contre le bois du manche, causant d'importantes cloques saignantes qu'il n'avait pas encore soignées.

Personne ne semblait pourtant faire attention à lui sur ce navire, encore moins Antonio, actuellement perché à sa barre en train de causer avec Gilbert. Ils semblaient tous deux assez enjoués pour une raison qui lui échappa. Même la jeune fille belge n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer, occupée à scruter l'horizon tout en haut de son mât. Et ce grand type blond d'origine hollandaise n'avait visiblement pas le dialogue facile.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, Lovino plongea sa serpillère dans le sceau avec hargne, pestant sur le fait qu'on lui ait refilé le sale boulot. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler dans des conditions pareilles, mais jamais on ne l'avait abaissé à une telle besogne de ménagère. C'était surtout son frère qui s'occupait de ces tâches un peu trop féminines à son goût, pas lui. En même temps, le monde maritime semblait être un environnement exclusivement masculin (malgré quelques exceptions répondant au nom de Jölien), aussi, ne voyait-il personne d'autre qu'un bleu pour cela.

Cette constatation ne fit que le rager encore plus.

-"Eh bien, je suis content de voir que tu mets du coeur à l'ouvrage."

Se retournant vers l'espagnol (il l'avait deviné rien qu'à son accent), l'ainé Vargas émit un grognement méprisant sans cesser son activité. Loin de se décourager pour si peu, Antonio croisa les bras en le regardant faire. Gilbert, à qui les bons soins de la barre furent confiés, observa la scène de loin avec un air plutôt satisfait, comme s'il attendait une représentation théâtrale.

-"J'ai comme la sensation que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup."

-"Ce n'est pas qu'une sensation, je vous déteste!"

-"Pourtant, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant, tu sais." Soupira le pirate en songeant à tous les confrères qu'il pût croiser dans sa vie.

-"Je m'en fous! Pour moi, vous êtes tous pareils: des malfrats qui se sont écartés du droit chemin pour piller sur les mers. Me kidnaper était tout simplement... horrible!"

-"Si tu considères cela comme un acte si affreux je ne te conseille pas de survivre jusqu'à la suite."

Lovino s'arrêta, curieux quant à la menace implicite que venait de lui faire cet homme. Celui-ci le regarda avec ces même yeux qu'il avait pût entrevoir lors de leur première discussion, quand il avait caressé sa vie d'une lame de poignard avec un bien inquiétant sourire. Ce jour-là, il ne l'avait pas montré, mais il en fût figé sur place tant l'expression qu'il pût voir avait brûlé toute essence d'audace en lui. Il en frissonnait rien que d'y repenser...

-"Je ne cède pas aux menaces."

-"J'ai bien vu que tu étais du genre borné. Cependant, moi aussi je suis têtu quand je veux obtenir quelque chose."

Sans prévenir, il arracha le balai des mains souffrante de Lovino, le balançant au loin, avant de se saisir de celles-ci sans aucune douceur.

-"Tu as besoin de soins." Constata-t-il simplement d'une voix blanche.

-"Certainement pas de votre part!"

Rien n'y fît, l'italien fût emmené de force par l'espagnol malgré toutes ses protestations ou tentatives de se débattre de cette forte emprise. Il l'avait négligée avant, mais il se rendait compte que le capitaine avait une très forte poigne contre laquelle il était vain de lutter, surtout avec ses petits bras maigrelets. Ils descendirent ensemble à l'intérieur du bateau, passant devant quelques pièces inconnues pour déboucher au fond du couloir dans une réserve d'alcool et autres liqueurs moins identifiables. Laissant son captif au palier de la porte, il s'empara d'une bouteille verte assez conséquente puis s'assit sur un tonneau sans doute plein de rhum ou de vin.

La pièce semblait isolée du reste du bateau: nul doute qu'on ne l'entendrait pas crier d'ici.

-"Vous comptez me poser la question?"

-"Je pense que même si tu savais quelque chose, tu ne parlerais pas sous la torture, même à l'agonie. Je connais bien les fortes têtes comme toi et je sais qu'on ne pourra pas s'entendre de sitôt."

-"Puisque nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, vous allez me laisser partir!"

-"Qui dit que tu ne me seras pas utile à l'avenir?" Répondit l'espagnol sans expression. "Après tout, tu es le frère de celui qui avait la moitié de la clef."

-"Je vais servir d'otage? Alors là, vous rêvez!" Se rebella le garçon.

-"Nous verrons ça plus tard. Pour le moment, viens ici."

Avec une méfiance à peine dissimulée, Lovino s'assit à son tour en face de l'homme vu son intention de rester dans cette pièce humide et close pendant quelque temps. Antonio lui ordonna d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucun refus de lui montrer ses mains. Il fut apparemment assez convaincant car il les lui présenta ouvertes au monde, prête à porter la terre s'il le fallait. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, le pirate en versa sur les paumes du croyant qui hurla de douleur sous la sensation de brulure. Il ne pouvait malheureusement retirer des mains car elles étaient retenues fermement par son bourreau.

Pendant quelques minutes, Lovino s'agitait tout seul sur sa chaise, tiraillé entre les larmes, les cris et les tentatives désespérées de s'enfuir pour passer de l'eau bien fraîches sur ses pauvres membres martyrisés. Puis enfin, la douleur passa à son grand soulagement, le laissant respirer, voire revivre après avoir vu des petits points blancs devant les yeux. Ce n'est qu'en reprenant ses esprits qu'il remarqua que le capitaine n'avait pas sourcillé durant tout le temps de son agonie, se contentant de le fixer avec une indifférence presque sadique.

Cela acheva Lovino dans sa colère.

-"Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale enfoiré, un dégénéré mental!" Cracha-t-il avec haine. "Ça t'amuse de voir les gens souffrir, c'est ça? Ça te fait jouir quand quelqu'un te supplie d'arrêter tes horreurs? Les gens comme toi sans aucune morale me dégoûtent tellement que je n'ai même pas envie de leur accorder une confession pour les laisser pourire en enfer!"

-"C'est fini." Se contenta de répondre Antonio en libérant les mains maintenant bandées de Lovino.

L'italien pût effectivement admirer un beau bandage blanc et propre couvrir sa peau, la protégeant de toute agression extérieure. Voyant l'espagnol se relever, sa bouteille en main, il comprit qu'il venait de lui désinfecter sa blessure et eut soudain un petit sentiment de regret d'avoir été aussi acerbe dans ses mots. Il n'alla pas cependant jusqu'à le remercier, ou pire, s'excuser, face à quelqu'un qui le retenait sur son navire contre son gré et le forçait à travailler aussi durement.

Il suivit le capitaine jusqu'en haut du navire, un silence pesant régnant tout le long du trajet. Juste avant de franchir la dernière porte qui menait vers l'extérieur, Antonio le brisa enfin par quelques paroles:

-"J'espère que tu te rappelleras de moi à chaque fois que tu regarderas tes mains."

Restant sur place, Lovino comprit alors que le sourire qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure lorsque le pirate l'avait soigné ne fût pas que le fruit de son imagination.


	8. Chapter 8: L'Île des Parrots

**Tesori**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Note: Et voici enfin le chapitre huit avec une "surprise" (si je peux appeller ça comme ça). On parle un peu de tout le monde mais pour une fois, on reste concentré côté Arthur. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le crépuscule vint achever autant la journée que la traversée du bateau qui venait d'accoster sur cette île montagneuse après de longues semaines de voyages. S'il n'avait pas eu cette forme si particulière, personne sur le quai n'aurait fait attention à ce navire qui venait se mêler à une centaine d'autres au large. Cependant, ce statut à l'avant représentant une espèce de fée en plus du drapeau britannique hissé à l'intention des ignorants ne laissa aucun doute aux habitants sur l'identité des hommes qui venaient débarquer sur cette île, encore moins de leur dirigeant.<p>

Le vaisseau se dressa fièrement entre tous les autres, se démarquant autant par sa splendeur que par sa grandeur, annonçant le statut de son possesseur. Celui-ci, toujours aussi fidèle à son poste de capitaine, savourait la vue familière de cet endroit qui, il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, l'avait manqué. Pas vraiment comme une maison à laquelle il fait bon de rentrer mais plus comme le lieu social où toutes ses connaissances de jadis l'attendaient avec ses récits toujours glorieux. Après tout, c'est de cette île qu'était parti sa carrière et sa légende de pirate, aussi se devait-il de l'honorer de sa présence comme il se devait.

Francis observait l'endroit à côté de lui avec un sentiment bien différent. Il connaissait au moins aussi bien qu'Arthur chaque taverne, chaque maison close, chaque auberge (si on pouvait les qualifier ainsi) du village dans lequel il avait passé une bonne partie de son adolescence. Mais ils ne lui évoquaient rien, sinon une certaine amertume qui lui rappelait des années de galère dans la boue et la pauvreté tandis que son homologue masculin commençait ses méfaits.

Des vagues de souvenirs lui revenaient; l'anglais avec un visage plus juvénile se dressant fièrement sur ce même navire, jadis beaucoup plus petit à l'époque, pour se vanter de ses exploits en exhibant ses trésors dérobés. Il les avait toujours refusé malgré l'offre généreuse d'Arthur, attaché au fait qu'il devait gagner son argent de manière honnête alors que le pirate se moquait de lui. C'est ce principe de vie qui le força à quitter cette île qui ne semblait pas connaître la notion même de loi.

Il fut extirpé de ses pensées par la voix lointaine du capitaine Kirkland.

-"Francis! Tu m'écoutes? Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais descendre avec nous sur l'île?"

Le concerné y réfléchit quelques secondes, prenant en compte le fait que le jeune italien demeurerait sûrement à bord du navire le temps de cette escapade. S'il partait et que le jeune homme avait une crise d'angoisse, il n'y aurait personne pour le réconforter, d'autant plus que quelques pirates seront sûrement à bord pour surveiller le navire. Et le Français n'avait définitivement pas confiance en eux.

-"Je préfère rester pour veiller sur Feliciano."

-"Comme tu veux, mais n'espères pas en profiter pour me voler mon navire." Fit Arthur dans un rictus moqueur. "Personne ne peut le faire partir de la côte à part moi."

Francis eut un mouvement de recul par rapport à la barre, sachant très bien de quoi le blondinet voulait parler. Il y avait assisté, un jour; quelqu'un avait essayé de s'emparer du bateau du fameux Capitaine Kirkland. Celui qui pouvait disparaître et apparaître à volonté, celui qui atteignait des vitesses incroyables, celui dont la légende prétendait qu'il pouvait voler au-delà des océans comme un oiseau. Le vaisseau le plus convoité dans le monde de la piraterie. Beaucoup de personnes furent tentées d'en prendre possession, comme cet homme qui avait profité de l'absence de l'équipage pour mettre les voiles en pleine nuit.

On retrouva le lendemain une petite grenouille affolée à bord la Licorne Ailée qui attendait sagement son maître.

-"Mais à part ça, si jamais tu changes d'avis, je serais au bateau du Lotus." Conclut le Britannique avant de le saluer de la main.

Laissant le Français se demander quel genre d'établissement pourrait porter un tel nom dans une île de pirate, Arthur descendit sur la passerelle en bois de son navire jusqu'au port, savourant enfin la terre ferme sous ses pieds après des semaines de voyage. Ses hommes, attendant toujours que le capitaine ait débarqué en premier pour sortir du navire, le suivirent pour rapidement se disperser dans le village. Ils avaient quartier libre jusqu'au prochain départ du navire, signalée à l'avance par leur dirigeant.

Beaucoup de personnes saluèrent le capitaine sur son passage, certains bien moins enchantés que d'autres. Des pirates, des marchands, des voleurs, des taverniers, des miséreux: tous semblaient connaître intimement Arthur comme une lointaine connaissance. Parmi eux, des filles plus ou moins bien habillées et maquillées n'hésitèrent pas à venir le voir directement. La plupart d'entre elles étaient d'anciennes conquêtes. Si certaines semblaient s'être contentées d'être l'histoire d'un soir, se contentant de la fierté d'avoir partagé le lit du célèbre capitaine Kirkland, d'autres au contraire avaient la rancune tenace.

Par exemple, cette belle soubrette blonde à lunettes qui gifla le pirate dès qu'elle l'eut aperçu ne semblait pas être très tolérante envers l'infidélité. Alors même qu'Arthur se remettait de ce rejet plutôt violent, une autre trace de main rouge vint colorer son autre joue, cette fois affublée par une brunette aux yeux violets. Elles lui firent un discours plutôt virulent sur son comportement honteux et totalement déloyal avant de conclure qu'il n'était pas prêt de les revoir de sitôt.

Satisfaites de s'être vengées du goujat, les deux commères repartirent ensemble, bras accrochés. Le capitaine Kirkland regarda ahurit le duo lui tourner le dos, songeant qu'il devrait peut-être faire attention la prochaine fois qu'il séduit l'amie d'une de ses soupirantes.

Ses frères, qui l'avaient suivi jusque-là et assisté à toute la scène, retinrent difficilement leur rire.

-"Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites! À force de séduire toutes les belles demoiselles de l'île à ta portée..." Fit Kenny, les mains dans les poches.

-"Tu peux bien parler, tu es le premier prendre la première fille qui te passe sous le nez, même si elle est moche!" Répliqua Dylan avec une moue. "Entre nous, Arty, tu devrais arrêter tes histoires de coucheries."

-"La ferme!" Protesta le concerné en se massant les joues. "Je suis tombé sur deux fortes têtes, c'est tout. Les autres savent à qui elles ont affaire."

-"On jurerait que non vu que certaines reviennent vers toi." Se moqua Alister.

-"Go To hell! Je m'en fiche, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas de la compagnie féminine que je recherche."

Son regard vogua jusqu'au pied de la montagne, vers cette maison isolée du reste des bâtiments, reconnaissable par son architecture typiquement asiatique. Cependant, ce qui la détachait le plus des tavernes, auberges et autres bâtiments fût son allure raffinée par des couleurs douces que l'on ne retrouvait habituellement pas en Occident, encore moins sur une île pirate. Et c'était là ce qui faisait son charme et son attractivité. Avec un sourire satisfait, Arthur continua sa route sans faire attention à ses frères qui le quittaient un par un pour aller boire ou se reposer en charmant compagnie.

Pour sa part, le capitaine avait déjà une idée très claire de sa prochaine nuit.

Il avança dans une allée entourée par un jardin de cerisiers avant de traverser un pont au-dessus d'une mare d'où flottaient quelques nénuphars dont les fleurs n'étaient pas encore écloses. L'ambiance changea tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression, malgré son habitude des lieux, de passer dans un autre monde tant le décor contrastait avec l'aspect dévergondé de l'île. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle il y avait un grand rempart autour de la maison, afin d'éviter que l'extérieur ne jure avec l'image que l'établissement voulait donner: une image apaisante et cultivée par l'orient. Tout ce qui attirait le Britannique, tel un moustique vers la lumière.

Prenant soin de se déchausser à l'entrée, il avança directement jusqu'au comptoir ou un jeune homme bruns portant un habit chinois court rouge vif faisait visiblement l'accueil.

-"Bienvenue, Sir Kirkland. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne vous avions pas vu."

-"En effet, j'ai été assez pris ces derniers temps avec mes occupations. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de détente."

-"Comme d'habitude, je suppose?"

-"Chrysanthème. Ajoute-moi la formule spéciale pour cette fois." Précisa Arthur d'un ton formel.

Le jeune Asiatique, probablement chinois, haussa ses fins sourcils mais ne dit rien, notant soigneusement à l'encre de Chine tout ce que ce client lui demandait. Une fois les formalités administratives finies et le service payé à l'avance, l'hôte sonna pour que l'on amène Monsieur Kirkland à sa chambre.

Un autre asiatique beaucoup plus grand dans une tenue complètement différente se précipita alors de façon peu discrète en direction de l'anglais. Avec un grand sourire, cet adolescent en espèce tunique blanche dont les manches dépassait la longueur de ses bras le conduit à travers les couloirs de la somptueuse maison. Ils arrivèrent au bout, en face d'une porte mieux décorée que les autres.

Sans prendre plus de précaution, le garçon fit coulisser la porte pour découvrir une belle chambre en tatami occupée par deux personnes.

-"Désolé de vous interrompre, mais Chrysanthème est sollicité par un autre client. Veuillez quitter cette pièce s'il vous plaît."

Celui à qui il s'adressait était un homme quarantenaire très barbu, son torse velu découvert part sa chemise blanche déboutonnée laissant également voir son ventre grassouillet.. Il se leva dans un grognement, mais certainement pas pour partir.

-"C'est quoi ces histoires! J'me suis inscrit sur la liste d'attente, j'ai payé, comme tout le monde, alors j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux!"

-"Daze! Je suis vraiment désolé, mais Chrysanthème est réclamé par un client assez particulier de notre établissement." Tenta d'expliquer le plus jeune dans un sourire aimable.

-"J'm'en barre! J'ai attendu trois semaines, c'n'est pas pour me faire doubler par un salopard d'avantagé!"

Arthur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à l'insulte, sachant déjà ce qui attendait ce pauvre inconscient. En effet, son accompagnateur venait de saisir le poignet du mécontent dans une prise assez ferme pour le faire gémir de douleur. Le blondinet se décala afin de laisser passer les deux hommes, l'un complètement paralysé par l'autre. Il entendit au loin quelques bruits inquiétants puis s'en délaissa assez vite pour prendre place dans la chambre où l'attendait ce pour quoi il avait payé.

En effet, assis en seiza dans un beau kimono violet avec des motifs de fleurs blanches, ce beau jeune homme demeurait un stoïque spectateur depuis le début de la confrontation. Ses cheveux noirs de jais mi-long sur le côté s'accordaient à merveille avec ses grands yeux sombres, néanmoins dénués de toute émotion. Son regard vide scrutait celui qui venait de prendre la place de l'autre; une vision, il fallait le dire, beaucoup plus agréable. Dans un rictus un peu moqueur, Arthur enleva ses gants marron pour toucher la peau porcelaine de cette pure fleur du Japon.

-"Cela faisait longtemps, n'est ce pas?"

-"En effet. Bon retour parmi nous, Kirkland-san."

-"Et toujours aussi formel." Ricana le pirate en enlevant son tricorne.

Là, il se pencha en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur les deux pétales de cerisier qui lui étaient offertes, partageant ainsi un avant-goût de ses services. "Chrysanthème" ne réagit pas, sachant parfaitement quelles étaient les attentes d'Arthur à ce niveau, compte tenu de la situation. La porte était encore ouverte, il restait des traces de son ancien client et il y avait un rituel avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas y avoir de contact physique avant la fin du thé, mais comme Arthur était un client très particulier, il s'accordait quelques libertés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le même qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la chambre vint les déranger afin de remettre en ordre la pièce. Bien qu'ils n'eussent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il fallait toujours passer derrière afin que tout soit impeccable. Après avoir fait son ménage, l'adolescent aux yeux bridés s'inclina.

-"Votre chambre est purifiée, Prune va venir vous apporter le thé."

-"Merci, Althéa."

Pile au moment où le jeune homme sortit, une belle demoiselle en habits rose vint se présenter. Elle posa deux tasses en face des deux hommes pour y verser un liquide de couleur verdâtre puis laissa la théière aux formes étrangères au milieu du service ainsi qu'un plateau de douceurs pour apaiser l'amertume de la boisson. Sa tâche accomplie, elle s'inclina humblement, leur souhaita un bon moment puis partit à son tour, non sans oublier de faire coulisser la porte jusqu'au bout, signe qu'ils étaient maintenant assurés d'une intimité protégée.

La dégustation se passa dans le silence, les deux hommes n'ayant rien à dire ou voulant tout simplement profiter d'un moment calme. Après quelque temps, le Japonais se décida enfin à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-"Que désirez-vous savoir?"

-"Plus tard, Kiku." Soupira le pirate en ôtant son frand manteau. "Je suis fatigué de mon voyage, j'ai besoin de tes services."

Sans attendre, il se sépara également de son manteau marron qu'il laissa dans un coin. Le dénommé Kiku le laissa se mettre à son aise, préférant finir son thé plutôt que de brusquer les choses. Il reprit une dernière pâtisserie avant que le capitaine Kirkland ne vienne l'aborder.

-"Montre moi si tes doigts de fée n'ont pas perdu de leur technique depuis la dernière fois." Lui susurra-t-il au coin de l'oreille en faisant légèrement glisser son kimono sur les épaules.

-"Très bien."

Sans aucun autre mot, le britannique laissa tomber sa chemise tandis que le Japonais se mit derrière lui, attendant qu'il soit complètement allongé pour commencer son travail.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, alors que les rouquins et le reste de l'équipage du britannique savouraient leur bière dans leur taverne préférée, le bateau hispanique accosta à son tour sur l'île réputée. Cependant, pour une raison obscure, son capitaine ne se montra qu'à la nuit tombée en très bonne compagnie. Aussi connu que son confrère britannique, sa présence amena une ambiance tendue dans tout le village.

Bon nombre de pirates et voleurs connaissaient la nature des liens entre Arthur et Antonio. Sachant dans quel état se retrouvait leur dernier lieu d'affrontements commun, les habitants s'attendaient tous au pire.

La question était maintenant de savoir lequel allait trouver l'autre en premier.


	9. Chapter 9: Lendemain de pirate

**Tesori**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Note: Je voulais le poster hier mais j'ai complètement zappé la publication, désolée. Ce chapitre est un peu une transition, vous aurez des révélation au prochain, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. N'oublliez pas que vos petits mots me font toujours plaisir. Merci et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>L'ambiance dans une taverne était toujours agitée, car il ne fallait que quelques tonnelets de bière aux braves marins pour être tout émoustillés et se mettre à chanter. Il suffisait qu'un groupe se rassemble, et le patron était sûr de faire sa journée, en supposant sûr que les fêtards réglaient leur dépense dans l'immédiat, ce qui n'arrivait pratiquement jamais. Beaucoup revenaient boire dans leur beuverie préférée alors même que leur ardoise atteignait parfois le coût d'une maison de campagne. La plupart du temps, ces gens étant complètement insouciants et occasionnels.<p>

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo faisait partie de ces personnes.

En dix ans de piraterie, il ne revenait qu'une fois tous les sept mois à sa taverne préférée, payait généralement une tournée générale à son équipage et ses plus proches amis de l'île, pour repartir quelques jours plus tard avec une dette plus grosse que la dernière fois. Cependant, l'Espagnol était aussi un beau parleur, doué d'un charme irrésistible; la meilleure arme contre un patron qui refusait de les laisser entrer sous prétexte qu'il lui devait l'équivalent de la fortune d'un bourgeois français.

Ainsi, le célèbre capitaine se retrouvait devant un couple d'aubergistes remontés, chapeau en main, avec quelques dizaines d'hommes assoiffés et fatigués dans le dos.

-"Je vous en prie, _Señor_, _Señorita_, nous revenons d'une longue traversée depuis Venise. Ce serait vraiment inhumain de nous laisser à la rue après cela!"

-"Vous êtes bien placé pour parler, Capitaine! Question cruauté, on nous en a rapporté de belles à votre sujet!" Grommela le mari.

-"Je suis bon avec mes amis, mauvais avec mes ennemis, c'est tout. Et vous, je vous tiens en grands amis, vous le savez!"

Sa tentative de flatterie semblait ne rencontrer qu'un mur froid et impassible.

-"Ami ou pas, vous ne rentrerez pas ici tant que vous ne nous aurez pas effacé votre ardoise!"

-"Je suis dans une période de récession, les affaires vont mal et il est de plus en plus dur pour moi de pratiquer mon travail." Minauda Antonio, sentant le couple à bout. "Mais je suis sur une affaire qui va me permettre de rembourser ma dette avec les intérêts, et même une jolie prime en gage de ma gratitude. Alors, _por favor_, laissez-nous entrer."

-"Pillez les navires du Roi d'Espagne ou ne revenez jamais!"

Sur ces douces paroles, la porte se claqua au nez du groupe d'hommes sans que leur chef ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, l'espagnol fit signe à son équipage de le suivre ailleurs dans l'espoir que tout ne soit pas perdu. Lovino, forcé de les accompagner par crainte qu'il n'en profite pour détaler comme un lapin, s'impatientait de plus en plus. Coincé entre Jölien et son frère ainé (Maarten ou quelque chose comme cela), il ne pouvait même pas profiter un peu de la sortie pour se balader et visiter un peu l'île le temps que cet abrutit leur trouve un endroit ou loger.

Cependant, pour le peu qu'il en avait vu, l'italien pouvait aisément dire que cette ville manquait cruellement d'ordre et de règles sociales. Les femmes se balaidaient dans des tenues portant parfois atteinte à la pudeur (selon ses normes à lui) et les hommes qui ne détérioraient pas la place publique mendiaient d'une manière bien trop insistante à son goût. Le jeune homme n'était même pas sûr qu'il puisse trouver une église en ces lieux, et si jamais c'était le cas, le pauvre édifice devait être bien misérable et corrompus.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le groupe de pirate s'arrêta devant une autre taverne qui ne semblait pas mieux que l'autre. En voyant la Belge faire la grimace, Lovino devina immédiatement que ce n'était pas simplement dû à l'enseigne qui pendait ou la moitié des fenêtres brisées. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait qu'une certaine tension augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il pénétrait dans le bâtiment jusqu'au comptoir tenu par une jeune fille un peu trop légèrement vêtue au goût du catholique.

Faisant son plus beau sourire, l'espagnol s'accouda devant la demoiselle.

-"Combien la nuit?"

-"Avec ou sans les couverts?"

-"Avec, mais je vous préviens, mes hommes paient indépendamment les uns des autres; je ne suis pas responsable de leur dépense."

C'était la première chose qu'avait dit Antonio au couple d'aubergistes à ses débuts. Bien vite, les deux s'aperçurent qu'il n'en était rien, et que ce fût juste là une technique de la part de leur client pour éviter de payer. Le capitaine était chargé des dépenses de son équipage à partir du moment où ils logeaient tous dans le même gîte. Après tout, la fortune du navire constituée de trésors de guerre n'était-elle pas prise en charge par le dirigeant? Après, il arrivait que certains membres décidèrent de faire bande à part, ou là, leurs propres économies étaient sollicitées, mais c'était relativement rare.

La compteuse eut un petit sourire puis fit signe au futur client de s'approcher afin qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

-"Au-delà de quinze mille livres non payées, je vous jette, vous et votre équipage, dehors sans la moindre hésitation."

-"Stricte?"

-"Rigoureuse."

-"J'aime ça..." Avoua Antonio en caressant la tresse de la gérante. "Peut-être pourriez-vous me montrer à quel point plus tard et ..."

Et l'espagnol n'eut jamais la chance de finir sa phrase car Jölien lui tira violemment l'oreille pour le ramener rapidement à sa place sous les yeux médusés de Lovino. Une fois les (pauvres) formalités réglées, plus des trois quarts des hommes s'installèrent à table en commandant déjà un bon tonneau de vin tandis que le reste montait goûter à un repos bien mérité. L'italien, entre autres, voulait rapidement fuir cette salle oppressante qui empestait l'alcool, la saleté et la fumée. Arrivé en haut, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas quelle était sa chambre dans cet établissement assez grand mine de rien.

La bonne nouvelle fut qu'il ne partageait pas sa pièce avec le capitaine, la mauvaise fût qu'il avait trois autres compagnons de chambré dont le Néerlandais lié à la belge. Tant pis, il fera mauvaise fortune contre bon coeur: il se couchera de bonne heure pour ne pas à subir le tapage nocturne de l'équipage et se réveillera le plus tôt possible pour éviter leur réveil doublé d'une gueule de bois. Quitte à se priver de souper, il préférait cela plutôt que se faire agresser par un pirate ivrogne, donc potentiellement dangereux.

Profitant de la chambre libre d'intrus, il s'allongea de tout son saoul sur la couchette avec un certain soulagement. Une fois reposé, il songea à tous les événements qui l'avaient conduit à attendre son heure dans une pièce sombre et sale en compagnie de hors-la-loi Si on lui avait dit cela il n'y a même pas un mois, il aurait demandé au pauvre de confesser son mensonge à Dieu. Cette pensée l'amena à serrer la croix qui reposait sur son torse; elle était bien la seule en qui il pouvait croire dans un moment pareil. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit d'une profonde sieste réparatrice.

À côté de lui, l'effervescence de la fête gagnait tous les résidents de la taverne.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bien loin de tout cet étalage de bruit, lumières et boisson, Arthur sortit lentement du délicieux brouillard de la jouissance en compagnie de son Japonais dans un silence fraîchement imposé. Celui-ci eut encore l'effort de tomber à coté de lui, et non sur lui, malgré ses membres devenus soudainement tous mous. La respiration haletante, les deux hommes laissèrent quelques minutes passer, autant de temps qu'il leur fallait pour se remettre de leur précédente activité physique, puis enfin, l'Asiatique se releva en premier pour se diriger vers le petit point d'eau aménagé au fond de la pièce.

N'ayant fait aucun mouvement pour se relever, le Britannique regarda avec une certaine mesquinerie son partenaire se toiletter afin de se débarrasser de toute trace de leurs ébats avant de se décider lui-même à se rafraîchir un peu le corps. On pouvait essayer d'effacer toutes les preuves que l'on voulait, tant que l'acte s'était commis, rien ne pourra faire disparaître les faits. Le capitaine Kirkland savait très bien que Chrysanthème en avait eu d'autres avant lui, comme lui-même en avait connu beaucoup et en connaîtra bien plus après ce petit séjour.

Il le savait, il l'acceptait donc rien ne l'empêchait de savourer quand même son plaisir le moment venu.

Une fois qu'ils furent rhabillés commodement, la demoiselle brune de la veille put leur servir leur petit déjeuner. Arrivé à mi-chemin d'un repas, qui était au passage délicieux, Arthur se décida à réclamer la deuxième partie du service qu'il avait payé à Kiku.

-"J'ai besoin de savoir s'il existe une sorcière compétente sur cette île."

-"Compétente comment?" Interrogea le Japonais entre deux bouchées de riz.

-"Assez compétente pour me dire quel genre de magie régit cet objet."

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste la clef pour la présenter à l'homme aux yeux bridés. Celui-ci observa quelques instants le losange doré avant de retourner à ses crevettes d'un air nonchalant comme si le bien ne l'intéressait soudainement plus. Reconnaissant cette réaction, le pirate eut un petit sourire narquois puis repris lui aussi sa restauration sans se soucier plus de la réaction de l'autre. Une fois les assiettes vidées et débarrassée, ils purent avoir le luxe de discuter en toute quiétude.

Kiku lui demanda de lui présenter l'objet une nouvelle fois afin qu'il puisse l'admirer davantage. Le tournant entre ses fins doigts pâles, il finit par poser la question:

-"Est-ce bien ce que je pense?"

-"Je n'en aie malheureusement que la moitié, et pour retrouver l'autre partie, je dois percer le secret de celle-ci."

-"Je vois..."

Il redonna la clef à son possesseur puis se leva pour fouiller dans un de ses tiroirs qu'Arthur n'a jamais eu la curiosité de fouiller. Là, il en sortit un petit parchemin sur lequel étaient griffonnés des idéogrammes chinois que le Britannique ne sût décrypter. Après quelques secondes de lecture, Kiku posa son doigt sur une suite bien précise de traits qui ne voulaient rien dire pour Arthur. Voyant ses difficultés, l'Asiatique lui recopia le nom avec l'écriture occidentale pour la lui rendre compréhensible.

-"Cette personne pourra certainement t'aider mais ce n'est pas sans risque."

-"Pourquoi?"

-"C'est également un pirate, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne le fera pas gratuitement." Expliqua Kiku, sachant qu'il raisonnait de manière un peu ironique.

-"Dans le meilleur des cas; s'il est au courant pour le trésor, elle aura là une chance inespérée de me voler la clef."

-"Mais c'est la seule que je vois susceptible de t'aider... je veux dire, même si toi n'arrive pas à maitriser un objet magique, elle pourra peut-être y parvenir."

-"Cette personne me semble assez intéressante. Où puis-je le trouver?"

-"Si tu as de la chance, son capitaine sera de passage sur cette île dans quelques jours, à ta guise de patienter. Mais le meilleur endroit pour la retrouver, c'est ici."

Dépliant une carte du monde, le prostitué japonais entoura une zone de l'Europe du nord bien précise avec son pinceau noir qui fit grimacer Arthur. Il n'aimait pas la Scandinave, encore moins les pirates qui s'y cachaient. Ils manquaient tous d'élégance et de tact, n'étant que des bourrus éméchés à la bière vêtus de peau d'ours comme les premiers hommes. Cependant, si la personne que lui recommandait Kiku était celle à laquelle il pensait, alors Arthur n'aura aucun problème à lui soutirer des infos... et surtout, à lui faire garder le silence.

Il en était à réfléchir sur son futur plan quand la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement sur la même demoiselle de la veille:

-"Veuillez m'excuser, mais il vous reste trente minutes avant de libérer le service."

-"Très bien, j'avais fini de toute façon." Fit l'anglais en se retournant pour cacher la carte.

Une fois Prune partie, Arthur se dépêcha de remettre ses affaires de pirates, aidé par le Japonais pour ne pas prendre de retard. Il eut même le droit à un petit débarbouillage matinal pendant qu'il ajustait sa ceinture correctement. Ses effets soigneusement remis tous à leur place, le pirate n'oublia pas de prendre le précieux document que Chrysanthème lui avait préparé dans une enveloppe. Finalement, les deux eurent même le temps de refaire une petite beauté à l'asiatique, même si sa gouvernante s'en occuperait plus tard. Au moins pour le rendre présentable.

Le capitaine salua une dernière fois son amant de la nuit par un baiser volé puis repartit en voleur, comme il était venu, semant au passage quelques larmes qu'il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme prévu, le mal de tête, les échos intensifiés par un cornet d'appel et l'envie irrépressible de vomir furent au rendez-vous chez l'équipage hispanique, sans oublier bien sûr la mauvaise humeur matinale qui allait avec. Seul le susdit espagnol, son bras droit et le grand frère de Jölien semblaient avoir échappé au massacre, bien que la gaieté ne les animait pas non plus au petit déjeuner. Peut-être en voyant l'état de l'auberge après leurs hardeurs nocturnes, ou peut-être la tête de la gérante qui lui signifiait clairement qu'ils venaient de passer leur première et dernière nuit dans son établissement.

Une fois l'addition payée "immédiatement et sans délai sinon j'appelle la garde royale" au prix de quelques rubis et quelques larmes, le groupe put repartir de l'établissement presque en entier.

-"Gilbert, tu me ramènes le reste de l'équipage à bord, et tu vois si tu peux m'en recruter quelques-uns ici pour pallier à ceux qui ont disparu hier soir."

-"D'accord, et toi?" Interrogea l'albinos.

-"Je vais commencer mon enquête..." Il prit le temps de réfléchir en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui. "Jölien, Maarten et Lovi m'accompagneront."

-"Pardon?" Protesta l'italien avant de se faire bâillonner la bouche par le hollandais.

Le capitaine hispanique ignora la colère de l'italien, sachant qu'il ne l'avancerait à rien.

-"Nous allons retracer les lieux habituels que Kirkland a l'habitude de fréquenter. On se retrouve dans une heure."

Une fois les groupes séparés, le quatuor s'engagea vers une partie isolée du village que Lovino n'avait pas aperçue plus tôt. Impossible pour lui de poser la question à qui que ce soit, autant par fierté que par honte. Alors il se laissa porter par le mouvement, ne se doutant pas qu'il allait atterrir à l'autre bout du monde fait d'images orientales et d'exotisme envouteur. Un univers tout à l'opposé au sien qui pourrait bien lui ouvrir un nouvel horizon.

De l'autre côté du bâtiment, un autre pirate quittait ce même monde pour rejoindre le sien, bien plus palpitant.


	10. Chapter 10: Consultation

**Tesori**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Note: Ce chapitre me stress un peu, je ne sais pas pourquoi... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même. Ici, tout le monde intervient un petit peu à sa façon, comme ça, pas de jaloux! Bonne lecture~

* * *

><p>Le silence était réellement d'or. En tout cas, celui qui régnait dans la grande allée faite de tatami et de bambou donnait un sentiment d'apaisement au jeune catholique. Venu de méditerranée, il ne pensait pas trouver en un lieu aussi mal famé quelque chose d'aussi serein. Des silences, il en avait eu: pesants, dans sa "cellule" sur le bateau pirate, religieux, dans son église, et même gênés à cause de l'espagnol. Mais celui-ci lui donnait juste la sensation d'être en harmonie avec son corps et son esprit, à tel point qu'il en oublia un instant sa compagnie.<p>

Puis enfin, le shôji coulissa pour laisser rentrer un jeune homme habillé d'une tenue chinoise traditionnelle rouge suivit d'une autre asiatique vêtue de rose et de blanc. Le duo prit place au tableau de bois de l'accueil, congédiant le jeune Chinois de son poste. Une fois installés, Antonio commença la conversation sur des sujets assez futiles, comme s'il les connaissait depuis longtemps. Voyant que sa tentative de sympathisant tombait à l'eau face à la froideur du duo, il décida alors de mettre les pieds dans le plat en leur parlant d'Arthur. Malheureusement, il ne recut pas de meilleure réponse.

Le laissant se débrouiller seul, l'italien décida de visiter un peu la pièce aux allures orientales.

-"Notre service vous intéresse?" L'interpella une voix féminine.

Lovino du se baisser pour apercevoir une femme en qipao vert sans manche assise en seiza qui lui souriait d'un air malicieux. Après avoir un peu côtoyé Jölien, le jeune homme se méfiaient un peu de ces femmes aux moeurs légères qui semblaient prendre un certain plaisir à se jouer de lui. Néanmoins, la curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence, aussi s'approcha-t-il un peu plus de cette étrange Chinoise aux fins cheveux noués d'une queue-de-cheval. Une fois à hauteur et vérifiant qu'il n'était pas épié, il lui demanda précision précisions:

-"Qu'entendez-vous par service?"

-"Vous devez être nouveau ici. Le Capitaine Carriedo vous a recruté récemment?"

-"On peut dire ça comme ça." Répondit Lovino, retenant une grimace amère n'échappant pas à l'asiatique.

-"Je vois, il vous a affecté au poste de mousse. Courage, cela ne dure que jusqu'à l'arrivée des prochains nouveaux, et comme sur cette île, on en perd plus qu'on en engage, ça ne saurait tarder."

-"Mais vous-même, vous n'êtes pas nouvelle ici, n'est-ce pas?"

-"Bien sûr que non, puisque les nouveaux sont assez rares. Le dernier est arrivé i ans, je crois que c'était Jasmin, même si elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Sampaguita. Moi je suis la cogérante avec pivoine, je me nomme Lotus."

Le méditerranéen haussa les sourcils au nom des fleurs, mais supposa que c'était peut-être culturel de se donner des surnoms pareils. Il eut le droit ensuite à un long étalage du personnel sans entrer dans les détails avec beaucoup de noms raffinés qui lui parlaient plus ou moins. À sa grande surprise, les pseudonymes n'étaient qu'une manière de préserver leur anonymat dans leur travail et non un quelconque attachement culturel. Et c'est à cela que le jeune homme voulait en venir: leur travail.

-"Nous offrons une vaste étendue de service de détente en compagnie de nos hôtes."

-"Des massages?"

-"Pas seulement. Voyez-vous, nous avons pour principe que pour se purifier, le corps doit se libérer de toutes les tensions externes et internes, c'est pourquoi toutes nos salles sont isolées les unes des autres dans une ambiance posée. Selon le service et la personne choisis, notre client peut adapter ses choix à ses exigences, puis nous prenons le relais."

Le croyant resta perplexe quelques instants. On lui avait déjà brièvement parlé des maisons closes, particulièrement dans le monde de l'ombre, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que leur description n'en était pas des plus glorieuses. Pourtant, en voyant la demeure tapissée avec raffinement et goût, il ne pouvait croire qu'il se trouvait en un lieu mal famé ou l'on abusait de femmes ivres et droguées

-"Mais, concrètement, en quoi cela consiste?"

-"Voyons, vous n'avez toujours pas compris?" Rit la jeune femme. "Le plaisir charnel est la première chose qu'un homme, et plus particulièrement un pirate, a besoin d'évacuer en revenant d'un long voyage en mer."

La réaction de Lovino ne se fit pas attendre: recul de trois pas et rougissements intensif des joues. Mais là encore, la curiosité prit l'avantage sur la pudeur.

-"C'est de la prostitution."

-"Ce terme est vulgaire, nous préférons dire hôtel de charme." Contesta une autre voix masculine. "Nous ne faisons pas que vendre du sexe mais toute la détente qui y est liée."

Un grand adolescent vint s'assoir au côté de la femme aux cheveux noués pour reprendre la conversation. Sa présence souleva une autre question, bien plus morale, pour Lovino.

-"Les filles... et les garçons?"

-"Bien sûr. Nous estimons que tant qu'il y a du plaisir et du réconfort, rien n'est interdit."

-"Mais... mais c'est ignoble!" S'exclama l'italien avec une moue de dégout.

-"Mais non! Nos hommes sont aussi charmants que nos femmes!" Protesta la femme en vert. "D'ailleurs, notre élément le plus populaire est un beau jeune homme qui incarne la définition même d'harmonie."

-"Tout le monde réclame Chrysanthème mais souvent, il n'est accessible que pour nos clients les plus privilégiés."

-"Chrysanthème?"

-"Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est de lui que parle ton boss."

Passant sous silence le fait que ce vil pirate espagnol était tout, sauf son boss, Lovino se retourna pour mieux écouter la conversation de celui-ci. En effet, lui et le Chinois semblaient pris dans une discussion assez houleuse dans laquelle le nom de chrysanthème revenait assez souvent. Visiblement, l'un ne voulait pas divulguer à l'autre une information importante qui devait certainement inclure son rival britannique. Jölien, de son côté, tentait de calmer son capitaine, et Maarten était pris dans une conversation avec la demoiselle en rose derrière.

Préférant ne pas s'incruster pour le moment, Lovino tenta de son côté de récolter des informations sur ce prostitué tant désiré: qu'avait-il de si spécial?

-"Cheveux noir de jais, yeux marron inexpressifs, peau blanche et kimono éblouissant." Expliqua le Coréen en faisant de grand mouvement de bras. "Je crois que c'est ce côté "beauté froide" qui le rend si populaire."

-"Il est le représentant masculin de notre établissement, mais je dois avouer qu'il est tellement efféminé qu'il pourrait aussi être notre représentante féminine."

-"Qui est-ce?" S'enquit le jeune catholique.

-"Prune, que tu vois derrière notre père."

L'asiatique en vert montra la Chinoise courtisée par Maarten. Il fallait l'avouer, elle était très belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns décorés de fleurs roses et son visage arrondit lui donnant presque l'air d'une enfant. D'après les informateurs, elle était presque aussi sollicitée que Chrysanthème par les clients pour son sens de l'humour et son corps neutre de toute imperfection. Certains s'offriraient même le luxe de prendre les deux un même soir pour un petit spectacle privé, mais cela n'était réservé qu'à quelques privilégiés.

-"Alors, vous travaillez comme cela pour lui?"

-"Il ne faut pas le prendre pour ça. Ya... enfin, Pivoine nous a recueilli et élevés pour une bonne partie d'entre nous. Notre métier n'est pas ingrat, bien au contraire: nous ne vendons nos plaisirs uniquement qu'à ceux qui savent en profiter pleinement et nous y voyons là une forme d'art. L'argent n'est pas notre premier critère de sélection."

-"Quand bien même, cela reste de la prostitution et de l'adultère." Moralisa Lovino d'un ton strict. "Comment feriez-vous pour vous marier à l'avenir?"

-"Hé bien... pour ce qui est de chrysanthème et Prune, cela n'est pas vraiment un problème."

Le jeune homme espérait vraiment avoir mal entendu.

-"Ils sont mariés, car dans notre culture, une femme doit obligatoirement être épouse pour exercer un métier, même celui-là."

-"Mais c'est encore plus grave!"

Le duo haussa les sourcils, comme s'ils ne voyaient pas quel était le problème; à partir du moment où elle était mariée, une femme pouvait s'adonner à toutes les activités dès l'instant que son homme lui donnait son consentement. Mais sans doute était-ce là une chose que le monde occidental avait peine à comprendre. La discussion prit cap sur les différents choix qu'un client pouvait faire, d'une simple séance de relaxation sans aucune relation avec l'homme ou la femme jusqu'à une nuit complète destinée à évacuer toutes les tensions sexuelles.

Lovino tint jusqu'à l'évocation des relations homosexuelles possibles dans l'établissement.

Les remerciant, il les intima de ne plus continuer, prétendant qu'il devait aider _"Signore Antonio à sortir du confit avec Signore Pivoine". _Visiblement, ils n'arrivaient pas à sortir de l'impasse, bien au contraire. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, Antonio posa ses paumes sur le mobilier de bois dans un bruit très sourd.

-"Je crois que je ne me suis pas très bien fait comprendre, _Señor Pivoine_." Siffla l'Hispanique dans un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. "La question n'est pas de savoir si vous pouvez oui ou non nous dévoiler des éléments confidentiels violant votre règlement intérieur, mais de savoir quels sont ces éléments!"

-"Je vous l'ai dit, aru. Nous assurons à nos clients un secret total durant le service, sur leur identité mais aussi sur tout ce qui se dit entre lui et sa compagnie. Chrysanthème ne fait pas exception à la règle, aru!"

-"Sauf que votre fameux Chrysanthème ne sert pas que de compagnie à Kirkland. Ne mentez pas! Je sais de source sûre qu'il lui donne des informations diverses et variées sur les rumeurs de l'île et le monde de la piraterie!"

Bien sûr, la raison principale du fait que son hôte le plus populaire se restreignait à un nombre très limité de client était qu'il servait d'informateur dans son service dit "spécial". Mais cela, seules les personnes concernées et les habituées de la maison étaient au courant. Et l'équipage d'Antonio ne comptait pas vraiment de fidèles, préférant une passion plus sauvage. Seul Maarten qui ne prenait que Prune en de rares occasions pouvait se vanter de connaître une petite partie de la maison.

Maintenant, savoir comment Antonio avait eu lui-même ces informations reste un mystère.

-"Vous..."

-"Soit vous me répondez, soit je brule votre établissement et mets en ruine votre affaire. J'emporterais même une ou deux filles qui devront me servir, cette fois, gratuitement!" Menaça le Sudiste sans perdre son expression radieuse.

Lovino crut pendant un instant voit un début de rictus se former au coin des lèvres de l'Asiatique mais sans doute n'était-ce que rêverie...

-"Très bien, aru. Puisque vous insistez, vous irez poser la question à Chrysanthème lui-même, et c'est lui décidera de ce qu'il voudra bien vous dire!"

-"Dans ce cas, allons le voir tout de suite."

-"_Non_!" Intervint Prune presque affolée. Elle reprit un peu de contenance avant de s'expliquer. "Je veux dire... Chrysanthème doit recevoir des clients aujourd'hui et ce soir. Il n'est libre qu'à partir de demain matin."

-"Elle a raison." Appuya Pivoine ."Revenez demain à l'aube: une heure vous sera réservée comme entretient avec Chrysanthème."

-"Très bien. Demain à l'aube sans faute, je reviendrais avec les mêmes personnes."

Antonio rappela Jölien et Maarten à lui et prit Lovino sous le bras avant de se diriger rapidement vers la sortie, refusant l'aide d'un accompagnateur. Plus loin, il entendit deux voix mielleuses lui murmurer ces quelques mots:

-"Alors à demain et passez une excellente journée!"

Une fois dehors, ils reprirent un rythme normal de marche tandis que leur bateau se dessinait déjà entre les dizaines de bâtiments cachant l'horizon. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que les deux blonds sont devant eux, Lovino trouva le courage de demander à Antonio la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté si facilement de repousser la rencontre avec Chrysanthème. Forcement, cela donnait largement le temps à ses proches de dissimuler ou faire disparaître toute trace de preuve appuyant son lien avec Kirkland.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre:

-"Sache une chose, Lovi: dans cette maison close, ils se considèrent tous comme une grande famille dont Pivoine serait le père. S'ils ont demandé plus de temps, ce n'est pas pour Kirkland mais pour Chrysanthème lui-même."

-"Je ne comprends pas."

-"Pivoine déteste Kirkland, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, il lui offre le meilleur service de sa maison, et d'ailleurs, Kirkland choisit toujours Chrysanthème à chacune de ses visites. Je pense qu'un lourd secret pèse dans cette famille, un secret que notre ami british doit partager avec eux, raison pour laquelle il est si bien traité."

-"Du chantage?"

-"Exactement."

L'italien fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de cet acte aussi lâche et malveillant qu'était le chantage. Peut-être que ces prostitués femmes et hommes ne méritaient pas leur place au paradis (ne semblant d'ailleurs pas croire en cette religion), mais au moins en étaient-ils plus dignes que ces immondes pirates.

-"Mais... et le rapport avec nous?"

-"Ils vont préparer Chrysanthème à l'interrogatoire que nous lui feront subir. Non pas pour mentir, mais pour dévoiler habilement ce qu'il sait sans pour autant trahir Kirkland."

Antonio prit une pause pour réfléchir avant d'ajouter plus pour lui-même:

-"De plus, s'il a vu Arthur récemment, il doit être anéanti à l'heure qu'il est: on n'en tirera rien en le brusquant aujourd'hui."

Lovino fit semblant de ne pas entendre alors que des milliers de questions fourmillaient dans son esprit. Le plus torturant, le savait-il, c'est que les informations n'arriveront qu'au compte goutte et certainement bien plus tard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bien loin de tout ce calme rationnel, une colère grondait dans les entrailles d'un navire dont les rares passagers seraient passés par-dessus bord s'ils avaient le malheur de demander la raison d'une telle furie. Tous préféraient être trop occupé à leur poker ou faire le mort plutôt que se pencher vers la porte qui menait en direction de la chambre du dernier passager en date de leur chef. Devant la pièce, le concerné se tenait bien droit, les bras croisés, d'apparence posée alors que ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'une furieuse envie de meurtre, ou peut-être de la frustration de ne pas pouvoir justement accomplir ce vilain crime.

À l'intérieur se trouvaient allongés Francis et Feliciano dans le lit du premier, le second dormant paisiblement contre le grand blond avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'est cette situation tendant vers le quiproquo qui avait réveillé le démon de colère qui dormait à l'intérieur du britannique. Comment ce sale gamin osait-il toucher SON Francis! Celui-ci envoya un regard outré au capitaine signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Cela acheva la rage d'Arthur.

-"Il avait peur alors je lui ai permis de dormir à mes côtés."

-"Seulement dormir?" Grinça le capitaine Kirkland, sa main le démangeant horriblement sur la paume de son épée.

-"Que voulais-tu que nous fassions d'autre? Ne confonds pas mes nuits avec les tiennes, veux-tu!"

Le capitaine émit un petit bruit pour signaler son mépris puis prit place sur la chaise de bureau pour mieux observer ses prisonniers et leur environnement. Le Britannique avait aménagé les lieux pour qu'ils correspondent parfaitement aux goûts français. Tout, du mobilier jusqu'à la décoration furent soigneusement choisis par le capitaine, ses efforts ne semblant pas toucher son invité plus que cela. Il laissa le temps à Francis de se vêtir decement avant de reprendre la parole.

-"Alors? Est-ce qu'il a avoué?"

-"Ne parle pas de lui comme un criminel."

-"Je le traite comme je veux!" Grogna le pirate d'un ton sans réplique. "Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais!"

L'homme aux cheveux ondulé poussa un long soupir avant de s'assoir sur le lit d'un air médusé.

-"Comme il ne savait rien d'autre sur le trésor mais qu'il ne voulait pas revivre ce que tu lui as fait subir, il m'a raconté toute son enfance."

-"Et alors?"

-"Alors c'est un orphelin qui a bien du mérite!" Répondit Francis, la voix pleine de rancune. "Ses parents sont morts en servant l'Église lorsqu'il n'avait que cinq ans, et dès que son grand-père avait déjà disparu de la surface de la terre, c'est un prêtre qui les a recueilli, lui et son frère. Depuis, ils travaillent dur pour gagner leur pain jusqu'à leur mariage."

-"C'est bien beau tout cela, mais ça ne m'avance à rien!" Grommela Arthur avec impatience. "Que t'a-t-il dit au sujet de la clef?"

-"La même chose qu'à toi; elle lui vient de son grand-père qui partit du jour au lendemain la veille de ses huit ans."

-"Et cet homme, il t'en a parlé?"

-"Assez, oui..."

Francis fronça les sourcils, devinant rien qu'à son air que le capitaine devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Il le fixa plus longuement, les ombres sur son visage provoquées par la lueur des bougies lui donnant presque un air diabolique. Il ne pouvait pas tout dire au risque que cela ne fasse du mal à Feliciano. Connaissant Arthur, il en était bien capable.

-"Promets-moi d'abord que tu ne feras rien qui puisse le blesser."

-"Je te donne ma parole de gentlemen. Maintenant, tu me dis tout, _sweetie_, ou je vais être obligé d'employer la méthode forte?"

-"Très bien..." Optenpéra le Français en voyant l'homme aux gros sourcils manipuler son poignard. "Le grand-père de Feliciano se nommait Remus Vargas et avait environ dans la cinquantaine. Je lui ai demandé si c'était la vérité et apparemment, oui. D'après Feliciano, Remus devait être soldat ou marin car il était souvent absent de la demeure familiale, en voyage de part et d'autre, parfois durant de longs mois. Apparemment, il aurait toujours eu ce mode de vie car sa fille - la mère de Feliciano- fut confiée très tôt à un couvent. Je ne sais rien à propos de sa grand-mère, mais je suppose qu'elle est morte avant la naissance de Feliciano."

Un lourd silence se posa après ce court récit pendant lequel Arthur réfléchit la main posée sur le menton. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Francis prit la parole le premier.

-"Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir de... _lui_?"

-"On n'est sûr de rien, mais la rumeur dit que _Rome_ est d'origine italienne, avec d'ailleurs une famille qui descend directement des premiers romains, d'où son surnom. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas mon premier problème, j'ai quelque chose de bien plus important à faire!"

-"Quoi donc?" S'enquit le Français.

Le britannique sortit de sa poche de veste la clef scintillante qui le mènerait à son trésor avant de la ranger aussi rapidement.

-"Il y a quelqu'un que je dois aller voir, quelqu'un qui vient tout juste d'arriver sur cette île."

-"Quelqu'un?"

-"Quelqu'un comme moi." Répondit rêveusement Arthur avant de se reprendre. "Donc, si tu veux aller te balader, je te conseille de le faire demain, car nous partirons demain soir!"

-"Et Feliciano?"

-"Si tu m'as dit tout ce qu'il t'a raconté, alors il ne me sert plus à grand-chose maintenant..."

Le mieux était de s'en débarrasser immédiatement avant qu'il ne s'échappe ou ne se fasse capturer par un autre pirate avec qui il allait être obligé de partager le secret de Remus. Néanmoins, le français semblait s'être attaché à l'enfant et l'anglais savait que s'il évoquait l'idée de faire disparaître l'italien, il allait encore plus perdre l'estime de Francis. Le plus sage pour lui était sans doute de garder son prisonnier sous haute surveillance. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le moyen de se débarrasser de ce boulet.

Estimant qu'il en avait fini, le pirate se releva avec l'ordre de sortir le rejoindre dans la prochaine heure et de ramener l'italien dans sa cellule.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le long kimono glissa sur son dos aussi facilement que de l'eau, lui faisant une deuxième peau protectrice. Le violet a toujours été une couleur faite pour lui, symbolisant à la fois son côté androgyne et sa bisexualité. Le blanc s'occupait plus de mettre en valeur son raffinement et sa douceur par le biais des fleurs décorant à la fois son habit et ses cheveux. Le maquillage était presque de trop mais comme les imperfections étaient bannies de la maison, il dû se plier au règlement de la poudre et du rouge pour les lèvres.

Assis devant son grand miroir, Chrysanthème noua machinalement la ceinture autour de sa taille, regardant plus le vide que son propre reflet. Il plaça une dernière broche dans ses cheveux juste avant que Pivoine ne vienne le chercher. Celui ci ne tarda pas à frapper à la porte du Japonais.

-"Chrysanthème, c'est l'heure."

-"Très bien."

-"N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris." Fit le Chinois en lui ajustant sa coiffure. "Tu n'es pas obligé de tout leur dire, mais fait en sorte qu'ils partent satisfaits d'ici. Il y va de la survie de notre famille."

-"Je sais mais..."

-"N'hésite pas! Soit fort et débarrasses-toi de tes sentiments. Si tu veux vraiment protéger Kirkland, tu dois te montrer infaillible face à ses ennemis."

Chrysanthème trembla entre les mains de son bienfaiteur. Pivoine connaissait ses sentiments pour Arthur depuis la première nuit, et ainsi, après chaque visite du pirate, il lui autorisait un répit afin d'évacuer le chagrin de cet amour à sens unique. Il savait très bien que de tous ses protégés, le Japonais était le plus fragile car il devait être le plus responsable de la famille après leur père. C'était lui le grand frère, mais aussi le mari et le pilier du groupe. Et pourtant, lui aussi avait ses faiblesses; tomber amoureux d'un pirate volage qui aimait jouer avec le coeur des autres lui en avait percé une de plus.

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

-"Kiku."

Le concerné leva la tête à l'évocation de son prénom, normalement interdit au sein de l'établissement.

-"Ne pleure pas Kiku." Implora le jeune Chinois en le prenant dans ses bras. "Soit digne de la fleur que tu portes."

-"Yao..."

Quelle sensation agréable ressentait-il en ce moment! Être caressé avec tendresse lui manquait tant dans ces relations basées uniquement sur le physique. Vivre avec un corps réchauffé mais un coeur glacé ne lui allait absolument pas. Il avait besoin de douceur et d'amour, telle la fleur fragile qu'il incarnait.

-"Ne pense pas à lui mais à toi et à nous. Et je te promets que tu finiras par trouver le bonheur."

-"Oui..."

Yao laissa Kiku le temps d'aller chercher le capitaine hispanique puis les laissa discuter en face à face, priant pour que tout aille bien. Tous durent attendre dans le couloir en attendant que l'entretien finisse. Au bout de l'heure donnée, Antonio sortit de la pièce le visage sans expression tandis que Chrysanthème semblait soupirer de soulagement. Le supplice dura encore quelques minutes puis enfin, la sentence tomba.

La famille asiatique pourra encore garder sa maison close un petit bout de temps.


	11. Chapter 11: La Forêt des Illusions

**Tesori**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Note: Et voilà enfin le gros pavé qui devrait vous satisfaire... ou pas XD ! On voit enfin le genre "Fantastique" de la fic dans cette partie là. Je vous jure, c'est dur de lier des thèmes différents mais je ferais de mon mieux! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>L'île des Parrots était connue pour être un lieu d'interférence entre les différents mondes plus ou moins connus du commun des mortels. Toute la partie littorale était dominée par les pirates et d'autres hommes d'affaires sans conscience, un endroit qui avait permis jadis aux créatures terrestres de faire des échanges avec le monde sous-marin. Ainsi, ce commerce permettait de maintenir la paix entre différents peuples qui pourtant ne se côtoyaient jamais. Aujourd'hui, tous étaient condamnés à rester au plus profond de la forêt des illusions (surnommée ainsi par les septiques quant à l'existence d'un quelconque univers magique) pour faire leur commerce.<p>

Fées, trolls, lutins, dragons, chimères, licornes et bien d'autres encore se voyaient obligés de se faire discrets pour ne pas se faire assaillir par des personnes avides de pouvoir et de richesse.

Ainsi, la race humaine était définitivement bannie, considérée comme source de tous fléaux habitant l'île. En effet, avant le monde humain avaient été mêlés à cet échange, il y a de là plusieurs siècles, mais étant la cause de la coupure entre les mondes, un consensus décida de leur attribuer une punition. Elle fut des plus sévères: avant l'incident, ils pouvaient entrer dans la bulle permettant de voir tout ce peuple imaginaire. Aujourd'hui, tous sont devenus sourds et aveugles, ne voyant que des "phénomènes paranormaux" et des "disparitions inexpliquées" à ce qui ne sont que des expressions de mouvements magiques.

Pourtant, quelques-uns ayant encore gardé un coeur ouvert possédaient le privilège de voir et entendre certaines de ces créatures. Ils étaient rares, disséminées aux quatre coins du monde et certains n'en étaient même pas conscients, mais ils étaient la preuve que ce monde parallèle n'avait pas encore totalement fermé ses portes aux humains. Même les créatures dotées de pouvoirs magiques pouvaient développer des idéaux, dont un qui faisait vague au sein même de races similaires: Les humains sont-ils encore dignes de côtoyer la face cachée de la nature?

Pour la petite fée verte guidant son invité, cela était une certitude. Depuis que sa tribu l'avait rejetée pour cette idée, elle suivait fidèlement cet être qui l'avait recueillie et sauvée d'une mort certaine. Les fées ne pouvaient survivre seules, elles devaient vivre en colonie pour repousser leurs prédateurs si nombreux car leur magie n'était réellement efficace qu'en groupe. Pourtant, la preuve était qu'avec la protection d'un humain, elle réussissait à survivre à sa vie clandestine malgré tous les inconvénients qu'il pouvait y avoir.

-"Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés?" Demanda une voix blanche couverte par une capuche et une écharpe.

-"Je crois... cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus revenue ici."

-"Je sens l'odeur de farfadets qui nous guettent depuis tout à l'heure..."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne s'en prennent pas aux humains accompagnés." Rassura la petite fée.

Le mystérieux personnage ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Les farfadets étaient d'odieuses créatures qui aimaient voler les objets des autres pour, soit les piéger quand leur possesseur le retrouveront, soit semer la discorde en le glissant dans la poche de quelqu'un d'autre. Leur cible préférée était bien sûr les humains, personnes connues pour leur amour du matériel sans limite. Surtout dans une île régie par des pirates, les plus prompts à déclancher un conflit pour une histoire de pièce d'or. Les farfadets se méfiaient pourtant des fées qui pourraient les punir sévèrement, faisant d'elle le meilleur repoussoir de ces nuisibles.

Après quelque temps de marche, l'étrange duo s'arrêta au milieu d'une plaine dont la couleur globale jouait entre le bleu et le vert à cause du feuillage des arbres. Entouré de verdures et d'animaux, l'homme à la capuche s'en sentait bien plus à l'aise qu'en bateau ou les seules plantes qu'il pouvait admirer étaient des algues. Plus que tout, l'odeur du poisson et du sel de la mer lui étaient insupportables comparée au doux parfum des fleurs et des animaux. La fée sembla partager son enthousiasme, virevoltant avec gaieté autour des arbres, dont un en particulier.

Celui qui servait de point de rendez-vous.

C'était un très vieil arbre dont la légende prétendait qu'il avait plus de dix mille ans, faisant de lui l'être vivant le plus vieux de tous. Par respect, aucun animal ne l'habitait ou ne se servait sur lui et, par ailleurs, un sortilège faisait qu'il était inaccessible si l'on n'était pas guidé par une créature de la forêt telle qu'ne fée ou un elfe, ainsi était-il préservé d'inconscients sans égard pour la nature. C'est à son pied enraciné profondément que l'homme décida de s'asseoir pour attendre le prochain arrivant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un autre humain se présenta accompagné d'une fée sensiblement différente de l'autre par la forme de ses ailes et son rayonnement. Sans doute venaient-elles de différentes tribus. Lui aussi dissimulé sous une longue toge, il s'approcha d'un pas lent mais sûr, prenant le temps d'admirer la clairière. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite, preuve que le lieu était préservé avec soin. Rassuré, il se pressa un peu sur les derniers mètres sans toutefois donner signe de précipitation.

-"Ce n'est pas trop tôt." Fit le premier d'un ton glacial.

-"Il me fallait trouver un moment pour m'éclipser de mes hommes; nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'être un simple moussaillon avec une réputation de misanthrope, tu sais."

Le concerné siffla de manière méprisante. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'antipathie mais comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer cet homme, il n'aimait la compagnie des autres. Du moins, pas des gens normaux. Il était bien plus à l'aise avec ses contes improbables et ses chimères illusoires pour le commun des mortels. L'arrivant, qui n'était autre qu'Arthur dont les habits de pirates étaient cachés sous une épaisse couche de vêtements, s'arrêta devant son homologue d'un air impatient.

-"Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a appelé par l'intermédiaire de Navi." Fit l'inconnu en montrant du pouce sa fée. "Quand bien même aucune tension n'existe entre nos deux équipages, ne croit pas que je t'accorderais cette faveur gratuitement. Tu devras également payer pour ton retard."

Le capitaine se contenta de lui adresser sourire narquois avant de fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche du présent destiné à marchander son service. Il tendit devant deux yeux d'un bleu sombre et froid deux petites bourses assez vieilles contenant à vue de nez du sable. Alors que son futur propriétaire allait crier à la moquerie, le Britannique le coupa immédiatement:

-"Poudre de licorne, authentique et pure." Annonça-t-il d'une voix commerciale. "Tu peux demander à ta fée de l'analyser si tu veux."

La petite créature ne se fit pas prier et confirma bien après l'avoir reniflé qu'il s'agissait d'une corne de licorne broyée en poussière présente dans les deux sacs. Sans doute récoltée fraichement car elle sentait encore quelques traces magiques de la créature. Pas de subterfuge, pas de triche. Satisfait, le client prit rapidement les deux sacs afin de les faire disparaître sous sa cape à l'abri des voleurs. Voyant les deux pupilles vertes le fixer avec avidité, il comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de remplir sa part du marché.

-"Très bien, montre-moi donc ce fameux objet."

Il reconnut tout de suite la clef qu'il avait entre les mains sans même avoir besoin d'interroger son possesseur. Le trésor du Roi des Pirates n'intéressait pas seulement les personnes du métier, elle fascinait également beaucoup dans le monde parallèle à celui des humains. La rumeur eut vite fait de parvenir à ses oreilles avant tout le monde par l'intermédiaire de sa compagne féérique. Celle-ci, voyant qu'elle ne sera plus utile, décida de partir se promener en compagnie de sa consoeur.

Une affaire de pirate restait entre pirates.

Un long moment d'observation passa, entrecoupé de temps à autre par une ou deux questions. Cependant, il se passa majoritairement dans le silence d'une prairie vide de visiteurs, faisant soupçonner qu'ils avaient sans doute entouré le lieu d'une ceinture magique pour éviter d'être découverts, même suivis. Autant l'un que l'autre savait que les curieux ne manquaient pas dans leur équipage. C'est pourquoi ils prenaient toujours la précaution de leur barrer la route dès l'entrée de la forêt des Illusions: les pauvres étaient condamnés à errer à travers les arbres jusqu'à ce que celui qui a lancé le sort l'annule.

À présent, ils pouvaient parler affaires sans risque.

-"Voilà une magie aussi simple que complexe." Fit l'homme en capuche en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. "Même quelqu'un ne maitrisant pas la magie pourrait la manipuler habilement, mais ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe quel crétin. Il suffit juste d'avoir l'esprit vif!"

-"Développe." Exigea le Britannique, un peu agacé.

-"Normalement, quand une clef est divisée en plusieurs morceaux, cela doit donner des objets symétriques pour créer une forme parfaite. Or, il s'agit d'un losange, une figure géométrique imparfaite. La magie qui la régit est extrêmement sommaire: elle s'active en tournant l'angle le plus aigu et se désactive de la même manière automatiquement. Cela est la même chose pour l'autre morceau, sans différence."

-"Je vois... cela veut dire qu'il n'y a pas d'ordre dans les morceaux."

-"Plus précisément, qu'il n'y a pas d'ordre numérique." Corrigea l'étranger.

-"Je n'en aurais besoin que d'une pour localiser le trésor?"

-"Qui sait... Si c'est une clef divisée, il te faudra bien un jour ou l'autre réunir tous les bouts si tu veux l'atteindre mais en effet, cette clef ne semble pas avoir été divisée dans le but d'empêcher les possesseurs de retrouver le trésor. Tu peux te permettre d'attendre au moins jusqu'à l'ultime entrée."

-"C'est étrange." Réfléchit le capitaine d'un oeil suspicieux. "Pourquoi un procédé aussi simple pour quelque chose d'aussi précieux?"

-"Je ne suis pas le Roi des pirates, et par ailleurs, je ne t'ai dit que ce que tu pouvais faire de ce morceau tout seul. Maintenant, qui sait si l'emplacement du trésor lui-même nécessitera que tu utilises la clef autrement!"

-"Très bien, montre-moi."

Sans attendre, l'autre pirate s'exécuta en touchant la pointe du bout de l'index, transmettant une faible vague magique à l'objet pour s'épargner la manipulation mécanique. Immédiatement, le losange se mis à briller puis un rai de lumière blanche sortit de l'autre pointe pour disparaître dans la forêt. Ne sachant si ce trait reliait au trésors ou à son autre moitié, Arthur jugea bon de ne pas prendre pour cap sa direction. En revanche, un petit point blanc apparut sur le losange attira son attention. Bougeant la forme dans sa main, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas sur le losange mais à l'extérieur, quand bien même il ne pouvait le toucher.

-"C'est ta carte." Expliqua le capuchonné. "Elle te montre la prochaine étape à suivre si tu veux trouver le trésors. Tout semble avoir été codé dans un ordre bien précis. Je te conseille de le suivre à la lettre car je pense que la clef soit faite pour prendre uniquement cette direction et pas une autre."

-"Cela semble avoir été créé pour des enfants." Se moqua Arthur. "Je me demande si je ne finirais pas par m'ennuyer de la facilité de cette chasse au trésor."

L'anglais crut discerner un micro-sourire sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

-"À ta place, je ne serais pas si sûr de moi. Tu n'es pas le seul sur les traces de ce trésor et, par ailleurs, si tu n'es pas le possesseur originel de cette clef, tu ferais mieux de t'attendre à quelques surprises."

-"Baliverne. J'ai des talents de mage et je suis le plus grand pirate de ce monde; ce n'est pas une petite clef qui aura raison de moi!"

-"Très bien, puisque tu sembles si certain de ton chemin, je pense que mon rôle s'achève ici."

Sans autre mot, l'homme tourna lui tourna le dos puis emboita le pas vers la sortie de la forêt, sa fée flottant déjà au-dessus de son épaule après avoir senti que son compagnon s'en allait. Néanmoins, le capitaine Kirkland l'interpella juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le bosquet. Le jeune homme se figea d'un seul coup ainsi que sa compagne.

-"Attends une minute, Niels!"

En entendant son prénom, le garçon se retourna en enlevant sa capuche, découvrant en même temps son visage. Le soleil pût enfin passer sur sa peau laiteuse de Norvégiens, éblouissant ses pupilles de glace insensible. Ses cheveux blonds dont un côté était assailli par une grande frange, l'autre retenue par une croix à l'envers lui tombèrent dans les yeux, cachant son expression. Une petite mèche bouclée sembla flotter derrière sa nuque, comme si elle était détachée du reste de ses cheveux mais ne voulait s'en séparer.

-"Qu'y a-t-il?"

-"Compte-tu parler de tout cela à ton capitaine?"

Le Scandinave sembla froncer les sourcils puis soupira, comme si la question n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-"Si je te dis oui, que feras-tu?"

-"Je te tuerais, bien sûr!"

À ces mots, les deux fées semblèrent s'affoler, de peur qu'une bataille de pirate dans cette plaine sacrée et protégée ne leur attire la colère des esprits de la forêt. Les voyant s'agiter ainsi, le Britannique décida que la mauvaise plaisanterie avait assez duré, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec la magie.

-"Je mens, bien évidemment."

-"Je m'en doutais." Répliqua le norvégien d'une voix méprisante. "Si j'avais vraiment eu l'attention de tout dire à mon capitaine, je t'aurais volé la clef juste après avoir été sûr que tu ne sache rien de plus. Mais ça, bien entendu, tu le savais!"

Le britannique haussa les épaules innocemment en fermant les yeux, comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi lui parlait son interlocuteur. Plutôt, il préfera passer au sujet qui l'intéressait.

-"Je te connais assez bien de réputation, Niels. Tu détestes la vie des hommes, encore plus celle des pirates, tu ne rêves que de t'installer dans une cabane au bord de la forêt et vivre dans la nature, à l'écart de la société humaine. Mais _**il**_ t'en empêche, n'est-ce pas?"

Le concerné ne dit rien. Arthur ne disait pas cela par compassion ou juste histoire de discuter, il lui rappelait simplement le lourd secret qu'il cachait à tout son entourage qui n'avait aucune connaissance de sa "double vie", puisqu'ils ne voyaient même pas sa fée et pensaient que ses disparitions n'étaient que des caprices de la part d'un asocial. Personne, à part _**lui**_ ne savait qu'il possédait un don de la nature, et il comptait bien s'en servir pour ses propres intérêts. Aussi longtemps que cette vérité était cachée, Niels vivait en paix. Mais si un jour, les autres pirates découvraient son secret, il ne cessera d'être harceler en permanence comme une voyante ou une sorcière.

Maudit soi Kirkland le jour où il a découvert qu'il était comme lui.

Car Kirkland, lui, était un pirate redouté et respecté de ses confrères du fait de son statut et de sa force. Personne ne viendrait le consulter pour exploiter sa magie, bien au contraire: il avait su faire de cet atout un argument de plus pour assoir sa supériorité, particulièrement face à son plus proche rival espagnol. Il utilisait sa magie pour lui et pour lui seul et si quelqu'un voulait ses grâces, il avait intérêt à avoir de sacrés moyens de paiement!

-"J'espère ne plus jamais te revoir!" Lança Niels avant de s'en aller ventre à terre.

Resté seul dans la clairière, Arthur ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner de son énième chantage. Avec cela, il était sûr que l'équipage de Niels allait restait en retraite de cette course au trésors, du moins si le Norvégien était assez intelligent pour détourner l'intention de son capitaine. Et le britannique n'avait aucun doute quant à cela. Sachant maintenant que les Vikings, comme ils aimaient se faire nommer, n'étaient pas près de venir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues dans sa quête, cela lui faisait une menace en plus d'écartée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il déambulait de rues en rues sans vraiment chercher de but, plus pour réfléchir et se calmer. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter cette île pour trois mois, minimum, Antonio aimait s'isoler de ses hommes pour un long moment et faire le point sur son avancée. Une seule personne hantait son esprit pour le moment: Arthur. Ce fourbe d'anglais qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui faire un pied de nez à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à le rattraper dans cette chasse au trésor en exhibant ses talents de mage.

Bien sûr, lui aussi avait des talents cachés qui lui permettaient de conserver sa place de Prince des Pirates, mais il n'empêchait qu'il enviait son rival sur ce domaine qu'il ne pourra jamais pratiquer.

Quelque chose qui lui était inaccessible à cause de la croix qu'il portait autour de son cou. Lovino avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait sur ses moeurs, l'espagnol avait malheureusement gardé des principes du christianisme bien ancré en lui. Le fait que la magie et la sorcellerie soient des péchés immondes s'approchant du diable en faisaient partie. Bien sûr, il ne considérait pas à titre personnel que les fées et les lutins étaient des créatures démoniaques, mais puisqu'il suivait les écrits de la Bible, il le fallait bien.

En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangé puisqu'il ne s'agissait finalement que d'un monde qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. En revanche, ne pas pouvoir contrecarrer un sort de protection l'empêchait, et de récupérer la deuxième partie de la clef, et d'en savoir plus sur celle-ci le gênait beaucoup plus. Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de retrouver son chemin dans cette satanée forêt, mais en vain. Il n'y arriva qu'une demi-heure après, juste après le passage d'un jeune homme blond qui ne lui parut pas si inconnu que cela.

Et finalement, il se retrouvait à la case départ sans avoir pu avancer sur quoi que ce soit.

À quoi cela servait-il qu'il soustraie des informations aux Asiatiques si celles-ci ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité dorénavant?

-"J'enrage!" Grogna-t-il en serrant son épée, prêt à dégainer.

C'était décidé, la prochaine personne qui viendrait lui parler sera la cible de sa mauvaise humeur!

Pourtant, le sort décida que celui qui allait aborder le latin sera quelqu'un que le capitaine Carriedo connaissait et appréciait trop pour le déchiqueter. Quelqu'un que le destin l'avait placé sous le bon signe de Dame Fortune. Ainsi, au détour d'une auberge dite gastronomique, alors que l'espagnol n'espérait n'y trouver rien, sinon un bouc émissaire afin de défouler ses nerfs, la chance venait enfin frapper à sa porte accompagné d'une retrouvaille qu'il n'espérait plus depuis des années.

-"Francis!" S'exclama Antonio en enlaçant français.

Le grand blond, qui vit d'abord une lame au-dessus de sa tête, demeura figé dans les bras de celui qui fut un temps son meilleur ami. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il lui rendit son étreinte de manière un peu maladroite. Combien de temps cela faisait-il? Trois ans? Cinq ans? Il ne pouvait compter tant cela faisait des années. Soulagés et heureux, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre sous des regards mi dégoûtés, mi-moqueurs car sur une île pirate, voir deux hommes s'enlacer étaient toujours prompts à déclencher des hostilités.

-"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, amigo? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de cette île, ni de pirate depuis que tu étais retourné dans ton pays natal!"

-"C'est un peu long à expliquer." Fit Francis, assez gêné. "Mais pour faire simple, c'est Arthur qui m'a recruté et amené ici car il tient mes deux enfants en otage."

-"C'est bien son genre, tient! Toujours à jouer avec le point faible des autres! Et sa proposition?"

-"Il peut toujours s'asseoir dessus!" Répliqua le blondinet d'un ton ironique.

-"Tu n'as pas changé, toi!" Rit l'Hispanique en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. "On s'en jette une là-dedans?"

-"Pourquoi pas, cela fait si longtemps qu'il faut bien que l'on rattrape tout ça! Et puis... Et puis, pour être franc, je te cherchais un peu parce qu'il fallait que je te parle."

Comprenant bien le message, Antonio le guida jusqu'au prochain établissement à boire et garda son attitude amicale jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fissent servir leur verre de vin (extrêmement mauvais soit dit en passant). Ils racontèrent ce qu'ils devenaient depuis leur dernière rencontre, l'un s'occupant toujours aussi bien des enfants qu'il avait recueillis, l'autre toujours aussi en forme dans sa vie de pirate. L'espagnol vantait ses exploits avec une arrogance à peine dissimulée qui laissa de marbre le Français. Ce dernier parla rapidement de sa nouvelle vie sans vraiment rentrer dans les détails.

Après avoir discuté brièvement de tout et de rien, ils décidèrent enfin d'aborder le sujet essentiel. Ainsi, l'histoire du trésor légendaire et des deux clefs fut rapidement mise sur le tapis. Chacun dis à l'autre ce qu'il avait vécu depuis le début de cette expédition, le français apprenant que le frère de Feliciano était à bord du navire de l'espagnol, ce dernier voyant ses hypothèses confirmées sur le passé des deux italiens. Ainsi, ils en arrivèrent au point crucial de leur échange.

-"Francis, je pense que tu connais déjà ta position délicate dans cette histoire." Déclara le capitaine hispanique d'un ton grave. "Et je ne te demanderais pas de choisir entre notre amitié et tes enfants mais tu dois comprendre que je ne reculerais devant rien pour mon but."

-"Je sais, et par égard envers notre amitié, je ne te demanderais pas de prendre des risques inutilement cependant..."

Le grand blond termina son verre de vin, se préparant mentalement la suite de sa réponse et aux conséquences qui allaient suivre. Enfin, il se jeta à l'eau:

-"Si jamais je te donnais une occasion de prendre la clef d'Arthur, est-ce que tu serais prêt à me rendre un service."

Le visage du latin s'illumina d'une expression typique des hommes sournois sur le point de conclure une affaire illégale qui porterait préjudice à leur concurrent. Laissant de côté sa propre boisson, il approcha un peu plus son visage de celui de Francis avec un sourire indéfinissable. À cet instant, l'homme aux yeux bleu crut voir le pirate britannique en face de lui pendant une seconde, la même expression de convoitise se reflétant dans ses pupilles vertes. Son trouble passé, il eut juste le temps d'entendre la réponse d'Antonio.

-"Pour le trésor, j'irais même au diable."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Venise se remettant lentement mais sûrement de sa récente attaque marine, le port venait tout juste de rouvrir à titre exceptionnel. Alors que tous les jours, les habitants qui se donnaient coeur et âme à la reconstruction de leur bien-aimée citée, aujourd'hui tous avaient abandonné tous travaux pour se rassembler autour d'un même et unique point de rendez-vous. Le départ d'une flotte n'était pas un énorme événement en soi, car ils habitaient au bord de la mer et voyaient des bateaux accoster et prendre le large tous les jours.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient l'occasion d'assister au départ d'un vaisseau militaire, qui plus est étranger.

Les soldats marins se savaient acclamés par le peuple vénitien car ils avaient soi-disant chassés les pirates et mis fin au massacre. Pourtant, les dirigeants soupçonnaient les pirates d'avoir déjà pris la décision de prendre le large avant leur arrivée, puisque déjà sur les deux, ils n'en avaient vu qu'un encore amarré. Depuis, ils étaient restés sur place afin d'aider aux reconstructions, faire le bilan des pertes, et surtout, déterminer la raison pour laquelle deux navires pirates auraient collaboré pour piller une ville aussi pacifique que Venise.

Parmi les morts et les blessés, un nom revenait régulièrement dans la bouche des habitants, un nom partagé par deux personnes aux liens consanguins: Vargas.

Bon nombre de témoignages stipulaient que le cadet aurait monté à bord du premier navire qui serait parti puis que l'ainé aurait voulu le rejoindre mais aurait embarqué dans le deuxième. Pourtant, tous ceux qui connaissaient les deux frères (c'est-à-dire tous ceux qui allaient à la messe, autant dire un bon 80% de la population) affirmaient que ces bons enfants de choeur s'étaient toujours comportés de manière admirable et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les pirates s'en prennent à eux.

Alors que les militaires étrangers allaient classer l'affaire sans suite, une étrange et mystérieuse missive provenant des États pontificaux leur demandait de rassembler leur meilleure flotte et de partir à la recherche de ces deux navires pirates avec pour mission de ramener les deux enfants sains et saufs. Bien qu'assez poussée soit cette demande de mobiliser une flotte de guerre pour retrouver de simples enfants, les ordres étaient formelles et rapidement, une petite armée marine se mit en place au centre même de Venise.

Ainsi, un grand homme habillé de manière très stricte et très noble regarda les habitants saluer son navire avec un étrange sentiment au ventre. Il avait l'impression que sa première mission en mer allait déjà être de haut niveau, et pourtant, qu'elle allait radicalement changer sa vie. Jamais encore il ne s'était improvisé flibustier mais là, il allait devoir démontrer tout le talent qu'on lui vantait. Il se coiffa rapidement de son kepi couleur sombre en ratant ses cheveux blonds vers l'arrière puis se place à son poste.

-"_Colonel Weilchmid_t, nous sommes prêts à partir."

-"Très bien." Répondit le haut gradé d'un ton peu sûr en sentant la secousse des vagues. "Larguez les amarres."

C'est ainsi que la flotte allemande la plus réputée du continent prit la mer afin de retrouver la trace des deux disparus.


	12. Chapter 12: Les deux croix

**Tesori**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Note: Chapitre 12 pour le 21/12/2012... Like a boss!

Hem... ce chapitre ne se vante pas en terme d'action mais je pense qu'il vous plaira. Et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ~ Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Feliciano n'aimait pas se sentir seul. Alors qu'il y a quelques semaines, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'on le laisse tranquille sur ce maudit bateau, voila qu'il ressentait un besoin irrésistible qu'on vienne lui tenir compagnie. Francis. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité sans lui. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'un de ces pirates était sur le point de descendre pour le malmener et lui refaire vivre l'enfer dont il sortait à peine. L'italien avait bien conscience d'être très fragile psychologiquement, et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Depuis la mort de ses parents pour être exacte, il avait toujours peur de perdre ce qui lui était le plus cher, à commencer par son grand frère.<p>

Lovino, que pouvait-il bien faire en ce moment?

Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir assommé et laissé dans cette cave (il se surprenait lui-même à y repenser, tant il fut audacieux) mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Son grand-père l'avait pourtant averti: il lui avait dit, en lui remettant le médaillon, qu'un jour des personnes malhonnêtes et dépourvues de principes viendraient pour le voler, et que c'était de son devoir de tout faire pour le protéger. Sans doute aurait-il oublier cette histoire (il avait huit ans à l'époque) si, i peine deux mois, il n'aurait pas découvert une lettre de la part de son ainé lui expliquant vaguement ce que représentait sa croix.

Pourtant, au lieu d'obéir à Remus et de rester caché, il avait préféré la vendre en échange de sa ville.

Même aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait pas son acte, quand bien même cette clef avait une valeur bien plus importante que celle d'un simple trésor.

Le bruit de la porte interrompit ses pensées, et il constata avec soulagement que Francis était enfin rentré. L'homme prit le temps d'enlever son grand manteau marron le protégeant du froid marin puis s'assit à côté de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son petit frère. Plus il passait du temps avec Feliciano, et plus il avait envie de prendre soin de lui, comme il prenait soin de ses adorables Matthieu et Seychelles.

-"Tout va bien, Feli?"

-"Oui, merci d'être revenu, je ne me sentais pas bien ici." Fit le jeune vénitien en s'accrochant au bras du français.

Celui-ci comprit très bien ce que le garçon voulait dire. Lui-même avouer qu'il n'était pas à l'aise entre les pirates qui jasaient sur lui en le regardant bizarrement et Arthur dont l'arrogance décuplée laissait penser qu'il avait sans doute avancé sur la clef. Le problème, c'est que lorsque le capitaine Kirkland était de bonne humeur, il était dix fois plus insupportable que d'habitude. En narguant par exemple Francis lorsqu'il prenait une prostituée sur un genou et tapotait le deuxième en disant "Ne soit pas jaloux, il y a de la place pour deux."

Rien que d'y repenser, le Français avait envie de lui casser sa choppe de bière sur la tête.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, du moment que je suis là, ils ne te feront plus rien. D'ailleurs, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi: tu vas peut-être pouvoir rentrer chez toi dans quelques jours."

-"C'est vrai?" Demanda Feliciano, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

-"Oui, mais pour cela, il va falloir que tu m'aides, et que tu te montres très courageux."

Ainsi, il expliqua son plan de détail en détail, tel qu'ils l'avaient imaginé avec Antonio à la taverne sans pour autant mentionner la manière dont ce dernier allait se comporter, car même Francis l'ignorait. L'espagnol pouvait parfois se montrer extrêmement imprévisible selon les circonstances, et il aimait particulièrement les imprévus plutôt que de suivre les indications. Mais bon, le Français avait sa parole donc il pouvait supposer que même s'il ne respecterait pas le plan à la lettre, il trouvera toujours un moyen d'arriver à ses fins.

Maintenant que tout était expliqué, il fallait également qu'il révèle un détail important pour éviter toute surprise.

-"Ton grand frère, Lovino je crois, il a été capturé par Antonio."

-"Quoi! Mais comment ça se fait?"

-"Je ne sais pas mais il est probable qu'en voulant partir à ta recherche, il aurait embarqué par erreur sur son navire."

Feliciano ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant un tel phénomène. Lui qui avait été jusqu'à assommer son propre frère afin qu'il ne soit pas mêlé à ces histoires, le voila qu'il s'était plongé la tête la première dans la gueule du loup! En même temps, Lovino avait toujours été comme ça, impulsif et violent, toujours à agir sans réfléchir, s'entrainant d'ailleurs certaines querelles avec les prêtres d'église.

-"Dis-moi, Feli, c'est bien toi qui possédais une partie de la clef, n'est-ce pas. Est-ce que tu peux me dire où elle était dissimulée?"

-"Dans une croix que mon grand-père m'avait offerte. Il m'a montré une fois comment l'ouvrir et ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et depuis, je ne l'ai plus jamais fait...enfin, jusqu'à récemment."

-"C'est bien ce que je pensais!" Triompha Francis, s'attirant la surprise de son interlocuteur. "Feli, ton frère a lui aussi une croix en bois autour de son cou; Antonio me l'a confirmé!"

-"Vous voulez dire que c'est mon frère qui possède la deuxième partie de la clef?"

Le jeune croyant prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, cherchant dans sa mémoire des détails qui pourraient confirmer ce qui venait de se dire puis enfin, trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

-"Mais c'est vrai! Maintenant que j'y pense, mon frère a depuis toujours un pendentif semblable au mien. Je n'y aie jamais accordé d'importance parce qu'il était la plupart du temps caché sous ses vêtement mais aujourd'hui, tout devient clair!"

-"Votre grand-père vous a sûrement confié à tous les deux morceaux de la clef sans vous dire que l'autre possédait la deuxième. Et il a même été jusqu'à ne pas mettre au courant ton frère pour plus de sûreté! De cette manière, son trésor était très bien protégé! Personne dans le monde de la piraterie ne savait que Remus avait deux petits-fils après la mort de sa fille unique!"

À la lumière de cette révélation, les deux se turent. Francis avait déjà fait part dès ses hypothèses à Feliciano comme quoi son grand-père aurait pu être le fameux roi des pirates. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs plutôt bien réagi, sachant depuis longtemps que Remus avait toujours été différent du reste de la famille, toujours en voyage malgré son grand âge avec une vitalité intarissable. Papa et Maman ne parlaient jamais de lui, et quand ils le faisaient, c'était toujours avec un grand malaise ambiant. Mais cette nouvelle ne changea en rien l'image du pépé gâteau et très cultivé toujours attentionné avec ses gendres que fut l'homme aux yeux de Feliciano.

De toute façon, même Francis avait précisé qu'en tant que pirate, il avait toujours été très noble, que ce soit envers son équipage, ses alliés ou ses ennemis, pirates ou non. Arthur lui-même avait du respect pour lui.

-"Mais du coup, cet espagnol, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de mon frère?" S'enquit l'italien, un peu soucieux, connaissant le caractère à la fois rebelle et très étroit de son frère.

Il imaginait mal son frère se soumettre gentiment à la tyranie des pirates. Malheureusement, de ce qu'il a pu en voir, ceux ci étaient loins d'être tolérants à ce niveau là. Oui, dire qu'il avait peur que son frère ne se retrouve dans état encore pire que le sien n'était pas infondé. Heureusement pour lui, Francis vint tout de suite le rassurer sur le sort de son frère. Si Antonio et Arthur avaient quelques similitudes dans leurs méthodes de combat, il se différaient beaucoup dans le reste. L'espagnol était bien plus respectueux d'autrui que son confrère britanique.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais bien Antonio, c'est un ami d'enfance et quelqu'un d'adorable. Je suis sûr qu'il va très bien traiter ton frère."

-"Merci, Francis!"

Laissant Feliciano l'embrasser, le Français ne parvint pas à retenir une grimace amère pour lui-même. Oui, Antonio était quelqu'un de très gentil et très compréhensif, contrairement à Arthur qui ne faisait jamais dans la dentelle, que ce soit avec les sentiments ou les actions. Non, il ne fallait pas le nier, le capitaine Carriedo se montrait extrêmement sympathique envers son entourage, toujours à sourire et plaisanter avec le premier venu comme s'ils étaient amis à vie. Mais il avait omis de dire une chose pour ne pas affoler le petit.

C'est que la cruauté de son ami était à l'égale de sa gentillesse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le grand pirate maigrichon hésita un instant devant la porte esthétiquement décorée qui barrait l'accès à la chambre d'Arthur Kirkland. Un plateau rempli de bonne nourriture dans la main droite, la gauche resta suspendue dans son attention de toquer contre le mur de bois. Il n'était pas nouveau et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était chargé d'apporter son repas au capitaine quand celui-ci s'enfermait dans ses quartiers pendant quelques jours. Pourtant, on lui avait toujours recommandé d'être extrêmement prudent car ce n'était jamais une période rassurante quand le Britannique s'isolait ainsi du reste de l'équipage.

Pourtant, il fallait bien obéir aux ordres du Second qui n'était personne d'autre que le grand frère d'Arthur; Alister. Et autant celui-ci était odieux avec son cadet, autant il ne permettait à personne d'autre que lui et ses frères de maltraiter Arthur. En résumé, seule la famille du capitaine avait le droit de lui désobéir et de le défier (la réciproque était tout aussi vraie). Et donc le reste devait être absolument aux petits soins au risque de se voir passer par-dessus bord avec en prime une balle dans le crâne.

C'est pourquoi le sous-fifre ne réfléchit pas plus et toqua avant de s'engager dans l'antre mystérieux.

Sans surprise, celle-ci était plongée dans le noir total avec quelques bougies çà et là qui permettaient de distinguer la grande silhouette au centre de la pièce. Celle-ci se retourna vers le visiteur impudent sans aucun bruit. Déglutissant, le pirate posa le plateau en argent sur la première table qui passa dans son champ de vision en baissant les yeux. Il était visiblement arrivé à un très mauvais moment puisque le capitaine semblait avoir été dérangé en pleine invocation. Rapidement, il s'en alla sans demander son reste sous le regard sévère de son supérieur.

De nouveau seul, Arthur reporta son attention vers ses grimoires en compagnie de la petite fée qui s'amusait toujours de la réaction des pirates face à son ami humain.

-"Bien, si j'utilise cette formule, cela me permettra d'augmenter la vitesse de mon navire." Fit l'anglais en caressant la page de ladite formule du bout des doigts.

-"Apparemment oui. Mais regarde ici..." Répondit la fée en montrant la page voisine. "Après dix minutes, le sort s'annulera et aura pour conséquence de stopper complètement ton bateau. Si jamais tu dois prendre la fuite, cela te prendrait au moins deux minutes pour reprendre de l'allure et tu serais pris au piège."

-"Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que je mise sur la résistance du navire."

-"Oui, d'autant plus que la bataille se passera sûrement à l'arrêt, ou presque. Regarde cette formule, elle permet d'invoquer un champ protecteur qui diminue par deux la force de tout projectile entrant dans la zone."

-"C'est intéressant pour les canons mais cela ne servirait à rien si cela marche dans les deux sens."

-"Tu pourrais le compenser en utilisant un sort qui décuple la force de tir de tes propres canons."

Laissant sa compagne ailée lui exposer ses idées, Arthur réfléchit surtout à la manière dont il allait organiser la bataille du côté de ses hommes. Pour un combat en face à face, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes car sa magie ne fonctionnait uniquement que pour son navire. Il n'avait en aucun cas le droit d'y recourir pour, par exemple, rendre son équipage plus fort ou plus rapide. C'était une règle à laquelle il s'était plié le jour ou il avait hérité de ce bateau et de son savoir-faire magique...

Sans vraiment le vouloir, son esprit remonta des années en arrière, bien avant sa vie de pirate, bien avant même d'avoir rencontré Francis.

C'était dans une forêt non loin de la maison de campagne de son père situé au sud du nouveau Monde, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant déjà assoiffé d'aventure. Sa maman, une très belle rousse, lui avait toujours demandé de se tenir à l'écart des bosquets sans jamais lui expliquer pourquoi. Aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait pourquoi elle lui avait caché ce secret qui couvrait sa famille depuis des générations. Ce fut la première fois qu'une fée apparut devant lui dans une clairière ou d'autres n'y voyait d'un large horizon vert, et cette première fois marqua le début de ses liens avec le monde magique mais également une lente et douloureuse déchirure pour sa famille.

Arthur ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait entendu que c'était de sa faute si son père était mort aussi jeune...

Noyée au fin fond de ses douloureux souvenirs, la voix de la fée n'arriva pas à l'atteindre, celle-ci comprenant bientôt que son ami humain n'avait plus la tête dans la prochaine bataille qui arriverait. Se posant sur son épaule, elle colla son visage contre sa joue et tenta comme elle put de lui transmettre toute l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Même si dans son coeur, elle savait que ce n'était pas elle qu'Arthur attendait comme réconfort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il jouait avec la bouteille depuis des heures, faute de pouvoir faire mieux comme activité. Enfermé depuis des heures à l'intérieur de ce maudit placart à balai qui lui servait de chambrée, Lovino pestait contre le second du capitaine qui l'avait mis de nouveau aux fers sans aucune explication. Il s'appelait Gilbert, était originaire de Prusse et avait le profil même de l'ambitieux qui ne voyait autre limite que celle de son génie. Sauf qu'en voyant l'homme se pavaner sur le navire comme s'il en était le seul chef, l'italien pouvait dire que son intelligence ne devait pas être plus élevée que celui d'un adolescent gavé de romans d'aventures.

Ainsi, il passait le temps à faire rouler le récipient en verre qui avait certainement dû contenir du vin d'un bout à l'autre, s'amusant à déchiffrer l'étiquette à moitié partie par l'humidité, tout écrit en espagnol. Il en avait appris, entre autres, que la liqueur avait été conservée depuis 1620 et avait donc coûté une petite fortune. Terrassé par l'ennui, le croyant en avait même été jusqu'à vérifier qu'il n'en restait pas un fond, ou même une goutte, histoire de vérifier si l'alcool était d'aussi bonnes qualités qu'affirmées.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas le droit de boire, alors l'affaire était classée!

Soupirant rudement, Lovino en vint à prier le seigneur pour que quelque chose arrive sur ce bateau. N'importe quoi qui pourrait le sortir de sa torpeur parce que la vie de prisonnier était tout sauf drôle. À la limite aurait-il préféré de retourner passer la serpillère parmi les membres de l'équipage. En parlant d'eux, l'italien remarqua quelque chose d'étrange; le silence ambiant ne concernait pas seulement sa cabine mais semblait régner en maître sur le bateau, comme si quelque chose se préparait sous le pont. C'était peut-être un espoir donné par sa lassitude mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il espérait vraiment que la tempête arrive rapidement.

Alors qu'il grattait le bois du mur pour faire un semblant de dessin, la porte de sa geôle s'ouvrit enfin, répondant à un miracle.

Il se serait probablement jeté sur son invité si celui-ci n'avait pas eu la tête de l'espagnol qu'il détestait tant.

-"Hola, Señor Vargas. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?"

-"Merveilleux! Je suis enfermé dans une pièce pratiquement hermétique depuis ce matin, cela fait des heures que je n'ai rien mangé et je tiens compagnie aux rats morts!" Répondit le concerné d'un ton ironique.

S'attendant à une réponse aussi ironique que la sienne avec un zeste d'élégance en plus, Lovino fut assez surpris quand Antonio referma la porte derrière lui sans rien dire. Il continuait de sourire, comme à son habitude. Souvent, en constatant que cette expression radieuse ne quittait jamais le visage du pirate, le jeune catholique s'était souvent demandé si cela n'était qu'un masque destiné à cacher le vrai visage de l'homme. C'était trop souvent joyeux pour que ça soit vrai, surtout dans un environnement comme celui-là. Après tout, les pirates n'étaient pas connus pour être les gens les plus heureux du monde...

Il quitta rapidement ses pensées en voyant son interlocuteur s'approcher dangereusement de lui, le forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos percute le mur.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, bastardo?" Demanda Lovino d'une voix agressive destinée à cacher son mal-être.

-"Ce que je te veux?" Interrogea à son tour Antonio dans un ton presque surpris.

-"Oui! Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, à la fin!" Continua l'italien sans se soucier de cette lueur dans les yeux verts de l'espagnol.

Le grand homme bronzé se colla pratiquement à lui et lui caressa brièvement la joue alors que l'autre frissonnait, peut-être de dégoût, sans doute de gène. Puis ses doigts descendirent vers son cou dénudé avec un éffleurement presque torturant, chatouillant sa clavicule avant de longer son bras et s'emparer brusquement de son poignet et de le bloquer. Il lui murmura alors sa réponse dans l'oreille avec un souffle gonflé de convoitise.

"Je veux tout de toi!"

Son autre main emprisonna celles de l'italien pour l'empêcher de bouger et le clouer au mur. Pris de panique, l'adolescent tenta de se libérer, en vain face à la poigne impressionnante de son agresseur. Il tressaillit lorsque les lèvres de celui-ci vinrent se poser sur son cou pour le mordre avec une espèce de taquinerie mélangée à de la faim. Jamais on ne l'avait touché ainsi! Pris d'un rougissement furieux, il protesta dans un cri étranglé alors que de nouvelles sensations étaient en train de naitre en lui.

-"Mais... mais ça ne va pas mieux, lâche-moi... lâche-moi! Pour l'amour de dieu, je te jure que..."

Mais l'adulte ne lui obéit pas, plutôt occupé à sucer la chair sensible entre ses dents dans une delectation presque jouissive. Finalement, il cessa son acte de vampirisme en laissant une jolie marque rouge sur sa victime avec une satisfaction à peine dissimulée. Il donnerait un coffre entier d'or pour voir l'expression de l'italien lorsqu'il remarquera la trace que l'espagnol avait laissée sur sa peau. Se léchant les lèvres, il remonta vers l'oreille pour susurrer de doux mots obscènes.

-"Tu n'as jamais eu d'expérience, n'est-ce pas, Lovino?"

Il s'empara du lobe, arrachant un gémissement à l'italien.

-"Ni avec les hommes, ni avec les femmes?"

Il souffla doucement sur les cheveux qui passaient sur la nuque.

-"Tu es pur et blanc, comme le linge d'une jeune vierge."

Ses deux mains avaient lâché celles du croyant pour se glisser sur ses hanches.

-"C'est pour ça que j'ai juste envie..."

L'une d'elles planta ses doigts dans les fesses à travers le tissu.

-"... de te salir et de te souiller jusqu'au plus profond de ton âme!"

La voix à la fois haineuse et passionnée sortit Lovino du nuage de coton où toutes ses caresses l'avaient enfermé et réagit violemment en se rendant compte de son corps violé de la sorte. Il repoussa le pirate dans un coup de poing avec toute la force qui lui restait en hurlant sa rage. Antonio recula, aussi surpris qu'irrité d'être ainsi interrompus dans son monologue. Il s'essuya la commissure de ses lèvres en constatant qu'il saignait puis fixa le jeune homme haletant et rougissant.

Rapidement, la colère laissa place à un amusement qui se lut sans problème sur son visage. Face à cela, l'italien s'en sentit encore plus insulté.

-"Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers corrompu! Tu iras en enfer pour tes péchés et tu ne réussiras pas à m'attirer à toi avec tes tentations! Jamais je n'irais avec un homme, et même si un jour je le devais, tu serais la dernière personne que je choisirais! Je le jure devant Dieu!"

Un ricanement peu rassurant lui répondit.

-"Devant Dieu, hein? Dans ce cas, je te conseille de te préparer à lui demander pardon pour ton mensonge, car un jour tu m'appartiendras." Promis Antonio en ouvrant la porte de la pièce.

-"Dans tes rêves!" Cracha Lovino avec hargne.

-"Le plus délicieux du monde."

Sur cette dernière mélodie, le pirate referma la porte sous un flot d'injures et de malédictions qui ne diminuèrent même pas sa joie d'avoir piégé ce pauvre oisillon tombé du nid.

Sans faire attention, ni à Jölien qui lui lançait un regard réprobateur, ni à Gilbert qui semblait aussi amusé que lui, si ce n'est plus, il se dirigea vers la barre. Après quelques instants à attendre que l'attention vers lui s'estompe, il sortit de la poche de son manteau rouge une vieille croix en bois puis ouvrit l'intérieur pour en découvrir le même losange qu'Arthur. Il l'admira quelques instants avec la savoureuse sensation d'avoir enfin rattrapé son retard, et ce, uniquement grâce à sa chance et son habileté.

Remettant le précieux objet dans la croix, il murmura en regardant l'Île des Parrots s'éloigner de l'horizon:

-"Nous sommes maintenant à égalité, Kirkland."

Désormais, tout allait se jouer sur la bataille qui les attendait.


	13. Chapter 13: Avant la tempête

**Tesori**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Note: A partir de là, on va alterner les différents camps donc ça va être des chapitres plus longs. Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour les review, elles sont toujours le bienvenue ~

* * *

><p>Il y avait l'île des Parrots, et il y avait les autres. Bien que les Parrots soient le lieu de rassemblement d'une majorité de bandits des mers, avec Tortuga bien sûr, beaucoup de petites îles aux alentours étaient soient désertes, soient habitées mais par très peu de personnes. Il s'agissait souvent de grands pirates fortunés qui avaient décidé de s'approprier l'île pour accoster leur navire afin d'éviter de se le faire dérober sur l'île principale. Aucun papier, aucune formalité n'attestait que les lieux leur appartenaient mais le pouvoir et l'argent valaient bien mieux que la justice et la bureaucratie dans le monde des pirates.<p>

Cependant, beaucoup d'autres de ces îles restaient désertes car qui disaient lieu de pirate disait forcément batailler.

Beaucoup d'entre eux en profitait de se retrouver aux Parrots pour régler leurs comptes. Souvent, cela se faisait à deux, trois îles plus loin juste pour éviter qu'un boulet de canon perdu n'atterrisse par mégarde sur un des bâtiments et ainsi, ne s'attirer les foudres de ses occupants. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle beaucoup d'accords étaient conclus entre les occupants de certaines îles, devenant ainsi un véritable petit business. Mais cela restait cependant assez rare et n'était finalement réservé qu'à ceux qui étaient en phase de se retirer du monde de la piraterie.

C'est pourquoi ces histoires d'immobilier intéressaient très peu Arthur et Antonio.

Pour eux, il n'y avait pas de maison qui tienne, seul l'horizon et le flot des vagues étaient leur lieu de refuge. Tel des nomades sauvages, ils ne s'attachaient à aucun lieu qui soit, ni à l'île des Parrots, ni même dans leur pays natal. Cela faisait de toute façon des années où l'un comme l'autre avaient quitté leur famille... ou du moins, ce qui en restait. Mais de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de chose sentimentale: la guerre était proche et il fallait qu'ils se préparent à attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Arthur regardait dans sa longue vue du haut de sa barre. Il n'y avait ni argenterie, ni table nappée à sa disposition pour prendre le thé en plein combat. Cette fois-ci, il n'aura pas le temps d'apprécier son _afternoon tea_ car on aura plus que jamais besoin du capitaine pour assister et participer à l'affrontement entre les deux équipages. Ainsi, il était plutôt concentré pour créer un champ de forces qui durerait entre cinq et dix minutes, le temps de détruire le navire adverse s'il s'y prenait bien. Sa petite compagne ailée était réfugiée dans sa chambre, non pas par lâcheté, mais au contraire pour aider son ami à organiser son flux magique.

La tension dans l'air qui émanait de chacun de ses hommes témoignait de l'approche imminente de la bataille.

Chacun était à son poste respectif dans un silence quasi religieux pendant que le navire avançait lentement. Même Alister qui avait toujours un cigare au coin du bec avait abandonné ce dernier car il savait qu'il n'aura pas le temps de fumer avec le combat qui l'attendait. Il était extrêmement rare de voir l'équipage d'Arthur Kirkland si calme avant un duel avec un autre navire pirate car ils étaient d'ordinaire sereins et sûrs de leur victoire. Cependant, ce n'était pas n'importe qui qu'ils s'apprêtaient à affronter.

C'était les membres de la Passion Rouge et leur capitaine. Le seul pirate qu'ils n'aient jamais réellement redouté, et ce, même après avoir quand même réussi à le vaincre dans le passé. Non, en fait, il redoutait la bataille justement parce qu'ils se doutaient qu'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo nourrissait une sévère rancoeur envers Arthur Kirkland, et il était bien connu que la haine et la soif de vengeance étaient les meilleures motivations pendant un combat. Tous les membres de la Licorne ailée savaient que leur ennemi sera sans pitié cette fois-ci.

Un membre, en particulier, vint témoigner de sa crainte auprès de son capitaine. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille à la peau bronzée qui s'occupait d'ordinaire du linge du bateau. Brune aux yeux verts, elle portait un chemisier remonté jusqu'au cou avec un foulard vert autour de la taille qui lui couvrait le début de son trop large pantalon marron. Elle se tritura ses doigts gantés, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet avec cet homme qui lui avait toujours inspiré autant de crainte que de respect.

-"Ca... Capitaine Kirkland... je voudrais savoir... pour l'ennemi, si jamais... enfin, vous voyez..."

-"Hmmh?" Arthur lui adressa à peine un regard, un peu agacé d'être dérangé en plein sort.

-"Je voudrais vous dire que si jamais nous perdons face à l'ennemi, je serais dans l'obligation de vous abandonner." Déclara la jeune fille d'une traite.

-"Je sais." Se contenta de dire l'anglais.

-"Vous..."

-"C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit le jour ou tu as rejoint mon équipage, n'est ce pas, Marida?"

La concernée fut assez surprise que cet homme se souvienne de toutes les conditions qu'elle avait exposées, puisqu'à ce moment-là, il avait plus l'air occupé à savourer son thé qu'à l'écouter. Pourtant, en y repensant, tous ses désirs posés furent comblés. Elle avait une chambre séparée du reste de l'équipage, elle n'avait pas un poste à risque et pour finir, elle avait permission de déserter le navire sans représailles au cas où équipage de Carriedo leur mettrait la main dessus.

-"En effet. Je vous en suis reconnaissante d'accéder à ma requête."

-"C'est peu de choses comparé à ce que ta collaboration m'a apportée à l'époque." Répondit le capitaine Kirkland avec un sourire des plus inquiétants.

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille pour lui saisir le menton et la regarder directement dans les yeux, à tel point qu'elle se sentit dénudée sous ce regard envoutant. D'une voix à la fois joyeuse et sadique, il termina son remerciement:

-"Sans toi, jamais je n'aurais pu capturer Antonio et lui faire subir ces dix jours d'humiliations. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu assoir ma domination sur lui, et devenir ainsi le premier Prince des Pirates."

Marida sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos tandis que son supérieur descendait lentement sa main vers sa poitrine. Reculant d'un pas, elle bredouilla quelques excuses et retourna à son poste tandis qu'rthur la regardait avec un mélange de moquerie et de perversité. Cette fille, bien qu'elle descendît d'un pirate, n'avait absolument pas le caractère qu'il fallait pour tenir ce rôle. Une vie de mariée lui aurait sans doute mieux convenu. Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, l'anglais se surprenait presque à souhaiter qu'Antonio les capture juste pour qu'elle quitte enfin ce navire et qu'il n'ait plus à s'en occuper.

Il allait s'en retourner à son sort lorsqu'il découvrit avec satisfaction que sa fée avait fini le travail à sa place et que le champ de force était maintenant opérationnel. Bien lui en pris car un bateau aux couleurs chatoyantes apparût bientôt dans son champ de vision. En voyant que le drapeau noir habituel représentant les pirates avait, en plus du crâne et des sabres habituels, une rose de couleur sang décorait la tête de mort, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de ricaner pour lui-même en reconnaissant le symbole typique de la Passion Rouge.

-"Il ne changera jamais, celui-là." Murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de se diriger vers ses hommes pour leur hurler ses ordres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Loin d'être aussi calme que son adversaire, Antonio bouillonnait de se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille et enfin réparer le double affront que son adversaire eut osé lui faire. Maintenant que le navire ennemi était en vue, tous s'activaient à charger les canons de manière stratégique car ils ignoraient encore quelle fourberie leur réservait Kirkland. Tous savaient que celui-ci pratiquait la magie, mais peu savaient jusqu'où il était capable de faire des prodiges. L'espagnol, pour l'avoir combattut depuis longtemps, avait finit par comprendre des choses utiles pendant les combats.

Il savait par exemple que les sorts de Kirkland n'étaient jamais utilisés sur ses hommes ou sur lui-même et uniquement sur son navire, raison pour laquelle l'anglais tentait toujours de le faire couler avant d'aborder. Sa magie était aussi à temps limité et avait toujours une conséquence négative après utilisation. C'est pourquoi depuis quelques années, le capitaine Carriedo avait mis toute son énergie à former ses hommes au combat à l'épée et à mains nues plutôt qu'à renforcer son navire qui, de toute façon, ne pouvait l'être davantage tant il était perfectionné techniquement.

En tout cas, c'est ce que lui avait dit son canonnier qui s'y connaissait bien mieux que lui.

-"Alejandro! Les canons sont-ils prêts?"

-"Pas encore mon capitaine. On va charger en poudre pour être sûr d'avoir des tires efficaces." Fit un homme à la carrure assez importante portant une chemise de couleurs vives.

Antonio décida de le laisser faire car en dix ans de service, Alejandro avait toujours eu le bon instinct pour les combats de navire et participait à bon nombre de ses victoires. Malgré sa tenue qui laissait penser qu'il était un touriste parmi tous ces pirates et son gros ventre lui donnant des allures de ramolli, cet homme avait le respect de tout l'équipage, au point qu'on le considérait comme un "Sous second" du capitaine. Le vrai Second, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son anxiété auprès d'Antonio.

Il était paré pour le combat et à vrai dire, Arthur avait aussi une dette envers lui, cependant, il n'était pas sûr qu'un affrontement direct soit une bonne solution. Pas pour lui en tout cas.

-" 'Tonio, tu es sûr de ton plan?" S'enquit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son capitaine. "Je veux dire, Francis est peut-être un vieil ami avec qui on avait l'habitude de faire les 400 coups, mais n'oublie pas que cela fait des années qu'on ne l'a pas revue. En plus, il a toujours eu les pirates en horreur, tu le sais bien..."

L'Espagnol regarda une seconde le Prussien avant de retourner ses deux émeraudes sur sa proie, un peu lassé de répéter sans arrêt le même discours. Il savait bien qu'il prenait un parie risqué en misant tout sur son amitié et la franchise de Francis, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que les deux clefs en jeu. C'est ce qui faisait la différence et toute sa confiance. Voyant que son sous-fifre ne lâchait pas l'affaire, il soupira avant de lui enlever sa main pour le rassurer.

-"Francis déteste peut-être les pirates, mais il hait bien plus les manières de Kirkland que les miennes. De plus, il ne nous aide pas gratuitement: j'ai entre mes mains le sort du frère de son petit protégé, et il sait qu'à la moindre trahison, je n'hésiterais pas à lui trancher la gorge!"

-"Je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais je ne pense pas que tu en seras capable. Tu crois que je ne me suis pas aperçu de tes regards sur lui? Je l'ai bien vu, tu t'es attaché à ce môme."

-"Oui, mais Francis lui, il ne le sait pas." Répondit le pirate avec un sourire narquois.

Gilbert avait cependant tort quelque part car "attaché" n'était pas vraiment le bon mot à utiliser pour décrire le sentiment qu'éprouvait Antonio pour l'italien. C'était autre chose, bien plus complexe et bien plus profond qu'une simple affection, comme il pourrait l'avoir pour Jölien par exemple. Non, ici c'était plus une passion dévorante pour cette chaire vierge avec une espèce de haine; la jalousie de voir qu'en ce bas monde, il y avait des gens qui osaient vivre heureux avec la religion. Lovino en faisait partie et cela le rendait fou. Fou de désir.

Qui sait si Francis n'avait pas respecté si accord s'il avait su quels sombres sentiments son ami nourrissait dans son coeur.

-"Assez discuté, Alejandro a fini de charger les canons et nous sommes à bonne distance pour commencer les hostilités. Retourne à ton poste!"

Sachant que l'avis d'Antonio était inébranlable et qu'il était de toute façon trop tard maintenant que le Français semblait avoir bel et bien communiqué le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous pour la fin de la bataille afin de récupérer les clefs manquantes, Gilbert repartit diriger ses hommes. Il se boucha juste à temps les oreilles lorsque le premier boulet de canon fut tiré en direction de la Licorne Ailée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

À la première explosion du navire, Feliciano crut que tous ses membres allaient voler en éclats si Francis n'avait pas été là pour le repérer. Tous deux étaient maintenant enfermés dans les geôles sur ordre du capitaine pour éviter toute entourloupe. À en juger par le tremblement et les débris tombés, le projectile avait dû leur tomber juste au-dessus de la tête. Pour le grand blond, c'était maintenant le moment d'entrer en action. Il savait que malgré la magie, Arthur ne pourra pas rester tranquille et prendre le temps de les surveiller.

Laissant l'italien se remettre de ses émotions, il attrapa un trousseau de clefs dans sa poche que lui avait confié Alister. Le rouquin avait beau être le frère d'Arthur, il appréciait énormément le français et aimait la manière dont celui-ci tenait tête au capitaine. Qui plus est, il n'avait pas tant envie que ça de voir son petit frère mettait la main sur le trésor convoité et devenir le roi des pirates, jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Tant qu'il n'était qu'un simple capitaine, même renommé, tout allait bien, mais lorsqu'il deviendra une légende, rien ne sera plus pareil. Il était bien trop immature et fragile pour supporter un tel poids sans devenir fou à force d'être traqué, aussi bien par ses ennemis que par ses alliés.

C'était aussi ce que pensait le français, mais personne n'avait jamais osé le dire au concerné.

Remerciant mentalement l'Écossais, Francis ouvrit la porte de la cellule et prit Feliciano par la main pour le guider vers un autre endroit du fond du navire. C'était une pièce qui avait la particularité d'avoir une grande ouverture, assez grand pour faire passer un canot. Et c'était justement ce qui les attendait, juste à côté du passage. Vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, le français referma la porte puis expliqua à l'italien ce qu'il devait faire.

-"Écoute-moi bien, Feliciano, c'est très important: Arthur a créé un champ de force autour de son navire qui empêche les objets de rentrer mais également d'en sortir, du moins à vitesse normale."

Le jeune croyant regarda par la fenêtre, assez perplexe car pour lui, la mer et la liberté lui semblaient à portée de main. Bien sûr, il ignorait que la magie existait et qu'elle était inaccessible à ceux qui ne voulaient pas y croire. Normalement, seul le capitaine pirate pouvait voir une grosse bulle transparente avec des reflets bleus entourer son bateau, mais un mystère voulait que Francis aussi puisse aussi détecter ce prodige sans que personne ne s'en doute. Même Arthur ne le savait pas, mais le français était au courant de bien plus de chose dans le monde magique qu'il ne le pensait...

-"Son sort ne durera que dix minutes. À l'instant où il s'évaporera, Arthur lancera l'assaut sur le navire d'Antonio et ce sera à ce moment-là que tu devras filer par là! Tout le monde sera tellement jeté dans la bataille que personne ne fera attention à toi. Là, il faudra que tu utilises toutes tes forces pour rejoindre cette petite île et attendre que tout soit finit, tu as compris?"

Feliciano allait hocher la tête quand un nouveau tire le surpris et le projeta vers l'avant. Il fut rattrapé _in extremis_ par le bras de Francis.

-"C'est très important d'attende la fin des tires! Sinon tu te heurteras au mur qui te projettera en arrière et Arthur le saura immédiatement que quelque chose a voulu le franchir depuis l'intérieur, et ce sera fini de toi!"

Le jeune homme trembla un peu avant de se ressaisir.

-"D'accord, j'ai compris. Mais ensuite, qu'est-ce que je ferais une fois sur l'île?"

-"Mon ami Antonio viendra te chercher à la fin du combat pour vous ramener toi et ton frère dans votre pays natal."

-"Mais, et toi?"

-"Moi je... je vais remplir ma part du marché et aller chercher la clef d'Arthur pour la lui donner afin qu'il honore sa promesse."

Sans laisser le temps à l'italien de protester sur le fait qu'il prenait le risque de se faire punir si jamais le pirate découvrait sa trahison, Francis ferma la porte à clef et la condamna. Il demanda intérieurement pardon et remonta les escaliers jusqu'à son destin en espérant que le châtiment ne soit pas trop dur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les boulets de canon pleuvaient de part et d'autre sur les deux navires. En quelques secondes, l'excitation et la précipitation gagnèrent les équipages pour tenter de riposter et éviter le tir de l'ennemi. Cependant, l'avantage était bel et bien du côté d'Arthur Kirkland qui avait bien moins de dégât à déplorer sur son vaisseau que son adversaire. Antonio ne pouvait s'empêcher de rager en constatant qu'une de ces voiles n'était plus en état et que le pont avait déjà plusieurs trous alors que l'ennemi était encore quasiment intact.

Diego lui avait pourtant assuré que chaque tir était bien calculés et opérationnel. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il y avait de la magie derrière tout ça et que s'il continuait sur cette voie, ils couraient à la catastrophe. Pourtant, à part la solide protection, Kirkland ne semblait avoir rien fait de plus pour piper la partie, cela voulait donc dire que la bataille n'était pas encore fini. Il fit signe à Jölien et son frère de rassembler les hommes vers le bord du navire, près des cordes pour amarrer.

-"Alejandro, on va se rapprocher le plus possible de Kirkland et passer à l'abordage!"

-"Quoi? Vous êtes malade, capitaine! On va se faire charcuter comme ça!"

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan! Dépêchez-vous de hisser les voiles pour prendre le plus de vitesse possible, on va éviter un maximum de boulet jusqu'à ce que ses maléfices disparaissent!"

Le chaos ne permettait pas de discuter plus longtemps, et les ordres du capitaine étaient formels. Ainsi, la Passion Rouge cessa peu à peu de tirer des boulets de canon pourtant puissants et commença à prendre de la vitesse pour foncer sur son adversaire en zigzag pour rendre difficile la précision des tirs ennemis. Beaucoup d'hommes faillirent passer par-dessus bord tant les virages étaient parfois très serrés en plus des projectiles qui atteignaient quand même le navire et faisaient trembler le tout.

Antonio, lui, était tout au bout du navire, simplement accroché à une corde pour son équilibre, le regard fixé sur son adversaire et le sang bouillonnant de pouvoir enfin croiser le fer avec lui.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'ambiance n'était pas en reste sur le navire britannique en apercevant le changement de tactique côté hispanique. Le vaisseau carmin se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux et si jamais il tirait à côté d'eux, même le barrage magique ne pourra pas retenir ces tirs. Aucun ordre ne vint pourtant intervenir dans leur manoeuvre, et tant qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelles consigne, ils devaient continuer ainsi et faire confiance à l'intelligence et l'instinct de leur dirigeant.

En effet, malgré l'inquiétude que cela devrait normalement lui susciter, le capitaine de la Licorne Ailée garda son sourire de conquérant, sachant que malgré tout, il avait l'avantage. Il avait de longues années de bataille derrière lui, et c'est pourquoi ses hommes ne se posèrent pas de question et continuèrent le travail. Arthur fixa son rival au loin en réfléchissant; selon ses calculs, il lui restait deux minutes, trois maximums avant que le champ protecteur ne disparaisse. Autant de temps avant que Carriedo n'arrivent à eux et commence un combat direct.

C'était plus qu'il ne lui fallait pour régler une petite affaire personnelle avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Laissant son second gérer les derniers tirs avant de recevoir l'ordre d'accoster le navire ennemi, Arthur se fraya sans problème un chemin entre ses hommes qui s'écartèrent d'eux-mêmes sur son passage, son long manteau pourpre suivant le moindre de ses mouvements alors que la vitesse le faisait voler. Ignorant complètement les secousses de son navire, il descendit les marches de l'escalier dans le couloir sombre dont toutes les bougies étaient éteintes. Peu lui importait, il connaissait son navire par coeur qu'il pouvait s'y diriger les yeux fermés et les oreilles bouchées.

Faisant exprès de marcher à pas lourd afin qu'on le repère de loin, il se dirigea tout au fond, là où se trouvait sa chambre ainsi que toutes ses affaires personnelles. Sans surprise, il constata que la lumière était allumée et que la silhouette de quelqu'un se dessinait sur le mur. Sans même prendre la précaution d'être discret, il ouvrit en grand la porte de la grande pièce. C'était une chambre assez luxueuse, tapissée de rouge et de bordures dorées avec un grand lit couvert de soie et de satin. Un petit lustre était même pendu au plafond pour renforcer le côté cossu.

C'est dans cette chambre de prince qu'il y prit Francis la main dans le sac en train de fouiller dans son bureau.

Loin de paraître énervé, Arthur sourit de toutes ses dents, comme si tout cela faisait partie de son plan . Francis, quant à lui, eut une expression d'effroi et de gène, ne sachant comment expliquer la raison de sa présence ou ce qu'il y faisait. Il s'était pourtant assuré que l'anglais n'ait aucun soupçon, mais il fallait croire qu'il ne s'était pas montré assez convaincant en parlant de la manière dont il avait rencontré Antonio et comment il avait arrangé cette bataille entre eux...

-"Arthur... je... je ne comprends pas!"

-"Quoi donc, _Darling_?" Interrogea le pirate en se rapprochant dangereusement. "Tu ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu deviner que tu jouais double jeu... ou le fait que tu ne trouves pas la clef dans mes affaires?"

Le blondinet eut le réflexe de regarder la boîte vide dans laquelle il avait vu Arthur poser la clef tant convoitée, un soir ou il avait décidé de l'espionner. Il avait pourtant bien fait attention à ce que sa présence ne soit pas remarquée. Et puis... comment son opposé avait-il pu deviner ce qu'il projetait avec Antonio. Ça ne pouvait être Alister qui l'avait trahi, il lui en avait dit le minimum. Juste de lui donner un trousseau de clefs qui donnerait accès à toutes les salles du navire et mettre un canot à sa disposition...

Il se retrouva bientôt assis sur le lit du capitaine contre son gré tandis que celui-ci le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Un long frisson désagréable le prit alors que le pirate posa un pied sur son torse et poussa pour le forcer à s'allonger avec une expression de plaisir malsain. Le pirate le regarda de toute sa hauteur, le dominant d'un simple regard où se lisaient la perfidie et la satisfaction mais aussi autre chose. Ses yeux avaient une couleur qui semblait à la fois blessée et désirée. Une couleur émeraude de la solitude et de l'envie. Oui, c'était cela. Le vert de la jalousie.

-"Francis, Francis, Francis... tu es beaucoup trop prévisible, Honey. Dès l'instant que tu m'as parlé de Carriedo, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché là-dessous. Qu'espérais-tu donc? L'aider à récupérer ma clef et rejoindre son équipage, comme Marida?"

-"Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas comme elle, moi!" Répondit l'accusé, le souffle coupé. "Je voulais juste que ce garçon retrouve son frère et retourne chez lui, c'est tout!"

-"Au risque de te faire prendre? Tu sais pourtant que je n'ai pas de pitié pour les traitres: je te punirais, comme tous les autres!" Fit Arthur en écrasant le ventre du français pour lui donner un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait.

Francis eut un sourire amer malgré la douleur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles et ne tenta même plus de se débattre, à la surprise de son bourreau. Endurant la souffrance, il plongea ses pupilles d'un bleu très profond dans celles qui étaient d'un vert inhumain sans même trembler. Il prit sa respiration autant que possible puis cracha toute sa haine, toute sa rancoeur au visage de cet homme qui lui gâchait la vie depuis des années.

-"De toute façon... depuis que l'on se connaît, tu passes ta vie à me punir, Arthur! Tu me punis d'avoir abandonné l'Île des Parrots en venant me harceler jusque chez moi! Tu me punis de ne pas avoir rejoint ton équipage en me forçant à venir contre mon gré! Tu me punis de ne pas me donner à toi en te noyant dans la luxure sous mes yeux! Arthur, ton existence même dans ma vie est une punition à mes yeux!"

Le pirate ne répondit rien, mais l'étincelle de colère qui brillait dans son regard ne laissa rien présager de bon pour son prisonnier. Celui-ci se sentit défaillir en le voyant sortir son sabre et crut sa dernière heure arriver lorsqu'il fendit l'air dans un bruit sourd. Pourtant, la lame s'abattit sur un tas de corde que l'anglais s'empressa d'attraper tout en maintenant le français allongé. Sans délicatesse, il attacha chacun de ses membres aux barreaux de son lit puis se redressa une fois sa tâche accomplie pour se diriger vers la porte.

-"On reparlera de tout ça une fois tout cela finit... en attendant, tu ne bouges pas d'ici."

-"Attends, Arthur!"

L'interpellé l'ignora, refermant la porte à clef derrière lui pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échapperait plus. Alors qu'il entamait sa marcher vers les escaliers, il repensait à tout ce que lui avait dit Francis puis, dans un reflexe impossible à stopper, sortit la clef de la manche de sa veste, endroit où personne ne penserait aller chercher une chose de valeur. Un regret naissait peu à peu en lui tandis qu'l regardait cet objet d'une valeur inestimable sans comprendre pourquoi. Eh bien, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça, un combat l'attendait, et ce serait peut-être le combat de sa vie.

Il rangea la clef ainsi que tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser et sortit à l'air libre juste au moment où son sort prit fin, marquant ainsi la deuxième phase de la bataille, mais aussi du plan d'Antonio.


	14. Chapter 14: La danse des lames

**Tesori**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Note: Je sais que je suis lente, je le sais. Mais associer cosplay et fanfic, croyez moi c'est dur et dés que je veux m'y mettre, l'inspi se casse. Surtout qu'en grande genius, j'ai voulu me faire une fiche histoire pour chaque perso... je suis pas sortie de l'auberge X'D

M'enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre fort en action ~ Bonne lecture et merci d'avance pour les commentaires.

* * *

><p>Lorsque les tirs de canons avaient commencé à faire trembler sa cellule, Lovino su tout de suite que quelque chose d'important se passait sur ce bateau. Il n'avait pu malheureusement s'en assurer car sa geôle était hermétique de toute vision extérieure. À peine avait-il un petit trou dans le mur pour faire passer un peu de lumière afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas totalement dans le noir. Cependant, le romain avait clairement entendu les pirates hurler des choses en se précipitant. Des choses comme une bataille qui arrivait enfin et de l'ennemi qui leur en faisait baver.<p>

Et contrairement au vaisseau britannique, la Passion Rouge ne disposait d'aucune protection et recevait les projectiles de plein fouet, causant ainsi d'important dégâts. C'est ainsi qu'un boulet de canon atterrit directement dans la pièce ou il était enfermé, causant un énorme trou. Sur le coup, l'italien eut très peur que celui-ci ne l'atteigne mais fort heureusement, la grosse boule en fer lui était tombé à vingt centimètres des jambes. Une fois la poussière et les débris de bois tombés, il put apercevoir une ouverture vers le haut qui conduisait sûrement dans une autre pièce ou un passage du navire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au prisonnier pour y voir une occasion de s'échapper.

Usant de toutes ses forces, il se hissa sur le mur pour atteindre le trou en se moquant des échardes qui lui rentraient dans les mains. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose; la liberté. Enfin, il quitterait ce maudit espagnol et son navire tout aussi maudit et rejoindrait son frère pour oublier cette mauvaise aventure. Avec peine, il réussit à tomber de l'autre côté pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une salle commune, sans doute celle qui servait de chambre à tous les membres de l'équipage de bas-grade. En tout cas, l'odeur s'y prêtait beaucoup.

Mais Lovino n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de détail: le sol tremblait et lui donnait l'impression que le navire allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Il fallait rapidement qu'il trouve une sortie avant de finir écrasé sous les débris de ce maudit rafiot. Il choisit au hasard un chemin à prendre en espérant qu'il le guiderait vers une ouverture dans laquelle il pourrait fuir discrètement. Après, il était plutôt bon nageur et il avait cru comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas loin des îles donc avec un peu de chance, il pourra rejoindre l'une d'elles et après... il avisera!

Pourtant, sa chance semblait l'avoir abandonné lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Jölien.

La demoiselle qui était partie chercher des armes pour ses compagnons ne s'attendait pas vraiment à se retrouver en face de leur prisonnier. Elle ne savait même pas comment celui-ci s'était sorti de sa prison, sans doute par incident. Elle se retrouvait maintenant dans une situation assez délicate car son rôle en tant qu'homme de main du capitaine était de le refermer dans un endroit où il ne pourrait s'échapper. Cependant, l'expression du jeune homme émit un lourd doute en elle.

-"Jölien... je m'en vais! Je sais que tu es pirate avant tout, mais je ne peux plus rester ici. Et je suis prêt à me battre avec toi s'il le faut, même si je n'ai aucune chance!"

-"Lovino... si jamais le Capitaine apprend que tu t'es enfuie, si jamais il te retrouve..."

-"Justement! Maintenant que j'y suis, autant partir jusqu'au bout! Je ne te demande pas de m'aider, mais s'il te plaît, ne m'en empêche pas!"

La jeune fille semblait en proie à un combat intérieur. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, Antonio se rendrait compte de la disparition du prisonnier, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait aussi peur pour Lovino. Elle connaissait bien le caractère de l'espagnol et savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir aussi facilement et allait lui en faire payer les conséquences. Oui, elle le sentait, Antonio avait commencé à nourrir une passion envers l'italien. Une passion malsaine qui le conduirait au désespoir si jamais il s'entêtait. Et même si elle détestait se l'avouer, elle avait finit par s'attacher à Lovino elle aussi et ne voulait surtout pas le voir souffrir à cause des envies insatiables d'Antonio.

Et il allait souffrir s'il restait dans le monde des pirates qui était bien trop dur pour lui.

Sans un mot, elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait en main et se saisit du poignet du jeune croyant qui ne savait s'il devait se débattre ou lui faire confiance aveuglement. Elle l'emmena dans des endroits du navire qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, sans doute connu que par des membres de l'équipage de longue date. Après quelques minutes de marche dans un silence pesant entrecoupé par les bruits de collisions du navire qui les firent trembler, ils arrivèrent dans une partie isolée ou une fenêtre donnait vue sur l'extérieur.

-"Ici... tu peux atteindre un des canots et t'enfuir par l'arrière pendant les combats, personne n'y verra rien dans cette agitation..."

Lovino n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Un pirate l'aidait. Un pirate lui donnait enfin l'occasion de sortir de cet enfer et retrouver sa douce Venise. Il avait envie de se jeter aux pieds de la petite blonde mais celle-ci semblait prête à revenir sur sa décision d'une seconde à l'autre.

-"Je t'en prie, Lovino, ne te fait pas attraper car tu n'auras pas de seconde chance. Et surtout, oublie ce que j'ai fait pour toi!"

-"Jölien... Merci."

La jeune fille resta muette, un étrange sentiment se lisant dans ses grands yeux verts alors qu'ils se reflétaient dans leurs semblables appartenant à l'italien. Elle prit l'une des mains de Lovino et lui posa à l'intérieur un sac rempli de Dieu savait quoi. Lorsque l'italien posa son autre main sur la bourse, celle de la demoiselle vint la couvrir d'un geste protecteur. Sans dire un seul mot, elle lui embrassa le front. Une seconde passa puis elle s'enfuit de la pièce avant que quelque chose de plus grave n'arriva et lui fasse changer d'avis.

Une fois seul, Lovino décida de ne plus penser à rien et d'obéir à son désir de liberté.

OoOoOoOoO

Tout était parti extrêmement vite à partir du moment où les premiers grappins s'étaient accrochés au bois de première qualité qui constituait le grand pont de la Licorne Ailée. Sans attendre une minute de plus, l'équipage espagnol partit à l'assaut du navire de leur pire ennemi et engagea les hostilités sur un équipage qui savait déjà comment répondre. Les sabres et les épées dansaient de part et d'autre alors que les cordes volaient en transportant un ou deux hommes d'un navire à l'autre pour tenter de reprendre l'avantage. Bientôt, tout ne fut plus que chaos et violence dans cette foule de pirates qui se battaient sauvagement.

Cependant, l'avantage du côté hispanique se fit rapidement sentir, les latins dépossédant sans problème les Anglais de leurs armes et parant les coups sans aucune difficulté. Sans doute avaient-ils trop compté sur le combat à distance pour éviter l'affrontement direct et le ressentaient cruellement au moment fatidique. Pourtant, l'équipage britannique était loin de se laisser faire et répondait avec une technique qui palliait leur manque d'entraînement. Ainsi, la bataille fut très serrée et aucun parti ne voulait céder ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre à l'autre.

À travers tout cela, Antonio eut enfin le plaisir de voir celui qu'il attendait de l'autre côté de son bateau, déjà prêt à croiser le fer avec lui.

Habilement, il se dirigea vers lui en esquivant les coups de sabre perdus et les attentats des sous-fifres de son ennemi. En une minute, ils se retrouvèrent l'un face à l'autre, en face de la barre et isolé du reste de la bataille sans le besoin dire un seul mot tant ils savaient exactement quoi faire. D'un même geste, ils sortirent chacun leur épée de leur fourreau, dans un rythme quasi parfait qu'on aurait presque pu croire à un miroir. Le premier coup fut porté par l'Espagnol, annonçant enfin le début du combat qui déciderait de celui qui aura le privilège de repartir avec les deux clefs, et donc d'avoir le trésor du Roi des pirates.

Une longue valse soutenue s'établit entre les deux hommes dans laquelle leurs épées s'entrechoquaient avec grâce sans jamais atteindre leur cible. Bougeant sur tout l'espace qui leur était attribué, aucun des deux ne perdit de leur sourire, ne voulant absolument pas perdre la face. L'un suivait l'autre dans ses figures acrobatiques et vice-versa sans jamais perdre le fil de la chorégraphie qu'ils étaient en train de créer en plein combat. Une chorégraphie qu'ils avaient répétée encore et encore dans le passé, au point qu'ils la connaissaient par coeur.

La manière qu'avait Antonio de tourner sur lui-même pour tenter de porter un coup à l'épaule ou la façon dont Arthur sautait sur le côté afin d'éviter une lame directe et riposter immédiatement, rien ne leur était inconnu. Chaque tentative, chaque parade, chaque attaque, chaque riposte, ils connaissaient tout des mouvements de l'autre. C'était un rythme endiablé qu'ils s'imposaient au point que personne n'arrivait à suivre ou à comprendre comment ils pouvaient se battre sans jamais faillir à la beauté du combat dont ils avaient la réputation. Même lorsque enfin, l'un fut touché à l'épaule et se mit à saigner, il ne perdit en rien sa concentration et rendit immédiatement le coup.

Ainsi, le combat à l'épée entre Arthur Kirkland et Antonio Fernandez Carriedo devenait le spectacle du jour.

Pourtant, l'heure n'était pas à l'amusement ou au loisir, l'un des deux devait prendre l'avantage, au risque de briser la magie du duel, car avant d'être artistes, ils étaient des pirates. Vulgaire et violente, leur nature ne pouvait être refoulée, même s'ils constituaient des exceptions, que ce soit par la romance ou par la galanterie. Ainsi, en voyant l'anglais défaillir à la vue d'un quelconque objet en mer, Antonio saisit ce manque d'attention et lui porta un coup qui le forcerait, soit à se blesser gravement, soit à se désarmer. Par réflexe, Arthur choisit la deuxième solution et se retrouva ainsi au sol avec une lame sous la gorge.

Savourant cette vision qu'il attendait depuis des années, le capitaine Carriedo se lécha ses lèvres étirées par un sourire mauvais.

-"J'ai gagné!"

À ces mots, Arthur se saisit instinctivement de la clef avec une expression aussi déterminée qu'insoumise. Jamais. Jamais il ne lui donnera sa clef, il lui faudra d'abord lui trancher la gorge! C'était visiblement ce que comptait faire son ennemi en voyant qu'il refusait d'obtempérer pou avoir la vie sauve. Personne n'allait intervenir car un combat entre capitaines était sacré, si tant est qu'un de ses hommes soit libre. De toute façon, c'était impossible car c'était tout simplement une question de fierté. Ils devaient gagner seuls sinon cela n'aurait aucun sens!

Sans émotion, Antonio leva son arme au-dessus de la tête du britannique, à la fois déçu et satisfait d'en finir avec son ennemi de toujours et de se venger enfin de l'humiliation passée.

Cependant, un coup de feu dans leur direction vint sauver la vie et l'honneur d'Arthur qui en profita pour se dérober de la menace et récupérer son épée. Là, il causa une violente blessure à la jambe d'Antonio qui hurla de rage et de douleur avant de répondre violemment. Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question de danse ou de beauté: c'était un combat à mort et sans pitié! Sans prêter plus attention à ce qui venait d'arriver, les deux hommes ensanglantés se lancèrent avec acharnement dans une lutte sans merci.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus loin, Gilbert en avait fini depuis longtemps avec son propre combat et regardait avec un certain intérêt celui entre son capitaine et le Britannique depuis son propre navire. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait repéré en premier le navire étranger d'où était venu le coup de feu qui avait offert une seconde chance à Arthur. Immédiatement, il avait reconnu la flotte allemande par sa forme et son drapeau qui flottait fièrement au vent se dirigeant droit vers eux. L'albinos ne savait s'ils s'étaient perdus ou si leur présence n'était pas le fruit du hasard, mais dans tous les cas, c'était très mauvais pour eux - pour lui - si jamais ils intervenaient en plein combat.

Sans attendre, il descendit de son refuge pour aller trouver Maarten, le grand frère de Jölien qui était occupé avec deux pirates britanniques en même temps.

-"Il faut partir! La marine allemande arrive vers nous; si elle nous capture, on est bon pour la pendaison ou le bûcher!"

-"Le capitaine est en plein combat... et on n'a pas encore récupéré la clef!" Répondit le grand blond d'origine hollandaise après avoir assommé ses deux adversaires en même temps.

-"Écoute, je sais que cette histoire de trésor vous tient à coeur, mais je n'ai pas envie de finir dans une cellule royale juste pour quelques piécettes d'or! Ce ne serait vraiment pas une mort digne de mon incroyable personne!"

-"Gilbert, tu fais ce que tu veux, ton sort m'est indifférent. En ce qui me concerne, je reste avec ma soeur jusqu'au bout."

Le Prussien serra les poings en sentant un sentiment familier lui revenir de façon assez désagréable. Il n'avait pas envie de déserter, ni de trahir son ami, mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de se faire prendre par l'armée germanique. Il ne s'en sortira pas vivant. Il regarda tour à tour les navires britanniques et hispaniques en essayant de trouver une solution pour sauver sa peau. S'il s'enfuyait par les canots, il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'il se fasse rattraper. S'il restait à bord d'un des deux navires, il avait autant de chance pour que la flotte s'en prenne à eux et les captures.

La priorité pour Gilbert était d'abord de savoir dans quel but la marine allemande était venue jusqu'au Nouveau Monde.

Sûrement pas par mégarde ou pour une visite de routine dans un coin aussi reculé, qui plus est infesté de pirate. Dans ce cas, il n'y avait que deux solutions: soit ils étaient là pour traquer les pirates, soit ils venaient sauver les deux gamins. Seulement, ce n'était guère dans la priorité du royaume germanique de lutter contre la piraterie, cette tâche étant plus réservée aux Britanniques et à leurs colonies. D'ailleurs, même leur flotte maritime était restreinte et ils ne prenaient la mer que pour des raisons importantes. Ils étaient donc forcément là pour les Italiens. Cela vous dire qu'il avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir, il fallait juste qu'il réussisse à mettre la main sur l'un des otages.

Le grand frère ferait bien l'affaire puisqu'il savait déjà ou il se trouvait.

Sans se préoccuper du néerlandais qui s'inquiétait pour sa soeur disparue depuis trop longtemps déjà, l'albinos se mit à courir en direction de la cellule qui détenait Lovino. Malheureusement, il fallait que sa chance tourne car s'aperçut très vite avec rage que le gamin avait profité de l'anarchie pour s'enfuir. Un des boulets de canon était tombé sur la pièce et voilà le résultat! Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir dit à Antonio de placer l'italien dans un endroit moins isolé! Cependant, quelque chose lui disait que le latin n'avait pu arriver seul à trouver la sortie du bateau et que quelqu'un l'avait sûrement aidé à se repérer.

Jurant dans ses lèvres, il misa son dernier espoir sur le petit frère et se jeta à corps perdu à l'intérieur de la Licorne Ailée, esquivant au mieux les attaques des ennemis. Il tourna pendant il ne savait combien de temps, allant de salles en salles dans un navire qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne ressemblait pas à celui dont il avait l'habitude. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, passant jusqu'à trois fois dans la même salle et toujours aucune trace du mioche. La panique et la colère finirent par le gagner et il déchargea sa rage sur un des gars qui avaient préféré rester en bas pour surveiller les pièces. Après avoir fait une véritable boucherie, il repartit sur les traces du petit italien avec désespoir.

Alors qu'il se voyait déjà pendu haut et court sur la grande place de Nuremberg, la fortune revint enfin lorsqu'il aperçut un jeune homme visiblement perdu à force de trop tourner. Son visage juvénile proche de celui de Lovino ne laissa aucun doute à Gilbert quant à son identité. Sans reprendre son souffle, il se précipita vers le gamin qui crut qu'il allait l'embrocher sur place puis se mit derrière lui, une main sur la bouche et l'épée sous la gorge pour l'inciter à garder le silence malgré les lieux déserts. Tremblant dans ses bras, Feliciano regretta de ne pas avoir saisi l'occasion de s'enfuir et d'avoir préféré partir à la recherche de Francis en sentant qu'il lui arriverait quelque chose.7

Maintenant, il était pris au piège.

-"Doucement, mon mignon. J'ai besoin de toi vivant." Murmura Gilbert dans son oreille. "Je ne te veux pas de mal, je suis le second d'Antonio... tu sais, le pirate qui combat celui qui t'a enlevé."

À ces mots, l'italien arrêta de s'agiter, sans doute parce qu'il pensait être sauvé malgré la peur et l'arrogance que l'homme lui inspirait.

-"Tu vas être un gentil garçon et me suivre jusqu'en haut, d'accord."

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, le cadet Vargas hocha la tête, se demandant s'il ne venait pas de signer son arrêt de mort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Colonel Weilshmidt, l'ennemi est en train de combattre! Que faisons-nous?"

-"Surtout ne tirez pas, nous pourrions blesser l'un des otages!" Fit le grand blond.

Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour eux. Ils devaient attendre d'être plus proche avant de pouvoir envoyer des hommes arrêter tout ce joli monde et récupérer les deux enfants de choeur. Tant que les pirates ne sauront pas mis hors d'état de nuire, ils ne pourront faire des tentatives de sauvetage au risque de condamner leurs prisonniers. De plus, il y avait déjà un combat engagé entre les deux équipages qui semblaient bien adverses. Le mieux était d'attendre qu'ils s'entretuent puis de passer à l'attaque pour achever ce qui reste.

Pour Ludwig, qui n'avait commandé jusque-là que des armées de terre, cela lui semblait être la meilleure solution.

Des jours entiers qu'il naviguait sur un élément dans lequel il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Heureusement, passée la première semaine de haut-le-coeur à chaque vague, il avait finalement pu s'accommoder et enfin se concentrer sur son objectif. Fort heureusement pour lui, les pirates qu'ils poursuivaient étaient peu discrets et il avait eu vite fait de retrouver leur trace à partir du moment où ils s'étaient posés dans une île. Ils étaient arrivés visiblement pile au bon moment pour intervenir. Maintenant, il suffisait juste de bien préparer leur abordage.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées faites de tactiques militaires et de plans marins stratégique, une voix grave vint le tirer de sa torpeur.

-"Un homme à la mer!"

Immédiatement, on se précipita vers les cordes et les bouées de sauvetage afin de les lancer en direction du malheureux. Après quelques minutes à remonter avec peine le corps inerte de l'homme, ils purent enfin identifier le noyé. Nul doute, avec ces yeux d'un ambre profond et ces cheveux bruns dont la boucle si atypique défiait les lois de la gravité: il s'agissait d'un des frères Vargas qu'ils cherchaient depuis si longtemps.

. Alors que le gamin se remettait à peine de sa traversée houleuse entre les mains du médecin du navire, il murmura un seul mot:

-"Fra... Fratello.!"

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ludwig pour décider de lancer l'assaut sur les pirates.


	15. Chapter 15: Fuite

**Tesori**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Note: Petite dédicace à Dragonna car grâce à elle, un paragraphe dans ce chapitre à vu le jour avant que je ne le publie. Ses idées et hypothèses sont toujours excellentes et j'espère avoir l'occasion d'en partager d'autres. Sinon je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et je remercie celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire. Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p>Le combat n'avait cessé entre Antonio et Arthur, aucun des deux ne voulant désormais céder ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre davantage à l'autre. Tels des fauves affamés se battant pour un dernier gibier, ils mirent leur rage et leur passion dans ce combat à l'épée, multipliant des coupures, blessures et futures cicatrices. Les épées, à force de danser avec violence, finissaient par s'user plus vite que prévu, à tel point qu'à certains moments, on crut qu'elles allaient se couper en deux sous l'effet du choc.<p>

Pourtant, les lames persistaient, à l'image de leur maître, refusant de tomber sous le coup de l'autre et restant fièrement droites, prêtes à trancher n'importe quelle matière s'offrant à leur tranchant.

Bientôt, ils furent les seuls encore debout sur la licorne Ailée, leurs hommes soit assommés, soit tués, soit disparus. Les rares encore présents se délectaient de leur affrontement, chacun supportant celui qu'il estimait être le plus apte à gagner. Et là encore, les avis étaient très tranchés car personne n'arrivait à déterminer lequel des deux était le plus fort après tout ce temps à combattre. Lorsque l'un prenait l'avantage sur l'autre, c'était par pure chance ou distraction et rapidement, la situation se renversait pour rééquilibrer le tout et le duel reprenait là où ils l'avaient commencés.

Peut-être auraient-ils pu rester ainsi à croiser le fer pendant l'éternité.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps et en prirent conscience lorsqu'un troisième acteur vint s'ajouter à leur querelle, la stoppant immédiatement. Là, sur le pont du bateau britannique se trouvait Gilbert tenant Feliciano prisonnier, visiblement en direction du vaisseau voisin. Si Arthur perdit rapidement son intérêt pour eux, Antonio au contraire s'en étonna car cela ne faisait pas partie du plan. Ils devaient d'abord se faire amener la clef par Francis avant de libérer l'italien.

Le problème est que Francis ne s'est plus manifesté depuis un certain temps maintenant alors qu'il aurait déjà dû trouver la clef et la lui amener.

_'C'est mauvais!'_ Se dit l'espagnol alors qu'il reculait pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. _'Kirkland a sûrement découvert la supercherie'_

Antonio ne s'inquiétait pas pour Francis. Celui-ci avait suffisamment vécu dans le monde de la piraterie pour savoir se défendre, même face à Arthur. Surtout face à Arthur. En revanche, cela contrariait beaucoup ses projets pour récupérer la seconde clef. L'anglais n'était pas stupide, il l'a sûrement déplacée à un endroit ou lui seul pourrait y accéder. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il aperçut enfin la flotte allemande au loin prête à tirer sur eux et mettre ce combat à égalité de la pire façon qui soit.

Aussi enrageant et frustrant que cela doit être, Antonio comprit qu'il fallait qu'il cesse son affrontement avec Arthur et qu'il mette rapidement les voiles avant que les navires ennemis soient assez proches pour les encercler et leur couper toute fuite. D'un geste habile, il sauta sur un cordage à sa portée et s'en servit pour atteindre ceux des voiles. Il coupa quelques liens et quelques barreaux justes entre lui et son rival qui firent tomber un des grands tissus blanc entre eux. Profitant de la confusion engendrée, il battit en retraite en se frayant un chemin dans le navire afin d'en rejoindre rapidement le bord.

Il se nota pour lui-même de demander également une petite explication à Gilbert.

Celui-ci était maintenant sur le point de rejoindre la Passion rouge en compagnie du jeune italien quand un canon vint menacer sa tempe. Tenue par un rouquin fumant le cigare, l'arme rechargée à bloc ne demandait qu'à tirer sa énième balle tandis que ses victimes redoutaient l'impact. Sans se démonter, l'albinos enleva son sabre de la gorge de l'enfant pour menacer celle d'Alister qui ne flancha pas d'un poil. En fait, il ne semblait faire que son travail: faire en sorte que le prisonnier reste à bord.

-"Vous les brit', vous aimez enquiquiner votre monde, pas vrai?" Railla l'homme aux yeux rouge.

-"Le gamin..."

-"Ne pense même pas à le récupérer."

-"Alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix." Déclara le pirate ennemi en sortant son épée.

Le rouquin allait transpercer le torse de Gilbert, et par conséquent l'épaule de Feliciano, toujours retenu contre l'albinos, lorsqu'il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement et tomba dans les pommes devant le duo. À la place d'Alister se trouvait Antonio qui venait de l'assommer avec le manche de son arme. Le pirate aux yeux rouges ne savait s'il devait être rassuré ou inquiet que son capitaine soit venu en personne lui sauver la vie, surtout en voyant l'agacement qui se lisait dans ses pupilles vertes. Non, définitivement non, ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'il était son second, encore moins son meilleur ami qu'Antonio était venu l'aider!

Sans rien dire, le capitaine pris le corps d'Alister, le ligota avec un des cordages et se servit d'un procédé habile d'échafaudage pour le renvoyer à Kirkland qui fulminait de rage depuis le pont. Non seulement son adversaire avait quitté le plus lâchement du monde le combat mais en plus osait-il assommer ses hommes et les lui renvoyer avec une nonchalance insultante. Antonio aurait très bien pu prendre le rouquin en otage, surtout que c'était un élément important dans l'équipage de son ennemi, qui plus est le grand frère de celui-ci, mais ce serait inutile. Alister est quelqu'un d'insensible à la torture et aux maltraitances et malgré le lien de famille qui les unissait, Arthur le laisserait pourrir dans la geôle espagnole sans daigner vouloir le sauver et sans remords.

Et puis, de cette manière, il marquait aussi sa différence avec son ennemi.

Après ce grand geste de bonté, Antonio s'occupa enfin de son second en l'entraînant avec lui dans un coin isolé de son bateau, bien décidé à lui tirer les vers du nez.

-"Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques avec ce gosse?"

-"Si son frère ne s'était pas échappé, je n'aurais pas eu à le kidnapper!" Répliqua Gilbert d'un ton assuré sans savoir la bombe qu'il allait déclencher.

-"Pardon? Notre prisonnier s'est évadé?"

C'est à ce moment-là que Jölien et Maarten s'étaient approchés du duo pour les prévenir de l'avancée des navires allemands. Par réflexe, la Belge se cacha derrière le néerlandais, ce qui fit comprendre immédiatement à celui-ci qu'elle n'était pas innocente dans cette histoire. Et que si jamais le capitaine le découvrait, elle allait en pâtir très durement. Jölien était gentille mais elle avait malheureusement tendance à trop materner, même lui qui était son propre grand frère. Nul doute qu'elle avait dû se prendre d'affection pour ce pauvre gamin et l'aider en voyant ce qui l'attendait.

Mais c'était aussi pour ce trait de personnalité qu'Antonio l'avait recruté dans l'équipe depuis le début et qu'il l'avait suivie en jurant de la protéger. C'est pourquoi il intervint rapidement après avoir envoyé sa soeur loin de tout danger.

-"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux se concentrer sur notre fuite que sur les prisonniers, vous ne pensez pas. De toute façon, ils ne sont plus utiles puisque nous avons les deux clefs et..."

-"On ne t'a pas demandé l'heure, toi!" Répliqua l'albinos, agressif. "Si jamais ils nous attrapent avant qu'on ait le temps de partir, on est tous bons pour la pendaison, les gars!"

Le grand blond fronça les sourcils à l'agression verbale. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Gilbert. Outre le fait qu'il lui avait pratiquement volé son futur poste de second auprès d'Antonio alors qu'il était dans l'équipage de l'espagnol bien plus longtemps que lui, il détestait son attitude. Il se croyait toujours supérieur aux autres, comme si sa simple personne en valait cent comme n'importe quel autre homme. En fait, d'une manière générale, Gilbert était méprisable et très antipathique.

-"Tu dis ça parce que toi, tu es activement recherché par les Allemands! Tu ne penses qu'à sauver ta peau!" Fit Maarten d'un ton méprisant. "Tu as toujours été comme ça de toute façon; tu fais passer tes intérêts avant tes amis!"

-"Attends, de quoi tu parles là?"

-"Tu le sais très bien! Avant d'être dans cet équipage, je sais très bien comment tu as fait pour te forger un nom dans le monde de la piraterie! Et c'est moche! Très moche!"

-"Toi... tu veux qu'on en finisse ici, c'est ça?" Gronda l'albinos en sortant son épée.

-"J'avoue que ça me satisferait de ne plus te voir sur ce navire!" Répondit le Néerlandais en faisant de même.

Alors qu'ils allaient croiser le fer pour régler un différend qui ne datait visiblement pas d'hier, leurs armes furent projetées avec une violence rarement vue. Antonio qui, depuis le début du conflit, avait passivement assisté à l'échange, pointa ses sabres, un dans chaque main, à la gorge des deux hommes pour les forcer à reculer l'un de l'autre. Les Germaniques ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient juste achevé la colère de leur capitaine, déjà bien haute avec la disparition de l'italien qui était plus qu'un prisonnier pour lui.

-"Tous les deux... "Dit-il d'une voix indescriptiblement calme. "Si vous voulez régler vos comptes, je serais ravi de vous arbitrer, alors même que mon beau navire est sur le point de se faire embusquer et couler par des soldats du Saint Empire..."

Gilbert et Maarten déglutirent. Lorsque ntonio était anormalement calme, c'est que les pulsions meurtrières n'étaient pas loin de revenir à la surface. Et tous l'équipage savait à quel point il était mauvais lorsque l'espagnol était dans cet état d'esprit. En fait, tous ceux qui l'avaient poussé jusqu'au bout n'eurent jamais l'occasion d'en parler.

-"Vous laissez s'échapper un prisonnier et vous interrompez mon combat contre Kirkland..."

Personne ne pourrait dire ce qui attisait le plus la colère de l'hispanique dans ces deux faits. Tout le monde savait à quel point ce duel était important aux yeux de l'Espagnol qui y voyait une occasion de retrouver son titre de premier Prince des pirates, lâchement volé par le Britannique ce jour-là... Contrairement à Arthur, Antonio voyait cette chasse au trésor plus comme un moyen de gagner et récupérer son honneur que s'approprier la gloire de sa découverte. Après tout , des trésors, il pourra en ramasser plein une fois Roi des pirates...

-"Les Allemands ne sont pas loin, et je n'ai franchement pas peur de les affronter. Néanmoins, je ne garantis pas pouvoir faire la différence entre leur équipage et le mien..."

Le grand blond et l'albinos comprirent immédiatement le sous-entendu de leur capitaine et sentirent comme une sueur froide couler le long de leur dos en imaginant l'état dans lequel les deux navires pourraient se retrouver si jamais Antonio engageait un autre combat vu l'état second dans lequel tous ces éléments négatifs l'avaient plongé. Cette fois, c'était sûr; leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, celui de la patience de leur capitaine.

-"Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous montre pourquoi on surnomme mon navire la "Passion Rouge", je vous conseille de retourner à vos postes. Maintenant!"

Courant pour leur vie, les fautifs reprirent leurs armes respectives et s'exécutèrent rapidement sous l'oeil froid de leur dirigeant. En quelques minutes seulement, l'équipage entier fut organisé pour remonter l'ancre, hisser les voiles et préparer le vaisseau à une fuite aussi imprévue que rapide. Ils furent tellement occupés à s'appliquer tout en se faisant le plus petit possible qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils avaient oublié un élément important qui avait profité pour s'enfuir dès le commencement de leur querelle...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, cela aurait fait longtemps que je t'aurais coupé la tête!"

-"Comme si c'était notre lien familial qui t'empêchait de faire ça." Répliqua le concerné avec une indifférence vexante.

Arthur haussa un de ses gros sourcils à l'affirmation d'Alister qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment réfuter. Comment Antonio l'avait si bien deviné, le fait que le rouquin soit de sa famille avait en fait peu d'importance pour lui. C'était la même chose pour Kenny et pour leur quatrième frère qui ne faisait pas partie de son équipage. Pour le capitaine Kirkland, la seule chose qui comptait pour avoir son estime, c'était l'efficacité de ses hommes. Le sort a voulu que ses deux frères soient très bien placés mais les sentiments n'avaient rien à faire là-dedans. Cette loi ne concernait d'ailleurs pas seulement l'équipage de la Licorne Ailée.

Il en était de même dans le monde de la piraterie en général et Antonio lui-même ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Cependant, quelque chose disait au second que sa fraternité allait peut-être lui sauvée la vie pour cette fois.

-"Je n'ai pas vu le coup venir, même moi, je peux être discret..."

-"Je ne te parle pas de ça et tu le sais très bien!"

Alister ne détourna cependant pas ses yeux verts de ceux de son supérieur hiérarchique. Il avait toujours eu cette impertinence vis-à-vis du capitaine, et pas seulement parce qu'il était plus âgé que lui ou parce qu'il était son grand frère mais tout simplement parce que c'était son attitude en général. Il se fichait bien des répercussions puisqu'il s'en sortait toujours grâce à son habileté. Et au pire, il n'était pas mauvais au corps-à-corps. En fait Alister était l'exemple type de l'homme indomptable qu'il valait mieux appâter plutôt que menacer au risque d'avoir de grosses surprises. La plupart du temps mauvaises.

Son petit frère le savait, et c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait en réalité jamais punie Alister pour des actes ou d'autres seraient passés par le supplice de la planche.

-"Francis!"

-"Oui, je l'ai aidé à sortir de sa cellule, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais pour le reste, je n'y suis pour rien."

-"Tu l'as aidé à faire évader notre prisonnier! Tu sais que ça s'appelle de la trahison chez moi !"

Le supposé traitre haussa les épaules, comme si ces accusations ne le concernaient pas. Kenny, qui était au courant de sa prise de position, l'avait pourtant prévenu que si leur capitaine passait l'éponge sur beaucoup de leur entrave au règlement, il risquait de ne pas être aussi souple lorsque ça concernait Francis. Il aurait du savoir que le français, plus encore que l'italien, était assez important pour le mener à l'abattoir mais il fallait croire que le rouquin aimait jouer avec le feu. Le sabre dont Arthur s'était servi pour défaire les cordages de l'espagnol (quelle humiliation!) ne s'était toujours pas éloigné de son torse, signe qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer avec de brèves explications et la promesse mensongère de ne plus recommencer.

Il soupira profondément, le temps de réfléchir, puis repris la parole, cette fois d'un ton beaucoup moins détaché.

-"Écoute Arthur, je sais que tu as très envie de t'occuper de mon cas, mais les Allemands approchent et si jamais ils nous capturent, on sera tous mis sur un pied d'égalité. Sur la place de Londres. Je peux nous sortir de cette misère mais pour ça, tu dois me laisser retourner à mon poste."

L'anglais sembla réfléchir rapidement à cette affirmation. Il est vrai que leur premier ennemi n'était plus l'équipage espagnol qui par ailleurs, s'était déjà éloigné d'eux pour prendre la fuite. Cela était extrêmement frustrant pour le capitaine de la licorne ailé d'avoir organisé ce duel pour finalement tomber sur un match nul puisque chacun des adversaires repartait avec une clef chacun. Le combat n'était pas fini, seulement reporté mais le blondinet le vivait personnellement comme un échec. Si seulement le gamin ne s'était pas enfui. Si seulement les Germaniques se seraient mêlés de leurs affaires...

-"Nous n'avons plus de prisonnier pour faire pression alors que Carriedo, si. En plus ce combat t'a trop épuisé pour utiliser la magie, tu risquerais d'y passer. Mais je peux encore tout nous sauver, j'ai déjà eut affaire à ce genre de situation!"

-"Je sais, _fuck!"_

Marmonnant ce juron, Arthur consentit enfin à éloigner la menace de sa lame et ainsi, laisser Alister libre de tout mouvement. Soulagé, celui-ci se releva sans regarder le pirate, plutôt occupé à évaluer l'état du navire une fois le dernier ennemi disparut. Peu de dégâts matériels mais plus de pertes humaines et de blessé qu'ils ne l'avaient prévus...

-"Que ce soit claire Alister. " Prévint le Britannique en serrant les dents." Tu n'échapperas pas à ton sort. Francis non plus d'ailleurs. Une fois que nous serons en sécurité, j'ai bien l'attention de vous punir tous les deux pour m'avoir lâchement poignardé par-derrière."

-"Attends d'abord que l'on soit tiré d'affaire." Conclut l'ainé avant de partir organiser l'équipage en vue du départ du navire.

Resté sur place, Arthur rangea son arme dans son fourreau pour regarder ce qui se passait autour de la licorne Ailée. Il regrettait amèrement que cette bataille se finisse, ou justement, ne se finisse pas. Il savait qu'il aurait d'autres occasions, c'est juste qu'il aurait pu en finir définitivement avec Antonio aujourd'hui même et à cause de troubles fêtes et d'imprévu, il devra encore reporter cela. Cela faisait plus de dix ans quand même qu'il reportait ses règlements de comptes. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle le destin l'amenait et l'amènerait encore dans le futur à croiser la route de l'espagnol.

Et puis, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus besoin des Italiens, il osait espérer que la chasse au trésor elle aussi, arrive à conclusion.

_Ce n'est que partie remise_

Sur cette dernière pensée, il retourna à son fidèle poste de capitaine, les yeux déjà tournés vers l'avenir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Feliciano ne savait pas du tout ou il devait aller, ni par quel moyen. C'était un miracle qu'aucun pirate ne l'ai encore intercepté pour l'enfermer de nouveau dans une cellule froide et pourrie. En fait, il se demandait même comment cela se faisait-il que ce pirate l'ait relâché sans même y faire attention alors même que le capitaine avait tout vu. C'était impossible qu'il n'ait pas remarqué le fait que l'italien ait détalé comme un lapin la seconde qui suivit! Et il était illogique que l'espagnol ait consenti à le laisser indirectement partir. Pas après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donné.

Ou alors, cela voulait dire que ces pirates n'avaient plus besoin d'eux. Si telle était le cas, alors ils étaient sauvés. Lui et son frère.

Son frère...

D'après l'albinos, Lovino aurait réussi à s'échapper, mais alors ou aurait-il pu aller?

La réponse vient d'elle-même lorsqu'il aperçut la fameuse flotte allemande dont les pirates avaient parlé tout à l'heure. Feliciano ne connaissait pas ces gens mais son instinct lui disait qu'ils étaient là pour les sauver et qu'il fallait leur faire confiance. Mais comment faire? Il était piégé sur ce navire infesté d'ennemis qui pouvaient lui trancher la gorge d'un simple coup de sabre. Impossible de tenter quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur du bateau, il se perdrait et finirait prisonnier de nouveau, ou pire. Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de minute avant que l'équipage ne se rende compte qu'il y avait un élément étranger à bord et cette fois, il n'était pas sûr d'en réchapper.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait désespérément à un moyen de se cacher, une violente secousse du navire lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Le capitaine Carriedo n'avait pas menti, ils avaient largué les amarres de manière très brutale afin de prendre le plus de vitesse possible. D'ailleurs, dès que tout lien physique fut rompu entre les deux vaisseaux ennemis, les Britanniques n'avaient pas non plus perdu de temps et étaient déjà loin devant les deux autres vaisseaux, fuiant de leur propre côté.Antonio eut une pensée pour son ami resté prisonnier à bord...

Sans avoir le temps de reprendre son équilibre sous le tremblement, Feliciano bascula par-dessus la rambarde contre laquelle il s'était posé et tomba d'une hauteur impressionnante avant de plonger dans l'eau glaciale la tête la première. Bien sûr, cela aurait pu être une bonne chose si l'italien savait nager, mais malheureusement, il en était autrement. Il avait beau habiter une ville côtière, son frère et lui n'eurent jamais l'occasion de goûter au plaisir de la nage car leur église était très reculée de la mer et ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'abandonner leurs obligations.

Le jeune homme fit tout ce qu'il put pour tenter de remonter à la surface: il battit des bras, des pieds mais fit l'erreur dans sa panique d'appeler à l'aide. Immédiatement, il perdit tout son oxygène et sentit un brouillard noir l'emporter peu à peu. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que ses poumons hurlaient pour récupérer de l'air alors qu'il était quelques mètres sous l'eau et que s'il avait le malheur d'inspirer, il allait se noyer pour de bon. Dans un effort désespéré, il leva son bras vers ce qu'il pensait être la lumière du soleil dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'attraperait et le sortirait de cet enfer.

Mais personne ne l'attrapa et finalement, son corps cessa de se débattre entre la vie et la mort dans le nuage du trépas.

Mais alors que l'ange commençait à s'envoler, une paire de bras puissants entoura sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et deux lèvres lui insufflèrent l'élément vital à sa survie.

Une minute plus tard, le corps de l'italien sortit de l'eau, tenu fortement par le flibustier allemand. Avec peine, le grand blond ramena le jeune homme jusqu'à la bouée de sauvetage qui le remonta en premier sur le navire ami, il le suivit de quelques secondes. Sans prendre le temps de se sécher, il se précipita vers le rescapé pour vérifier son état et défaillit en le voyant inerte. Après un instant de peur et de gestes désespérés pour lui administrer les premiers soins, le catholique montra enfin quelques signes de vie en crachant l'eau de mer qu'il avait avalée par mégarde.

Au grand soulagement de son frère qui crut un moment qu'il venait de perdre l'être le plus précieux à coeur, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, hagard et déboussolé quant à sa situation. Sans se retenir, l'ainé des Vargas se jeta sur son cadet pour l'enlacer, les larmes aux yeux. Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait cru un jour être aussi heureux de toute sa vie en ayant simplement son petit frère dans ses bras. Alors même qu'il était de nature pudique avec ses sentiments, il montra tout son amour et son soulagement de l'avoir en vie. Lui, sa seule famille.

-"Merci mon Dieu! Merci!" Répétait Lovino en tenant fortement Feliciano, encore ahuri par ce qui venait de lui arriver.

-"Fra... Fratello..."

-"Je croyais t'avoir perdu à jamais!"

-"Par... pardon..."

Alors qu'il aurait dû être en colère pour les actes inconscients de son petit frère, le grand frère ne se sentit qu'heureux. Peu importaient les bêtises, les erreurs, les mésaventures puisque désormais, ils étaient enfin réunis. Les sermons et les reproches auront le temps de venir une fois l'euphorie passée. Maintenant, tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'ils étaient ensemble, sains et saufs, sauvegardés dans leur honneur et débarrassés à jamais de ces maudits pirates qui avaient fait de leur vie un enfer. La seule chose qu'il leur manquait, c'était la douce silhouette de leur ville natale.

Plus loin, le colonel qui était remonté décida de leur laisser ce moment de retrouvailles en paix et pria tous ses hommes de retourner à leur poste afin de leur offrir un peu d'intimité.

-"Colonel, que faisons-nous pour les pirates?"

Celui-ci regarda les deux petits points qu'étaient devenus les vaisseaux ennemis, puis lâcha un soupir de résignation:

-"Notre mission était de récupérer ces enfants, c'est chose fait. Il est inutile de se lancer à leur poursuite, surtout que je ne suis pas sûr que l'on soit réellement de taille face à eux. Surtout s'ils sont ensemble à nous faire face."

Ainsi, alors que les deux navires pirates disparaissaient dans l'horizon, celui de l'empereur du saint Empire mis le cap sur sa prochaine destination: Venise.


	16. Chapter 16: Retour au bercail

**Tesori**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Note: Voilà le chapitre 16, et cette fois pas dix plombs en retard! Bon, c'est aussi parce que y'a pas de pirates dedans (non, ne me tapez pas, ils vont vite revenir, promis!). J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. Encore une fois, merci d'avance pour les review que vous m'avez laissées et que vous me laisserez. Que ce soit pour commenter ma fic, me faire des suggestion, des remarques ou juste spéculer sur l'histoire 8D. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Le majestueux navire de la flotte allemande se dirigeait vers le soleil du crépuscule qui leur offrait une douce chaleur et lumière de réconfort. Le vent était doux, la mer calme, ainsi la tension put être relâchée, surtout depuis que la mission fut exécutée sans accroc. Le cuisiner de bord, qui allait apporter leur souper aux deux invités, fut remercié par son chef qui assurait se charger de cette mission. Plus que cela, le grand blond voulut vérifier que les deux frères allaient bien depuis qu'il les avait laissés seuls dans leur chambre afin de se remettre de leur émotion.<p>

Le médecin avait assuré qu'ils n'avaient subi aucune sévisse, ni mauvais traitement mais les pirates ne pouvaient être plus fourbes que cela, le colonel le savait.

Arrivé à destination, le colonel toqua sèchement à la porte par habitude puis entra à la rencontre des frères Vargas. Il fut à moitié surpris de voir qu'aucun des deux ne dormait alors que la journée dut être exténuante pour eux. Ils étaient assis sur le même lit, enroulés dans la même couverture, se tenaient la main et semblaient murmurer des choses intimes qui ne regardaient qu'eux. Sans un mot, le grand homme posa le plateau sur la table de nuit commune aux deux lits puis s'installa en face d'eux.

Après une petite minute, les Italiens finirent par se rendre compte de la présence de l'intrus. Celui-ci toussa pour écarter sa gêne avant de s'expliquer:

-"Voilà de quoi vous rassasier. Vous pouvez vous servir."

L'ainé attrapa le plateau sans un seul mot de remerciement et le partagea avec son frère sans poser un seul regard sur le Germanique. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et continua:

-"Je me nomme Ludwig Welshmidt, je suis Colonel dans l'armée du Saint Empire Romain Germanique. J'ai pour mission de vous ramener à Venise, votre ville natale."

-"Vr... Vraiment?" Fit pour la première fois Feliciano, le regard plein d'espoir et de reconnaissance.

-"Oui, ce sont les États pontificaux eux-mêmes qui nous ont envoyés vous sauver des griffes de ces pirates. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de vous avoir trouvés en ces lieux."

-"Merci beaucoup, monsieur!" S'exclama le plus jeune, au bord des larmes.

-"Je n'ai fait que mon devoir." Dit modestement Ludwig, bien que quelques rougeurs coloraient son visage. "Néanmoins, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous m'en disiez un peu plus sur vous et sur ces pirates car cette mission m'a paru bien obscure."

-"Comment cela?"

-"Ne soit pas naïf, _Fratello_." Survint Lovino d'une voix amer. "Nous ne sommes que deux enfants issus du plus bas milieu social. Si nous n'avions pas été hommes d'Église, personne ne connaîtrait nos visages à Venise. Moi aussi cela me paraît bien étrange que le Pape en personne ordonne notre sauvetage alors qu'il ne doit même pas nous connaître de nom. Je me suis même demandé à un moment si nous n'étions pas retombé entre les mains d'autres pirates."

-"Jamais!" S'outra Ludwig en se levant. "Au contraire, nous les chassons ardemment car ils font beaucoup de tort à notre armée! Nous sommes de loyaux vassaux du Saint Empire! "

-"C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer. Excusez-moi d'avoir eu un doute en voyant que vous n'avez capturé aucun d'entre eux!" Fit l'ainé avec un mélange d'ironie et d'amertume.

Qu'aurait-il donné pour voir ce maudit espagnol derrière les barreaux après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Sans compter cet anglais qui avait maltraité son frère! Rien que d'y repenser, ses poings se serrèrent sur la main de Feliciano qu'il tenait, lequel exprima rapidement sa douleur pour que Lovino la desserre. L'ainé s'excusa vivement avant de retourner dans son mutisme. Il avait pourtant beau tenté de ressentir de la colère, un part de lui-même lui soufflait qu'il ne portait pas autant de rancoeur qu'il ne l'affirmait et, plus encore, qu'il ne regrettait pas autant que ça cette mésaventure.

Bien sûr, c'était un tout autre son de cloche dans le cas de son petit frère.

Ludwig avait beau les interroger, aucun des deux jeunes italiens n'étaient en mesure de décrire précisément, ni le nombre d'effectifs à bord de chaque bateau, ni la stratégie de combat, ni même la constitution exacte des navires. La plupart du temps, ils furent tous deux enfermés dans un cachot ou dans une chambre, et ils avaient peu assisté aux combats, plutôt occupés à s'enfuir. La seule chose sur laquelle ils tombèrent d'accord, c'est que les deux capitaines se détestaient mutuellement et étaient rivaux dans une chasse au trésor dont ils furent la clef.

Feliciano se chargea d'expliquer à Ludwig, et à Lovino par la même occasion, d'où leur venaient ces clefs dissimulées dans une croix en bois. Leur grand-père, dit Remus, alias Rome, qui fut apparemment un des pirates légendaires ayant conquis les mers dans le temps leur avait légué ce bien en leur contant son histoire de manière lyrique. Le reste leur était très flou car ils n'avaient pas beaucoup connu leur aïeul de son présent, celui-ci déjà absent de la maison du vivant de leur parent. Il leur était même impensable que leur aîné ait compté sur eux pour retrouver son trésor alors qu'ils étaient les enfants de deux braves gens dévoués à l'église.

De toute façon, cette histoire était derrière eux maintenant. Il n'avait aucune intention, ni l'un, ni l'autre, de se lancer à la poursuite de cette chimère héritée de Remus; ils la laissaient de bon coeur à ces pirates. Qu'ils se gâchent la vie et la santé à courir après ce rêve d'enfant, il était temps pour les deux frères de grandir et de se faire une véritable place dans la vie des adultes civilisée. Leur naïveté enfantine n'avait que trop durée! Ludwig était également de leur avis: pour lui, les pirates n'étaient au fond que des gamins qui n'avaient jamais réussi à se socialiser.

-"Nous voudrions juste retournez à notre ancienne vie et oublier notre mésaventure!" Conclut Feliciano en tenant son frère dans ses bras.

-"Je comprends et c'est tout à votre honneur. D'ici quelque temps, nous serons de retour à Venise."

-"Merci encore monsieur."

-"Je vous en prie, monsieur Vargas."

Sur ces derniers mots, l'officier laissa les deux frères se restaurer en paix. Il venait d'accomplir sa mission, et peu importe les secrets qu'elle contenait, il savait que dans quelques mois, il en oublierait toutes les étrangetés et retournerait à la vie normale. Il en était de même pour les deux frères pour qui la page était déjà tournée dès l'instant où ils avaient quitté les deux navires pirates.

Des projets d'avenir remplissaient déjà leur tête alors qu'une partie de leur esprit était encore tournée vers le passé

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Dix ans plus tôt, quelque part dans Venise**_

_Le jeune garçon courait partout dans sa chambre, impatient et surexcité à l'idée que son grand-père allait bientôt revenir. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et il avait appris plus tôt dans la journée que le navire sur lequel travaillait Nono avait accosté la ville. Cela voulait donc dire que Nono serait de retour d'ici quelque temps et qu'avec un peu de chance, il allait même le border avant qu'il ne s'endorme. L'enfant brun s'efforçait de rester éveillé juste pour cet instant si rare qu'il allait enfin pouvoir partager avec son aïeul._

_Feliciano se doutait que son grand frère, qui dormait dans la même chambre que lui, devait être dans le même état. Depuis la mort de leur parent, les deux enfants s'étaient encore plus attachés à leur grand-père qui malheureusement n'avait jamais le temps de s'occuper d'eux avec son travail de Marin. Il partait deux-trois mois durant lesquels il laissait ses deux petits-fils aux bons soins d'une nourrice puis revenait quelques jours avant de repartir tout aussi longtemps. Pourtant, aussi courts que soient ces instants, les frères italiens les chérissaient car c'était tout ce qui leur restait._

_Encore petits mais déjà autonomes, ils allaient à l'école catholique et à la messe tout seuls, se géraient intégralement et n'avaient finalement besoin qu'on ne leur fasse que la cuisine, le ménage et la lessive. Ainsi, la femme n'était payée que pour passer deux fois dans la semaine et la plupart du temps, Feliciano et Lovino vivaient seuls malgré leur jeune âge. Pourtant, ils ne s'en étaient jamais plaint car ils étaient ensemble et Lovino assumait la responsabilité de son frère bien qu'il n'ait qu'un an de plus que lui. Il lui arrivait d'ailleurs souvent de laisser son petit frère dormir avec lui dans le même lit par peur de la solitude._

_Cependant, cette semaine-là sera magique parce que pour une fois, ce sera Nono qui s'occupera d'eux._

_La porte grinça légèrement, laissant l'homme encore lourdement habillé de ses effets rentrer à pas lourd dans cette demeure qui était la sienne, mais avec laquelle il n'arrivait toujours pas à se familiariser. Il posa son tricorne sur le premier meuble qui s'offrait à lui, son gros sac en toile dans un coin un peu caché et défit sa ceinture portant de nombreuses armes qu'il laissa tomber par terre. Il soupira du poids qui lui était enlevé et, voyant toutes les lumières éteintes, monta immédiatement dans la chambre de ses deux petits-fils._

_-"Feliciano, Lovino ~ Devinez qui est là!"_

_Immédiatement, la porte des la chambres des deux enfants s'ouvrit et les concernés sauta dans les bras de leur grand-père. Celui-ci, bien trop heureux de retrouver ses petits-enfants, les serra dans ses bras, marmonnant à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Feliciano fondit en larmes et Lovino semblait sur le point de le rejoindre. Le marin dénommé Romulus posa les jeunes frères au sol en leur tapotant leur petite tête brune avec un tendre sourire. Il vit bien leurs grands yeux de couleur ambre le fixer avec à la fois de l'amour et une certaine pitié qui lui faisait demander encore et toujours pourquoi il n'abandonnait pas son activité pour se consacrer pleinement à eux._

_Si seulement il avait le choix..._

_-"Oui, oui, Nono aussi est content de vous revoir. Je viendrais vous border tout à l'heure mais laissez Nono se reposer s'il vous plaît. Retournez vite dans votre lit en attendant de faire votre toilette!"_

_Un peu contrariés, Feliciano et Lovino obéirent néanmoins à leur aïeul, sachant que l'autorité de celui-ci était sans appel. Profitant de ce moment de répit, Romulus s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se débarbouilla le visage avant de se regarder dans la glace. L'heure était enfin arrivée, il le savait. Il était à la fois extrêmement heureux de revoir ses petits-fils et à la fois peiner par la décision qu'il allait prendre à leur égard. Pourtant, il le fallait. Pour leur sécurité... et pour leur avenir! De toute façon, il a déjà pris toutes ses dispositions et il était sûr que ses descendants allaient vivre une meilleure vie que s'ils étaient resté dans cette situation._

_Il sortit après quelques minutes et se dirigea en premier vers le lit du plus jeune. Celui qui, inconsciemment, lui inspirait peut-être plus d'attention que l'ainé, sans doute parce qu'il était plus fragile et plus sensible que ce dernier. Sans grande surprise, Feliciano était déjà couché, le sourire aux lèvres dans l'attente de son câlin. Romulus se gratta le crâne puis s'assit sur une chaise à son chevet, vérifiant que Lovino n'était pas encore là, occupé à se débarbouiller le visage. Pendant quelque temps, ils se racontèrent chacun leur quotidien, le plus vieux préférant ne pas trop rentrer dans les détails, mais assez pour susciter l'enthousiasme de son cadet._

_Après un long bavardage, il sentit que son petit-fils était sur le point de s'endormir._

_-"Feliciano... aimerais-tu que je te raconte une histoire de pirates?"_

_-"De pirate?"_

_-"Oui. Tu sais, pendant mes voyages en mer, on me conta beaucoup de fables de pirates, et je suis sûr que celle-là te plairait!"_

_-"D'accord." Fit le jeune, déjà somnolent._

_-"C'est l'histoire d'un trésor. Un fabuleux trésor que deux grands pirates ont réuni toute leur vie, qui dépasse tes rêves les plus fous mon petit. Un trésor qui a bien plus de valeur que le plus précieux des diamants ou la fortune d'un roi Espagnol. Un trésor caché quelque part sur cette planète que seuls quelques élus sont destinés à trouver."_

_-"Des élus?"_

_-"Oui mon petit. Des élus qui posséderaient la clef pour découvrir l'endroit où les pirates ont caché ce trésor. S'ils arrivent à décrypter le secret de leur clef respective, alors ils auront une chance d'y parvenir et de vivre heureux la fin de leur jour. Encore faut-il que leur corps et leur esprit restent assez purs..."_

_-"Mmmhhh... un trésor."_

_-"Ce serait merveilleux s'il existait, non?"Demanda Romulus avec un petit sourire._

_-"Oui... si on le trouvait... Nonno... ne serait plus obligé de travailler..."_

_L'ancien eut une expression à la fois triste et fière en entendant ces paroles naïves de la part de son petit-fils. Oui, maintenant il savait qu'il ne commettrait pas d'erreur en lui confiant une partie de sa vie._

_-"Et bien mon garçon, laisse-moi te confier un secret." Romulus regarda autour de lui puis sortit de la poche de son pantalon une petite croix en bois. "Tu fais partie de ces élus." "Quoi?" Demanda Feliciano dans une tentative de se redresser._

_-"Il est pour toi. Ce médaillon contient l'une des clefs qui te permettra de trouver les trésors. Si tu arrives à te servir habilement des flèches, alors tu n'auras aucun mal à y parvenir."_

_Il mit le collier autour du cou de son petit-fils qui semblait perdu dans ces explications. Dans un petit geste de la main, il l'ouvrit pour en découvrir son contenu puis le referma immédiatement. Il venait là de confier une partie importante de sa vie mais il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Feliciano était un enfant pur et noble. Il était le mieux placé pour cette destinée qui l'attendait. Et puis il n'était pas le seul. Lovino aussi allait l'accompagner dans cette folle aventure que sera leur futur et sans doute, ensemble et unis, ils parviendront à déjouer les pièges qui les attendraient._

_Oui, un jour, il aura des héritiers dignes de ce nom..._

_-"Nonno..."_

_-"Tu dois cependant faire attention. Un jour, peut-être, des gens mal attentionnés viendront pour te le voler. À toi de faire le bon choix pour protéger ce qui t'est le plus précieux."_

_Le vieil homme se redressa, estimant qu'il en avait assez dit à son petit-fils. Celui-ci était déjà à moitié endormis et ne semblait plus prendre en compte ce qui se passait autour de lui. Avec un sourire bienveillant, il se pencha sur le petit être pour lui embrasser le front, lui souhaitant de passer une douce nuit. Sans un bruit, il quitta le lit du plus jeune pour se diriger vers le plus âgé afin de lui confier la même croix de bois si précieuse._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il reprit ses affaires et ferma la porte de la maison._

_Le lendemain matin, Feliciano et Lovino ne comprirent pas encore qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais revoir leur grand-père._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Encore dans les brumes qui mélangeaient rêves et souvenir, il eut beaucoup de mal à se rendre compte que la voix qui parvenait à ses oreilles venait bel et bien de l'extérieur et non de son esprit. Cherchant par réflexe à s'en protéger, se retourna sur lui-même dans un grognement. Il fallut que la personne lui tire sa couverture et le secoue comme un prunier pour que sa conscience daigna enfin émerger. Il se frotta maladroitement les yeux pour mieux percevoir son agresseur à travers son univers encore flou. Après quelques secondes à plisser les yeux, il reconnut sans mal son grand frère qui lui grognait de vite se lever.

Avec peine, le jeune italien se dressa sur ses deux jambes, son esprit étant toujours aux songes qu'il venait de faire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prit un bon bol d'air frais que son cerveau se réveilla entièrement et totalement... Cela et le fait qu'il apercevait au loin une grande masse noire qui semblait entourer le navire peu à peu. Sans attendre, il se précipita vers son frère pour lui en faire part.

-"Je m'acharne à te le dire depuis tout à l'heure! Nous arrivons enfin à Venise Feliciano!"

-"Ve... Venise!" Balbutia le cadet, encore sous le choc.

-"Oui! " S'exclama l'ainé. "On est chez nous! On est rentré!"

Ne tenant plus, le jeune italien fondit en larmes. Oui, ils étaient bel et bien revenus chez eux. À Venise. La ville de leur enfance. Et en cet instant, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment fait le bon choix.


	17. Chapter 17: Mariage

**Tesori**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Note: Enfin voilà un chapitre court qui marque, je dirais, le début de la seconde partie de cette fic. J'ai hésité entre la diviser en deux ou la continuer, et puis je me suis dit que tant que je suis lancée, autant continuer. Donc voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau tournant dans l'histoire et l'aventure de nos protagonistes. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, les pirates reviennent au prochain chapitre, promis! Bonne lectures et n'oubliez pas que j'aime les petits mots doux (ou moins doux)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deux ans plus tard...<strong>_

Blanc. Tout lui semblait d'un blanc immaculé. De la robe de sa compagne taillée spécialement pour cette occasion jusqu'aux fleurs utilisées pour décorer l'intérieur du somptueux bâtiment d'argile et de pierre claires. Les vitraux étaient les seuls à donner une touche colorée à cet environnement très solennel dont les tons neutres laissaient un moment croire que l'on venait d'entrer aux portes du paradis. Car c'était bien à cela que voulait s'apparenter l'église en ce jour si saint par sa pureté et sa luminosité aveuglante qui laissait un moment penser que les deux êtres qui se dirigeaient vers l'autel semblaient plutôt prêt pour le dernier voyage.

Alors que des multitudes de visages défilaient devant lui, pour la plupart familiers mais loin d'être proches, il n'y jette pas un oeil, plutôt concentré vers le fond de la grande place emmurée qui lui semblait désormais si pleine, si petite. Lui qui d'ordinaire connaissait les bancs vides, les cierges allumés, la noirceur extérieure à travers les vitraux et la seule présence de son frère comme compagnie, le voici entouré de lumières et de monde, comme dans un nuage qui l'emmenait malgré lui. Dans le premier rang du banc juste en face de l'autel, il distingua justement son frère ainsi que quelques amis plus ou moins connus. Tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux.

Lui s'efforçait de demeurer stoïque alors qu'il allait franchir une étape importante dans sa vie.

Enfin, après cette longue marche qui lui parût interminable depuis l'extérieur, il était face au prêtre, la Bible et le Christ. Trois éléments qui allaient sceller à jamais son destin et le reste de sa vie avec la personne qui l'accompagnait. Celle-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la cérémonie, tue par l'émotion ou peut être la gêne d'être au centre de tant d'intention, elle qui était d'ordinaire si timide et renfermée. Il la connaissait bien; si elle avait pu faire un événement moins important et plus simple, elle s'y serait dévouée mais le fait est que sa famille avait voulu faire une cérémonie digne d'elle.

Il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer, la demoiselle d'honneur était partie s'asseoir à sa place, les témoins étaient prêts et l'homme âgé récitait déjà ses lignes sans même avoir besoin de regarder son livre tant il connaissait sa leçon par coeur. L'un en face de l'autre, les deux promis n'osèrent se regarder dans les yeux, le voile et l'intimidation empêchant tout échange visuel alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'unir par les liens sacrés du mariage. Dans un geste maladroit, il tendit sa main pour attraper celle gantée de sa partenaire qui eut un petit sursaut au contact. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué et plutôt, tous semblaient être captivés par les paroles bénites de l'homme de foi.

Enfin vint la phrase tant attendue par le public, celle dont tous attendaient le "oui" symbolique".

-"Mademoiselle Majonara Floriana. Acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Lovino Vargas ici présent..." Demanda le prêtre d'une voix aussi saine que les statuts décorant la demeure de son seigneur."... jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?"

-"O... Oui, je le veux!" Répondit la jeune mariée, les trémolos dans la voix.

-"Monsieur Lovino Vargas... "

Le concerné n'écouta pas le reste car il connaissait chaque mot, chaque syllabe, chaque lettre que le prêtre était en train de lui dire sans même avoir besoin de lire ses lèvres. Le jeune italien avait participé à tant de mariages, tant de baptême, tant d'enterrement qu'il savait d'avance comment ces festivités se déroulaient dans le moindre détail. Il avait porté le bouquet des mariés, recueillit les félicitations des familles, réconforté certains ayant perdu leur proche alors maintenant, tandis que l'une de ces fêtes était enfin en son honneur, toute cette mise en scène l'impressionnait finalement peu. Il n'y avait que le risque de faire un faux pas qui lui posait un peu de tension. Cela et être parfait aux yeux de sa fiancée.

Après tout, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils préparaient cette union.

De retour de cette aventure pirate en compagnie de Feliciano, les deux frères furent accueillis par un groupe de citoyens heureux de les retrouver sains et saufs, et parmi eux, une jeune demoiselle de bonne famille dont les charmes de l'italien n'avaient pas laissé indifférente. Reprenant sa vie quotidienne et continuant son dévouement à la religion, l'aîné Vargas ne fut pas réticent aux pieux messages pudiques envoyés par la belle après une messe ou un baptême. Ayant la bénédiction de la famille de la soupirante et de l'autorité religieuse, les tourtereaux finirent par se fiancer au bout de trois mois et de préparer leur mariage six mois plus tard.

Peu de temps après le début de ce flirt innocent, Lovino décida de prendre leur vie en main en commençant par une certaine autonomie vis-à-vis des bienfaits du Père Mariano.

Ainsi, il se fit embaucher dans une petite épicerie non loin de l'église qui lui permettait de gagner un revenu assez décent pour financer la vie de son frère et la sienne tout en continuant de servir sa religion activement. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il vivait dans un petit appartement de rue en compagnie de son frère et même si le quotidien était parfois difficile à gérer, il s'en sentit satisfait. Sa fierté avait toujours refusé les offres généreuses de la famille de sa promise car il estimait qu'il ne serait pas un bon mari s'il doit vivre aux crochets de sa future belle-famille. Point que cette dernière, petite bourgeoisie, avait particulièrement apprécié.

Pour ce qui était de Feliciano, il n'avait finalement pas beaucoup changé d'avant son enlèvement.

Il avait vite retrouvé le sourire et sa joie de vivre, au soulagement de son ainé qui crut un moment que cette mésaventure ne lui laisse pas des séquelles morales. La présence de Ludwig qui s'était lié d'amitié avec le cadet Vargas, bien qu'elle fût protestée au départ par son ainé qui n'aimait pas voir des étrangers s'incruster dans sa vie familiale, fut très bénéfique pour le jeune homme. Pendant deux années, le colonel Weildshmitt passait régulièrement dans la ville pour prendre des nouvelles des deux frères, étant toujours le bienvenue car vu comme le "chasseur de pirate héroïque" de la ville.

Le Germanique en était encore aujourd'hui gêné car il n'avait fait que commander à des troupes qui elles, avaient chassé les pirates et retrouvé les frères. D'ailleurs, les pirates n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour les deux Italiens qui se sentaient maintenant en sécurité. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire avec ces histoires de trésor, ils étaient redevenus de simples citoyens, ignorants et pratiquants, qui intéressaient peu les hommes de basse classe. Deux ans qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelle, deux ans qu'ils vivaient heureux, loin des tracas, si ce n'est de ceux des honnêtes gens.

Et aujourd'hui, Ludwig était présent au mariage, Feliciano ayant pratiquement supplié Lovino pour lui envoyer une invitation et c'est à contre coeur que ce dernier accepta. Après tout, il avait invité la moitié du quartier dont il connaissait à peine les noms juste pour remplir l'église, alors il pouvait bien y ajouter cet allemand, quand bien même il ne lui était pas sympathique. En fait, beaucoup de personnes qui lui revenaient finalement assez peu étaient présentes à son mariage. Il y avait également un nombre non négligeable d'aristocrates et de bonnes familles qui se distinguaient du "bas-peuple" que les deux frères avaient plus l'habitude de fréquenter.

Il y avait également des personnes totalement inconnues qui semblaient pourtant aussi concernées par cet événement que les autres.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que Lovino était plongé dans ses pensées et il se rendit compte que tout le monde attendait sa réponse à la longue question que venait de lui poser le prêtre. Il sourit tendrement à son épouse pour la rassurer quant à ce qu'il allait dire - il n'allait certainement pas se défiler au dernier moment- et prit cette fois ses deux mains tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Le romain pris une grande inspiration puis enfin, laissa sortir toute la joie qui était en lui.

-"Mon Père... Oui, je le..."

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, le lustre du plafond tombant soudain violemment au sol, juste devant les futurs mariés. La seconde d'après, le chaos envahit la salle.


	18. Chapter 18: Retrouvailles

**Tesori**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Note: Déjà, un gros merci à tous pour vos mots doux qui m'ont fait autant d'effet qu'un choux au chocolat-noisette! Votre patience est enfin récompensée: voici enfin un chapitre avec de l'action, des émotions et surtout, des pirates! Savourez bien, je ne reposterais sans doute plus jusqu'à la fin de mes examens qui ont lieu fin mai. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Un vieux proverbe disait que les mariages étaient écrits dans le ciel. Si c'était le cas, alors Dieu semblait ne pas vouloir laisser Lovino et sa promise s'unir. Du moins, pas à cet instant précis. C'est ce qu'aurait volontiers cru l'Italien s'il n'avait pas vu une bande de pirates émerger du public et créer la panique totale parmi les invités. Certains en profitaient pour voler les dames, d'autres pour affronter les maris, et certains semblaient rester en retrait, comme s'ils étaient à la recherche de quelque chose. En une minute, alors que l'église fut le lieu le plus reposant et le plus silencieux, voilà qu'une anarchie sans nom y régnait sans même tenir compte que tous se trouvaient dans la maison du seigneur.<p>

Contrairement aux autres, Lovino n'avait pas bougé de sa place et protégeait plutôt sa fiancée des éclats de verres et de bois que la bataille projetait vers eux.

Entre tous ces gens qui couraient, hurlaient, se battaient et se débattaient, il semblait à l'italien que ces individus des mers ne lui étaient pas si inconnus que cela. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce sentiment si familier mais il était pratiquement certain qu'il avait déjà vu ces mauvais gens quelque part. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs et c'est en voyant leurs habits qui comportaient toute au moins une trace de rouge qu'il comprit enfin l'origine ces vandales. Leur démarche, leur manière de se battre, ces façons si particulières, ces signes... C'étaient des hommes d'Antonio.

L'équipage du capitaine Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Si l'ainé Vargas fut dans une colère noire de voir son mariage gâché par ces hors-la-loi des mers avec qui il n'avait rien à faire, savoir qu'en plus l'espagnol était derrière tout ça acheva de le rendre fou furieux. Ce lâche, ce vicieux, ce moins que rien, ce... ce... ce pirate! Non seulement avait-il osé le capturer et lui faire subir l'humiliation d'un prisonnier mais voilà qu'il revenait presque deux ans plus tard pour souiller son union, et de ce fait, sa vie, qui plus est en profanant ce lieu sacré! Il n'en était absolument pas question pour Lovino! Il ne s'agissait plus de l'église ou de son mariage mais de son honneur.

Il attrapa un sabre qui était négligement tombé par terre et se tint prêt à la moindre attaque, sa promise et le prêtre derrière lui.

Bien sûr, la priorité aurait été de sortir mais il semblerait que les sorties soient condamnées par des guetteurs qui dissuadaient tout fuyard, ou tout élément extérieur d'ailleurs. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Lovino ne se souvenait pas avoir vu des gens s'écrouler par terre sous le coup de leur blessure. Ils étaient parfois juste assommés ou rassemblés en petits groupes sous la menace d'un ou deux brigands. Jaugeant un peu plus la salle, Lovino se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une simple attaque de pirates. C'était une prise d'otage!

Comment des hommes pouvaient-ils avoir si peu de respect envers la religion? Comment pouvaient-ils se permettre d'interrompre une cérémonie sacrée et de profaner le lieu qui rassemblait les aimants de Dieu!? Et comment pouvaient-ils simplement menacer des braves gens qui n'avaient rien à voir avec cette histoire? Et c'est là que l'esprit de Lovino fit un lien avec ce qui se passait. L'histoire, mais quelle histoire? Pourquoi étaient-ils venus alors que les Italiens n'avaient plus rien à voir avec eux. En deux ans, les frères Vargas ont complètement oublié cette histoire de pirates, principalement par volonté, et s'étaient éloignés le plus possible de tout ce qui y touchait.

Qu'est-ce qu'Antonio voulait de plus que la clef?

Des questions tournaient dans la tête de Lovino alors même que ce n'était pas le moment. Sa future épouse tremblait de peur derrière lui, le prêtre priait pour que ce saint lieu ne soit pas détruit et le peu d'invités qui n'étaient pas tombés sous la coupe des pirates dormaient par terre ou s'agitaient en vain pour tenter d'échapper à leurs agresseurs. Tout se trouvait maintenant sans dessus-dessous: les bancs étaient retournés, le buffet réduit en miettes et les décorations déchiquetées sous les coups de sabre et les objets de valeur déjà dans les sacs de toile des pirates. Cela aurait pu déchirer le coeur de Lovino s'il n'avait pas d'autres chats à fouetter.

En effet, dans toute cette agitation, il n'avait pas vu son frère, ni parmi les otages, ni parmi les résistants et craignait que celui-ci ne fasse encore une bêtise qui les ferait revivre ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans.

-"Je t'en supplie Feliciano, ne fait rien d'insensé!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le cadet Vargas était actuellement dans une partie secrète de l'église que lui seul connaissait, ayant exploré cet endroit dans sa plus tendre enfance de fond en comble lors des périodes vides telles que le dimanche après-midi, en compagnie de son frère. Ainsi, dès qu'il avait vu des étrangers, armés de sabres et de pistolets sortir de la foule pour semer le chaos en menaçant les civiles et agresser les résistants, l'instinct de survie de l'italien qui s'était développé au fil du temps l'avait immédiatement amené dans cet endroit.

Derrière la grande statue de la vierge Marie, sous le troisième chandelier, si on tâtonnait bien, on pouvait découvrir une entrée secrète sous la statue que le sculpteur avait sans doute faite par fantaisie.

Ainsi, par lâcheté mais aussi par conscience, il s'y était caché depuis le début des hostilités en espérant que personne ne le remarquerait. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas très bien ce qui se passait car le passage était étroit et, en outre, pas assez large pour contenir son corps entier. Ainsi, sa tête dépassait légèrement et sa petite mèche bouclée ne le rendait que plus repérable encore. Une pensée alla pour son frère qui devait être en train de bouillir de rage. Son mariage. Le jour le plus crucial de toute sa vie venait d'être démolis en un instant, lui qui y avait travaillé depuis des mois.

Plus que jamais, Feliciano avait honte de protéger sa peau alors que Lovino risquait sans doute sa vie pour protéger celle de ses semblables. Ces deux dernières années, l'aîné Vargas avait suivi, en plus de son travail rémunéré et celui à l'église, des cours de combat à l'épée afin de ne plus jamais être impuissant. Le cadet a toujours trouvé cette idée ridicule, pensant que plus jamais des pirates ne viendraient les attaquer et les capturer. Et même si c'était le cas, Ludwig était là maintenant, Ludwig était capable de les sauver...

Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir pris la même décision.

L'italien se mordilla les doigts alors que des bruits de fers et de cris lui emplissaient les tympans, trouvant une résonance douloureuse dans l'attaque de Venise il y a deux ans. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit alors que des mots de supplices et de prières naquirent dans sa bouche. Il ne voulait plus revivre cela. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il ne voulait plus voir ses proches blessés. Il voulait qu'on le protège. Que ces pirates partent! Disparaissent! À jamais! Qu'ils brûlent en enfer ! Qu'ils... qu'ils...

-"Monsieur Vargas!"

Le jeune italien sursauta en entendant son nom de famille, croyant que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Craintif, il leva les yeux pour voir que ce n'était que le grand militaire blond, visiblement paniqué mais aussi soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé.

"Lu... Ludwig..."

-"Vite Monsieur Vargas, vous devez vous mettre en sécurité! Sortez d'ici!"

-"Ludwig!"

Dans un bond, Feliciano sauta dans les bras de l'Allemand qui le rattrapa sans peine grâce à sa force musculaire. Depuis longtemps maintenant, les deux hommes étaient devenus très proches, bien plus qu'on ne s'attendait de simples connaissances. Des amis diraient certains, même si le Germanique avait encore du mal à se détacher du formel qui le reliait à l'italien. Alors que celui-ci avait commencé à l'appeler par son prénom après seulement quelques jours, Ludwig se refusait à lui donner autre titre que du "Monsieur Vargas", même si leur relation durait maintenant depuis deux ans, et ce, malgré l'opposition farouche de Lovino.

Depuis, Feliciano avait appris à placer son entière confiance en Ludwig et à le voir, sans doute à tort, comme son sauveur en toutes circonstances.

-"Vite, il ne faut pas s'attarder ici, suivez-moi!"

Malgré tout, l'allemand semblait s'être accommodé de cette situation, comme si elle représentait un devoir pour lui que de protéger le jeune homme, ce qui lui avait attiré de nombreuses critiques de son entourage. L'italien acquiesça à sa proposition et s'apprêtait à suivre son ami là où il irait, sachant qu'il prendrait la meilleure solution. Ils s'engagèrent vers la porte qui menait aux locaux privés des habitants de l'église, mais une voix grave et rêche les coupa net dans leur élan.

-"Oh non, vous n'irez nul part!"

Ludwig se figea immédiatement, ayant peur de reconnaître celui qui venait de leur barrer la route d'une simple phrase alors qu'il était derrière eux. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible! Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'il ne le voyait plus et qu'il a été jusqu'à oublier les traits de son visage. Alors pourquoi devait-il aujourd'hui se remémorer cette partie de son passé mais également de sa famille à un simple morcellement de son. Dans un geste lent et tenant toujours Feliciano contre lui, l'Allemand se retourna vers leur menace avec apréhension.

Sans surprise, il reconnut Gilbert, dans ses plus beaux habits de pirates couleur bleu nuit, bordés de rouge et de dorée, épée à la main et sourire aux lèvres.

-"Toi... alors je ne m'étais pas trompé ce jour-là!"

Le jour où il avait sauvé les deux frères italiens, et qu'il crut apercevoir sur l'un des bateaux pirates une silhouette familière. Sur le coup, il s'était dit que ce n'était que tromperie due à la fatigue et à la confusion de la bataille puis n'y avait pas apporté davantage d'intérêt. Mais maintenant que l'homme se tenait devant lui, il n'avait aucun doute; ce n'était pas un fantôme. Les années avaient beau passer et marquer les traits de son jeune visage, ces cheveux gris et ces yeux rouges caractéristiques d'un typique albinisme n'y prenaient personne.

-"Gilbert!"

Le nom sonna dans sa bouche comme la pire des insultes.

-"Content que tu me reconnaisses après tout ce temps, Ludwig."

Feliciano regarda les deux hommes, ne comprenant rien sinon qu'ils semblaient déjà se connaître. Mais comment? Comment un noble militaire de l'armée allemande pourrait connaître un pirate? L'albinos semblait avoir remarqué son petit manège et son sourire ne s'en renforça que davantage. Il avait vraiment bien fait de rester avec Antonio, cette rencontre valait bien plus que tous les pillages qu'il avait à son actif que son ancienne vie. Le sabre en main, il s'approcha du duo d'un air fier et conquérant, sachant qu'il n'était même pas à deux contre un en cas de combat rapproché.

Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur l'italien comme ceux d'un prédateur sur une proie.

-"Je vois que tu as faits ami-ami avec le gamin. Quelle surprise, toi qui était l'asocial de la famille. La seule chose que Père et Mère aient pu te reprocher d'ailleurs."

-"Comment oses-tu parler d'eux alors que tu les as faits souffrir avec tes actes de barbarisme!" Gronda le grand blond dans une colère que Feliciano n'avait encore jamais vue. "Et je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui!"

-"Allons allons, c'est du passé tout ça. Tu ne vas quand même pas célébrer nos retrouvailles par un fratricide?"

Le dernier mot donna un semblant de réponse à la question de l'italien mais en apporta également bien d'autres. Il s'accrocha à la manche de Ludwig un peu plus fortement avant de murmurer:

-"Vous êtes... frères?"

-"En tout cas, c'est ce qui est dit sur le papier." Répondit de manière arrogante Gilbert.

-"Tais-toi! Je ne te considère plus comme mon frère depuis longtemps! Quelqu'un qui abandonne sa famille pour se lancer dans le piratage, qui salit le nom de nos parents, ce n'est pas un frère."

Gilbert perdit son sourire, prenant l'expression de quelqu'un à qui ont avait fait mille fois la morale et dont ces leçons de vie le fatiguaient plus qu'autre chose. Cela faisait plus de quinze ans qu'il avait quitté le domicile familial et pourtant, la rancune de celle-ci semblait toujours intacte. Il voyait dans les yeux de Ludwig que les parents avaient tout fait pour lui bourrer le crâne d'idées négatives sur sa personne, allant même jusqu'à le convaincre que cet homme appelé n'avait jamais fait partie de leur famille et que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un lointain fantôme du passé.

Et pourtant, avant cela, il se souvenait très bien de la relation qui l'avait liée à son frère.

-"Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas pour parler du bon vieux temps avec toi que je suis venue, Ludwig."

En prononçant ces mots, ses pupilles couleur sang déshabillèrent le jeune homme brun qui sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il lui remémorait ce jour fatidique ou cet homme l'avait emprisonné dans ses bras et s'était servi de lui comme bouclier en le menaçant avec son arme. Il avait vraiment eut peur et revoir l'albinos n'éveillait en lui que des sentiments désagréables. Sentant son malaise et devinant ce que sous-entendait son pseudo frère, Ludwig se mis devant Feliciano pour faire bouclier entre lui et Gilbert, l'épée dégainée, en garde. Le message était clair: il ne toucherait pas à l'italien à moins de lui passer sur le corps.

Le pirate soupira une seconde fois, comme ennuyé par ce qu'il allait faire.

-"Ludwig, je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi pour récupérer le môme..."

-"Alors abandonne!" Répliqua le colonel d'un ton sans réplique

-"... Néanmoins, j'ai une mission à accomplir et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps avec des histoires de famille."

Il était évidemment clair que plus que la protection du cadet Vargas, le grand blond en faisait une histoire personnelle et c'est bien ce qui ennuyait son grand frère. Régler ses comptes avec Ludwig dans cette église était la dernière chose qui le motivait même s'il devait s'avouer que la mission s'avérait plus intéressante que prévue. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il réfléchissait, si Ludwig était haut gradé dans l'armée germanique (et il n'en doutait pas une seconde vue sa fière allure), alors il était sûrement connu dans le milieu militaire.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de s'être présenté à lui en sachant qu'il était un criminel activement recherché dans son pays natal.

-"Bon, je crois que tu ne me laisses pas le choix."

Faisant rapidement de bref calculs dans sa tête, Gilbert recula d'un bond et sortit son pistolet pour tirer en direction d'une statue. La balle toucha un point d'équilibre bien précis qui la fit tomber directement sur Ludwig. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva assommé sous la masse de pierres en même temps que Feliciano qui était resté collé à lui. Après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien hors d'état de nuire, l'albinos les dégagea de la statue, prit l'italien sur son épaule, ordonna à deux hommes de porter son frère et partit chercher le capitaine pour lui signaler qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire en ces lieux.

Peut-être qu'il faisait une erreur mais son instinct lui disait qu'il ne devait pas laisser son petit frère ici.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le son des épées s'entre choquants les unes aux autres associées aux cris de terreur des invités sonnaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Avec une joie malsaine, il regardait l'état de l'église qui partait en ruine à force d'être maltraitée de tous les côtés. Ce lieu qui paraissait si pur, si désirable aux yeux des honnêtes citoyens ne représentait pour lui que de la haine et de l'intolérance. Le christianisme se vantait de guider les mortels jusqu'aux portes du paradis, mais s'il fallait passer par cet enfer de tous les jours et renoncer à tout ce que l'on aime, alors autant bien vivre sa vie et espérer le pardon lors du jugement dernier après s'être confessé.

C'était ainsi qu'Antonio considérait la religion.

Et pourtant, il continuait d'y croire. Il avait beau la détester de toute son âme, une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait bel et bien un dieu là-haut qui le regardait, le medisant pour ses actes inhumains. Et encore, l'espagnol priait intérieurement pour qu'il lui pardonne. De manière assez arrogante, il estimait qu'après tout ce qu'il avait subi dans sa vie, il avait autant droit à sa place aux cieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, soit. Mais alors, il n'ira pas en enfer tout seul; il s'assurerait d'entraîner avec lui un maximum de personnes qui ne le méritaient pas à son sens. Des personnes qui l'avaient blessé, et parfois, même sans l'avoir su.

Ses hommes s'amusaient à faire peur à ces gens issus de la bourgeoisie moyenne mais le capitaine ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher. Il était tellement jouissif de voir ces personnes si bien éduquées, nées avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, trembler face à des hommes qu'ils considéraient d'ordinaire comme inférieurs. Eux, les parasites, les brigands sans aucune manière pouvaient enfin savourer le plaisir de dominer ceux qui les méprisaient de haut. Cependant, ce n'était pas eux qu'Antonio voulait asservir. Sa proie était plus simple, plus humble mais peut-être, en même temps, plus méprisable et délectable.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le milieu de la grande salle blanche où l'attendait celui qu'il était venu chercher. Il crut un moment ne pas le reconnaître car il avait grandi entre-temps. Ce n'était pas vraiment flagrant car plus en taille, c'est en carrure qu'il semblait avoir prise. À moins que ce ne soit ces vêtements de cérémonies qui donnaient l'illusion de ces épaules un peu plus carrées, de ce torse un peu plus gonflé et de cette taille qui était restée fine. Il lui semblait aussi bien plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Sans savoir d'où cela lui venait, il supposait que le jeune homme n'avait plus trop le temps de prendre le soleil pourtant si généreux dans cette partie de l'Europe.

Dire que depuis le début de la cérémonie, il du supporter cette vision de le voir accroché au bras d'une petite fille de bonne famille. Tout de suite, il avait su dans quelles conditions Lovino du se mettre pour plaire aux parents de sa dulcinée, et cela ne l'avait que plus amusé. Antonio n'avait eu l'ainé Vargas que quelques temps sur son bateau, mais cela lui fut plus que suffisant pour deviner quelle véritable nature celui-ci cachât au fond de son âme. Il avait eut affaire à un rebelle, un sauvage de la société. Le genre de personne qui refusait de se plier aux règles et ne vivait que selon ses propres valeurs.

Quel gâchis de laisser un élément si prometteur livré à son sort.

Il s'approcha discrètement de Lovino qui se battait avec l'un de ses hommes, non sans une certaine bravoure bien que son niveau soit clairement en dessous. À demi-étonné que l'italien sache manier l'épée, lui qui, il y a deux ans, aurait tremblé face au premier bleu de son équipage, cela ne rendrait le jeu que plus intéressant en son sens. De loin, il fit signe à tous ses moussaillons de laisser le gamin tranquille, sachant qu'il saura très bien s'en occuper seul, et même une main attachée dans le dos. Il se retrouva rapidement dans une zone totalement vide d'éléments perturbateurs

Pouvait-il vraiment compter cette demoiselle sur le point de s'évanouir et ce septuagénaire au bord de la mort que Lovino semblait protéger comme tels? Bien sûr que non!

Dès l'instant que les yeux ambre de Lovino se posèrent sur lui, il sentit immédiatement la transmission de toute sa haine. Il en aurait presque eu un orgasme tellement elle était passionnée, et que ce sentiment fort concentré dans ce regard lui était destiné à lui seul. Oui, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait rien vu dans ces pupilles sinon de l'indifférence froide, même au moment de prononcer ces paroles si sacrées du mariage, qui aurait pourtant dû le faire trembler de joie. Il n'y avait rien vu, rien ne décelé. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir à attendre à partir de là, il avait jugé bon de mettre un terme au massacre et de réveiller ce chat enragé qui dormait depuis bien trop longtemps en l'italien.

Enfin, il était en face de lui.

-"Toi!" Cracha Lovino. "Toi ici!"

-"Tu m'as manqué aussi Lovi ~ "

-"Comment... oses-tu te présenter à moi après avoir gâché mon mariage!" Cria le plus jeune en dégainant son sabre.

-"Eh bien... je suis assez triste de ne pas avoir été invité..." Répondit Antonio, que la menace n'impressionnait nullement. "J'aurais au moins espéré recevoir un petit faire-part pour le plus beau jour de ta vie."

Même Feliciano aurait détecté une cruelle ironie dans sa voix.

"Toutes mes félicitations en tout cas d'avoir réussi à te trouver une épouse. Toi qui rougissais comme un petit puceau dès que Jölien te montrait son décolleté."

Le rouge fut la seule couleur qui suffirait à décrire l'être entier de Lovino à ce moment. Rouge de honte, de rage, de gêne et de colère que le pirate évoque ces moments les plus gênants de sa vie en présence de sa future femme et du prêtre qui le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. La main serrée sur le fourreau de son épée, il prit une grande respiration en fixant le capitaine de la Passion Rouge, ayant un affront de plus à se faire réparer.

-"Toi... Tu vas me le payer!"

Sans attendre, l'italien se jeta sur l'espagnol dans un hurlement de rage, la lame ne frôlant même pas son adversaire. Celui-ci esquiva sans problème les attaques enragées avec un certain ennuis, comme s'il ne s'agissait simplement que d'un petit enfant capricieux qui lui mettait des petites claques sur les jambes pour défouler sa colère. Cette constatation décuplant la frustration de l'italien, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour accumuler les maigres enchaînements qu'il connaissait, tous parés ou esquivés avec une simplicité qui le fit se demander un instant s'il se battait réellement contre un humain. Il avait pourtant répété en boucle tous ses mouvements, son maître lui-même lui ayant dit qu'il avait un très bon niveau.

Pas assez bon face au second Prince des pirates il fallait le croire.

Ce dernier commença à être lassé de répéter les mêmes gestes tant les assauts du croyant finissaient par devenir prévisible que même les yeux bandés, il garderait l'avantage. En quelques minutes, Antonio avait immédiatement décortiqué toute la technique que Lovino avait apprise en deux ans. Ses points forts mais surtout ses points faibles. Il ne faisait pas attention à sa défense. Il était trop sur l'offensive. Et surtout, il ne se souciait pas de qui se passait autour de lui. N'importe qui dans son équipage pourrait le tuer tué en peu de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire en passant par ses angles morts.

Lui-même s'il le voulait, pourrait le tuer en deux secondes. Et cela, l'italien n'en avait absolument pas conscience.

Faisant un tour sur lui-même alors que Lovino esquissait une énième tentative dans le but de l'embrocher vif, il se retrouva habilement derrière lui et profita de la surprise pour lui saisir la main qui tenait l'épée, l'autre bras enlaçant l'italien à la taille pour l'empêcher de bouger. Immobilisé par cette forte poigne, l'italien sursauta en constatant que l'espagnol ne se contentait pas seulement de l'immobiliser mais se collait également à lui.

-"C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Lovi?" Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du concerné.

-"Lâche- moi!"

Le jeune homme donna un coup de coude au pirate pour qu'il relâche sa prise mais celui-ci le tenait assez fermement pour ne pas céder à une simple douleur. La jeune fille qu'aurait du être son épouse amorça un pas vers lui mais Lovino lui hurla de rester en arrière auprès du prêtre de l'église. Antonio ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant cette démonstration d'inquiétude alors qu'aucun d'eux n'était de poids face à lui. Il prit un malin plaisir à tourner son prisonnier en face de l'Italienne pour que les deux promis puissent s'observer tandis qu'il les empêchait de se réunir.

Une part de sadisme en lui se délectait de leur désespoir.

À bout de nerfs, Lovino lui donna un coup de tête au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, lui faisant perdre un instant son emprise et son assurance. Il en profita alors pour se dégager et, avec toute sa rancoeur mise dans la force de ses bras, assena un violent coup de lame à l'épaule de son agresseur. Croyant avoir gagné, il esquissa un sourire qui disparut très vite en voyant celui de l'espagnol, bien plus mauvais que le sien. Il sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de son dos mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de retenter un coup, peut-être le dernier. Celui-ci fut braqué par le bras blessé qui tenait l'épée, et son possesseur, tombé à terre sous le choc, se releva lentement.

-"Tu n'as pas fini de me surprendre, Lovi. Mais j'ai assez joué avec toi."

Antonio s'approcha lentement de sa victime, ignorant son habit déchiré par la lame de l'ennemi, désormais tâché de son propre sang.

-"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me pourire la vie jusqu'ici?"

-"Je suis venu te chercher bien sûr."

-"Capitaine!" Appela une voix grave.

Antonio aperçut de loin Gilbert en train de traîner le jeune frère de Lovino tandis que deux de ses hommes portaient un inconnu. De loin, vu son uniforme, il semblait être un militaire, sûrement fut-il en compagnie de Feliciano au moment de sa capture. Cependant, il ne faisait absolument pas partie de son plan de prendre des prisonniers supplémentaires. L'espagnol fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, faisant confiance à Gilbert et à son sens de la stratégie qui lui avaient sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

-"Dépêchez-vous d'en finir avec l'autre, on s'en va!" Prévint l'albinos avant de disparaître par la sortie.

Esquivant un coup de sabre que l'italien penserait atteindre son but vu sa distraction, l'espagnol recula assez pour avoir le temps de sortir un étrange flacon de son sac qui contenait des espèces de graines. D'un geste à la fois compliqué et gracieux, il désarma son adversaire et le réimmobilisa une fois de plus en s'assurant de ne pouvoir lui donner aucune échappatoire. Celui-ci n'en démordait toujours pas malgré son flagrant état d'infériorité qui faisait presque pitié au capitaine de la Passion Rouge.

-"Je ne sais pas ce que vous préparez mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire! Vous m'avez volé une partie de ma vie, je ne vous laisserais pas la prendre en entière!"

-"Je crains que ce ne soit cause perdue..."

En entendant ces mots, la rage de Lovino se décupla, à tel point que l'Hispanique eut beaucoup de mal à le tenir en place sans se prendre de coup. La moitié de ses hommes avaient déjà pris la fuite et le reste n'attendait que lui, sans parler des deux personnes que l'italien voulut protéger qui les fixait toujours. Si jamais cela s'éternisait, il risquait de se faire prendre par un tiers, et il n'y tenait absolument pas. Il était temps de mettre un terme avant qu'il ne soit dans une situation délicate. D'une main, il réussit à ouvrir son flacon et gober une partie de son contenu.

-"Maintenant que j'y pense, tu n'as toujours pas reçu le baiser de la mariée." Fit Antonio en le regardant distraitement.

-"De quoi?"

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le pirate attrapa la mâchoire du jeune homme pour la forcer à se lever. Surpris, Lovino entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper une protestation, immédiatement étouffée par les lèvres de son ennemi. Une langue chaude et sinueuse envahit alors l'intérieur de son antre, en même temps il sentit des petites billes glisser entre ses dents. L'italien tenta de se débattre, de se dégager mais cela n'amplifia qu'encore plus l'échange avec son agresseur qui ne le laissa pas s'échapper. Perdu entre cette sensation nouvelle que lui procurait la langue humide de l'espagnol contre la sienne, il ne sentit même pas les graines glisser dans sa gorge.

Une vague de chaleur l'envahissait petit à petit alors qu'il se refusait à participer à cet acte immonde que lui imposait Antonio.

Enfin, le capitaine se détacha avec un gémissement de satisfaction et immédiatement, Lovino sentit ses jambes flageoler. Il serait tombé à terre si l'Hispanique ne l'avait pas rattrapé et collé contre son torse dont l'odeur de sel lui parvenait à peine tant ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Son monde devenant flou, son esprit embrouillé par la drogue et le baiser qu'il venait de recevoir, il se laissa aller à cette douce sensation flottante. Le tenant fermement par la taille, le voleur des mers jeta un regard au duo, amusé de leurs grands yeux ronds et leur air insulté par le spectacle obscène qu'il venait de leur offrir.

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas mon père; je promets de l'aimer, de l'honorer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare!" Déclara-t-il en se léchant les lèvres de manière provocante.

Sur cet ultime affront, il emporta Lovino avec lui, suivit de ses derniers hommes en dehors de l'église, en direction du port. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau camouflé qui venait d'accoster repartit aussi vite, au grand étonnement des marins locaux qui ne se doutaient absolument pas qu'ils venaient de laisser partir un vaisseau pirate. Derrière lui fut laissés une église en ruine, des gens traumatisés, une épouse ahurit et un homme d'Église abasourdi. Encore une fois, le capitaine de la Passion Rouge venait de marquer son coup.


	19. Chapter 19: Après deux ans

**Tesori**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Note:Le monde du cosplay est froid et cruel les gens. Heureusement qu'il reste encore la fanfiction pour nous réchauffer le coeur; c'est donc avec plaisir que je vous poste ce chapitre en retard, certes, mais au moins il est là. Ici donc, nous avons enfin l'apparition de personnages que beaucoup attendaient avec impatience! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui sont ma tasse de chocolat chaud recouverte de chantilly quotidienne. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette position remontait à deux ans. Et en tant de temps, Feliciano pouvait affirmer que rien n'avait changé; que ce soit la sensation du bois humide, l'odeur du sel de mer et de la transpiration, de cette vue imprenable qu'il aurait sur l'horizon peint de différents tons bleutés si autant de personnes devant lui ne lui bouchaient pas la vue. Et toujours le même sentiment de détresse qui l'envahis lorsque son regard croisa celui qui était responsable de ce brusque changement de décor. Il avait beau ne pas être la même personne, il lui inspirait la même terreur, la même arrogance que l'autre qui l'avait kidnappé tantôt.<p>

La seule différence, c'est qu'ils étaient maintenant trois dans le même bateau.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, tel était son nom comme il avait cru le comprendre, s'approcha lentement d'eux entre la foule de pirate qui les surveillait avec un certain mépris. Feliciano aurait voulu se serrer contre son frère où Ludwig pour se donner l'illusion qu'il était protégé - ce qui était idiot puisqu'ils étaient tout autant ligotés que lui- mais ils étaient trop éloignés. Il se sentait petit et vulnérable face à cet homme armé jusqu'aux dents qui pourrait d'un coup d'épée lui enlever la tête si l'envie lui prenait. Il déglutit, espérant que Ludwig et Lovino se réveillent rapidement, ne voulant pas affronter ce démon tout seul.

Autour du capitaine de la Passion Rouge, de multiples hommes semblaient attendre impatiemment quelque chose. Bien qu'il y ait quelques blonds d'origine sans doute celte ou Germanique, la majorité ethnique semblait surtout se concentrer autour d'origines latines. On pouvait d'ailleurs entendre des paroles échangées en espagnol, Portugais et même Italien parmi l'équipage, entre quelques mots de Français, d'Allemand, Néerlandais et d'Anglais. Incertain de la langue qu'il devait utiliser, Feliciano savait néanmoins que l'emploi du Vénitien ne serait pas d'augure, langue qu'il ne parlait de toute façon jamais car son frère avait préféré apprendre le Napolitain et le Sicilien.

Il sortit de ses réflexions linguistiques lorsque les bottes d'Antonio apparurent dans son champ de vision.

-"Bienvenue sur la Passion rouge, Señor Vargas ~ " S'exclama l'espagnol avec un sourire.

-"Pou... Pourquoi vous nous avez kidnappé?" S'exclama Feliciano en tentant de garder une voix ferme. "Nous n'avons plus rien à vous apporter pour votre chasse au trésor!"

-"Ah ça... je me le demande..."

D'un geste de tête, Antonio fit signe à Maarten de vider l'eau contenue dans le seau qu'il tenait entre ses mains sur Ludwig. Immédiatement, le grand blond sursauta dans un grand cri de rage d'être sorti si violemment de son sommeil. Sa colère de décru pas en constatant sa situation peu envieuse mais la présence nombreuse des pirates ainsi que leurs armes le dissuada de toute forme de violence. Serrant les dents, il jeta un regard à Feliciano qui, bien que soulagé de ne plus être seul face à eux, ne s'en sentit pas plus rassuré. Leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, ou plutôt aux cordes qui bridaient leur mouvement.

Satisfait, l'Hispanique ne jugea pas nécessaire d'imposer le même châtiment à Lovino qui de toute façon en savait, au mieux, autant que son frère.

-"Bien, mes amis, vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi après deux ans d'absence, j'ai décidé que vous feriez de nouveau partie de cette grande course à l'or."

Ouvrant les bras comme un Général faisant un discours de motivation pour ses troupes, il reçut un éclat de rire derrière lui, troublant encore plus ses deux interlocuteurs.

-"Et bien sachez tout d'abord que je n'ai point chômé pendant tout ce temps. Nous sommes allé avec mon équipage dans les îles les plus sauvages de l'Afrique, les forêts les plus denses d'Amérique du Sud, allant jusqu'à la plus éloignée des nations asiatiques pour que notre chemin nous ramène finalement ici, dans notre bon vieux Continent. Vous n'imaginez pas comment je fus le premier surpris en constatant que l'origine de ces clefs n'était en rien exotique ou liée à un charme antique quelconque..."

-"Que voulez-vous dire?" Interrogea Ludwig, perplexe.

-"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'aurais pas pensé une seule fois que les Roi des Pirates aient pu mettre la solution à cette énigme sous notre nez. Ou plutôt, sous le vôtre."

Sans complexe, Antonio ouvrit un peu plus sa chemise blanche pour dévoiler une croix qui devait sans aucun doute être celle de Lovino. Le pendentif qui contenait l'une des clefs.

-"Mon expédition m'a fait atterrir à Rome, la ville de naissance de Remus. Je dois dire que cet homme a eu un parcours de vie exceptionnel, ce qui a encore plus renforcé mon admiration envers lui. Vous saviez qu'il n'était pas du tout prédestiné à la piraterie. C'était un homme très riche avant même de se lancer dans cette activité." Ces mots attisèrent une certaine curiosité aux oreilles de Feliciano. "Et à force de recherche, j'ai enfin pu retracer l'histoire du trésor, et par là même, des clefs. Et j'ai compris..."

Ludwig et Feliciano surent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à attendre la réponse en voyant les airs intrigués de la plupart des hommes présents.

-"J'ai compris..." Repris Antonio. "... qu'en fait, le trésor et les clefs elles-mêmes étaient liées directement à la vie de Remus et de son partenaire. " Son regard se posa sur l'allemand. " Hermann Weillschmidt "

Ludwig se sentit défaillir et alors qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent, il remarqua la présence de Gilbert qui n'avait cessé de le regarder, guettant ses moindres réactions. Il ne pouvait y croire, quand bien même alors cela rendrait logique son kidnapping ainsi que l'implication de son grand frère dans une histoire qui ne l'intéresserait surement pas à la base. Non, ce n'était pas possible! Mais pourtant... il n'en savait rien. Ses parents lui avaient toujours tout caché. S'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec Gilbert, nul doute qu'il n'aurait jamais eut vent de son existence. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'une déplaisante plaisanterie car le nom que venait d'évoquer Antonio était celui de son grand-père!

-" Je suis content de voir que tu t'en souviens, Ludwig." Fit Gilbert d'un ton tranchant et ironique. "Je te rassure, moi aussi j'en ai été le premier surpris."

-"Vous vous moquez de moi! Qu'est-ce que ma famille vient faire dans ces histoires de pirates! "

-"Votre famille, je n'en sais rien... Mais cet homme fut l'un des rois des Pirates aux côtés de Remus. Son pire ennemi, son meilleur ami et son amant..."

-"Taisez-vous!"

Ne voulant pas qu'on insulte plus son nom, Ludwig se jeta par la seule force de ses jambes sur l'espagnol pour l'assommer. Il n'atteint jamais sa cible car Gilbert para son attaque d'un seul mouvement de bras. Le temps avait beau passer, il connaissait le tempérament et les réflexes de son frère par coeur. Malgré sa carrure plus faible, il le remit sans mal à sa place, à côté de Feliciano qui eu soudain très peur pour la vie de son ami. Récupérant de cette attaque plutôt violente, le Germanique lança un regard noir aux deux hommes qui salissaient son honneur et celui de sa famille.

Sans s'en soucier de cette petite querelle fraternelle, Antonio continua son explication.

-"Ces deux hommes ont donc décidé de réunir leur fortune en un seul trésor, et tout le monde connaît l'histoire des clefs. Cependant, ce que personne n'a pensé avant moi, c'est que Hermann et Remus ne voulaient pas forcément prédestiner ce trésor à n'importe qui. Ils ont soigneusement choisi qui seraient les gardiens des clefs. Et ces personnes n'étaient d'autres que leurs petits-fils respectifs."

Les deux prisonniers eurent la même réaction de se redresser.

-"Oui, Señor Vargas, Señor Weillschmidt, tout comme Gilbert et Lovino, vous étiez chacun désignés pour garder l'une des clefs que vos ainés vous ont confié. Ils voulaient certainement que vous le trouviez de vous-même pour voir si vous en étiez dignes. Peut-être voyaient-ils en vous leurs futurs héritiers, qui sait..."

-"Ce qui signifie que..." Commença Feliciano d'un ton surpris.

."Oui." Continua le capitaine. "Il y a quatre clefs et non deux."

Cette déclaration laissa place à un grand silence où chacun regardait son voisin, incertain de ce que cette information pourrait apporter de plus dans cette chasse au trésor. Cela signifiait alors qu'Antonio et Arthur avaient trouvé les deux clefs de Remus, mais où donc se trouvaient alors les clefs d'Hermann? Ludwig comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi son frère l'avait kidnappé, ainsi qu'Antonio lorsqu'il avait appris que le grand blond n'était autre que le petit frère de son second. Il avait capturé Feliciano et Lovino dans l'espoir qu'ils leur fournissent un renseignement supplémentaire sur Remus qui pourrait le guider, et il avait l'autre petit-fils d'Hermann.

Il coupa net à toute discussion dans son équipage d'un simple mouvement de bras puis repris, s'adressant directement à Ludwig:

-" Gilbert m'a confirmé que votre grand-père vous a confié un pendentif chacun lorsque vous étiez jeune, je sais également que c'est à lui et non à vous qu'il a raconté l'histoire qui y était liée. Néanmoins, il semblerait que vos parents vous les ait confisqué, étant en mauvaise relation avec lui et que vous n'avez jamais cherché à les récupérer. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils en ont fait."

-"Je... je ne sais pas."

Bien qu'il le prétendît avec une assurance qui ne trahissait aucun mensonge, Feliciano lut dans ses yeux bleus qu'il n'en était pas aussi certain qu'il voulait le prétendre. Il n'en fit cependant pas la remarque, faisant confiance à Ludwig. Gilbert comme Antonio eut un sourire complice, comme s'ils avaient prévu cette réponse. Aucun d'entre eux ne réagit ou n'en dit plus. Ils se contentèrent de disparaitre dans la grande foule de pirate, abandonnant leur prisonnier à leur sort sans aucun scrupule. Les deux hommes n'eurent pas bien le temps de réfléchir car le grand blond qui s'appelait Maarten et le grand bronzé à la veste à fleur nommé Alejandro les saisirent tous les trois.

Ils furent jetés dans une cellule, incertain de leur sort futur et ne surent pas comment ils allaient lui apprendre la nouvelle lorsque Lovino sera réveillé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le bruit des clapotements des vagues contre les rochers lui confirma ce retour à la vie marine tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil à la forêt pleine de mystère qu'il abandonnait derrière lui. Sa petite compagne ailée qui l'avait suivie durant deux ans dans son parcours eut le même pincement au coeur de quitter son espace naturelle dans lequel elle avait pu se refaire une santé. Arthur avait beau lui avoir aménagé un espace boisé artificiel dans une partie de sa chambre rien que pour elle, rien ne valait les véritables bosquets avec leurs créatures plus ou moins amicales. Néanmoins, ils avaient pu en profiter tous les deux pour se ressourcer et il était grand temps de reprendre leur affaire en main.

En face d'eux, la Licorne ailée accostait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, guidée par Alister.

Si son frère ne connaissait pas lui-même quelques notions de magie (apprise à contrecoeur de la part d'Arthur), il n'aurait certainement pas pu approcher cette partie de l'Île des Parrots, comme tous les autres bateaux, qu'ils soient pirates ou pas. Tout ce qui était bordé par la forêt des Illusion était inatteignable pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas prédestinés, la côte y comprise. Il n'y avait alors qu'un moyen de tenter d'y pénétrer, c'était de passer par la ville portuaire. C'était aussi une des raisons pourquoi cette île n'était visitée que par des pirates et peu par d'honnêtes marins: la localisation du port ne se donnait qu'entre les personnes du métier.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, son navire jetait enfin l'ancre et Alister descendit l'accueillir. Sa première réaction fut de reculer en voyant l'état et surtout, la tenue d'Arthur qui le rebuta immédiatement. En effet, ayant abandonné ses habits de pirates qui l'auraient gênés plus qu'autres choses, il portait une longue toge blanche recousue de part et d'autre mais néanmoins trouée et déchirée sur le bas. Par-dessus, il avait une cape vert foncé par souci de camouflage dont la capuche pendait derrière son dos. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude et logeaient quelques feuillages. Le visage d'Arthur lui-même était crasseux et son odeur corporelle émanait fortement.

Si cela ne dérangeait pas sa fée, au contraire, le rouquin lui lança son manteau de pirate à la figure.

-"Va prendre un bain, tu empestes!" Lança-t-il en guise de Bienvenue.

-"En voilà des manières de parler à son capitaine!" Siffla Arthur en enlevant le vêtement.

-"Techniquement, tu n'es pas encore redevenu capitaine. Je commande toujours à la Licorne Ailée."

L'anglais eut un sourire mesquin à cette provocation. Voilà deux ans qu'il avait décidé de confier la direction du navire à son grand frère qui était le plus apte à reprendre les commandes (puis qu'il était son second pendant son absence. Et voilà que celui-ci le menaçait de trahison...

-" Cela s'est fait selon ma volonté, et selon le code des pirates, je peux à tout moment reprendre ma place de Capitaine si tel est mon désir, et personne ne peut s'y opposer."

Alister émit un "tss" méprisant, car il connaissait par coeur le code des pirates. Il savait aussi que dans cette situation, il était en droit de déclencher une mutinerie et tuer le capitaine s'il désirait conserver sa place définitivement. De ce fait, peu de Capitaines avaient le courage de confier leur titre à leur second par peur de se faire par la suite poignarder dans le dos si celui-ci avait décidé de rallier l'équipage à sa cause. En fait, cela ne s'était plus fait depuis que précisément, une histoire similaire se soit passée il y a de cela treize ans.

D'un geste dédaigneux, Alister enleva le tricorne qu'il portait sur la tête, parsemé de plumes d'oie, de pierres précieuses et de fleur pour le remettre presque solennellement à son petit frère. Celui-ci le reposa immédiatement sur sa touffe blonde alors même que ses habits de souillons juraient avec l'accessoire de luxe. Personne dans son équipage n'osa néanmoins lui en faire la remarque lorsqu'il monta à bord avec. Il salua quelques hommes qui le connaissait depuis longtemps, ignora les nouveaux et se plaça immédiatement à la barre, savourant la sensation d'avoir repris le pouvoir. Vivre en solitaire avait quelque chose de plaisant, mais dominer le monde était encore plus plaisant à ses yeux.

Kenny, un peu soulagé d'être enfin délivré du poste de second de son frère, vint le voir.

-"Alors? Quelle est notre prochaine destination?"

Arthur posa un instant ses yeux vers sur la clef qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois pendant ces deux ans à vivre isolé au sein de la forêt à étudier la magie et le fonctionnement de cette même clef puis déclara:

-"Nous retournons en Europe chercher de nouveaux passagers."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au même moment, quelque part plus au nord du nouveau continent, un autre navire quittait le port. Beaucoup plus grands, beaucoup plus fourni en attirail de combat et surtout, beaucoup plus en règlent avec les normes de navigation. Abordant fièrement le drapeau de l'Empire Britannique, métropole plus ou moins aimée (plutôt moins que plus) par cette partie du continent nommé les Treize Colonies. Son jeune commodore, orphelin d'origine américaine mais ayant rapidement fait ses preuves auprès de ses semblables, aborda avec appréhension cette première traversée en mer.

Il allait enfin, après toutes ces années, pouvoir partir à la poursuite de son but ultime et enfin se rendre justice, le tout sous le couvert de son métier.

-"Commodore Jones, tous nos hommes sont prêts. Nous allons pouvoir lever l'ancre."

-"Très bien." Déclara ce dernier, incertain.

Du haut de ses vingt trois ans, cela lui faisait une sensation étrange d'être vouvoyé par un homme de cinq ans son ainé qui l'avait en plus pris sous son aile. Depuis son entrée dans l'armée maritime du continent, mais en vérité sous contrôle britannique, il s'était démené pour gravir les échelons avec son aide, et il était finalement arrivé à une position hiérarchiquement supérieur à la sienne. Voyant son malaise, l'homme qui se faisait appeler George L. Clenton lui assena une grande tape dans le dos en rigolant.

-"Et bien Alfred, ne fais pas cette tête le premier jour de ton embarquement! Que vont penser les hommes!"

-"O... oui, vous avez raison George." Répondit Alfred avec un sourire un peu plus assuré.

Il avait raison. Depuis le début, son enthousiasme l'avait bien aidé à atteindre sa position actuelle, il ne fallait pas qu'il le lâche alors qu'il en avait plus besoin que jamais. Aujourd'hui débutait une quête pour laquelle il avait vécu toute son adolescence, une tenace rancoeur l'aidant à tenir debout. Il avait le pouvoir, le savoir et surtout, la puissance. Il allait balayer les ennemis de la nation, un en particulier dont il voulait la peau, et reviendrait peut-être dans la métropole avec sa tête, acclamé en héros. Et qui sait, peut-être que cela pourra l'aider à obtenir un geste pour son pays natal...

Il réajusta son couvre-chef blanc et leva la main pour faire signe de larguer les amarres, mettant le navire en route vers son prochain but.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors que des navires quittaient des îles, d'autres accostaient. Celui-ci était particulièrement voyant, se distinguant encore de tous les autres navires par sa sculpture atypique rappelant les navires arabes et ses voiles géométriques, le grand vaisseau se fraya un passage entre les coquilles de noix qui faisaient pâle figure à côté de lui. À l'image du bateau, les hommes de l'équipage étaient tous vêtus de vestes sans manches, de pantalons très souples et certains de turbans protégeant leur tête de la chaleur du soleil. Beaucoup hâlé de peau, d'autres plus clairs mais d'une pâleur différente de celle des gens du nord.

Le pont se baissa, laissant par tradition le capitaine du navire fouler en premier du pied le sol nouvellement découvert bien que cette terre était tout sauf nouvelle pour lui. Son second, presque totalement couvert de vêtements blancs faisant penser habits d'Égypte le suivit calmement, puis vint d'autres hommes, pressés d'aller se désaltérer dans la première taverne. L'homme au masque qui les commandait ne fit rien pour les arrêter, ni même ne leur donna d'ordres. L'égyptien haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien, connaissant assez l'équipage pour savoir qu'il ne fera pas de grabuge.

Un autre homme, plus grand et musclé, mais moins que le capitaine le suivait également. Cependant, vu ses manières, cela ne tenait aucune d'une démonstration de loyauté mais uniquement d'une simple coïncidence du fait qu'ils prenaient le même chemin. Le second les quitta rapidement, les laissant seuls sur la route d'une maison qui connaissait très bien. L'odeur des pétales de fleurs vint flatter leur narine, adoucissant immédiatement la tension qui s'était installée entre eux depuis leur arrivée.

Enfin, ils étaient face à l'enseigne du bateau du Lotus.

Comme à son habitude, Wang Yao vint les accueillir, son sourire se transformant en grimace agacée en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'eux.

Héraclès Karpusi et Sadiq Adnan n'étaient pas pour ainsi dire ses clients préférés. En particulier Sadiq, le capitaine d'un navire pirate originaire de l'empire turc Ottoman, qui prenait un malin plaisir à abuser de sa supériorité pour mettre en colère le jeune homme qui faisait partie de son équipage. Cela tournait souvent en querelle, et malheureusement, l'Asiatique y avait souvent assisté car la source majoritaire de leur différend habitait chez lui. Néanmoins, le Chinois avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour consommer cette fois-ci. Aucun des deux ne semblait impatient de prendre une salle contrairement à d'habitude, cherchant du regard leur cible commune.

-"Bienvenue, aru. Qui voudriez-vous pour votre service."

-"Toi." Répondit immédiatement le turc en retirant son grand chapeau ronds, gonflé et rouge parsemé de plumes et de soie inconnu dans le monde occidental.

-"Pardon?"

Yao se figea, étant sûr d'avoir mal compris. L'homme devrait pourtant savoir qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la "marchandise" de son établissement, puisqu'il en était le directeur et le gérant. Il ne se sacrifiait qu'en cas de réelle nécessité et de coups durs pour aider ses "enfants".

-"Je ne suis pas venu pour cela aujourd'hui..." Rassura Sadiq en posant le couvre-chef sur le comptoir. "Ah, mais tu peux confier le gamin aux bons soins de Chrysanthème, si bien sûr il n'est pas encore pris."

Ledit gamin lança un regard noir à son capitaine, ses yeux verts olive reflétant le désir de sortir le sabre fixé à sa ceinture pour lui couper les cordes vocales. Cependant, l'occasion était trop belle de passer avant le Turc, c'est pourquoi il ne se fit pas prier lorsqu'on le conduit directement vers l'appartement du japonais. Satisfait de s'être débarrassé d'un auditeur gênant, Sadiq s'approcha de Yao, lui murmurant à l'oreille le conseil de le mener vers une salle isolée, à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrets. L'asiatique pesa le pour et le contre puis se décida à obéir en le guidant vers sa propre chambre qui faisait aussi office de bureau.

En retrait du reste de la demeure, elle comportait quelques sabres et autres armes de choix qui dissuaderait le Méditerranéen de faire quoi que ce soit.

-"Je t'écoute, aru."

-"Le trésor des deux rois pirates, ça doit te dire quelque chose, n'est ce pas?"

Yao se redressa, scrutant l'Ottoman de ses yeux en amande pour y cherchait la moindre faille. Puis il partit sortir une théière et deux petits gobelets en argil finement décorés du buffet oriental situé au fond de la pièce. Les posant entre lui et son interlocuteur, il s'assit de manière plus confortable, prévoyant la longueur de la conversation. Il connaissait ce sujet sur le bout des ongles, puisque c'était plus ou moins son travail de servir d'informateur, sous couvert de ses activités de prostitution. Tous ceux qui habitaient sous ce toit en connaissaient probablement plus que le reste de l'Île des Parrots, mais cela, très peu de personnes le savaient.

-"En quoi cela me concerne-t-il?" Demanda le Chinois d'un ton dédaigneux en sirotant son thé.

-"Oh, pas grand-chose en fait. Quand Remus et Hermann ont fait leur déclaration il y a dix ans, c'est surtout l'appât du gain qui a poussé les pirates à chercher leur trésor. Mais très vite, en voyant que toutes les pistes étaient brouillées, leur enthousiasme est retombée aussi vite qu'elle est montée. Finalement, à part quelques fous des mystères que tu connais aussi bien que moi, plus personne n'a continué à le chercher."

-"Je sais tout ça."

Esquissant un rictus, l'Ottoman fouilla tranquillement dans la poche intérieure de sa grande veste blanche sous le regard critique de son hôte. Après quelques secondes, il en sortit une lettre qu'il déposa entre eux, invitant Wang Yao à la consulter sans pudeur. Perplexe, le Chinois prit le papier qui semblait assez vieux pour prendre connaissance de son contenu. Il tressaillit au fur et à mesure que les mots progressaient dans son esprit, au plus grand plaisir du méditerranéen. Après s'être remis de la surprise, Yao remonta les yeux vers lui.

-"Ce n'est pas... une rumeur, n'est ce pas?"

-"Non, c'est bel et bien un authentique, signé de main." Déclara Sadiq après avoir goûté le thé, délicieux mais très amer pour lui qui adorait le sucré.

-"Comment as-tu trouvé cela?"

-"J'ai mes sources. Je compte sur toi pour leur faire passer le message. Tu es le mieux placé après tout."

L'asiatique hocha la tête, un peu pris au dépourvu par cette nouvelle inattendue. Cela voulait dire que les choses allaient changer pour lui aussi puisqu'il était concerné. Il ne se sentait pas de recommencer tout cela, mais vu la teneur de cette lettre, il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis ce sera peut-être l'occasion pour lui de se débarrasser enfin de tous ces fantômes du passé et de se libérer de l'emprise qu'Arthur et d'autres avaient sur lui. Et ses enfants, un en particulier, n'auraient plus à souffrir alors...

-"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors?"

Satisfait, Sadiq déclara:

-"Je pense que Carriedo et Kirkland ont assez profité de leur statut comme ça, tu ne trouves pas?"

Oui, ils en avaient assez profité, et il était grand temps de leur rappeler la véritable raison pour laquelle ils étaient devenus pirates.


	20. Chapter 20: Captifs

**Tesori**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Note: Rhalala, vous n'imaginez pas de quel péripetie je reviens! J'ai pourtant le plaisir de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre que certains attendaient avec beaucoup d'impatience, je le sais. Je vous laisse donc le savourer avec plaisir. Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos review qui continuent avec autant de gentillesse! Si je le pouvais, je vous enverrais tous du chocolat suisse! Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p>Ludwig se demanda un instant s'il n'avait mieux fait, au lieu de se jeter sur le capitaine de ce maudit vaisseau pirate, de se jeter plutôt par-dessus bord lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Finir noyé ou dévoré par des requins lui paraissait soudain un destin beaucoup moins insupportable que ce qu'il était en train de subir actuellement. À savoir qu'en se réveillant, ils s'étaient sentis obligé avec Feliciano de mettre Lovino au courant de leur situation. Leur nouvelle capture par Antonio, le fait qu'il semblait toujours avoir besoin de lui pour son trésor, le fait qu'il y avait quatre clefs au lieu de deux et que Ludwig refusait d'admettre qu'il avait peut-être une idée de l'endroit où pouvaient se trouver celles de son grand-père.<p>

Résultat: l'italien était rentré dans une colère noire, insultant tour à tour le capitaine de la Passion Rouge, le destin, les pirates, le capitaine de la Passion Rouge, Ludwig, son frère, le Capitaine de la Passion rouge, et encore Ludwig.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes que l'Allemand avait abandonner l'idée de lui expliquer calmement la raison pour laquelle il devrait se maîtriser plutôt que de beugler comme il le faisait en ce moment même. Feliciano n'avait toujours pas renoncé à lui demander de se taire, et le grand blond se demanda honnêtement comment il avait pu vivre vingt ans en supportant un tel caractère. Il s'en était vite rendu compte lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré, doutes justifiés les deux précédentes années, mais comme il avait pris soin de ne faire durer la conversation que cinq minutes maximum, il avait toujours échappé aux crises de rages interminables de l'ainé.

Jusqu'à maintenant...

"Je vais tous les crucifier avec des clous rouillés pour qu'ils attrapent le tétanos et puis je vais brûler leur maudite carcasse et je jetterais les cendres dans un volcan et puis..."

"Fratello, je t'en supplie, calme toi!"

"Ils vont voir ces bandes de salopards qu'on ne me capture pas impunément! Ils vont ravaler leurs appareils génitaux!"

"Fratello, pitié!"

Plus que tout, le cadet Vargas avait peur que si les insultes de son frère remontent jusqu'aux oreilles des pirates, et plus particulièrement à leur dirigeant, ils passent un sale quart d'heure. Il savait bien que Francis lui avait assuré qu'Antonio était quelqu'un de gentil au fond et qu'il jouait un rôle en quelque sorte. Cependant Francis n'était plus là pour le protéger et à l'époque, l'espagnol était un peu comme leur allié. Aujourd'hui, il était leur geôlier et il avait tout pouvoir sur eux. La dernière chose que voulait le jeune italien, c'est de se retrouver de nouveau des jours soumis à une torture solitaire et psychologique.

Sentant son malaise, Ludwig décida qu'il était temps de faire cesser cette mascarade et hurla un bon coup de sa voix grave et tranchante à Lovino de se taire dans sa langue maternelle. On l'avait sans doute entendu jusqu'à la surface, mais cela eut le mérite de clouer le bec de l'ainé Vargas, autant par la surprise que par l'effroi de se faire hurler dessus en allemand. En voyant ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte ainsi que le recul de Feliciano, le Germanique se dit qu'il y était allé un peu fort, mais cette technique avait toujours marché sur les militaires dissipés du temps où il s'occupait encore de la formation des nouveaux à la tête dure.

Il toussa un peu pour reprendre de la voix.

"Écoutez, je sais que nous sommes dans une situation peu favorable, mais faites moi confiance."

"Et pourquoi on devrait te faire confiance, sale bâtard bouffeur de patate! C'est de ta faute si on se retrouve enfermés dans cette cellule!" Réattaqua Lovino avec cependant moins de mordant.

"Ce n'est pas moi que ces pirates sont allés chercher à la base. Vous étiez les premiers visés toi et ton frère! Je suis là parce que Gilbert m'a reconnu et a décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups. C'est donc plutôt de votre faute si je suis prisonnier, et non l'inverse!"

Vaincu par cet ultime argument, Lovino se renfrogna en gonflant les joues et en lui tournant le dos, refusant d'admettre sa défaite et lança un "bastardo" pour montrer qu'il n'allait pas lui donner raison. Ludwig ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que l'italien lui donne raison. Qu'il ferme sa bouche était déjà une bonne chose, car il allait enfin pouvoir s'expliquer. Enfin, s'expliquer... Pour être honnête, lui-même était encore troublé de savoir que son grand-père fut un pirate, qui plus est, un Roi pirate. Gilbert avait beau être le pire des salauds, il ne mentirait pas sur quelque chose comme cela, même s'il était loin de lui faire confiance, comme à cet espagnol d'ailleurs.

Devinant ce qui devait sûrement le tourmenter, Feliciano décida de poser la question sans détour.

"Ludwig... ton grand-père était comme notre _Nonno_?"

L'allemand eut un moment de tension, déstabilisé par la franchise de son ami. Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait besoin de tact après ce que lui avait balancé son frère et le capitaine, aussi subtilement qu'un coup de massue en fer derrière la tête avec la force de dix forgerons. La comparaison tenait la route dans le sens ou Ludwig avait vraiment l'impression de s'être pris une claque avec cette révélation qui remettait en question toutes les bases de ses principes qu'avaient tant vantés ses parents. Il soupira un instant pour calmer les battements de son coeur.

"Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je n'ai pas connu mon grand-père, je l'ai vu seulement quelques fois quand j'étais encore enfant, et il passait plus de temps avec Gilbert que moi. Nos parents ne l'aimaient pas, disant qu'il avait une "mauvaise influence" sur nous. Je suppose que si cette histoire de pirate est vraie..."

"Mais les clefs?"

"C'était son cadeau d'adieu." Répondit le grand blond, les yeux vagues. "C'était il y a douze ans, il a isolé Gilbert dans un coin pour lui dire Dieu sait quoi, puis avant de partir, il nous a confiés à tous les deux une croix de fer comme celle des chevaliers Teutoniques. Mais après son départ, nos parents nous l'ont confisqué et..."

"Et?" Demanda Lovino, sortit de son mutisme.

"Ils l'ont caché quelque part. Je ne suis pas sûr, donc je ne pourrais pas m'avancer mais..."

"... mais tu as ta petite idée." Compléta Feliciano.

"Je ne veux pas que ma famille soit mêlée à cela."

Les deux Italiens fixèrent l'allemand, comprenant très bien ses sentiments pour connaître une partie de sa vie désormais. Ludwig était issu d'un milieu noble aisé ou l'honneur passait avant tout le reste au sein de la famille. Tous ceux qui n'entraient pas dans le moule étaient rejetés, exclus; en résumé, éliminés de la famille. Ils ne firent pas de cadeau à Gilbert en le déshéritant et reniant jusqu'à son existence lorsqu'il quitta la demeure à dix-huit ans alors qu'un avenir prometteur l'attendait dans l'armée du Saint Empire. Tous les espoirs furent alors mis en Ludwig considérés désormais comme le fils unique des Weillschmidt et le seul espoir de ses parents.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser sa famille se faire souiller par des pirates.

Et puis, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais Ludwig n'avait pas non plus envie que Gilbert revienne à la maison et revoie les parents à qui cela pourrait faire quelque chose en voyant ce qu'il est devenu. Qui sait ce dont était capable son frère dans sa cruauté et son audace. Le Germanique ne voulait pas de nouveau se retrouver dans la situation où ses parents l'accableraient de leurs espoirs sans se soucier de ses sentiments. À cause de son ainé, il porta tout le poids de la famille sur son dos durant des années et maintenant qu'il s'en délestait un peu, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

Si ça se trouve, ils ne savaient même pas que grand-père Hermann fut un pirate.

"De toute façon..." Intervint Feliciano pour briser le silence. "Les parents de Ludwig vivent dans un pays sans accès à la mer. Ce sera difficile pour ces pirates de les retrouver."

"Ce n'est pas faux." Réfléchit Lovino, totalement calmé. "Ils font les malins en mer mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne valent pas un clou sur terre!"

"J'ai quand même des doutes là-dessus. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux avertir mon Père et ma Mère avant qu'ils n'y arrivent."

"Pour cela, il faudrait qu'on s'évade!" Conclue Lovino

Tombant d'accord sur ce point, le trio réfléchit alors à un moyen de s'échapper de cette galère et de regagner Venise pour regagner la ville allemande dans laquelle logeait la famille Weillschmidt.

Malheureusement, rien ne leur vint à l'esprit. Lovino ne pouvait les aider car la seule fois où il put s'évader de ce vaisseau, c'était grâce à un monstrueux coup du destin en sa faveur et un coup de main de la part de Jölien. L'italien s'était d'ailleurs senti rassuré en la voyant à bord du navire, visiblement en bonne santé, signe qu'Antonio n'avait pas découvert sa "traitrise". Il eut une sueur froide à ce sujet, car il n'était pas sûr que l'espagnol ait passé l'éponge sur son évasion et craignait que ce dernier ne veuille le lui faire payer, à sa manière.

Définitivement, il redoutait le moment où il se retrouverait seul avec lui et cela décupla sa motivation à s'évader de cet endroit très vite!

Alors qu'ils imaginaient une stratégie pour percer un trou dans la coque du bateau afin de repartir à la nage malgré la folie de cette idée, il ne put s'empêcher de changer la conversation sur un point qui le dérangeait depuis quelque temps, bien plus que tout le reste.

"Antonio... il vous a dit quoi à propos de _Nonno_?"

"Ah... heu... " Feliciano fut pris au dépourvu. "Eh bien, il n'a pas dit grand-chose, juste qu'il a cherché des indices sur son passé."

"Mais la ville natale de _Nonno_... c'est Rome!"

-"Et bien oui... mais qu'est-ce qui est important."

Le cadet Vargas était perplexe car ce n'était pas la première fois que son ainé mentionnait cette ville, en particulier quand la conversation concernait plus ou moins leur aïeul ou même leur famille en général.

"Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que cet homme détient des informations qui pourraient être utiles pour comprendre notre passé."

"Mais enfin Fratello, notre passé, nous le connaissons déjà! Après la mort de nos parents, Nonno s'est occupé de nous et..."

"Et avant?"

Feliciano se tut. La mort de son père et sa mère remontait à ses cinq ans et cet événement le marqua tellement qu'il ne se souvint de rien avant. Ni de la ville de sa naissance. Ni de ses compagnons de jeux. Ni même du visage de ses parents. Son premier souvenir était celui de son grand-père les menant dans cette modeste maison où il avait appris à vivre en autonomie avec son frère et la nurse pendant quelques années avant d'être définitivement sous la tutelle du Père Mariano. Il n'y avait pas eu d'enterrement et aucune famille ne s'était présentée si ce n'est leur grand-père qui par ailleurs ne leur a jamais parlé de ça.

Cette amnésie partielle était sans doute aussi le cas pour son grand frère, mais il se serait pas imaginé que cela le tracasse autant.

Il fallait croire que oui.

"Je vais lui tirer les vers du nez!"

"Pardon?" Demandèrent en coeur Ludwig et Feliciano.

"Ce maudit espagnol!" Cracha Lovino avec la même haine que lorsqu'il évoquait les défauts de l'Allemand. "Il va me dire tout ce qu'il a découvert sur Nonno et peut-être qu'on saura un peu plus sur notre famille et nos parents!"

"Et comment compte-tu t'y prendre? Nous sommes en position de faiblesse et ce n'est même pas la peine de penser à la force." Répliqua Ludwig.

-"Je sais bien." Fit l'italien, agacé. "Mais je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il en sache plus que moi sur un sujet aussi intime!"

"Pensons d'abord à nous évader! On réfléchira à tout cela le moment venu!"

Ce fut bien la seule chose sur laquelle les trois hommes tombèrent d'accord en même temps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La porte frappa bruyamment le bois du navire, faisant tomber quelques brindilles que le premier nu-pied ne manquera pas de douloureusement ramasser. L'auteur de cette agression avança d'un pas conquérant sur le pont, fraichement vêtu de ses nouveaux habits de capitaine qui lui avaient tant manqué de son séjour chez les sauvages. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés supportaient le tricorne inchangé depuis ces deux ans, assortit à sa redingote rouge décorée de bordures dorée et d'attaches noires. Le javelot de sa chemise suivait le mouvement du vent, le vêtement blanc rentré dans son pantalon noir attaché par une grosse ceinture contenant toutes ses armes.

Ses grosses bottes marron firent craquer le plancher de son navire à chacun de ses pas, la main sur la paume de sa fidèle épée. Les hommes, après un certain moment d'admiration, retournèrent à leurs tâches habituelles voyant l'agacement de leur supérieur devant leur flânerie. Satisfait, Arthur se dirigea vers un endroit plus calme de la Licorne Ailée, ayant laissé les commandes à Kenny qui était plus habile que lui dans la navigation. Alister se mit près de lui, le dos reposant contre la rambarde qui entourait le navire, le cigare fumant dans la bouche.

Il fit une mimique pour sentir son petit frère puis recula, satisfait de voir que ce dernier avait bien pris un bon bain avant de changer de vêtement.

"Je suis un gentleman, voyons!" Siffla l'anglais, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

"On peut être gentleman et sentir mauvais. Tous les nobles ne sont pas riches désormais."

Le blondinet eut un sourire mesquin à cette évocation. Il savait très exactement à quoi son grand frère faisait référence et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter qu'un peu plus d'amertume à ce statut de "pirate civilisé" qu'il se donnait. Maintenant que les grands pays s'industrialisaient, les nobles ne valaient plus un clou et c'étaient les bourgeois, capitaines d'industries capitalistes, qui désormais faisaient la loi. Ah! Si leur défunt père les voyait ainsi, sans doute retournerait-il immédiatement dans l'au-delà, accablé par la honte et le déshonneur. Il aurait tellement voulu que ses fils exercent des professions honorables, comme marchands ou militaires...

"Bon, je suppose que tu n'es pas allé t'isoler dans la Forêt des illusions juste par goût pour la misanthropie ou amour des espaces verts."

Arthur ne se retourna pas vers son ainé, plutôt concentré sur cet horizon bleu qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

"Tu sais, ne vas pas croire que je suis totalement étranger au monde de la magie, je sais très bien que ça existe. Même si je ne peux pas la voir, je sens très bien qu'il y a toujours une présence magique qui te suis."

La compagne ailée d'Arthur qui était posée sur son épaule eut un mouvement de surprise sans savoir ce qui allait suivre.

"Et Kenny voit tout depuis quelques années maintenant. À force de côtoyer la magie, nous aussi on finit par réveiller cette partie de nous qui était enfouie, Arthur."

Le concerné ne parut nullement surpris par cette annonce, juste légèrement étonné. Oui, c'était cela. Il était étonné que cela se soit manifesté aussi vite chez ses semblables, lui qui pensait qu'avec tout ce qui arriva dans leur enfance, ils n'auraient eu le courage de s'ouvrir à cet univers à la fois terrifiant et enchanteur. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi ses frères étaient moins sceptiques lorsqu'il lui parlait de magie ces dernières années. Peut-être qu'il pourra exploiter ça dans l'avenir...

"Je n'ai pratiquement croisé personne durant ces deux ans." Expliqua le capitaine d'une voix douce. "À part quelques animaux, surtout des lapins, et quelques lutins, les prédateurs me fuyaient comme la peste en sentant qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids. J'avais une maison isolée ou je pouvais poursuivre mes recherches sur la clef tranquillement."

"Et donc?"

"Eh bien, je comprends mieux ce que Niels m'a dit ce jour-là. Ces clefs furent créées pour être utilisées par n'importe quel nigaud ne maitrisant pas la magie, je dirais même qu'elles étaient destinées à des nigauds ne la maîtrisant pas du tout."

Alister haussa un de ses gros sourcils roux. Destinées?

"De toute évidence, Remus a créé ces clefs dans l'unique but qu'elles servent ses petits-fils, mais il y a quelque chose qui m'a dérangé lorsque je les manipulais avec des sorts. J'avais l'impression que même si les deux n'étaient pas réunies, cette seule clef était beaucoup trop incomplète. De plus, il en dégageait une aura très spéciale. J'y ai détecté une forte source de magie qui ne pouvait venir que de Remus puisque c'est lui qui a créé cette clef mais il y avait autre chose..."

Il sortit l'objet en question pour le mettre en évidence sous le nez de son frère.

"J'ai compris pourquoi. La réponse se trouve dans les clefs elles-mêmes; cette clef-là concentre l'aura de Remus, mais elle est entourée par celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Une aura qui ne m'était pas si étrangère puisqu'elle ressemblait à celle du second de Carriedo."

"Tu veux parler de Gilbert Weillschmidt."

"Son nom de famille ne te rappelle rien?"

Alister réfléchit quelques secondes puis ouvrit ses yeux verts pour les concentrer sur Arthur.

"Hermann. L'autre Roi des pirates et celui qui s'est associé à Remus pour cette course aux trésors. Il a forcément dû participer à l'élaboration de ces clefs, et pourtant, celle que moi et sûrement Carriedo possède sont imprégnée de l'énergie de Remus."

"Cela veut dire qu'il y a d'autres clefs qu'Hermann aurait créé lui-même qui compléterait le tout. Si j'en suis la logique, il y en a deux autres qui une fois complète m'aideraient à retrouver le trésor sans soucis."

En y repensant, le capitaine de la licorne ailée se félicita de ne pas avoir insisté pour récupérer la croix de Carriedo car il cela ne lui aurait finalement rapporté rien de plus et il aurait eu son ennemi dans les pattes pour l'empêcher de faire ses recherches tranquillement. Une clef sur quatre contre deux ans de paix afin de reprendre l'avantage n'était pas chère payée, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas fait que des expériences sur sa clef. Il en avait profité aussi pour approfondir ses connaissances sur la magie et apprendre de nouveaux sorts, en particulier pour la performance de son navire qui, il le savait, en aura grand besoin dans les temps à venir.

Définitivement, il n'aura pas perdu son temps .

"Je suis bien curieux de voir cela." Railla le rouquin en soufflant la fumée de son cigare.

"Je peux te faire une démonstration, et je n'ai même pas besoin de baguette pour cela ~ "

Avec un sourire mesquin, Arthur prononça quelques mots dans une langue incompréhensible, néanmoins proche du celte, et pointa son doigt ganté en direction des cordages du bateau. Alister ne compris pas où il voulait en venir jusqu'à ce que les fines cordes ne pénètrent à l'intérieur d'une des ouvertures navire pour en tirer un tablier blanc taché sortit qui atterrit dans les bras du capitaine. Son subordonné sourit à son tour, devinant à qui appartenait le vêtement et surtout ce qui allait suivre ce petit tour de passe qui, il devait se l'avouer, n'était pas si mal pour quelqu'un du niveau de son petit frère.

Comme promis, le propriétaire du tablier sortit à son tour des entrailles du navire, fâché de la mauvaise plaisanterie d'autant plus qu'il en connaissait très bien l'auteur sans même l'avoir croisé depuis son retour dans l'équipage. Ses longs cheveux blonds attachés tombèrent sur ses épaules recouvertes d'un blanc de travail taillé typiquement pour faire la cuisine. Quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage déformé par la sévérité et l'intention de donner une remontrance au petit plaisantin qui aimait le faire tourner en bourrique. Brandissant sa spatule, il la pointa vers le fautif qui exprimait tout sauf des remords.

"Arthur! Deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vu et c'est la première chose que tu trouves à faire!"

"Il fallait venir m'accueillir dès l'instant ou j'étais rentré, _Darling_. Sinon je n'aurais pas eu à te punir."

"J'étais occupé avec le repas du soir!" Gronda Francis en lui arrachant le tablier des mains pour le renouer autour de sa taille.

L'anglais ne manqua pas d'insister son regard sur ses gestes, ses yeux verts s'attardant particulièrement sur le postérieur du français. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se laisserait pas abuser de cette façon, surtout pas maintenant qu'il était presque un membre à part entière de cet équipage. Arthur fut d'ailleurs surpris, en descendant prendre son bain, de l'avoir aperçu dans les cuisines en commandant au pseudo marmiton. Bien évidemment, la cuisine de Francis était excellente, mais il ne s'imaginait pas qu'Alister l'ai assigné à un tel poste. En fait, il ne s'imaginait pas Francis assigné à un quelconque poste de son navire.

Il fallait croire que les choses avaient aussi changé sur son bateau en deux ans.

"Ce n'est pas mal. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit d'utilité pour nous de pouvoir dénouer des habits." Fit remarquer Alister avant de faire signe à son petit frère de ne faire aucune remarque là-dessus.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il prit congé, imaginant que les deux blonds devaient sans doute avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire après deux ans. Une fois seuls néanmoins, aucun des deux n'eut le courage d'entamer une conversation sur un sujet banal. Leur dernière conversation fut assez virulente, les deux étant sous l'emprise de la colère, Alister et Kenny durent y mettre fin avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Ils avaient finit par se quitter par une bête poignée de main sans oser s'avouer leur véritable pensée respective, un sentiment de non-dit leur accrochant le ventre les deux années qui suivirent.

Maladroitement, Arthur enleva son tricorne pour se gratter le cuire chevelu, à la recherche d'une idée.

"Alors... si tu es ici, je suppose que tu ne les as toujours pas retrouvé." Finit-il par dire maladroitement.

"Non en effet." Répondit Francis, tout aussi mal à l'aise. "Et pourtant nous sommes allés partout, mais aucun signe d'eux."

"Tu sais qu'à partir de maintenant, ce n'est plus Alister qui commande le navire mais moi. Et je n'ai pas pour projet principal de les retrouver."

"Je sais... Mais tu as une promesse à tenir, ne l'oublie pas!"

Le Britannique hocha la tête. Après cette défaite cuisante qu'il avait rencontrée avec l'arrivée des navires germanique, Arthur avait bien été décidé à s'occuper du cas de Francis et Alister. Il les avait mené à l'île des parrot, prêt à leur faire subir le douloureux châtiment qu'il réservait aux traitres, le tout dans l'intimité. Mais il n'avait jamais pu aller au bout de son acte, Kenny venant leur sauver la vie en apportant une lettre destinée à Francis de la part de sa cousine, celle qui était censée s'occuper de Matthieu et Seychelle. Le message fut clair et concis: des pirates avaient attaqué le village malgré la promesse d'Arthur et les deux enfants avaient disparu.

En d'autres termes, le pacte qui avait lié Francis et Arthur ne fut que du vent depuis le début puisque ce dernier n'avait pas respecté son engagement alors que ce fut le cas du français malgré sa "trahison". Rien n'indiquait dans la lettre que les gosses se soient fait tuer ou kidnapper, car visiblement, ils avaient fui le massacre et furent introuvables après le départ des brigands. Cela ne changeait rien au fait que le village qu'avait tant chéri leur père était réduit en ruine, perdant ainsi tout ce qu'il avait voulu protéger en s'engageant aux côtés d'Arthur.

Inutile de dire que la colère du français dépassa tout ce que l'anglais aurait pu imaginer.

La punition n'ayant plus lieu d'être, même pour Alister, le capitaine se retrouva alors dans une position délicate car plus que tout, il ne voulait pas que Francis se fasse de fausses idées sur son compte. Lui-même comprenait pourquoi ces pirates avaient quand même attaqué la côte alors qu'il leur avait offert un dédommagement bien plus important que ce qu'ils auraient pu espérer trouver dans ce misérable bout de terrain à peine habité. Toujours est-il qu'à cause d'une parole non tenue, il se retrouva avec son honneur bafoué car bien que vicieux, fourbe et parfois méprisable, il respectait toujours ses promesses.

C'était la seule raison pour laquelle Francis lui avait fait confiance dès le début malgré son statut de pirate.

Arthur ne voulait pas perdre cette confiance, au risque de voir sa réputation d'homme insensible se ternir devant ses hommes. Alors il avait fait un marché, un pacte dont il se demandait encore s'il l'avait fait pour le Français ou pour lui. Il s'était engagé à retrouver Seychelle et Matthieu en mettant à disposition de Francis son propre navire pendant deux ans; le temps qu'il prendrait pour s'isoler dans la nature. Deux ans où il nommerait Alister capitaine qui aura pour ordre de suivre le cap que Francis déciderait, puisque pendant deux ans, ils ne pourront rien faire d'autre à part attendre le retour de leur capitaine légitime.

Le Français avait accepté, embarquant ainsi comme invité très spécial de la licorne ailée dont le rang égalait celui de capitaine malgré son assignation aux cuisines. Maintenant que le temps était écoulé, les moeurs atténuées et les rancunes presque oubliées, ils pouvaient reprendre une conversation civilisée, bien que porteuse d'un certain malaise.

"Que vas-tu faire maintenant?" Osa demander Arthur, cachant comme il le pouvait l'appréhension dans sa voix.

"He bien... je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Pendant deux ans, rien ne m'a indiqué que Matthieu et Seychelle ont été enlevés par des pirates, mais comme c'est la seule piste que j'ai, rester sur ce navire est la seule solution qui s'offre à moi."

"On ne suivra plus tes désirs désormais, tu le sais."

"Oui, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'à force de voyager, ils finiront par se montrer. De toute façon, vu ma situation, c'est toujours mieux que me retrouver seul en France sans aucun moyen de me déplacer, ni de m'informer."

"Dans ce cas..." Arthur se retourna vers Francis. "Bienvenue comme membre intégrant de la Licorne Ailée. Jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves tes enfants, tu feras partie de mon équipage comme cuisinier de bord!"

"Ne... ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité Arthur!" Contesta Francis en s'extrayant froidement. "Je ne suis pas un pirate et je ne le serais jamais! Je me considère comme prisonnier de notre pacte et de ta promesse! Tu me dois quelque chose et c'est uniquement pour cela que je suis là!"

Il lui tourna le dos, retournant à son poste tandis que l'anglais le regardait partir, les yeux dans le vague sans penser à le regarder de manière plus intéressée. Il ne pouvait taire ce sentiment d'immense soulagement qui lui prenait au coeur alors que ses espoirs pour avoir Francis venaient de prendre un nouveau visage. Quoiqu'en dise le français, il était désormais dans son équipage, entre ses griffes, et prisonnier ou pas, Arthur avait bien l'attention d'en tirer parti afin d'atteindre un autre de son but avec celui du trésor: posséder Francis.


	21. Chapter 21: Attaque!

**Tesori**

Auteur: Woshi

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, ni celui de la piraterie

Note: Ce chapitre est plutôt long, n'en déplaise à certains X) Moi je passe un mois d'août pourris donc j'espère que tout va bien de votre côté. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos review, au risque de me répéter trente fois, ça me fait toujours plaisir qu'on commente mon écriture. Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture o/.

* * *

><p>Antonio Fernandez Carriedo était très connu dans le monde de la piraterie.<p>

Néanmoins, contrairement à son rival et plus cher ennemi, Arthur Kirkland qui avait la réputation de "pirate gentlemen", le nom de l'espagnol se rapportait sous plusieurs aspects. On parlait du capitaine de la Passion Rouge comme d'un habile stratège et professionnel de l'épée hors pair que personne n'avait réussi à défaire à la loyale. On en parlait également comme le plus séducteur et le plus libertin des pirates, paradoxalement, on ne connaissait pas plus attaché aux traditions catholiques que lui. On en parlait aussi comme d'un progressiste qui avait intégré ouvertement une femme sur son équipage mais également des personnes de tous horizons, faisant de lui un coeur tendre et ouvert.

Mais aussi, et surtout le nom de Carriedo faisait trembler les pirates par sa réputation de cruauté et de sadisme.

L'équipage le savait, aussi beaucoup ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir pitié pour le trio qui venait d'être jeté aux pieds du capitaine. Ce dernier avait usé ses dernières réserves de patience toute la semaine de clandestinité de ses prisonniers qui avaient tenté plus d'une fois de s'évader. Fort malheureusement pour eux, la Passion Rouge n'était pas ensorcelée mais des hommes vigilants postés à des endroits stratégiques remplaçaient toute alarme magique. Ainsi, en s'y prenant à trois, à deux ou seul, les pirates les coinçaient toujours pour les ramener à leur point de départ.

Si les premières tentatives avaient amusé Antonio, l'équipage sentait au fur et à mesure que les sourires n'étaient plus aussi moqueurs, mais plutôt remplis de froideur. L'agacement se lisait si bien dans les paroles tranchantes de l'espagnol qu'au bout d'un moment, plus personne n'osait l'informer des dernières tentatives d'évasion par peur de représailles. Malheureusement, l'Hispanique semblait avoir un sixième sens et deviner quand même tout ce qui se passait dans son navire. Un autre élément ajoutant un peu plus de terreur à sa réputation.

Désormais, Ludwig, Lovino et Feliciano comprenaient pourquoi tous les pirates qu'ils avaient croisés à chacune de leurs tentatives semblaient sous tension.

Même Gilbert, qui d'ordinaire les aurait regardé avec un sourire narquois, n'exprimait aujourd'hui qu'une profonde inquiétude mêlée à une sorte d'appréhension. Si Ludwig et Lovino gardaient la tête haute en soutenant les orbes vertes du capitaine de la Passion Rouge, Feliciano se sentait écrasé par le poids de sa colère, n'osant pas lever les yeux. Il pensait qu'ainsi, il serait peut-être oublié, mais l'inverse exacte se produit et sans comprendre pourquoi, on l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour lui mettre un sabre sous la gorge.

-"Eh bien, eh bien... " Soupira Antonio avec un dédain qui ne présageait rien de bon. "Je ne voulais pas en arriver à de telles mesures mais voyez-vous, je commence à être pressé par le temps et je ne peux plus me permettre de jouer avec vous."

Sur un signe de son supérieur, l'homme qui menaçaient Feliciano le força à l'allonger sur le plancher pour le bloquer. L'espagnol s'approcha d'un air nonchalant, sortant son épée comme il sortirait une bouteille de rhum et laissa la lame trainer non loin de la tête du jeune italien. Les deux autres prisonniers sentirent leur sang se glacer alors qu'Antonio les fixait sans émotion, son geste ne choquant personne à part ses trois martyres. Comme s'il avait deviné le doute affreux qui leur traversait l'esprit, l'espagnol prit une voix très grave.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'être méchant, surtout pas envers un innocent..." Il lança furtivement un coup d'oeil vers Feliciano qui était mort de peur. "Mais pour arriver à mes fins, je me verrais obligé de prendre des mesures radicales."

Voyant qu'Antonio ne plaisantait pas en menaçant de trancher la gorge de son petit frère, Lovino écarquilla les yeux en direction de Ludwig. Ce dernier, soumis à un cruel dilemme sentait pour la première fois la gravité et les conséquences de son acte. Peut-être était-ce à cause du désespoir, où un vieux reflexe qui lui revenait qu'il croyait avoir disparu, toujours est-il qu'il échangea un regard avec Gilbert, impassible et impuissant face à la situation. Ce dernier, d'un mouvement de tête, lui dit d'avouer, ses yeux de sang exprimant de l'inquiétude, mais certainement pas de la fourberie.

-"Alors... à peine le mariage conclu, dois-je déjà vous donner une raison de reprendre des préparatifs et faire sonner les cloches de l'église?"

"Toi..."

Lovino ne pensait pas à chaque démonstration de la monstruosité du pirate le détester davantage, mais le capitaine Carriedo trouvait toujours une occasion pour augmenter sa haine envers lui. Le kidnapper, lui faire vivre des jours de captivité en mer, ruiner son mariage était une chose. Menacer son frère ouvertement en était une autre. Il sentit son sang bouillir d'une rage meurtrière, une de celles qui lui disaient d'attaquer ce pirate pour l'empêcher de nuire, au risque d'y passer lui aussi, mais au moins protéger la vie son petit frère. Celui qui le tenait du sentir ses tremblements car il le tint plus fortement pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Ce fut lorsqu'Antonio arrêta sa lame au niveau du cou de Feliciano pour y exercer une pression, faisant saigner et gémir ce dernier, que Ludwig intervint, paniqué:

"Ne le touchez pas! Je dirais tout, je vous le promets, mais ne lui faites pas de mal." Hurla-t-il à bout de souffle.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le navire, sans cri, ni respiration. On n'entendit pas plus le soufflement saccadé de l'ainé Vargas que les pleurs du cadet, les murmures des pirates étaient tout aussi silencieux que le clapotis des vagues. On crut un instant que le capitaine du vaisseau n'avait pas attendu pour laisser sa lame appliquer le jugement dernier sur le pauvre damné. Mais l'épée était toujours à la même place, figée dans l'espace et dans le temps, alors que le coeur des trois prisonniers avait cessé de battre. Après quelques secondes qui parurent à tout comme une éternité, enfin le pirate eut un sourire et le fer recula, au grand soulagement de tous.

De la même manière qu'il fut soumis au jugement de Carriedo, Feliciano fut remis à sa place auprès de Ludwig et son frère qui se précipitèrent sur lui. Heureusement pour eux, la blessure était superficielle, mais il aurait fallu un simple geste brusque pour qu'elle se transforme en hémorragie fatale. Ils en étaient tous conscients, cette constatation ne renforçant que davantage leurs effrois face à l'inhumanité de l'Hispanique

-"Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez conservé votre raison." Déclara ce dernier d'une voix horriblement mielleuse. "Je vous écoute ~ "

Désormais, Ludwig savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, le regard insistant de Lovino lui signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Ou plutôt, qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Il avait préféré sauver la vie de Feliciano plutôt que l'honneur de ses parents. La patience d'Antonio était à bout, tout le monde à bord retenait son souffle, sachant que le moindre faux-pas de la part des prisonniers pouvait déclencher une colère destructrice chez leur capitaine. Soutenant celui-ci de son regard bleuté, l'allemand ouvrit la bouche, les membres tremblant et le coeur battant à au chamane.

-"Père et Mère ont caché les clefs dans leur boîte à bijoux qu'ils gardent toujours prêts d'eux car elle contient d'autres objets précieux à la famille."

-"Et cette boîte, où se trouve elle?"

-"Dans..."

Le soldat germanique n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase car une violente secousse fit trembler tous les passagers de la Passion rouge, coupant net toute discussion.

Un terrible chaos s'installa parmi les pirates qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait alors que le navire bourdonnait dans tous les sens sans aucune raison apparente, en faisant tomber certains à la mer. Antonio, qui fut le premier surpris par ce retournement de situation, repris rapidement conscience et équilibre pour vérifier les environs. Rien. Il n'y avait que l'horizon bleuté qui laissait penser à une tranquillité alors que l'anarchie régnait sur son vaisseau. Gilbert lui-même, pourtant fin stratège connu pour trouver réponse à tout problème, même désespéré, n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication.

On crut d'abord que le bateau était en train de couler et on s'activa rapidement autour des barques, mais bien vite, en voyant que la coque ne s'enfonçait pas dans l'eau, on abandonna l'idée. Après avoir remis un minimum d'ordre parmi ses hommes malgré la précarité de la situation, Antonio et Gilbert les attelèrent à la mobilité du navire. Ce dernier était sans doute attaqué par une créature géante aquatique, raison pour laquelle on ne voyait pas la raison de son tremblement. Du moins, c'était l'explication la plus logique qu'ils pouvaient donner. Il fallait donc vite se déplacer afin d'éviter qu'il ne le retourne à force de le percuter.

Cependant, après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, les secousses continuaient.

Le capitaine hispanique serra les poings en constatant que non seulement l'attaque continuait, mais en plus son amplitude s'en était retrouvée renforcée avec la distance. Plus encore, ce qui le troublait, c'était la non-présence de signe prouvant que c'était bien l'oeuvre d'un requin ou même d'une baleine, Il n'y avait ni vague, ni bulle d'eau, ni même d'ombre sur l'eau trahissant une présence d'une créature sous-marine. Rien si ce n'est une légère bise et un silence ambiant jurant avec l'agression que la Passion Rouge était en train de supporter. Sans doute par colère, il sortit son sabre pour s'apprêter à découper n'importe quoi, même le vent, au risque de passer pour un fou.

-"Capitaine!" Interpella Diego, son canonnier. "Je sais que nous avons constaté que le navire ne coulait pas, mais vu les impacts qu'il y a, ça ne devrait pas tarder si ça continue."

Suivant l'homme à forte corpulence vers le bout du navire, son possesseur constata en effet que plusieurs trous et craquelures parcouraient la coque de part et d'autre, la transformant bientôt en gruyère. Des fractures fraîchement faites puisque certains copeaux de bois flottaient sur l'eau, détachés du reste. Le plus étrange était qu'aucun autre signe d'impact ne semblait se manifester, comme si le bois décidait d'exploser tout seul.

-"Mais d'où est-ce qu'ils viennent?" S'écria Antonio, fou de rage de voir son précieux navire dans cet état.

-"Je ne sais pas! Ils n'y étaient pas encore ce matin!"

À bout de nerfs, l'espagnol le renvoya à son poste, car l'entretient du navire était surtout confié à Jölien et Maarten à qui il promettait une bonne correction pour une telle preuve de négligence. Évidemment, au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas de leur faute, mais il lui fallait un coupable. Son bateau était sur le point de rejoindre l'abîme de l'océan pour une raison qui lui était inconnue; c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant et de plus rageant pour lui. Pourtant il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout cela, qu'il tenait la vérité au creux de ses mains mais il n'arrivait pas à la saisir.

Finalement, enfin la grâce le toucha.

-"J'ai l'impression qu'un ennemi invisible cherche à nous faire couler." S'exclama Gilbert pour lui-même.

Cette remarque presque nonchalante fit prendre conscience à Antonio de ce qui se passait réellement à bord de son navire... et surtout à l'extérieur.

Évidemment, il avait été bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt alors qu'il était le premier à savoir ça. Des années et des années qu'il y était habitué et qu'il avait toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais être pris d'avance par ces tromperies et ses fourberies. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il s'était merveilleusement laissé prendre au piège et ne put s'empêcher de sourire amèrement de sa propre ignorance et naïveté. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il savait ce qui se cachait derrière la déchéance de son bateau, il allait pouvoir agir.

Il monta sur un mât afin que sa voix porte assez pour interpeller tous ceux présent sur le pont:

-"C'EST KIRKLAND!"

Tous ses hommes qui jusque-là couraient de manière désordonnée pour chercher la faille dans le bateau, se figèrent d'un seul coup pour se tourner vers leur supérieur, incertain de ce que ce qu'il voulait leur dire.

-"C'est Kirkland!" Répéta ce dernier, tout aussi sûr de lui. "Il est en train de nous tirer dessus de loin avec ses canons!"

-"Mais enfin c'est absurde! Il faudrait qu'il soit à des milliers de milles pour qu'on ne le remarque pas, et aucun canon n'a de tir aussi puissant!" Contesta Diego.

-"C'est parce qu'il n'est pas loin! Je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper qu'il a utilisé sa magie pour rendre son navire à la fois invisible et silencieux!"

Cette révélation désappointa d'autant plus les hommes qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, en particulier les moins habitués à ce genre de sorcellerie. Contrairement à Antonio, Jölien, Maarten, Gilbert ou même Diego, la plupart étaient des membres récents de l'équipage, et avaient encore du mal à s'habituer avec le fait que la magie existait et qu'elle était maîtrisée par leur ennemi. Si ce que disait le capitaine était vrai, alors cela voulait dire que la Licorne Ailée devait être proche d'eux. Peut-être même qu'elle frôlait la Passion Rouge et que le Britannique n'attendait que le bon moment pour se lancer à l'assaut et tuer tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

Un vent de panique s'empara alors du groupe, les plus fertiles d'imagination pensant que l'ennemi était déjà à bord et allait leur planter leur lame dans le corps sans même qu'ils ne le voient. Certains sautèrent à l'eau, d'autres se cachèrent dans les cales. Ce fut vite calmé par Antonio qui promit bien pire que la mort s'ils continuaient à faire n'importe quoi. Il leur fournit la preuve qu'aucun ennemi n'était encore à bord par le simple fait que la magie d'Arthur ne concernait que son bateau et non les humains. Et cela ne changerait jamais, peu importe le niveau de l'anglais dans ce domaine.

-"Au lieu de perdre un temps précieux en futilité, vous feriez mieux de les empêcher de réellement monter à bord! Dépêchez-vous de charger les canons!" Ordonna l'espagnol d'un ton tranchant.

-"Et pour tirer où?" Railla Gilbert sans perdre la face. "On ne sait même pas si l'ennemi est au nord ou ailleurs, ni à quelle distance!"

-"Et bien faites des essaies jusqu'à ce qu'on l'atteigne!"

-"C'est ridicule! Quand bien même par miracle on arrive à le toucher, il changera sûrement de position et il n'y aura plus qu'à tout recommencer!"

Son second avait raison, mais le capitaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler de frustration face à cette terrible impuissance. Il avait l'impression d'être un oiseau en cage dont les barreaux se rétractaient dangereusement sur lui jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il détestait d'autant plus cette sensation qu'il savait que c'était l'anglais qui tenait la cage et avait les clefs de la porte. Son regard se posa sur la mer où il essayait de deviner une trace de son ennemi juré, en vain. Il était inutile de chercher une faille dans cette sorcellerie; Arthur avait sûrement paré à toute éventualité.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit que son navire arrêtait de trembler qu'il comprît qu'il venait de perdre.

Sans surprise, une aura magique bleue prit la forme peu à peu d'un majestueux navire qu'Antonio reconnu sans mal tant il l'avait côtoyé des années durant. Tous les canons étaient pointés vers lui, n'attendant qu'un signal pour réduire la Passion Rouge à un tas de bois flottant sur la mer. L'espagnol ne le savait que trop bien et c'est la raison pour laquelle il ordonna à son équipage de ne rien tenter lorsqu'un pont relia les deux navires qu'Arthur fut le premier à emprunter pour rejoindre son rival. Ce dernier l'attendait, le sabre et toutes armes à ses pieds, visiblement prêt à accepter son sort.

En peu de temps, la Passion Rouge fut envahie par l'équipage de la Licorne ailée et tous furent prisonniers.

C'est dans un état second qu'Antonio se laissa docilement ligoter lui, ainsi que tout son équipage qui avait pour ordre de ne pas non plus riposter. Certains comme Gilbert ou Jölien eurent du mal à se livrer délibérément sans même se battre mais ils firent confiance à leur capitaine en espérant que celui-ci savait ce qu'il faisait. Bien sûr, tout le monde à bord savait que le navire comptait énormément aux yeux de l'espagnol, peut-être plus encore que sa propre vie, mais personne ne savait à quoi cette valeur sentimentale se rattachait car jamais l'Hispanique ne s'était confié à ce sujet...

Antonio ne savait pas ce qui le dégoûtait le plus entre avoir dû choisir entre son navire et son honneur, les deux étant de toute façon intimement liés, ou le sourire de conquérant qu'Arthur lui adressa alors qu'il le regardait de toute sa hauteur. Fidèle à lui-même, le capitaine Carriedo lui rendit une expression nonchalante et détachée, presque moqueuse étant donnée la situation qu'il savait, au final, pas si avantageuse que ça pour l'anglais. Il avait conscience que le Britannique n'était pas là pour lui voler sa clef, de toute façon mise en lieu sûr que personne autre que lui ne connaissait. Il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas là pour régler ses comptes avec lui.

-"Hé bien, cela fait longtemps, n'est ce pas Carriedo~ " déclara Arthur, le plein d'ironie dans sa voix.

-"Pas assez à mon goût, Kirkland. " Répondit Antonio qui n'était pas en reste.

Que ce soit du côté anglais ou espagnol, on était toujours époustouflé, pour ceux qui avaient de l'ancienneté, de voir que les deux capitaines pouvaient s'adresser l'un à l'autre avec calme et courtoisie alors qu'au plus profond d'eux on savait bouillonner des désirs de meurtre. Plus encore pour l'Hispanique qui devait se sentir humilié, et qui pourtant gardait cette odieuse fierté, même ligoté et à la merci de son ennemi. Mais cela faisait aussi de leur bataille personnelle; montrer leurs émotions les plus vives ne les ferait finalement passer que pour un faible aux yeux de l'autre et donc, perdre la face.

Esquissant un claquement de langue lorsqu'Antonio écarta les jambes pour s'asseoir de manière plus à l'aise sur le sol de son propre navire, Arthur rangea son épée qu'il savait inutile dans cette conversation.

-"Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce petit tour de passe-passe de ta part, Kirkland. Je n'ai rien vu venir, mais il faut dire qu'après deux ans, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la sorcière revienne du bûcher."

-"Je n'ai point chômé pendant ces deux ans, Carriedo. Et à ce que je vois, toi non plus."

Disant cela, il tourna ses pupilles vert acide en direction des trois prisonniers civils, oubliés dans l'anarchie de l'attaque. Fort heureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne tomba du navire, car l'Allemand eut la bonne idée de les diriger sous l'escalier menant à la barre, les empêchant de rouler. Ils furent néanmoins secoués par le choc et, Feliciano en particulier, tremblait de terreur en revoyant le cauchemar qui hantait parfois ses nuits les plus sombres. Ludwig était dans une totale incompréhension et Lovino lui jetait un regard rempli d'une haine, presque aussi féroce que celle qu'il avait à l'égard d'Antonio.

Haussant un de ses gros sourcils, le Britannique se retourna avec dédain vers son rival qu'il jugeait plus intéressant que ces trois êtres soumis.

-"Honnêtement, Carriedo, je suis impressionné." Déclara-t-il, cette fois-ci en toute franchise. "Avec tes propres moyens, tu as compris quel était le vrai sens des clefs et tu es même jusqu'à aller capturer ces trois-là avant moi en un temps admirable."

Ce fut au tour de l'espagnol d'être perplexe, car même en sachant qu'Arthur pensait ce qu'il disait, il devinait tout de même une certaine moquerie dans ses propos. Il avait l'impression que l'anglais le sous-estimait sous prétexte qu'il ne maîtrisait pas la magie alors que cette course au trésor ne reposait nécessairement pas que là-dessus. À en juger d'ailleurs par les talents que son ennemi avait faits dans le domaine, il ne lui était pas difficile de deviner ce que ce dernier avait accompli durant ces deux dernières années. Les rumeurs couraient vite dans le monde de la piraterie...

-"Il suffit juste de faire ce que l'on appelle des recherches, Kirkland. Ce n'est pas difficile de trouver l'origine des clefs lorsqu'on trouve l'origine de son créateur. Remus et Hermann avaient chacun deux petits-fils. Sachant que Remus a confié deux clefs aux siens, comprendre qu'il y avait quatre clef n'était plus qu'une question de logique."

-"Je vois... tu as toujours préféré les méthodes classiques."

-"Tu as la preuve devant toi qu'elles marchent mieux que la tricherie."

-"Dis celui qui est sur le point de perdre le fruit de toutes ses recherches..."

Le plus étrange dans cet échange fut qu'à aucun moment, un mot ne monta plus haut que l'autre, comme si les deux hommes parlaient de choses tout à fait banales. Cela contrastait avec la tension qui régnait dans l'air et donnait l'impression qu'une bombe pouvait exploser à tout moment. Le plus inquiétant fut sans doute les visages beaucoup trop sérieux, et presque détachés qu'ils abordaient. Personne ne savait où ils voulaient en venir, que ce soit Antonio ou Arthur et pour chaque membre de leur propre équipage. Même leurs seconds respectifs avaient du mal à cerner leurs attentions.

Les plus tendus étaient sans doute les trois prisonniers qui étaient incertains de leur sort.

-"J'en ai écouvert plus que tu ne le crois, Carriedo. Je sais comment localiser l'endroit du trésor, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de ces trois-là, et de lui aussi."

Les concernés eurent un mouvement de sursaut, en particulier Gilbert qui ne pensait pas être impliqué directement dans cette histoire lorsque l'anglais pointa son doigt vers lui. Lorsqu'on lui avait parlé du trésor des Deux Rois Pirates, il s'était engagé dans cette course aux côtés d'Antonio plus par amour de l'aventure qu'appât du gain. Il avait toujours pensé assister aux exploits de son capitaine d'un oeil lointain, apportant sa collaboration si nécessaire sans jamais y être directement impliquée. Et voilà que désormais, il se retrouvait malgré lui au centre d'un conflit d'intérêts qui risquait de lui coûter sa peau.

Non, définitivement non, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans la même situation que son petit frère.

"Pourquoi moi?" "Cela me semble évident: tu es le petit-fils d'Hermann, tu es intimement lié aux quatre clefs. Il est donc hors de question pour moi de te laisser errer dans la nature."

-"Mais... et les clefs?" Demanda-t-il un peu précipitamment.

-"J'en aurais besoin aussi mais... sans vous quatre, elles me seraient totalement inutiles." Déclara l'anglais.

-"Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser repartir gentiment avec mon second et mon prisonnier comme cela?" Interrogea Antonio avec un sourire provocateur.

Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience qu'à tout moment, Arthur pouvait abattre son épée et lui raccourcir le corps d'une tête. Ou alors, cette menace lui plaisait et l'incitait encore plus à tester son adversaire dans son sang-froid, au risque d'y laisser sa vie dans ce jeu dangereux. Alors même que l'anglais le dominait de toute sa hauteur, l'insolence n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde ses yeux verts acide.

-"Je te signale que j'ai toujours l'une des deux clefs de Remus." Continua l'espagnol sans perdre son amusement. "Et tu ne sais même pas où se trouvent celles d'Hermann."

Le capitaine de la Licorne Ailée ne répondit rien car il avait raison. Néanmoins, ce détail ne semblait pas le gêner plus que cela avant que l'espagnol ne le mentionne avec autant d'assurance. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose: l'espagnol avait une piste pour retrouver les deux clefs manquantes, qui devaient sans doute avoir un lien avec Gilbert et son frère. Néanmoins, Arthur n'avait pas envie de changer ses projets à cause de cela, quand bien même il savait qu'il devra de nouveau croiser le chemin d'Antonio pour récupérer la dernière clef.

Car il était bien entendu hors de question qu'il le fasse prisonnier. Pas avec Francis à bord de son propre navire.

-"J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne me laisseras pas partir tranquillement... " Confia le Britannique d'un ton monotone.

-"Ton impression est bonne Kirkland. Je n'ai pas sillonné l'Italie pendant des mois pour que tu me passes une nouvelle fois devant le nez."

Tandis que les deux hommes réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté, ignorant l'incomprehension de leurs équipages respectifs, Ludwig décida que c'était le moment pour lui d'intervenir pour sauver sa situation et celle de ses compagnons de cellule. Depuis tout à l'heure, il avait assisté passivement à l'échange pour analyser la situation entre les capitaines; maintenant il avait assez de carte en main pour pouvoir jouer, peut-être par sa liberté, mais une garantie de leur vie.

-"Hermann était mon grand-père, et je sais où sont les clefs qu'il m'a confiées."

L'intervention de Ludwig ne sembla déranger, ni Antonio, ni Gilbert, qui plutôt semblaient attendre le moment ou enfin ce dernier allait enfin s'exprimer. Arthur quant à lui le regarda d'un air presque méprisable, comme si selon lui, l'Allemand n'avait pas le droit à la parole étant donné sa situation. Il était d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas encore avoir entendu le grand frère brailler des insanités en rapport avec l'enfer, puis remarqua que ce dernier était plutôt occupé, dans son entêtement, à chercher un moyen de se libérer.

Pauvre petit...

-"C'est aimable de votre part de vous inquiéter, mais je pense pouvoir les retrouver sans aide de votre part." Siffla-t-il de la même manière qu'un adulte s'adresse à un enfant.

-"Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup." Intervint à son tour Gilbert. "Ce sont nos parents qui détiennent ces clefs, et ils habitent loin de la côte. Ils sont en plus issus d'une famille noble; vous aurez beaucoup de mal à les approcher, même avec la magie."

-"Et même si tu t'es amélioré dans cette dernière, on sait tous les deux que tu n'es pas assez fort pour réussir un tel tour de maître, n'est ce pas?" Compléta Antonio, ravis de la tournure de la situation.

Arthur regrêtait d'avoir laissé Alister et Kenny sur son navire, car ces deux-là auraient pu sans soucis clouer le bec à ces impertinents qui prenaient un malin plaisir à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Néanmoins, il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt curieux de voir la manière dont les choses allaient évoluer. Et puis il devait s'avouer que cette compétition arrivait à un stade où ils ne pouvaient plus agir chacun de leur côté, combien même ils se détestaient. S'ils gardaient chacun un morceau de l'énigme, celle-ci ne serait jamais résolue et ce serait une histoire sans fin.

Le Britannique enleva brièvement son tricorne pour se gratter le crâne avant de le remettre impeccablement sur ses cheveux blonds.

-"Que dirais-tu dans ce cas de continuer cette aventure en ma compagnie? Je ne partagerais pas ma clef mais je te laisserais disposer de mes prisonniers comme bon te semble, si cela peut nous ammener au trésor" Fit l'espagnol pour couper court à toutes ses interrogations

-"Pardon?" S'exclamèrent les prisonniers en coeur.

-"Vous m'avez très bien compris. Kirkland, tu sais comment atteindre le trésor et je sais où sont les éléments qui nous permettent d'y arriver. Nous n'avons qu'à joindre nos efforts."

Le concerné réflit quelques secondes à cette proposition aussi étrange qu'inattendue. Quelque part, Antonio devait sûrement abattre la carte de la sûreté étant donné sa position de faiblesse, mais en même temps, vu la manière dont il le proposait, il s'était sûrement déjà préparé à cette éventualité. Arthur se demandait même s'il n'avait pas prévu de s'allier avec lui depuis le début, une fois qu'il aura récolté assez d'élément pour l'obliger à accepter. Si tel était le cas, alors il avait merveilleusement bien préparé son coup car en effet, il se voyait difficilement refuser à cette offre.

Le tout était de savoir maintenant jusqu'où Antonio avait prévu son plan.

"Très bien, j'accepte."

-"Vraiment? Aussi rapidement? Je ne pensais jamais entendre cela de ta bouche, Kirkland. Toi qui d'ordinaire aimes travailler en solitaire." Railla l'Hispanique.

-"Ne te méprend pas Carriedo, je n'accepte pas d'unir nos forces pour retrouver ensemble le trésor et le partager entre nous. Je compte bien le garder pour moi au final et éliminer tous ceux qui s'y opposeront. C'est pour cela que dès que nous atteindront notre but, je vous provoquerais tous en duel pour déterminer lequel mérite réellement d'avoir ce trésor. Que le meilleur gagne!"

-"Cela me va."

Cet énième pacte scellé, Antonio se leva le plus naturellement du monde en faisant tomber les cordes qui le bridaient à ses pieds sous le regard ahuris de tous ceux qui le pensaient solidement attaché et privé de mouvement. Le seul à ne pas s'en impressionner fut, sans étonnement, Arthur, qui connaissait par coeur les astuces de l'espagnol pour se libérer de n'importe quels liens sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Beaucoup d'ennemis s'étaient fait piéger de cette façon, pensant que le capitaine de la passion Rouge était sous contrôle alors qu'il n'attendait que le bon moment pour retourner la situation à son avantage.

Alors que le latin amorçait un mouvement pour rejoindre sa barre, un crie le stoppa.

-"Attendez!" Intervint la voix de Ludwig.

Les deux capitaines se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme.

-"Ni moi, ni Lovino, ni Feliciano ne voulons de ce trésor!"

-"Vous manquez de fortune; vous êtes tous les trois condamnés à nous accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve." Dit Arthur d'une voix sans émotion.

-"Nous le savons! Mais je suis le seul à savoir où se trouvent les deux clefs; sans moi vous ne pouvez rien faire! Je veux la garantie que vous ne nous traiterez pas mal si jamais je vous dis tout, et que vous nous laisserez partir une fois votre but atteint!"

-"Vous pensez vous vraiment en position de négocier?" Interrogea Antonio en les regardant le dos tourné. "Moi je peux parce que j'ai de solides arguments; je peux à tout moment sauter de ce navire avec la clef mais vous... vous êtes mes prisonniers, et vous le restez encore."

Alors que Ludwig ne voyait aucune échappatoire à cette situation désespérée, on vint alors lui prêter main-forte sous la forme la plus inattendue qu'elle soit!

-"Moi aussi je fais partie de ceux dont vous avez besoin pour atteindre le trésor, n'est ce pas?" Déclara Gilbert en essayant de paraître le plus assuré possible.

Le capitaine de la passion rouge se tourna vers son second, le regard chargé d'avertissement et de promesse si ce dernier osait faire une maladresse ou un complot contre lui. L'albinos lui-même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait réagi en sentant que Ludwig était en danger. C'était comme une espèce d'instinct primaire qu'il avait ressentie plus jeune qui revenait à la charge. Il ne savait pas, en revanche, il était sûr d'une chose: combien même son petit frère le détestait, il serait cruel pour lui de le laisser se faire maltraiter par Kirkland.

-"Je te conseille de ne rien dire d'insensé, Weilshmidt." Prévint Arthur d'un ton glacial.

-"Je vous rappelle que je suis dans la même situation que nos trois invités et que Ludwig est mon Bruder. Je trouve simplement que ce serait peu noble de votre part de les traiter moins bien que moi sous prétexte que je suis un pirate. Ce serait un peu paradoxal"

"Ils ne sont rien de moins que des prisonniers."

"Certes, mais Ludwig est quand même Colonel de l'armée germanique, et nos deux Ritals ont été en personne recherchés par les États pontificaux. Ils méritent quand même un meilleur traitement. Ou alors es-tu à ce point si peu gentlemen.

Le Britannique prit le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de Gilbert, Antonio sentant soudain qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir du poids face à Kirkland. Il était vrai que s'il voulait leur coopération, il devait quand même se montrer un peu plus souple dans ses manières. Qui plus est, Francis était à bord de son navire, et maintenant que les choses étaient bien parties, l'anglais ne voulait pas gâcher tout cela simplement à cause d'idiotie de ce genre. Néanmoins, il devait quand même faire attention aux mauvais coups. Finalement, l'anglais trancha au bout de quelques secondes.

-"Très bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi, libérez ces trois-là, on va les placer sous surveillance, mais dans une chambre commune où ils seront sûrs de ne pas subir de mauvais traitements. Cela convient-il à Messires?"

Les concernés ne répondirent pas à cette énième moquerie de la part d'Arthur mais ce dernier considérait cette non-réponse comme positive. D'un coup de sabre qui les fit frémir, ils furent libérés et invités sur la licorne ailée, accompagnés de deux féroces gaillards. Le britannique et l'Espagnol les rejoignirent rapidement. Il y avait une réponse à une question qu'avait posée Antonio que Ludwig n'avait toujours pas répondu. Il était maintenant temps pour lui de donner la prochaine destination des deux pirates.

Reprenant là où il s'était interrompu, l'Allemand déclara:

-"Dans le manoir appartenant à la famille Eldeistein, à Innsbruck."

Le cap donné et n'ayant plus aucune utilité, ils furent congédiés.


End file.
